The harder they fall de LadyExcalibur2010 Traduction
by Isnoname
Summary: Outtakes de The bigger they are de différents points de vue. Ça n'a aucun sens de les lire si vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire principale. Bella est veuve avec quatre enfants. Edward est militaire et célibataire endurci. Il ne fait pas dans l'engagement et elle, elle a beaucoup de bagages...
1. Chapter 1

**The harder they fall **a été écrit par **LadyExcalibur2010**

Je ne fais que traduire

* * *

A lire après le chapitre 3

**/ - 1 - \**

**DEUX HOMMES A LA PORTE**

**Bella**

J'entends frapper à la porte mais je n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Je m'étais enfin endormie oubliant difficilement que j'étais de nouveau seule dans le lit. Je déplie mon bras par habitude mais le côté de Mac est... froid. Putain. Puis je m'assis dans le lit vide et je réalise que quelqu'un a frappé à la porte. Je regarde l'heure.

Merde. Six heures quinze? Ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles qui arrivent si tôt. Mon cœur commence à battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. La crainte s'installe, le corps devient lourd. Je hausse les épaules et enfile une robe de chambre puis titube dans l'escalier. Je vois les silhouettes de deux hommes éclairées par la lumière du porche. Je laisse toujours la lumière allumée la nuit quand Mac n'est pas là. Et je les ai laissées souvent allumées durant notre mariage. Je sens la solitude qui me transperce comme une lame tranchante mais les deux hommes qui attendent à ma porte font partir cette peur. La terreur chasse la solitude.

Je me redresse, carrant mes épaules. Je suis femme de militaire. Nous connaissons le risque. Même avant d'avoir ouvert cette porte je sais. Mes voisins doivent savoir aussi. Nous regardons chaque voiture par habitude. Une partie de notre tête attend toujours... attend juste. Nous avons vu la voiture s'arrêter chez d'autres, chacun d'entre nous a vu d'autres familles brisées. Et nous avons attendu notre tour. Mais sans croire vraiment qu'il viendrait un jour.

La plupart d'entre nous dans cette rue a quelqu'un là-bas ... en danger. Pour une raison quelconque cette phrase me donne envie de rire. Ça semble tellement ... poétique. Alors que c'est dangereux, une sale guerre meurtrière.

Et Mac est au cœur de l'action.

L'aube commence tout juste à répandre sa lumière dorée sur le paysage du Texas. Je cligne des yeux en regardant les deux hommes en uniforme. "Madame Isabella James?" demande le plus grand, sa voix et son visage sont ... emplis de pitié.

Le monde se balance et tout à coup il bascule pendant qu'ils me font rentrer. Ils disent beaucoup de mots mais peu d'entre eux sont vraiment importants. Mort. Mort au combat. Emmett McCarty James. Quelqu'un doit être prévenu. Des mots, juste des mots. Sans valeur, paroles inutiles et je refuse d'y faire attention.

"Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. " Le plus grand bouge, mal à l'aise. Quel sale boulot il fait. _"Bonjour Madame. Je suis désolé de vous informer que votre mari a fait le sacrifice ultime et est mort pour son pays_." Pour le moment je le hais lui. Que fait-il ici sain et sauf dans son uniforme impeccable alors que mon mari est là-bas et mort.

Est-ce que j'ai besoin de quelque chose? Est-il sérieux?

Bon sang oui j'ai besoin de quelque chose. J'ai besoin de Mac. J'ai besoin de mon mari. Mais il ne reviendra jamais. Jamais plus. Puis d'autres bras s'enroulent autour de moi. Je regarde c'est Linda, ma voisine la plus proche. Ils font toujours venir un ami ou un voisin. C'est la procédure. Linda est un bon choix, stable et impassible. Elle ne craquera pas sous la pression. Elle m'empêchera de faire quelque chose de stupide. Ou du moins elle va essayer.

Son mari Ray, sert avec Mac. Nous vivons les uns à côté des autres depuis deux ans maintenant. Nous nous entendons bien. Elle est un peu plus âgée que moi mais nos enfants s'entendent bien. Et c'est suffisant pour moi.

Maintenant elle est là pour moi alors que j'essaie de donner un sens à cette nouvelle, mon mari a été tué. Je réalise à peine que je n'ai pas saisi les mots qui expliquaient exactement ce qui lui était arrivé. Un tir de sniper? Une bombe artisanale? Un accident impliquant un véhicule. Il semblerait qu'il y ait un million de possibilités pour mourir dans une guerre. Mac et moi en avions parlé une fois. Je n'ai pas envie de me rappeler cette conversation pour le moment.

Linda pleure. Attends. C'est moi. Je ne le réalise pas jusqu'à ce que Linda me tende un mouchoir et me prenne contre elle. A cet instant il me semble qu'elle est ma mère et je sanglote. Ce doit être le choc. Je ne peux pas encore sentir la douleur. Elle ne m'a pas encore frappée. Pas encore. Elle le fera. Elle arrive comme une bête de proie. Je peux la sentir me traquer. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur ma nuque.

Oh oui, j'allais souffrir. J'allais m'effondrer. Ce serait une affreuse souffrance, ce genre de souffrance qui divise votre vie en "avant" et "après".

Ensuite je sens deux petites mains attraper les miennes et je baisse la tête pour voir Jakey. Il est tout flou et je me dis que c'est la faute de mes larmes. Je le serre si fort que je lui fais sans doute un peu mal, puis je le relâche. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas maman?" Il ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça une seule fois cette année. L'année dernière j'étais devenue M'am. Il m'avait expliqué que ses copains de maternelle n'appelaient plus leur mère comme ça. Mon bébé sait. Ma vieille âme sage, bien sûr qu'il sait.

Je ne peux pas lui répondre ; je ne peux pas dire les mots. Linda m'offre d'aller chercher les autres garçons pour moi. Suis-je prête? Par l'enfer non. Mais il faut que je fasse comme si je l'étais. C'est une partie de mon travail. Je suis une femme de militaire et je vais faire le boulot, tout comme Mac avait fait le sien.

Tout d'un coup j'ai besoin plus que tout que mon père soit près de moi. Après Mac. Je veux Mac plus que tout. Mais il est parti.

Ensuite Emmett apparait, les lèvres tremblantes, l'expression agressive et les yeux pleins de larmes qu'il ne versera pas. Il a vu les uniformes et son visage a changé. Je l'ai vu grandir à cet instant. Son enfance est finie et il le sait.

Seth arrive ensuite tout ensommeillé. Il regarde Emmett et commence à pleurer. Mon petit, mon garçon sensible. Bien sûr, il sait. Ils sont des gosses de l'armée, ils connaissent le prix aussi. Ils avaient assisté à des funérailles. Ils avaient vu leurs amis plier bagages et partir loin quand leur père était mort là bas. Nous vivions sur la base. La mort et les visites matinales sont juste une chose de la vie. Mort. Vie. Cela a-t-il vraiment une importance?

Puis Sam glisse sa main dans la mienne en la serrant fort. Il déteste se réveiller tôt mais aujourd'hui il est bien réveillé. Comme la plupart des enfants ils peuvent deviner ce que les adultes leur cachent. A présent, Jake et Seth pleurent tous les deux mais ni Emmett ni Sam. Sam serre la mâchoire et essaie d'écouter ce que les hommes en uniforme essaient de nous dire. On dirait presque qu'il voudrait prendre des notes.

Linda hoche la tête et leur répond. Je suis muette mis à part les sanglots. Je ne trouve pas assez d'air. C'est ça le problème.

"Je vais en haut juste une minute," dis-je et je me précipite dans la salle de bain. Ma salle de bain à présent je suppose. Non pas la mienne. Nous allons bientôt déménager. C'est ainsi que ça fonctionne.

J'arrive tout juste aux toilettes avant que mon estomac ne se vide. Je m'accroche à la cuvette pendant un temps assez long, le temps d'une vie. Mon estomac se soulève et proteste. Mac ne peut pas ne plus être là.

Non. Il m'a _promis _ qu'il rentrerait. Il m'a dit que les choses iraient mieux et qu'il rentrerait à la maison. Promesses faites. Promesses non tenues.

Je me balance d'avant en arrière sur le sol et j'entends un cri de lamentation qui ressemble à celui d'un animal pris dans un piège et qui se ronge sa propre patte pour se libérer. Je veux me libérer. Je veux me libérer. Va-t-en!

Oublier cette douleur. L'oubli est mieux que cette agonie...

_La colère _ est mieux que la douleur. La rage flotte au bord de ma douleur.

Alors je la laisse venir et je l'accueille. Putain, je me _délecte _ d'elle.

"Va te faire foutre Mac, va te faire voir. Je tape contre le sol avec mes poings. Le carrelage blanc est bientôt maculé de stries rouges. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ni ce que c'est. Peu importe. Je continue à taper. Mieux vaut taper que pleurer. Boum boum boum. La douleur cuisante dans mes mains est un soulagement. Le rouge de la colère flotte autour de moi et me tient fermement sous son emprise. Elle est en sécurité là, pas de douleur autorisée.

Mais elle ne peut pas durer. Elle m'abandonne et c'est la douleur qui se remet à couler à sa place.

Le sol de la salle de bain est frais contre ma joue. Je l'aurais nettoyé . Je l'aurais nettoyé si j'avais su.

Mac. Oh mon Dieu Mac comment vais-je continuer sans toi?

_Mac! _ Tu avais promis. Tu as menti.

Et je suis seule.


	2. Chapter 2

Outtakes de **The bigger they are** de différents points de vue.

Ça n'a aucun sens de les lire si vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire principale

.

**The harder they fall** a été écrit par **LadyExcalibur2010**

Je ne fais que traduire

* * *

A lire après le chapitre 4

**\ - 2 - /**

**DANS CETTE MAISON**

**Bella**

La porte se referma derrière les déménageurs une fois de plus et je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement. Au moins nous étions seuls dans notre nouvelle maison. En haut je pouvais entendre les garçons se disputer comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Heureusement être des enfants de l'armée les avait habitués à déménager et ça ne les gênait pas. Même cette fois-ci. Ils s'étaient attendus à déménager parce que nous le faisions toujours. Comme moi, ils avaient appris à se faire des amis rapidement dans chaque nouvel endroit où ils arrivaient. Les déménagements constants que nous avait imposés mon père m'avaient obligée à dépasser ma timidité. Maintenant j'en étais reconnaissante. Ça avait été une bonne préparation pour ma vie d'adulte. Comme moi mes fils s'adaptaient rapidement aux nouvelles personnes, aux nouveaux endroits et aux situations nouvelles. Bien sûr, rien n'avait pu nous préparer vraiment à cette nouvelle vie. Une vie sans Mac. C'était encore dur de l'appréhender.

Je m'assis dans le canapé et m'y vautrai comme sur un vieil ami. Je caressai le vieux cuir avec ma main. Il était dans les tons de la terre. Mac et moi aimions les couleurs de la terre, les formes trouvées dans la nature. En même temps il était traité anti-taches et avec quatre garçons c'était le plus important. Pratique était beaucoup mieux quand vous aviez des enfants. Je fermai les yeux me souvenant du jour où nous l'avions choisi.

**000**

"Bon sang Bella," Mac en avait ras le bol. "Nous en avons vu un millier. Vas-tu me dire qu'il n'y en a aucun qui convienne?" Il détestait faire les magasins sauf s'il s'agissait d'un magasin de bricolage. Cet homme pouvait passer des heures à chercher des vis et autres. Une année pour Noël je lui avais fait cadeau d'un énorme assortiment de vis, de boulons, d'écrous dans l'espoir d'éviter d'y aller pendant un bon moment. Mais bon pas de chance.

"Je le reconnaitrais quand je le verrai," lui ai-je promis. Mac roula des yeux et secoua sa tête mais un sourire était coincé sur sa bouche. Il s'ennuyait mais pas trop. Je savais qu'il me pardonnait. Et il m'avait suivi facilement dans une demi-douzaine de magasins. Ensuite nous rentrâmes dans un petit magasin familial appelé Polk — et il était là. Mon canapé. C'était comme si nous avions été faits l'un pour l'autre.

Je m'y assis et tapotai la place à côté de moi. "Viens là soldat, " l'invitai-je. Je battis exagérément des cils en le regardant pour le convaincre.

Il gronda et marmonna mais il s'assit près de moi. "Alors nous avons ... le gagnant?" Il paraissait fatigué et de mauvaise humeur.

Je ris et me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il regarda autour de nous d'un air coupable. Mon mari était réticent parfois à montrer son affection... en public. Il n'avait pas grandi auprès d'une mère aussi affectueuse que la mienne. En privé c'était tout à fait différent.

"C'est un bon canapé pour se câliner," murmurai-je.

"Ouais?" Puis il me fit un clin d'œil. "Bon si quatre garçons nous laissent du temps pour ça, nous pourrons l'essayer.

Je roulai des yeux. "Je sais, je sais." Nos vies étaient devenues très intenses. Notre plus jeune fils, Jake était sur le point d'avoir deux ans et il était très envahissant. Les bêtises qu'ils n'avaient pas faites, ses frères les lui enseignaient. La plupart du temps j'étais épuisée et Mac faisait beaucoup d'heures aussi.

Nous avions la volonté mais pas l'énergie. Nous trouverions du temps ce soir. Je l'espérai. Même si je devais jouer au monstre . " Je t'aime," lui dis-je me blottissant contre lui pendant un moment.

Je sentis ses lèvres sur mes cheveux. "Je t'aime aussi, Bells."

**000**

"Maman!" C'était Seth qui m'appelait. Je soupirai en sachant que mon moment de tranquillité était fini. Ça avait été bon le peu de temps que ça avait duré. "Emmett ne veut pas me laisser tranquille!"

"S'il faut que je monte, vous allez le regretter!" hurlai-je en réponse. Puis j'entendis Emmett.

"Je te l'avais dit!"

Puis Sam renchérit. "Allez les gars. Essayons de laisser maman un peu tranquille."

"Ouais," ajouta Jake. "Bon sang." Il semblait complètement dégouté et à six ans il avait un talent particulier pour ça. "Essayez au moins, juste essayez!"

Je ris malgré moi. Mes fils essayaient très fort d'être gentils, d'absolument parfaits petits hommes mais je ne voulais pas me mettre la pression à ce sujet. Le seul problème était qu'ils n'étaient pas parfaits et pour être honnête, je ne voulais pas qu'ils le soient. Je voulais juste qu'ils soient ... eux-mêmes. Je voulais qu'ils continuent à être les enfants qu'ils étaient avant la mort de Mac, quelques fous pleurnicheurs, quelquefois gentils et généralement chiants et adorables mais je les aimais ainsi. Même lorsqu'ils me rendaient folle, ils étaient à moi et je les aimais — je les aimais tels qu'ils étaient.

Je devais même l'admettre, ils avaient géré ce déménagement avec plus de facilité que moi. J'avais souvent été aux bords des larmes, prise de crises de panique — toujours lorsque j'étais seule et je me précipitai dans la salle de bain la plus proche — et le plus souvent une épave émotionnellement. Si ça n'avait pas été pour les garçons je me doutais que je me serai repliée sur moi-même. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. J'étais responsable d'eux et je devais essayer de faire en sorte que les choses redeviennent normales. Une certaine sorte de normalité, pas aussi bonne que l'ancienne mais c'est tout ce que nous avions.

Ce qui rendait ce déménagement très difficile c'est que c'était la première fois que je le faisais sans lui. Quelquefois nous avions dû attendre un certain temps avant que Mac nous rejoigne ou alors il partait avant nous mais nous avions toujours su que nous allions nous retrouver bientôt. Mais présent il y avait juste cette conscience douloureuse qu'il ne déferait plus ces cartons ou se disputerait avec moi pour savoir où on rangerait telle ou telle chose dans la cuisine ou me demanderait un millier de fois où il avait rangé sa pelle ou où étaient cachées ses chaussettes.

Mac ne viendrait jamais dans cette maison. Il ne s'assiérait jamais dans ce salon ou ne m'aiderait pas à choisir la couleur pour la peinture. Il ne transpirerait pas ni ne jurerait pas pour arranger la clôture de derrière ou pour changer l'huile du SUV dans l'allée. Ses outils n'envahiraient pas le garage et son livre ne serait plus jamais posé sur la table de nuit dans la chambre, là-haut. Il ne grognerait plus en se retournant dans le lit quand le soleil passerait par la fenêtre de la chambre en suppliant d'avoir cinq minutes de plus. Je ne l'entendrai plus se trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain et se cogner contre le mur pour notre première nuit ici, comme il le faisait toujours. Il n'irait pas dans les chambres où les garçons étaient censés dormir et ne les gronderait pour qu'ils se calment. Il ne gouterait plus ce que j'étais en train de préparer ni n'ouvrirait plus le four pour vérifier la cuisson des brownies. Il n'ouvrirait plus la porte en criant :" Je suis revenu des mines de sel!" Il n'essaierait plus de se calmer quand il me faisait l'amour à l'étage ou ne se moquerait plus de moi quand je jouissais trop fort, comme je le faisais d'habitude. Il ne se faufilerait plus jamais dans cette salle de bain bleu et ivoire pour essayer de prendre sa douche avec moi ou ne partirait plus en claquant la porte lorsque nous nous serions disputés. Il ne râlerait plus au sujet de la pelouse à tondre ou des fleurs à planter au jardin ou au sujet des mangeoires à accrocher dans ces arbres. Il ne serait plus là pour faire de cet endroit notre maison.

C'était à moi de le faire à présent.

Je soupirai. J'avais les garçons et eux m'avaient moi — et c'est ce que nous allions faire car nous n'avions pas d'autre choix. Nos choix avaient été emportés par un seul morceau de shrapnel au milieu du désert, de l'autre côté de la planète. Nous avions travaillé là-dessus comme nous avions fait tout le reste, tous ensemble. Je fermai les yeux et laissai les bruits normaux des garçons envahir mes sens. C'était la musique de ma vie sauf que maintenant il manquait une note. Mac. Ça ne faisait que deux mois et je savais que c'était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour que ma douleur commence à s'estomper. Mais je me demandais si un jour cette sensation terriblement douloureuse et qui menaçait de me submerger tout au long de la journée, disparaitrait. Pour le moment on dirait que c'était quelque chose qui allait rester là pour toujours.

Je décidai que pour l'instant j'avais plus besoin de dormir que de surveiller les garçon. J'étais presque absolument sûre qu'ils n'allaient pas s'entretuer dans la prochaine heure. Je me couchai sur le divan et fermai les yeux et m'abandonnai au sommeil. Ce fut terriblement facile étant donné que j'avais vraiment très peu dormi ces derniers temps. Ou alors c'est pour cela que j'ai sombré aussi vite.

Je me trouvai dans cet endroit étrange, juste entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Les lèvres de Mac traçaient des taquineries sur ma gorge. "Mac..." murmurai-je en protestant à moitié mais pas trop. Il y avait si longtemps... J'étais fatiguée mais peut-être pas autant que ça.

"Ma chérie," murmura-t-il. "Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de toi un peu mieux que ça."

"Quoi?" Je frémis à la sensation de son souffle chaud contre mon oreille. Dieu que j'aimais quand il faisait ça — et il le savait.

"Je m'inquiète pour toi, Bells," dit Mac. "Tu ne manges pas autant que tu devrais. Et je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de la nuit où tu as correctement dormi."

Je ronchonnai et me blottis contre lui. Il était costaud et chaud derrière moi et en quelque sorte nous étions parfaitement ajustés sur le canapé. Accrochés l'un à l'autre comme lorsque nous étions jeunes mariés et que nous regardions de vieux films ensemble. "J'essaie," lui dis-je. "C'est tellement dur. Et je me sens si seule."

Notre conversation n'avait aucun sens, mais ça allait. Pourquoi je me sentais seule? Mac était près de moi. Je me sentais trop bien pour m'en inquiéter.

"Essaie plus fort... pour moi Bella," murmura-t-il. " je t'aime tellement et je ne veux pas te voir dans cet état."

"Le chemin est large et long, Mac." Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi je lui disais ça mais mon corps se sentait bien et content d'être contre le sien. Je ne voulais pas penser, je voulais juste ressentir. Le sentir près de moi.

"Promets-moi quelque chose?" Sa voix était plus douce, comme s'il s'éloignait, ce qui n'avait pas du tout de sens parce que je pouvais le sentir derrière moi.

"Tout ce que tu veux Mac..." je m'endormais de nouveau. Je savais que dans quelque secondes je dormirai à nouveau profondément. Mais j'avais une promesse à faire. Quoi encore?

"Promets-moi que tu t'autoriseras à être heureuse à nouveau," dit Mac d'une voix toujours plus faible. "Tomber amoureuse... être heureuse de nouveau... s'il te plait... trouver ce que je ne peux plus te donner... Je ne pourrai pas supporter que tu sois triste ... pour toujours..."

"Mac?"

Rien, mis à part le silence.

"Mac?"

Je me réveillai, effrayée et haletante. Il avait été si réel, ça avait été si réel. J'avais même senti ses bras autour de moi, son souffle contre moi, le poids de son corps appuyé contre le mien. Mais ça n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une illusion cruelle. Rien de plus.

J'étais toujours seule et c'était la chose la plus cruelle de toutes.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The harder they fall ** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

Je ne fais que traduire

* * *

A lire après le chapitre 5

**/ - 3 - \**

**TOUT MON AMOUR **

**Mac**

**Juillet 2006**

"_A hundred hearts would be too few _

_To carry all my love for you."*_

_Auteur inconnu_

* * *

_Tu me manques, les enfants me manquent, ma chérie. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours_

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Mac_

Je signai la lettre comme que je le faisais toujours me demandant combien de temps ça prendrait pour que Bella la reçoive. J'avais de la chance d'être sur une grosse base. Cela signifiait que nous avions plus de commodités que ceux qui étaient coincés quelque part plus loin, dans des trous de l'enfer. Pourtant rien n'était luxueux mais le courrier semblait arriver régulièrement et j'étais reconnaissant pour cela. Je jetai ma lettre dans la boite, sachant que bientôt Bella et les garçons pourraient voir 'Free Mail' sur l'enveloppe et qu'ils pourraient se regrouper autour d'elle pendant qu'elle lirait les parties qu'ils pouvaient entendre. Quelques-unes n'étaient que pour elle.

Puis je m'assis dans la tente et suffoquai. J'étais tendu et impatient. L'ennui ici est difficilement supportable. Et lorsqu'on ne s'ennuie pas on est habituellement pris par une peur bleue. Il ne semble pas y avoir de juste milieu. Je me sens comme si ma peau était trop tendue au-dessus de ma chair. Merde, ce déploiement m'avait déjà pris toute mon énergie. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de bloquer les sons des hommes se chamaillant sous ma tente. Nous étions tous tendus. Plus tard il était censé y avoir une sorte de grande fête dans la tente du mess. Putain, Joyeux Anniversaire l'Amérique. Quelquefois la maison paraissait être à des millions de kilomètres.

"Hey James!" je me tournai. C'était Murphy.

"Putain fous-moi la paix," grommelai-je. J'étais de mauvaise humeur et je le savais . Il m'avait répondu que j'étais un sale con et avait disparu dans les toilettes pour la prochaine heure.

Je ne m'excuserai pas plus tard mais je lui offrirai une part de mon bœuf séché que j'avais caché. J'avais été un sale con comme Murphy me l'avait fait remarquer. La triste réalité c'était que Bella et nos garçons me manquaient. Et je n'avais personne à blâmer à part moi-même. J'étais un putain d'idiot. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui envoyer un e-mail et me prosterner à ses pieds. J'aurai dû le lui écrire dans la lettre. N'importe quoi, mais lui dire que j'étais tellement désolé. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'avais pas fait plus tôt c'est comme je l'avais déjà mentionné : j'étais un putain d'idiot.

Je ne sentais pas bien ce déploiement... Je me demandai si c'était parce que je l'avais décidé en quelque sorte dans le dos de Bella et m'étais porté volontaire. Ah merde je ne devrais pas me le demander. Je savais que c'était exactement pour cette raison.

_"Je comprends que tu veuilles faire ton devoir Mac et je te soutiens à 100 %. Mais tu as déjà donné. Laisse quelqu'un d'autre y aller. Nous avons déjà donné. Nous tous, et tu le sais."_

Elle avait raison et j'avais tort. Alors pourquoi putain était-ce si difficile de l'admettre au moins face à elle? Oh c'est vrai j'étais un fameux con.

Je me mis à penser à mon père qui était mort lors d'une bagarre dans un bar quand j'avais quinze ans. Je me rappellerais toujours ma mère en train de pleurer, le suppliant de ne pas sortir pour boire. Ce n'était sûrement pas le souvenir précis de cette soirée mais peu importait. Ça caractérisait assez bien leur mariage car cette scène avait été rejouée maintes et maintes fois au fil des ans. Ma mère était déjà malade lorsque mon père mourut. Elle avait vécu jusqu'à ce que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme de fin d'études secondaires et que je reçoive mon admission dans une université d'état. Elle n'avait pas vécu assez longtemps pour me voir boire et me débattre dans ce qui aurait pu être ma première année. Quelquefois le destin était compatissant.

J'avais un talent pour la boisson et la bagarre. C'était dans mon sang après tout. J'avais toujours souhaité ne pas ressembler à mon père et voilà... j'avais fait à peu près la même chose. J'avais passé un an à fréquenter les bars grâce à de faux papiers d'identité. La plupart des videurs ne dépassent pas mon mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit et je ne réussissait pas bien à trouver la bagarre parce que dans ce domaine ma stature travaillait contre moi. Je faisais peur aux gens. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir que je voulais me faire tabasser autant que je voulais tabasser les autres. Mais finalement ma grande gueule réussissait à obtenir ce que je souhaitais d'habitude. J'étais sacrément désagréable et capable de pousser les gars au-delà de leurs limites.

J'étais en train de me tuer moi-même lentement - tel père tel fils comme dit le proverbe - et j'y serais sûrement parvenu si cette nuit-là je n'étais pas tombé sur un ex-sergent de l'armée, maigre comme un fil de fer. Après qu'il m'est mis KO d'un rapide coup de poing impressionnant dans ma mâchoire, il me tira de ma petite sieste et me demanda qu'est-ce que je faisais de ma vie. Je levai mes yeux bouffis vers lui et lui fis la réponse la plus honnête que je pouvais avec mes 19 ans.

"Putain, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée."

Trois mois plus tard, j'étais redevenu sobre, effrayé par un sergent instructeur de l'armée qui hurlait à mon visage que je n'étais qu'une merde sans valeur. Je l'avais toujours su mais à un moment donné pendant mon instruction je compris que je n'étais pas obligé de le rester. Et à ma grande surprise l'armée était bonne pour moi. Ce besoin de taper sur quelqu'un était encadré et structuré. A la caserne personne ne se souciait de savoir qui était mon père et si j'étais allé à l'université. Personne dans mon peloton n'y était vraiment allé. Nous n'étions pas comme la majorité et nous nous en foutions. Mais nous savions tous que nous voulions quelque chose de plus. Chacun d'entre nous avait ses propres raisons de vouloir entrer dans l'armée.

Enfin les sergents arrêtèrent de nous crier que nous n'étions rien et nous dirent que nous commencions à ressembler à de vrais soldats. Pour certains d'entre nous c'était la première fois que nous éprouvions un peu de fierté et c'était un sentiment merveilleux. Nous étions _soldats_ et nous voulions être les meilleurs. Ensuite nous avons avancé et j'obtins mon premier poste. J'étais parfaitement à l'aise. J'avais, depuis longtemps, perdu tout contact avec mes copains de beuverie mais ça m'était égal, j'avais trouvé des _frères _ à la place.

J'aimais toujours la bagarre mais mes potes étaient avec moi et c'était contre d'autres soldats. Par l'enfer nous étions tous un peu bagarreurs, nous étions comme ça. Personne ne prenait ça au sérieux et la plupart du temps nous finissions par acheter des bières pour l'autre avant que tout soit fini. Quelques contusions ou un nez cassé était un petit prix à payer. Nous nous défoulions, parlions de sport ou de femmes, de nos différents officiers qui finissaient presque habituellement par être des cons.

J'étais heureux, ou du moins je n'étais plus malheureux. Je n'avais pas encore fait la différence jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre.

J'étais à Fort Lewis. C'était l'été et la nuit précédente j'avais été content de trouver une jolie petite blonde prénommée Lola ou Lisa ou quelque chose dans ce genre. J'avais un peu la gueule de bois mais pas trop, je considérais ça comme une bonne journée. J'allais prendre un café, je me suis retourné et je l'ai vue.

Une brunette, le visage clair, elle portait un innocent chemisier blanc avec un col en dentelle et une jupe légère qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle incarnait la fraicheur par cette journée d'été. Elle aurait dû faire attention dans cet endroit envahi par les uniformes mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle paraissait parfaitement à l'aise et tout à fait ... parfaite. Je jure que j'aurais pu me laisser tomber à genoux et lui demander de m'épouser là, tout de suite.

J'aurais pu si elle n'avait pas roulé des yeux vers moi dès qu'elle vit que je regardais ses seins, ce qui après tout n'était qu'un réflexe. "Connard," l'entendis-je murmurer. Ça me parut étrange qu'un tel ange puisse prononcer ce vilain mot alors j'étais presque certain que j'avais mal entendu.

Je lui souris certain que le vieux charme des James allait fonctionner. Elle soupira et posa sa main sur sa hanche. "Excusez-moi?" Et elle essaya de me contourner pour se mettre dans la file d'attente pour obtenir son café, son thé ou autre chose. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'elle avait l'intention de m'ignorer.

Et cette merde n'était pas près d'arriver. J'étais prêt à être désagréable ou charmeur je ferai tout pour arriver à attirer son attention.

"Quelqu'un vous a-t-il déjà dit que vous étiez très belle?" lui demandai-je.

Elle se retourna brusquement et ses longs cheveux bougèrent et caressèrent mon bras. Erection instantanée. Ses magnifiques yeux marron se plissèrent. "Vraiment c'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé?" Elle parut vraiment déçue comme si je l'avais laissée tomber.

"Bon, que dirais-tu si je te sortais ce soir?" Je pensai que cette proposition était vraiment gentille. Je lui ferai passer un bon moment.

Elle avança d'un pas et pour la première vois je réalisai combien elle était minuscule. L'ange mesurait au moins trente centimètres de moins que moi. Je voulais juste la prendre contre moi pour la garder en sécurité, là. Pour toujours.

Puis son doigt se leva devant mon visage. "Ecoute mec, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses que ton sale discours va marcher avec moi mais je te fais une proposition. Je connais les mecs comme toi. J'en ai vu des centaines de fois dans une douzaine de bases. Tu as été occupé, je suppose, à passer la nuit dernière à coucher et à te bagarrer... sans te soucier vraiment de qui tu baisais ou avec qui tu te battais." Je clignai des paupières sous le choc et me demandai qui était son père parce que c'était sûr, elle était trop jeune pour être mariée à un soldat et avoir déjà connu douze bases différentes. "Garde ta bite dans ton pantalon pendant deux mois et ne baise personne sauf si tu le fais avec ta main, puis si tu me retrouves alors nous pourrons parler."

Ces mots sortants de cette bouche angélique suffirent à me rendre muet. Elle s'était déjà éloignée lorsque je réalisai que je n'avais aucune putain d'idée de comment la retrouver. "Hein! Comment puis-je vous retrouver?"

Elle tourna sur elle-même et rit. "Tu n'en auras pas besoin mais mon père est officier supérieur. Son nom est Swan." Puis elle me fit un doigt d'honneur. "Bonne continuation!"

Et c'est là que je compris que j'étais amoureux.

Je ne connaissais pas son nom mais je savais qu'elle était forte, qu'elle avait des idées bien arrêtées et qu'elle saurait me remettre en place si je le méritais. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas tout me permettre. Elle m'avait mis en colère et poussé dans mes retranchements. Nous aimerions nous hurler dessus, nous battre et nous peloter. Elle me rendrait absolument fou. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme pouvait demander de plus? Je me suis abstenu pendant deux très longs mois et même mes copains pensaient que j'étais devenu fou. Quelque part je savais qu'elle le saurait. De toute façon je ne la laisserai pas m'échapper sans me battre. Alors je laissai ma bite dans mon pantalon comme elle me l'avait demandé. Ce fut plus facile que ce que je croyais parce que ma queue ne voulait plus qu'elle. Un de mes copains découvrit que Bella était rentrée à la maison pour l'été. Il ne lui restait plus que deux semaines de vacances avant que ma peine se soit écoulée mais je la trouvai et lui demandai de tenir sa promesse.

C'est ce qu'elle fit.

Nous avons passé deux semaines magnifiques durant lesquelles je ne suis jamais allé plus loin que de caresser ses seins par dessus ses vêtements. Nous avons parlé presque tous les soirs pendant les trois mois suivants et ensuite elle est rentrée pour Noël. Nous étions allés plus loin mais n'avions pas encore concrétisé. Pendant les six mois suivants nous avons eu une relation longue distance. Je conduisis aussi souvent que je pouvais pour la voir ou elle rentrait à la maison. Son père n'avait eu à m'avertir qu'une seule fois que si je lui faisais du mal je ne vivrais pas pour le regretter. Et je l'ai cru. Charlie Swan était un homme de parole.

Nous nous sommes mariés presqu'un an après notre première rencontre. Sa mère pleura et son père prétendit que non. Son frère me souhaita la bienvenue dans la famille. J'aimais Will même si je ne le comprendrais jamais.

Un an plus tard, Emmett était né et il semblait que tous les deux ans nous courions à la maternité de n'importe quel hôpital, près de la base où nous nous trouvions. Ils arrivèrent tous tranquillement à l'exception de Jake. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

A présent en pensant à ma femme et à ma famille et sachant que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour rentrer à la maison je réalisais un fait important. L'armée m'avait sauvé la vie mais Bella avait sauvé mon âme. J'étais celui qui nous avait fait échouer. J'avais laissé mes idées fausses sur mon devoir interférer avec mon objectif principal dans la vie : rendre Bella heureuse. Toutes ces raisons qui m'avaient convaincu de venir ici s'étaient maintenant évaporées. Et avaient disparu. Ça avait été arrogant de penser que personne d'autre ne pouvait faire mon travail. J'étais bon mais pas irremplaçable. L'armée avait des centaines de gars comme moi, capable de faire ce que je faisais. Mais Bella et les garçons n'avaient que moi.

Dieu, il allait falloir que je fasse amende honorable. J'étais un homme chanceux parce qu'au moins Bella m'avait dit qu'elle m'attendrait et nous devrions travailler sur tout ça lorsque je serai de retour. Je ne l'avais pas trop mérité mais elle me l'avait dit sans contrainte. C'était Bella. Et c'était moi. Un putain de con. Il semblerait que toute ma vie j'essayais de réparer ce que j'avais fait de travers. Avec Bella cependant je me sentais comme si j'avais la chance de devenir l'homme que je voulais être, l'homme qu'elle méritait. Donc il fallait que je résolve ce problème parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Pour elle.

Plus qu'une année et nous pourrions commencer à vivre la vie que je lui avais promis. Je voulais tenir cette promesse. Nous vivrions là où elle voulait vivre. Et nous aurions d'autres bébés si c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Je travaillerai de 9 à 17 heures et rentrerait tous les soirs. Ce soir je m'assiérais et lui dirai tout ça. Peut-être j'aurais même la chance de trouver un ordinateur avec une web cam bien que ceux là soient aussi rares que des glaçons ici.

"James!" une voix m'interpelle. "Nous en sommes cette fois!"

C'était à nous de patrouiller et je n'avais juste pas le cœur à ça. J'avais merdé et je voulais arranger les choses. Je voulais arranger les choses parce que Bella le méritait.

C'est vraiment bizarre comment tout tourne mal en quelques secondes. Nous roulions. La routine. Rien de spectaculaire ni de bien excitant. Murphy était à l'avant baillant paresseusement. Il était encore furieux que je l'ai fait sortir pour aller patrouiller. J'étais à l'arrière surveillant tout ce qui se passait. Nous devions avoir les yeux partout, devant, derrière, sur les côtés. Nous devions être comme des putain de fous. Nous continuâmes à rouler et je vis la carcasse d'un chien mort. Et c'est là que le frisson a commencé.

Le conducteur ralentit et j'ai compris qu'il avait senti la même chose que moi. C'était mauvais. C'est très mauvais. Vous avez le pressentiment de ce genre de choses après un moment. Tu apprends à écouter cette petite voix dans ta tête parce qu'habituellement c'est elle qui te sauve la vie.

Puis il y eut une violente secousse et je vis Murphy disparaitre dans un nuage de poussière rouge. Murphy n'était plus. Je sentis une douleur vive et cuisante dans mon côté mais je l'ignorai. Le Hummer s'envola de la façon la plus effrayante qui soit et je me sentis en apesanteur. Ce fut le visage de Bella que je vis et cela prit tout son sens parce qu'elle était ma vie. Je savais que je n'aurais pas la chance de pouvoir arranger les choses.

"Bella... Je suis tellement dés..."

* * *

_* "Une centaine de cœurs ne seraient pas suffisants, Pour t'amener tout mon amour." _(mais ce n'est pas aussi bien dit en français...)

**L'outtake pour faire la connaissance de Mac,**

** vous aurez d'autres explications avec Bella **

**dans l'histoire principale dans 3 ou 4 chapitres...**

**Je sais ça n'est toujours pas très gai**

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The harder they fall **a été écrit_ par __**LadyExcalibur2010**_

Je ne fais que traduire.

Outtakes de The bigger they are de différents points de vue.

Ça n'a aucun sens de les lire si vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire principale

* * *

A lire après le chapitre 6.

**/ - 4 -\ **

**Bella et Mac**

**De justesse**

27 juillet 2000

C'est la douleur qui me réveilla. Pendant un moment je n'arrivai plus à respirer. Puis j'y arrivai à nouveau mais beaucoup trop vite. A côté de moi Mac dormait profondément. J'aurai voulu le frapper mais j'avais vraiment trop mal pour bouger. Je lui jetai un regard mauvais en essayant de reprendre mon souffle pour pouvoir le réveiller une bonne fois pour toutes. Enfin je fus capable de m'asseoir, il ne me restait plus qu'à réveiller Mac. Il était un dormeur léger et n'importe quel petit mouvement ou bruit pouvait le réveiller. Ça faisait de lui un précieux moniteur de bébé. Nos trois garçons nous avaient donné de l'expérience. Et j'avais prévu que ce serait la même chose pour le numéro quatre.

"Bella chérie?" demanda-t-il. "Qu'y-a-t-il? C'est le bébé?" Mac était prêt. Il ne se réveillait pas perdu ou confus. Il attendait ça depuis la semaine dernière ou à peu près. Il continua à me dévisager comme si une bombe allait exploser à chaque instant. Je suppose que c'était pareil en effet. Les valises étaient prêtes. La voiture aussi et toute la maison était en attente.

Nous avions déjà fait ça : nous précipiter à l'hôpital à minuit. Ainsi que l'après-midi ou même à l'heure de pointe - il avait même fait une partie du voyage en tank mais c'est une autre histoire... Nous étions expérimentés, rien ne pouvait nous surprendre. Nous étions comme des anciens combattants après tout. C'était le bébé numéro quatre.

C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je fus surprise d'être aussi effrayée. Je regardai Mac qui me fixait, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Il posa sa main sur mon ventre. "Tu as des contractions?" Il attrapa sa montre qui était toujours posée sur la table de chevet. "Tous les combien?" demanda-t-il en regardant sa montre. Elle s'alluma et il la régla en mode chronomètre. Je soupirai et voulus rire mais ça faisait trop mal.

Le bébé n'était pas attendu avant deux semaines, mais nous savions tous les deux que ça ne voulait rien dire. Les bébés venaient lorsqu'ils étaient prêts ni avant ni après. Ils n'avaient pas de calendrier après tout. Nos garçons semblaient particulièrement peu fiables en ce qui concernait la date de leur naissance. Pas un seul ne s'était montré à la date prévue, arrivant plus tard (Emmett) ou plus tôt (Sam et Seth).

La douleur empirait mais ne cessait pas comme elle aurait dû. Ça faisait même plusieurs minutes que ça devenait encore plus difficile.

Et pas de contraction...

"Non," murmurai-je. "Pas ça," sifflai-je alors que la douleur augmentait encore et mon instinct me disait que quelque chose de terrible se passait. "Mac... il faut que nous allions à l'hôpital." Je pris une profonde inspiration. "Tout de suite."

Mac savait parfaitement bien qu'il n'y avait pas à discuter. Je n'étais pas de celles qui se précipitent à l'hôpital au moindre petit problème même lorsque j'avais été enceinte la première fois. En fait nous n'étions presque pas allés à l'hôpital parce que je ne voulais pas y aller juste pour être renvoyée à la maison. J'avais entendu des histoires horribles et j'étais déterminée à ne pas revenir à la maison sans mon bébé dans le siège arrière de la voiture. Emmett était arrivé trente minutes après notre arrivée et seulement dix minutes après que j'aie été installée dans la salle de naissance. Une infirmière l'a accueilli lui et ses quatre kilos et demi.

"Quelque chose ne va pas..." Je serrai les dents et essayai de sortir les jambes du lit. "Merde, merde, merde."

Mac rigola même si je pouvais dire qu'il était inquiet. Il attrapa le téléphone et appela Teresa notre voisine la plus proche. Elle nous avait dit qu'elle viendrait et resterait avec les enfants si je devais accoucher pendant la nuit. Une fois qu'il lui eut parlé il prit le sac qui avait été préparé juste deux jours avant puis attrapa quelques tee-shirts et quelques sweats ... de l'armée bien sûr. Ensuite il me tendit une chemise de grossesse qui disait "Le petit soldat est à l'abri" c'était l'idée amusante de Mac - puis il me tendit un pantalon en coton léger. J'avais toujours chaud, les sweat étaient inutiles surtout que nous étions au mois de juillet.

"Allez viens mon cœur," dit-il doucement. "Laisse-moi te transporter jusqu'à la voiture." Puis il me souleva dans ses bras et je m'affalai contre lui.

"Tu vas te faire une hernie," protestai-je. Il souffla et prétendit ne pas vaciller. Je le tapai à nouveau.

Pendant ce temps Teresa était à la porte. Elle me fit un petit sourire. "Tu es bien pâle Bella," dit-elle doucement. Elle se tourna vers Mac. "Ne perds pas de temps."

Mac m'installa dans le siège passager et fit le tour du SUV en courant puis sauta à l'intérieur. Le moteur rugit et nous allâmes vers l'autoroute. Je me pliai et gémis.. "OH ... Putain..." La douleur était insupportable. Ce n'était pas la douleur habituelle qui grandissait de plus en plus durant le travail. Celle-là je la ressentais comme un incendie dans mon ventre.

Je sentis du liquide couler et je sifflai d'ennui. La voiture n'avait que six mois. "Je pense que je viens de perdre les eaux."

Instinctivement nos yeux allèrent vers le siège. Et même dans la lumière faible des réverbères nous l'avons vu tous les deux.

Pas de liquide amniotique mais du sang.

Je commençai à pleurer. Mac jura et accéléra fortement. "Tiens bon!" ordonna-t-il d'une voix faible et tendue.

Il cria en s'arrêtant devant l'hôpital de la base sans se préoccuper de faire du bruit dans ce lieu où il ne fallait pas déranger les malades. Il me souleva dans ses bras de nouveau et avec la faible lumière je pus voir combien de sang j'avais perdu.

_Jacob..._

Ensuite il y eut un tas d'infirmières et de docteurs qui se précipitèrent dans une valse confuse autour de moi. Mac me posa sur une civière et je remarquai que tout son tee-shirt était taché. Je n'arriverai jamais à le ravoir...

Vite, vite, vite... L'ascenseur pour aller à la maternité. Une échographie rapide et j'entendis qu'il fallait préparer la salle d'opération numéro deux. Salle d'opération? Mac se pencha vers moi et murmura. "Ça va aller, mon cœur. Je te le promets. Je vais t'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sortes de là."

J'avais quelque chose dans le bras. Une perfusion. Je détestai ces choses et je me sentis nauséeuse et quelque chose de froid coula dans mes veines. Flottant.

"Mac?" J'essayai de prononcer son nom. "Bébé?"

Ses grandes mains calleuses repoussaient mes cheveux en arrière. Si tendre et si gentil. "Ça va aller, ma chérie. Il est ..."

Tout devint noir doucement comme si quelqu'un amenait l'obscurité.

Un moment plus tard je me réveillai. Ou peut-être une semaine plus tard. Peu m'importait. Ma bouche était sèche et mon ventre me faisait mal comme si un camion avait roulé dessus. Je grognai et Mac était là, penché au-dessus de moi avec de l'inquiétude sur son merveilleux visage. "De l'eau," suppliai-je.

Il me mit une paille entre les lèvres. "Pas trop," m'avertit-il. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je pourrai boire un demi-litre et ça ne serait pas assez. Trop tôt il me l'enleva.

"Plus," lui dis-je.

"Une minute. Je ne veux pas que tu vomisses."

Je roulai des yeux. Je me rappuyai et ensuite ça me frappa. Mes mains allèrent à mon ventre. Plat. Je tournai la tête. Pas de berceau. Je commençai à pleurer.

"Non Bells ma chérie, il va bien. Jacob va bien. Ils l'ont mis en observation mais il va bien. En parfaite santé... Ils ont dit qu'ils le ramèneraient aussitôt que tu serais réveillée et que tu te sentirais prête."

"Je me sens bien," insistai-je en essayant de m'assoir. Grosse erreur. Le feu se propagea dans mon ventre.

"Bella ils t'ont fait une césarienne. Il faut que tu te remettes. Tu ne vas pas te lever aussi rapidement que tu l'as fait les fois précédentes." Ses yeux pétillaient. Il m'avait toujours taquiné à propos de ma récupération rapide après mes accouchements en disant qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit juste pour les autres femmes car ça pourrait leur laisser croire qu'elles se rétabliraient bien vite.

"J'ai l'impression que cette fois va compter pour les autres," grognai-je en essayant de trouver une position plus confortable pour éviter cette brûlure.

"Je suis allé le voir plusieurs fois," me rassura Mac. "Il est juste parfait."

La porte s'ouvrit et l'infirmière poussait un berceau dans lequel se trouvait un petit paquet bien emballé. Je sentis mon corps commencer à se détendre. C'était mon bébé, mon Jacob. Je souris à Mac alors que l'infirmière me le passait et vérifiait nos bracelets d'identification. Oui, il était à moi. Je le reconnaitrais n'importe où et mes mains étaient impatientes d'apprendre à le connaitre.

Elle déposa sa chaleur réconfortante dans mes bras. "Gardez-le couvert," ils disaient toujours ça mais ses petites lèvres n'étaient pas bleues et son visage n'était pas marbré. Et il n'avait aucun problème d'ajustement de température. Je considérai ça juste comme une suggestion. Et en tant que mère de Jacob mes souhaits l'emportaient sur ce qu'elle me disait.

Une fois que la porte fut fermée, je repoussai les couvertures et dévoilai son petit corps minuscule mais robuste à mon regard scrutateur. Longues jambes se terminant par un gros pied, de long orteils et ... "Il va être grand," dis-je. Des cheveux noirs, très noirs, beaucoup, implantés curieusement sur sa tête. Une minuscule bouche rose, des joues rebondies couleur de miel... parfait. Je caressai sa joue et immédiatement il réagit à ce toucher. "L'appétit de son père," taquinai-je et Mac rit.

Avec l'aide de Mac je l'installai à mon sein et il fut rapide à sucer joyeusement. Il semblait être meilleur à ça que ses frères. Je jouai avec ses cheveux pendant qu'il tétait mais il ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte. "Va-t-il pleurer aussi fort qu'Emmett?" demandai-je. Emmett avait même surpris les puéricultrices expérimentées. Elle l'avait gardé dans notre chambre le plus possible. Nous n'avions jamais eu à le réclamer. Ils nous l'avaient remis avec beaucoup d'ardeur.

Mac haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas..." Il sourit et ses yeux bleus se plissèrent de rire.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

En souriant il se pencha et embrassa le dessus de la tête de Jake. "Je ne l'ai pas encore entendu pleurer."

**ooo**

Le docteur vint plus tard et me dit que j'avais eu un décollement placentaire ce qui signifiait que le placenta avait commencé à se décoller de la paroi utérine avant que Jake soit né. Et ce qui avait occasionné les saignements et la douleur intense. "Vous êtes très chanceuse d'avoir pu venir si vite. Si vous aviez hésité ou si vous étiez venue de plus loin..." Il secoua la tête mais ne continua pas mais j'avais bien l'image.

Nous avions de la chance que Jake soit vivant.

Je fis une sieste et Jake aussi. Il s'endormit dans son petit berceau et j'étais complètement épuisée. Ensuite ils m'apportèrent ce qui était censé être de la nourriture. Je savais que Mac me rapporterait quelque chose de bon et de nourrissant. Stupides régimes. Plus tard dans l'après-midi la porte s'ouvrit et tous mes garçons étaient là.

Sam arriva le premier, il avait à peine deux ans. Dieu merci il avait été propre tôt. Je n'aurais plus à m'occuper de couches avec lui. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et curieux alors qu'il s'approchait de moi avec hésitation. Je lui souris et tendis mes bras pour l'inviter.

"Faites attention, les gars, souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit," leur dit Mac tranquillement.

"Maman a bobo?" demanda Sam en penchant la tête pour m'observer.

Seth regarda dans le berceau, étudiant son nouveau frère et il haussa les épaules. Les bébés ne l'intéressaient pas particulièrement. "C'est quelque chose de petit," fit-il observer finalement.

"Il grandira," le rassura Mac.

Seth réfléchit puis hocha la tête. "Bien."

Emmett s'assit sur le rebord du lit en faisant bien attention de ne pas le faire bouger. Je lui souris en remerciement et il haussa les épaules. Il était déjà grand pour son âge. Je pensais qu'il pourrait rivaliser avec Mac. "Tu te sens bien maman?" demanda-t-il.

"Je me sens mieux," dis-je.

Il opina et se retourna pour observer Jake. Ça prit quelques minutes mais ensuite ils firent ce qu'ils faisaient toujours, discuter entre eux et faire des commentaires sur Jake - pas que des compliments mais c'est ainsi que ça se passait entre frères - puis me regarder manger ce que Mac m'avait amené - heureusement pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas trop manger encore mais le pudding de la maison avait meilleur goût que celui de l'hôpital. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre comment ils faisaient pour rater ça mais pourtant ils le faisaient.

Je dis à Mac de sortir l'appareil photo de mon sac. Il prit quelques clichés avec les garçons et Jake. Puis moi tenant Jake. Une infirmière vint voir ce qu'il se passait et elle nous offrit de prendre une photo où nous serions tous et je sautai sur l'occasion : des portraits avec la famille toute entière étaient difficiles à avoir.

Mac se mit tout près de moi et les garçons se postèrent tous devant l'appareil. Ils s'écartèrent un peu mais laissèrent leurs mains sur la couverture de Jake. Mac chuchota. "Merci pour nos garçons Bella..." Je souris en regardant Jake et l'infirmière prit la photo.

Plus tard lorsque je vis cette photo elle devint l'une de mes préférées. Les yeux de Mac n'étaient pas sur Jake ce qui me surprit. Je n'avais pas réalisé ça. Ils me fixaient et il étaient aimants comme au premier jour de notre mariage. Il paraissait pâle et fatigué mais pas si mal que ça. Et la vue de ces trois petites mains sur la couvertures de Jake me laissait toute émue.

Je l'affichai dans l'entrée où je mettais toutes les photos de la famille sur le mur. J'aimais me promener là et revoir mes garçons, leurs visages heureux me souriant.

J'aimais ma vie. Je ne voulais que rien ne change.


	5. Chapter 5

**The harder they fall** est à **LadyExcalibur2010**

Je ne fais que traduire...

A lire après le chapitre 7

* * *

_**Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal.***_

_**.**_

**/ - 5 - \**

**C'EST LA TRADITION!**

**Bella**

Je me réveillai en me demandant pourquoi je ressentais ce sentiment vague et familier d'angoisse. Ah. Oui. Mac ne rentrerait jamais. C'est drôle parfois comment ça s'immisce en moi. Certains matins je me réveille presque en pleurant, la réalisation de sa mort a envahi mes rêves et même le sommeil ne m'apporte pas la paix. Quelquefois j'ai quelques dizaines de secondes d'oubli en me réveillant. Quelquefois non. Pour la première fois de ma vie je comprends pourquoi certaines personnes noient leur chagrin dans l'alcool ou dans les drogues. Mais j'ai les garçons alors il faut que je m'en sorte.

Il y a des jours où j'y arrive un peu et cinq minutes à la fois.

Aujourd'hui sera l'un de ces jours. Je le sais déjà. C'est vendredi, le 17 novembre. Mac aurait eu 38 ans. Ce sera le premier anniversaire sans lui. Oh et même quand il n'était pas là pour son anniversaire nous savions tous que nous le célébrerions à la façon de la famille James lorsqu'il aurait rentrerait. Mais j'ai des fils et peu importe ce que dit le calendrier.

Pas cette année. Plus aucune autre année. Mac n'a plus d'anniversaire. Je soupirai et me forçai à sortir de ce lit. Je pouvais entendre les garçons se lever dans leurs chambres. D'habitude à cette heure ils étaient déjà debout en train de se chamailler et j'aurais dû entendre des bruits dont je ne connaitrais pas l'origine. Mais il y avait des mois que ça n'arrivait plus. Depuis ce 4 juillet à six heures quinze exactement. Mac était parti à sept heures trente-cinq heure locales. Ça me faisait terriblement mal de savoir que j'étais endormie à l'heure de sa mort et que je n'avais pas senti qu'il me quittait. J'aurais dû sentir qu'il mourait, n'est-ce pas? Mais j'avais su à la minute où les hommes avaient frappé à la porte que mon monde avait changé.

Quelquefois c'est terrifiant de connaitre exactement le moment où votre vie s'est écroulée.

Je m'habille mécaniquement, repoussant mes cheveux et ignorant le maquillage qui reste inutilisé sur ma coiffeuse et je me demande comment gérer ce jour au mieux. Ça ne me semble pas bien de l'ignorer et je ne veux pas le faire malgré tout. Les garçons sont très conscients de cette date. J'ai vu sur le calendrier d'Emmett qu'il l'avait entourée en bleu clair. C'est un nouveau calendrier, celui des _Sports Illustrated _consacré aux maillots de bain, il a remplacé celui de l'Armée qu'il avait encore l'été dernier.

Avant le décès de Mac, Emmett avait insisté, disant qu'il serait soldat lui aussi quand il serait adulte. Il avait les affiches de recrutement sur les murs de sa chambre, des photos que son père avait prises dans les rues en Irak avec des visages d'irakiens, des posters des énormes véhicules militaires faisaient partie intégrante de cette vie et même des photos des petites villes de tentes dans lesquelles vivent les soldats. Il avait installé fièrement le drapeau du camp que Mac avait ramené après son premier déploiement. Emmett vivait et respirait au travers de l'armée. Il était fasciné par tout ce qui la concernait. Ou il l'avait été. La mort de Mac avait changé beaucoup de choses. Tout à coup il ne parla plus de s'engager lorsqu'il aurait fini ses études secondaires, ni de la spécialité qui lui plaisait le plus. Non Emmett ne parlait plus du tout de cela ces derniers temps.

Lorsque nous démangeâmes toutes ces choses furent mises de côté et des posters féminins les remplacèrent. Est-ce que c'était de son âge? Ou est-ce le résultat direct de la disparition de son père? Peut-être une combinaison des deux? Quoi qu'il en soit je n'étais pas du tout habituée à voir ça sur les murs de la chambre de mes fils. Je n'étais pas encore très sûre de ce que je ressentais à ce changement mais je ne fis aucune remarque. Je supposai que s'il voulait en discuter il me le ferait savoir. Emmett était comme Mac, très calme quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments. Il lui fallait beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir aux choses. L'eau qui dort et tout ça.

Il y eut un petit coup à ma porte et je l'entendis s'ouvrir. C'était la façon de frapper de Jake. Je me tournai et le vit sourire timidement. Jake n'était pas du tout timide et ce sourire signifiait qu'il voulait me demander quelque chose. Il faisait ressortir son côté séducteur. Il était un expert après tout.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veut, Jakey?" J'utilisai le nouveau surnom que nous lui avions donné.

Il réagit exactement comme j'espérai, il se renfrogna et ses sourcils se froncèrent pour n'en former qu'un seul. "Oh Mam'. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça!" J'ébouriffai ses cheveux ce qu'il détestait aussi. Il les remit en place et me fixa.

"Emmett, Seth et Sam et moi voulions savoir si nous pouvions faire un gâteau?" Sa voix était calme et posée jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce le dernier mot. Je savais que le gâteau était pour leur père, bien sûr. Nous aurions pu le faire hier mais je n'avais pas été sûre de savoir comment gérer ça. Je supposai que mes garçons allaient me montrer comment passer cette journée, comme ils l'avaient fait de nombreuses fois déjà au cours des derniers mois. Quelquefois c'était humiliant de me rendre compte qu'ils pouvaient mieux appréhender tout cela que moi.

Je souris et m'agenouillai face à lui en caressant son merveilleux petit visage. "Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée, Jake." Il parut soulagé. Ils avaient si peur de me faire plus de peine alors qu'en réalité c'est grâce à eux que j'avais pu continuer chaque jour.

Je lui pris la main et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers la cuisine. Les trois autres y étaient déjà et ils avaient l'air aussi anxieux que déterminés. "Alors... quel genre de gâteau voulez-vous faire?" leur demandai-je et ils se mirent tous à rire et à faire des propositions irréalisables.

Finalement Sam prit la parole. "Il n'y a vraiment qu'un seul gâteau qu'on puisse faire aujourd'hui," fit-il remarquer. Mon petit garçon solennel. Comme toujours il était plus calme que ses frères, son sourire plus discret. Il a toujours été 'ma vieille âme'.

"Alors quelle sorte de gâteau?" demandai-je bien que je pensais déjà savoir.

Sam roula des yeux et secoua la tête. "Chocolat, chocolat, bien sûr!"

C'était le préféré de leur père alors bien sûr Sam avait raison. "Je pense que tu as raison."

Ensemble nous réunîmes les ingrédients. La cuisine était dans un état lamentable une fois que nous eûmes finit, comme prévu. Seth avait énormément de préparation sur le front, Jake arborait un énorme sourire chocolaté et la chemise d'Emmett avait été éclaboussée de pâte lorsque Sam avait utilisé le batteur avec une précision douteuse. Sam était resté à peu près propre mais il avait un énorme sourire satisfait sur le visage. Je le soupçonnais d'être responsable de l'état lamentable de ses frères.

Une fois que le gâteau fut enfourné et que l'odeur du chocolat emplit la maison, les garçons et moi rangeâmes la cuisine. "Et après?" demandai-je lorsque les plans de travail furent nettoyés et la vaisselle lavée.

"Euh..." dit Seth puis il fixa ses frères. "Nous nous demandions si nous pourrions euh... peut-être ... euh... regarder un film que papa aurait aimé voir?" C'était ce que nous faisions traditionnellement dans la famille James pour les anniversaires - contrôle total de la télécommande — CTT comme le disait les garçons. Ils avaient pris cette habitude, utiliser des abréviations, de l'armée. Quelquefois ça me rendait folle. Quelquefois je trouvai ça commode. Ceci était le pouvoir ultime, comme Mac aimait à le dire. Je ris une partie de moi choquée de ce qu'aurait pu en penser Mac mais je ris encore en hochant la tête.

"Mais vous savez qu'il faut d'abord que nous allions faire les courses et acheter ce qu'il faut pour..." Je m'arrêtai là tapotant mon doigt sur mes lèvres comme si je réfléchissais profondément. "Hmmm... que faisons-nous à manger ce soir?"

"Du poulet au parmesan!" hurla Jake, en sautillant. "Hey!" Le plat préféré de son père et ce qu'il demandait toujours pour son repas d'anniversaire.

Emmett fronça les sourcils, se demandant à l'évidence si l'enthousiasme de son frère me mettait mal à l'aise. Je décidai de m'attaquer à ce problème de face. Ce n'était pas bien de les laisser dans l'expectative comme ça. Alors je m'assis au comptoir du petit-déjeuner et leur fis signe de prendre un tabouret. Ce comptoir énorme avait été l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais choisi cette maison. Nous avions besoin de cette pièce.

"Ecoutez les gars, j'ai été un peu injuste avec vous tous."

Seth fronça les sourcils et Sam ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Je levai ma main et ils se calmèrent tous. "Si c'est vrai. Je m'inquiétais de vous blesser pour l'anniversaire de papa, alors qu'en fait je vous ai blessés en vous laissant deviner ce qu'il fallait que nous fassions. Donc je pense qu'il faut que nous votions. Nous sommes la famille James et nous ferons ça ensemble. Peu importe comment. D'accord?" J'obtins quatre hochements de tête.

"Tout le monde vote," dis-je.

"Et s'il y a égalité?" demanda Jake.

"Idiot," se moqua Emmett. "Nous sommes cinq, comment pourrait-il y avoir égalité?"

"Je me demandai juste..." grommela Jake.

"Assez," les grondai-je gentiment. "D'accord," dis-je. "Notre choix concerne le fait de savoir si on fait quelque chose de spécial pour l'anniversaire de papa ou si on traite ce jour comme n'importe quel autre jour. Vous votez comme vous le sentez mais je crois que ce gâteau au chocolat qui est dans le four, est une preuve que vous voulez vous rappeler de papa pour son jour spécial. Je sais que je le veux mais c'est la majorité qui va décider... alors votez comme bon vous semble - aucune question ne vous sera posée." Je me tournai vers mon ainé. "Emmett?"

"Le jour de Papa, nous ferons comme ça," dit-il doucement, sa voix était rauque et diminuait à la fin.

"Seth?"

"Je dis que nous devons continuer à faire comme nous avons toujours fait."

J'acquiesçai et me tournai vers Sam. "Et qu'en penses-tu Samster?"

"Ça ne me parait pas bien de l'ignorer," dit-il calmement. "Alors..." il haussa les épaules. "C'est comme ça que papa l'aurait voulu. Il n'aurait pas voulu que nous soyons tristes." J'étais une fois de plus surprise par sa maturité et sa sagesse. Parfois j'avais l'impression qu'il me guidait à travers ce cauchemar.

Je me tournai vers Jake qui me surprit car il souriait largement. "Le jour de Papa, le jour de Papa c'est la tradition!"

Et c'est ainsi que la question fut réglée une fois pour toutes.

...

* citation anonyme gravée sur une tombe irlandaise :

_La mort laisse une blessure que personne ne peut soigner mais l'amour laisse un souvenir que personne ne peut voler._

* * *

_**Pour vous remonter le moral le prochain outtake**_

_**sera la rencontre avec Edward du point de vue de Bella**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The harder they fall **appartient à **LadyExcalibur2010**

**/ - 6 - \**

**Le militaire**

**Bella**

Je soupirai lorsque la porte claqua derrière Emmett. Ce bruit semblait rythmer nos vies ces derniers temps. Quelquefois j'aurais voulu le secouer jusqu'à ce que ses dents s'entrechoquent mais je voulais juste le serrer contre moi, fort, et lui dire qu'il pouvait les desserrer. Emmett n'avait pleuré que deux fois depuis que Mac nous avait quittés, en fait je ne l'avais vu pleurer que deux fois. La deuxième fois avait été le jour où nous l'avions mis en terre. Lorsqu'ils me tendirent le drapeau j'avais vu, enfin, les larmes couler sur ses joues. La _ première fois_ ça avait été la nuit où ils étaient venus nous annoncer cette triste nouvelle.

Il avait attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il pense que ses frères et moi étions endormis. Je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait dormi cette nuit-là ... ni les suivantes.

Ça faisait deux ans maintenant et je commençais à m'inquiéter pour ce nouvel Emmett, ce garçon presque homme, qui était toujours fâché et amer et qui semblait vouloir le rester. Je ne savais pas comment l'atteindre et aucun des thérapeutes que nous avions vus - suite au conseil des militaires - n'avait rien fait de plus. Oh, ils savaient faire leur travail, ils savaient précisément quels mots dire mais ils ne connaissaient pas _Emmett. _Moi je le connaissais. Je savais en quoi il ressemblait à son père, je savais en quoi il me ressemblait. Mais par dessus tout, je savais qui il était, mon Emmett.

J'allai dehors pour voir si je pouvais savoir par où il était parti. Mais il avait disparu. Jake était assis sur la terrasse à l'avant et il me regarda. "Il est parti avec son vélo," dit-il. Son petit visage était plissé d'inquiétude.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et le pris sur mes genoux. "Ouais," répondis-je. "Je pense que ton frère est en colère contre moi."

Jake secoua la tête. "Non, il est juste en colère." Des mots sages pour un enfant âgé de seulement sept ans, mais vrais.

"Oui il est en colère," acquiesçai-je en soupirant. "Tu peux y aller, vas-y rentre," lui suggérai-je.

"Non je vais l'attendre ici," dit-il en clignant des yeux. "Ça ira?"

Je souris et lui ébouriffai les cheveux. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne remit pas ses cheveux en place et ça me prouvait qu'il savait que le comportement d'Emmett m'inquiétait.

"D'accord mon petit gars," lui dis-je. "Tu sais que je t'aime, hein?"

Il roula des yeux mais sourit largement. "Oui, oui, je sais. Je suis génial."

En riant je me remis debout et me frottai les mains. "C'est vrai que tu l'es, Jake!"

Deux heures plus tard et Emmett n'était toujours pas rentré. Il se faisait tard et bien que les jours aient rallongé, nous étions en mai maintenant, j'étais anxieuse. Je commençais à regretter de ne pas lui avoir acheté le téléphone portable qu'il m'avait réclamé pendant tout le mois dernier. Après tout m'avait-il dit : "Je ne peux pas rentrer au secondaire sans en avoir un!" Je n'étais pas d'accord mais maintenant je me demandais si ça avait été une bonne décision. Au moins je pourrais l'appeler et savoir où il était. Ou du moins essayer, il pourrait toujours ignorer mes appels. Une fois de plus je regardai par la fenêtre et dans la rue, espérant le voir se précipiter vers la maison sur son vélo. Ce serait très éprouvant pour moi quand il pourrait conduire une voiture et ça serait dans moins de deux ans.

"Je ne suis pas prête pour ça, Mac," murmurai-je. Il me manquait tout le temps mais il y avait des moments comme celui-là où ce vide me faisait mal physiquement. Etre un parent tout seul était ... difficile. Quelques mois avant une collègue divorcée avait commencé à se plaindre qu'être un parent célibataire c'était difficile. Elle semblait croire que nos situations étaient semblables. J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'elle pouvait au moins appeler son ex et obtenir son aide pour les enfants. Mac ne m'aiderait plus jamais avec eux. J'aurais voulu hurler mais au lieu de ça je hochai la tête puis rangeai mon déjeuner et sortis de ma classe.

Quelquefois les gens étaient idiots.

Ensuite le téléphone se mit à sonner ce qui me fit sursauter. Peut-être qu'Emmett était allé chez un copain et qu'il m'appelait pour me le dire. _Ouais... parce qu'il aime juste te parler..._

"Allô?"

"Euh...Mme James?" Une voix que je ne connaissais pas, veloutée et harmonieuse.

"Oui," répondis-je. Ce n'était sûrement pas un appel publicitaire mais si c'était juste moi je pourrai acheter tout ce que me vendrait Monsieur Charmant. J'en achèterai même deux.

"Je suis avec votre fils." Bon... merde, ce n'était pas bon." Euh ... avec votre fils Emmett." Bien sûr c'était Emmett. C'était le seul qui n'était pas ici mais plus important, il n'y avait que lui qui avait pu se mettre dans des ennuis aussi vite. Et je pouvais dire que c'était des ennuis et pas une tragédie qui avaient déclenché cet appel. L'intuition des mères l'emporte toujours, je pense.

"Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois?" Je voulais juste pleurer. En fait j'espérai trouver quelques minutes pour me cacher dans la salle de bain et avoir un petit break. J'en voulais un et bon sang j'en méritai un. Si une veuve avec quatre garçons n'avait pas droit à une pause alors qui y avait droit?

Je n'arrivai pas à bien faire les choses avec Emmett. Si je lui montrais mon intérêt, il s'en allait comme si j'allais l'étouffer. Bien sûr, il y a une raison pour laquelle vous n'avez qu'à changer une lettre pour transformer materner en étouffer _(en anglais 'mothering' en "smothering')_. Ça vient comme la défense du territoire. Alors j'essaie de me retenir. La plupart du temps.

"Bon il a jeté une pierre ou autre chose du viaduc et mon pare-brise s'est fissuré." L'étranger semble ennuyé et je ne peux pas le lui reprocher. A ce moment précis Jake et Seth rentrèrent en courant dans la maison, je couvris le téléphone (pas la peine de perturber davantage M. Charmant) et leur criai de se tenir tranquille. Ils se turent immédiatement dans un silence choqué... je leur fis merci d'un signe et retournai à la conversation.

"Ecoutez ce n'est pas tellement les dégâts mais il aurait pu faire mal à quelqu'un..."

"Non, non, vous avez eu raison de m'appeler," le rassurai-je. Je regardai mes garçons. Sam devait être installé quelque part avec un livre (cet enfant est très doué pour trouver un coin ou un recoin, comme un ninja), Jake sauterait partout en apprenant les ennuis d'Emmett. Seth serait ... juste patient. Ce serait plus facile que M. Charmant me ramène Emmett s'il le souhaitait. "Ecoutez je ne peux pas venir. Est-ce que ce serait possible que vous me le rameniez et nous nous arrangerions pour les dégâts?" J'hésitai, espérant que ça lui irait. "Je déteste demander, c'est juste que..."

"Bien sûr," accepta-t-il assez facilement et je soupirai de soulagement. Peut-être me laisserait-il faire ça correctement.

Je dis à Jake et à Seth qu'un homme allait ramener Emmett parce qu'il avait fait des dégâts sur sa voiture. Jake éclata de rire jusqu'à ce que je lui dise de se calmer et que ce n'était pas drôle. Seth roula des yeux et partit à la recherche de Sam - probablement pour lui raconter les exploits d'Emmett. Les frères ne laissent rien passer quand il s'agit de bêtises.

Emmett William James allait être dans tout un tas de problèmes quand il arriverait à la maison. Sa punition ne serait pas encore levée au moment où il pourrait avoir ce maudit permis de conduire, ce qui me ferait un souci en moins. Je m'assis dans le canapé et me rongeai les ongles. Comment avait-il _pu? _Il aurait vraiment pu blesser quelqu'un. Ou pire... Je voulais pleurer mais je ne voulais pas qu'un étranger me voie avec un nez rouge et des yeux bouffis. Il me restait encore un peu de _fierté_ ... pas trop mais quand même...

Jake restait près de la fenêtre pour guetter. Il était plus vigilant qu'un chien de garde et me tenait au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait dans le voisinage. Il me faisait penser aux voisins dans _Ma sorcière bien aimée_ sauf qu'il était beaucoup plus gentil et que sa curiosité était innocente. Il aime les gens et ça lui plait de les observer.

"Il est là, il est là!" cria Jake. "C'est un _militaire_!" Il y avait un soupçon de crainte dans sa voix, ce qui était étrange puisqu'il avait vécu près de militaires toute sa vie. Selon lui les soldats étaient les défenseurs de tout ce qui était juste et bon. Et ils auraient dû porter des capes de Superman.

Puis tous les trois se précipitèrent dehors bien que Sam s'arrête juste à l'entrée pour m'attendre. J'entendis Jake traiter son frère d'imbécile. Ça faisait du bien qu'il y ait des choses qui ne changent jamais. Puis Jake jeta un coup d'œil au pare-brise et murmura quelque chose qui disait qu'Emmett était vraiment dans la merde. Sûrement. Jake s'éloigna et je fis comme si je n'avais pas entendu. Je supposai que cela faisait partie de sa fascination pour le reste de la race humaine. Je lui fis 'le regard' et il me lança un regard d'excuse. Nous discuterions de cela plus tard mais pour le moment nous avions un plus gros problème. Emmett.

La seule chose qui m'empêcha de l'enguirlander était qu'il était penaud et semblait malade. Bien. S'il avait été arrogant je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu contenir ma réaction.

"Les garçons?" Ils se retournèrent vers moi.

Et ensuite je fis l'erreur de regarder vers M. Charmant. Je ne pus pas parler pendant un instant. Je voulais me pincer pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. On ne rencontre pas de mec aussi beau dans la vraie vie, qui est plus est, debout dans mon allée avec mon délinquant juvénile de fils à la traine. Pas dans _mon _monde en tous cas.

Je fermai ma bouche sachant que je ressemblais probablement à un poisson mort. Pourquoi , oh pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas maquillée? Oh bien sûr ... parce que je suis veuve et que je n'ai pas désiré d'homme depuis que Mac est parti. Le sexe est un lieu où je n'irai plus, complètement en dehors de mes préoccupations. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un jour je rencontrerai à nouveau un homme qui me ferait regretter de ne plus prendre soin de mon apparence. Il me regarda avec ses yeux verts comme s'il pouvait voir à travers moi. Il paraissait au moins aussi surpris que moi, et je me demandai s'il s'attendait à ce qu'une Amazone soit la mère d'Emmett. Je le savais. Personne ne pensait que je puisse être la mère d'Emmett, il était si grand, et encore plus lorsqu'ils apprenaient qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans, il mesurait déjà presque 1m 80.

"Je suis Bella James," dis-je enfin quand les mots purent sortir de ma bouche. "Et je suis terriblement désolée de ce qui est arrivé." Je regardai Emmett qui avait l'air honteux. "Je peux vous assurer que tout sera réparé."

Je sentis ses yeux sur moi comme s'il me touchait. Ça me laissait confuse... mal à l'aise... et quelque chose d'autre que je ne pus identifier. Ça faisait tellement longtemps. Ce frémissement incertain à l'intérieur de moi ... pourrait-il être ... de l'attirance? Lorsque j'avais rencontré Mac, je l'avais trouvé mignon. Lors de notre seconde rencontre, lorsque je lui avais détaillé mes conditions absolument ridicules pour qu'il puisse me revoir, j'avais su que nous finirions ensemble. Mais ma réaction à cet homme, était beaucoup plus viscérale, comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi appelait quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui.

J'aurais voulu suivre l'élégante ligne de sa mâchoire avec ma langue et goûter la peau fine et bronzée de sa gorge. Je voulais compter les taches de rousseur qui parsemaient sa joue et je voulais savoir si la légère teinte de rouge que je voyais dans ses cheveux courts serait la même dans sa barbe. Et ailleurs.

Merde.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ressentir... peu importe ce que c'était. J'avais quatre garçons à élever et un homme comme lui n'avait certainement pas besoin d'aller chercher au fond du tonneau pour y trouver une veuve qui avait quatre enfants. Je n'avais rien à lui offrir et je devais chasser toutes ces pensées de ma tête, tout de suite.

"Peut-être pourrions-nous parler à l'intérieur?" offrit-il de sa voix mielleuse et légère.

Je déglutis difficilement et opinai. Je fis un signe à Emmett. "Toi. Dans ta chambre. Et personne ne va le déranger. Il doit réfléchir sérieusement."

Evidemment il fallait que Jake fasse son commentaire. "Il va lui falloir un certain temps." Ne. Pas. Rire. C'était le risque avec Jake, il vous faisait facilement perdre le fil de ce que vous faisiez.

Seth commença à râler mais je l'arrêtai immédiatement. Il fallait que je rentre. Il fallait que je rassemble mes esprits. Il fallait que je voie la photo de Mac sur la cheminée, ainsi je pourrais me rappeler toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je ne pouvais pas convoiter ce bel homme. Je donnais des ordres aux garçons et même les menaçais. J'étais trop fatiguée pour faire beaucoup plus.

Je me tournai vers lui. "Entrez s'il vous plait," je fis une pause. Je ne pouvais pas l'appeler M. Charmant. "Euh...?"

Il sourit. "Oh je suis désolé, je suis Edward Cullen."

Une fois à l'intérieur, je lui offris du café. Oui, je sais que mon fils a détruit votre pare-brise mais serions-nous quittes après une bonne tasse de café? _Oh Emmett..._

Je revins dans le salon et je le vis regarder le drapeau et la photo. Il se tourna vers moi et au lieu de la pitié que je redoutai de voir sur son visage, je ne vis qu'une douce compréhension. Il savait que nous étions brisés. Il comprenait. Nous parlâmes d'Emmett et de l'arrangement pour payer le pare-brise et même si je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec sa proposition je pouvais comprendre son point de vue.

Lorsqu'il partit je refermai la porte derrière lui et m'appuyai contre elle, prenant un moment pour assimiler les quelques minutes que nous avions passées ensemble. Essayer de mieux le connaître n'avait pas atténué le désir à l'intérieur de moi. Au contraire ça l'avait fait grandir et il prenait encore plus de place en moi.

_Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se comporter comme un salaud?_ Ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile pour moi de gérer cette belle gueule, cette douce voix légère et ce corps magnifique. Heureusement il ne m'avait pas vu essuyer la bave sur mon menton.

Je n'étais pas bonne pour lui et si jamais je lui laissais voir que je le trouvais intéressant il s'en irait aussi loin et aussi vite que possible. Et il aurait raison. Ce n'était pas ma famille qui était brisée, c'était moi.

J'avais accepté son aide pour Emmett et j'allais garder mes sentiments pour moi. Il n'y avait pas besoin de salir ce qui était un acte de bonté en agissant de façon inappropriée. Puis quand la dette serait remboursée, il dirait au revoir.

Et je ne le reverrai jamais.

Ce serait mieux ainsi. Mais le besoin et le désir en moi ne diminuaient pas.

"Oh Mac... qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire?" Ça ne me paraissait pas bizarre de lui demander, même concernant ce sujet. Nous avions été les meilleurs amis ... pour toujours.

_Sois heureuse, ma chérie. C'est cela que tu vas faire._


	7. Chapter 7

Outtakes de The bigger they are de différents points de vue.

Ça n'a aucun sens de les lire si vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire principale

.

**The harder they fall** a été écrit par **LadyExcalibur2010**

Je ne fais que traduire

* * *

Cet outtake se passe après le premier baiser d'Edward et de Bella.

.

**/ - 7 - \**

**Ton cœur est assez grand...**

**Bella**

Edward était parti et je me douchais comme un automate. Laver, rincer, sécher. Cette routine était anesthésiante. Je n'avais pas à _penser._

Dieu, j'étais fatiguée de penser.

Je soupirais en passant en revue les options dans mon armoire. Des sweats et des tee-shirts? Non pas avec cette chaleur. D'accord, un short et un débardeur alors. Des vêtements plus sexy. Je me demandais brièvement si je devais m'acheter autre chose, des vêtements ... plus femme et moins maman.

J'étais encore trop jeune pour penser aux culottes de grand-mère. C'était un problème en effet. Je me _sentais_... vieille, comme si ma jeunesse était partie avec Mac. Lorsqu'il m'avait laissée il avait pris un peu de ma vie avec lui. J'étais tellement seule quelquefois que ça me faisait mal physiquement.

J'allais dans mon lit et m'installait en travers puisque je n'avais plus besoin de laisser de la place à quelqu'un d'autre maintenant, si?

Décidément il était vraiment trop grand. Trop froid. Trop vide.

Quand est-ce que mon lit était devenu trop grand pour ma vie?

Je suspectais que c'était à partir du jour où Edward Cullen était entré dans mon monde.

Au début, juste après que Mac soit mort, ce lit était devenu _énorme_. Puis une fois que j'eus en quelque sorte accepté qu'il soit parti pour toujours, je m'étais habitué à ce lit de nouveau. L'une des veuves, l'une de celles que je rencontrais à ces terribles réunions, m'avait suggéré d'en acheter un neuf. Un nouveau départ, disait-elle. Je n'étais pas bien sûre de savoir si je devais pleurer ou rire à sa suggestion.

Un nouveau départ? Ça n'existait pas pour moi. Peu importe où j'irai à partir de maintenant, Mac ne serait plus jamais avec moi. Il ne rentrerait pas à la maison. Un lit neuf ne changerait rien à ce fait. Mais ce vieux lit ... Et bien c'était Mac ... et moi. Alors je me retournais dans ce lit où nous avions conçu Jake, ce lit où nous avions fait l'amour pour la toute dernière fois.

Etant donné la grande stature de Mac il nous avait fallu un lit king size. J'aimais qu'il soit si grand ; ça me donnait toute la place nécessaire pour échapper à la chaleur de son corps l'été et aussi la possibilité de me blottir tout contre lui, l'hiver lorsqu'il faisait froid. Mac avait toujours aimé s'étaler, prenant toute la place, même la mienne. Peu m'importait parce que je savais que j'étais chanceuse qu'il soit à la maison.

Et j'avais toujours su que les nuits viendraient où je désirerais que son grand corps monopolise le lit. Alors j'avais appris à dormir recroquevillée mais à l'aise en sachant qu'il était là à côté de moi. Même si je savais que j'allais mourir à cause de la chaleur qu'il dégageait je savais que j'avais de la chance de l'avoir avec moi. Je n'avais jamais réellement pensé qu'un jour il ne pourrait plus être là du tout. J'étais habituée à ce jeu qui consistait à l'attendre, mais c'était... tout à fait autre chose. Ça avait toujours été Mac. Ça avait été ça au moment même où je l'avais rencontré. Nous travaillions bien ensemble, supportant nos petites faiblesses et nos excentricités.

Il avait appris à dormir avec le ventilateur en marche, été comme hiver pour que je puisse avoir le bruit blanc. J'avais appris à dormir avec un chauffage dans mon lit — Mac était aussi chaud que le soleil. Compromis. C'est ce qui faisait fonctionner un mariage et le nôtre fonctionnait la plupart du temps. Oui, bien sûr nous avions rencontré des obstacles en chemin. Nous avions lutté et discuté, claqué des portes et malmené nos sentiments.

Mais nous avions aussi été capables de mettre de côté nos différents et de trouver un terrain d'entente. Nous avions appris l'art du compromis. Ça ne nous avait pas séparé jusqu'à la fin. J'espérais que nous aurions trouvé une solution pour dépasser tout ça aussi. Il devait avoir réalisé maintenant comment je me sentais à propos de son déploiement et j'aurais trouvé un moyen de comprendre son point de vue aussi.

C'était comme ça que nous fonctionnions. Et c'est ce qui avait fait que notre mariage était une réussite.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter cette idée que nous n'avions pas pu arranger les choses parce que rien dans notre histoire ne suivait cette logique. Donc je continuais à penser que nous allions poursuivre notre chemin dans ces eaux troubles en négociant.

Mais il n'y avait plus rien que je puisse faire pour ça maintenant. Mac était mort. Et moi non. Et pour la première fois je me demandais si j'allais avoir le courage, à _présent_, de vivre cette vie plutôt que de simplement exister. N'exister que pour mes enfants c'était noble et désintéressé mais la vie d'un martyr se passait en solitaire. En outre mettre toute la pression sur eux concernant mon bonheur n'était juste pour aucun d'entre nous.

Donc cette question restait sans réponse... essaierai-je de me reconstruire une vie après Mac?

Est-ce que c'était insupportablement égoïste de vouloir ça? Et je le voulais. Je pouvais finalement admettre ça, ici dans le noir, dans ce lit trop grand et trop froid. Je voulais entendre le murmure d'une voix masculine au milieu de la nuit, des bras enroulés autour de moi. J'avais envie de sentir la force d'un homme contre lequel je pourrai me blottir. Je désirais la chaleur dure de cet homme entre mes jambes.

Non. Non pas juste n'importe quel homme. _Lui._

Edward.

Deux ans étaient passés depuis que j'avais tenu un homme dans mes bras ou l'avais accueilli dans mon lit. Ce que Mac et moi avions partagé était gratifiant et excitant ; ça avait été chaleureux et confortable aussi. Comme tous les mariages notre vie sexuelle avait connu toute la gamme. Quelquefois romantique et nous avions dû chercher à renouveler cette connexion. Le mariage a des cycles, des collines et des vallées qui peuvent affaiblir ou renforcer une relation.

Nous avions résisté aux tempêtes et nous étions réjoui des journées ensoleillées et faciles que notre amour nous avait procuré.

Je voulais tout ça à nouveau. Est-ce que c'était déloyal envers Mac d'admettre tout ça? De le _vouloir?_

La sensation des lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes avaient ramené une vie inconnue. Cette étincelle sauvage que je pensais morte avec Mac, ce besoin irrésistible de donner et de recevoir, d'aimer et d'être aimé.

Et que voulait Edward?

Il me voulait moi. Cette preuve s'était pressée contre mon ventre. Mais le désir n'était pas suffisant. Pas pour moi, pas avec la vie que j'avais. Je n'échangerai mes fils contre rien au monde et je savais que c'était ma loyauté première. Ma responsabilité était avant tout pour eux. Est-ce qu'Edward pourrait comprendre ça et l'accepter?

Aurait-il cette patience dont qu'il aurait besoin, je le savais, pour faire tomber les murs que j'avais bâti autour de moi pendant les deux dernières années? Aurait-il seulement envie de s'en préoccuper?

"Mac," chuchotai-je. "Je suis perdue."

Je fermais les yeux et me recroquevillais comme je le faisais contre lui et fis comme s'il allait monter dans le lit, enroulant ses grands bras chauds autour de moi. Ça ne me paraissait pas étrange de rechercher son réconfort et ses conseils même pour ce genre de question. M'avait-il laissé tombé avant? Même à notre dernier au revoir j'avais pu voir la douleur dans ses yeux. J'avais été trop contrariée pour la reconnaître et ça avait été ma perte.

Je pouvais presque entendre la voix de Mac susurrer à mon oreille. "Qu'est-ce qui te rend confuse, mon cœur?" Le grondement faible et bas de sa voix était réconfortant.

Je soupirai et me détendis reposant contre cette poitrine, qui je le savais, n'était pas là.

"Il me fait vouloir des choses," admis-je. "Des choses que je ne pensais plus vouloir."

"L'amour n'est jamais fini, Bella," me dit Mac. "L'amour est toujours là. C'est la seule chose qui dure."

"Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime plus," murmurai-je.

"Je le sais ça ma douce," m'assura-t-il. "Je sais que j'aurais toujours ma place dans ton cœur." Puis j'ai senti l'air par la fenêtre ouverte et c'était comme une caresse sur moi. Je faisais semblant en tous cas. "Mais tu sais les cœurs sont merveilleux... ils s'agrandissent pour en inclure d'autres. Il y a toujours davantage de place pour l'amour." Je le sentis bouger contre moi. "Aimer quelqu'un d'autre ne prend pas l'amour que tu portes aux autres."

"Et si ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut?" C'était ma plus grosse crainte, celle que je ne pourrais jamais admettre devant Edward.

"Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Bells." Les arbres dehors bougeaient dans le vent et ça ressemblait au rire de Mac. "Tu as toujours été intelligente, mon cœur. Tu le sauras, Bells. Tu prendras la bonne décision."

Doucement, doucement le vent souffla dans ma chambre et j'imaginai que c'était les lèvres de Mac sur mes cheveux. "Je veux essayer Mac..." et je m'endormis.

"Alors essaie mon cœur," murmura-t-il et je le sentis s'éloigner. Une fois de plus il me laissait seule avec mes pensées, mes craintes... et mes espoirs. "Essaie..." je l'entendis murmurer encore. "Parce que ton cœur est assez grand..."


	8. Chapter 8

**The harder they fall **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**A lire après le chapitre 9**

* * *

**/ - 8 - \**

**Les frères James**

Emmett fronça les sourcils en regardant son plus jeune frère. "Excuse-moi crétin, mais tu as vu comment il la regarde?"

Jake haussa les épaules. "Il la regarde juste comme il le fait pour n'importe qui d'autre, Em." Il lui tira la langue. "Toi tu penses pouvoir régenter tout le monde."

Seth soupira et se mit entre ses deux frères. "Pas exactement Jake," dit-il patiemment. "Mais tu es un peu jeune pour savoir exactement de quoi Emmett est en train de parler."

Jake sourcilla. Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle son statut de plus jeune de la famille. Et ses frères aimaient bien lui lancer ça à la figure tout le temps. Il n'y était pour rien s'il était né le dernier. "C'est supposé vouloir dire quoi?"

"Il la regarde comme..." Emmett prit une grande inspiration. "Comme un homme regarde une femme."

Jake secoua la tête. "Et ce n'est pas ce qu'ils sont?" Il ne comprenait pas. Il détestait ça, ne pas comprendre, spécialement si ses frères avaient l'air de comprendre. "Les mamans sont des femmes, non?" Il se tourna vers Sam pour avoir confirmation. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

Seth se mit sur ses coudes avec une expression morose. "Ce qu'Emmett veut dire c'est que Monsieur Edward regarde maman eh bien comme papa le faisait."

Jake y réfléchit un moment. "Ohhhh..." Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça impliquait. Honnêtement les souvenirs de son père étaient un peu... brumeux. Il se souvenait d'un homme grand qui le serrait fort dans ses bras et qui sentait toujours légèrement l'extérieur. Il se souvenait de petites choses, comme la façon dont il volait de la nourriture lorsque sa mère cuisinait ou qu'il faisait reposer son menton sur le tête de sa mère. Il se souvenait bien d'être assis sur ses genoux pendant qu'il lui lisait _'je_ _t'aimerai pour toujours'_. Ce livre faisait pleurer sa mère bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi. Ensuite 'L_es cinq frères chinois'_ était son préféré quand il était plus petit. Et son père avait un gros rire qui explosait et remplissait la maison. Il se souvenait bien de cela. Mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de comment son père regardait sa mère. Emmett était sûrement bizarre.

"La question est que va-ton faire à ce sujet? "demanda Em à ses frères les regardant l'un après l'autre.

Seth y réfléchit puis haussa les épaules. "Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que nous _puissions_ vraiment faire quelque chose Emmett."

Sam parla pour la première fois. "Seth a raison. Maman est grande. Nous ne pouvons pas lui dire ce qu'elle doit faire."

"Je n'aime pas ça," marmonna Emmett, "pas du tout."

"Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas M. Edward?" insista Jake.

"Ce n'est pas que nous ne l'aimons pas," répliqua Seth.

"Parle pour toi," grommela Emmett dans sa barbe.

"Alors c'est quoi?" insista Jake.

Emmett s'assit près de son petit frère et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. "Ecoute Jake tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ça. Mais si M. Edward s'intéresse à maman, il va essayer de prendre la place de papa."

Jake était pensif. Ensuite il regarda ses frères. "Mais maman est toute seule?"

"Elle nous a, nous," dit Emmett en frappant sa poitrine. "Comment pourrait-elle être seule?"

"Tu vas avoir des problèmes si tu dis ça," fit observer Jake.

Seth serra ses lèvres. "Peut-être que nous sommes un petit peu trop égoïstes," il n'était pas très sûr.

"Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi?" lâcha Emmett.

"Bon je veux dire maman est adulte," dit Seth. "Ça veut dire qu'elle peut vouloir... je ne sais pas... sortir avec d'autres adultes."

"Elle a des gens au travail pour ça," répondit Emmett rapidement. "Et elle parle à oncle Will et oncle Josh tout le temps aussi."

"Et si ça n'est pas suffisant?" demanda Seth.

"Comment ça ne pourrait pas l'être? " demanda Emmett incrédule à son frère.

"Mais si elle veut un ... rendez-vous?" La voix de Seth était tranquille et au dernier mot la bouche de Jake s'ouvrit en grand.

"Tu veux dire s'embrasser et tout?" L'expression de dégoût sur le visage de Jake fit rire ses frères. "Dégoûtant."

"Ouais, bon dans dix ans tu ne penseras plus que c'est dégoûtant, mec."

"D'accord, d'accord, peu importe," intervint Seth. "Le gamin apprendra tout ça par lui même."

"Comme si tu en avais la moindre idée, Seth," le taquina Emmett. "Aucune des filles de ta classe n'a encore de seins."

"Au moins je ne passe pas une demi-heure dans la douche à martyriser mon..."

"Emmett fait quoi sous la douche...?" demanda Jake.

Seth et Emmett hurlèrent de rire tandis que Jake boudait. Sam les regardait. Une fois de plus Jake n'avait pas compris la blague et il détestait ça. Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'être plus grand. Et quand il en saurait autant que ses frères et ils ne pourraient plus le taquiner.

"Peu importe, Jake," dit Emmett. "Tu es trop petit."

"Oui, oui, pour comprendre," maugréa-t-il. N'avait-il pas entendu ça un million de fois?

"Ne t'inquiète pas Jake," dit Sam. "Ils font comme s'ils étaient meilleurs que nous parce qu'ils sont plus grands. "Il se pencha vers lui. " Mais nous sommes plus intelligents, ça les désavantage."

Jake sourit et tapa son poing contre celui de son frère, Emmett secoua la tête. "Peut- on en revenir à notre affaire?"

"Quelle affaire?" demanda Jake.

"Maman et ce type... Monsieur Edward," ricana Emmett.

"Tu es juste énervé parce que tu dois travailler le samedi," lui fit remarquer Sam. Emmett fronça les sourcils en s'en souvenant. "Vois les choses comme ça, si tu n'avais pas fait de bêtise et bien maman ne l'aurait jamais rencontré. Alors c'est entièrement ta faute."

"La ferme, "cracha Emmett.

"La vérité fâche, n'est-ce pas?" taquina Sam. "Perdant," ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe.

Emmett bondit sur ses pieds, mais Seth s'était mis entre eux. "Bon, ça ne va pas aider." Il poussa légèrement Emmett pour qu'il se rassoie. "Maintenant... retournons à maman et à Monsieur Edward."

"Il me plait bien," dit Jake. "Je ne vois pas où est le problème." Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enroula ses bras autour. "Et il a une piscine," rappela-t-il.

"Oui il a une piscine," ricana Emmett. "La belle affaire."

"Il ne m'a pas semblé que tu n'appréciais pas la baignade?" nota Sam.

"Ça n'est pas le problème, idiot."

"Mon QI me dit le contraire pourtant," répliqua-t-il.

"Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton QI?" suggéra Emmett.

"Et nous n'arriverons vraiment à rien si nous n'arrêtons pas de nous chamailler," dit Seth.

"Il faut que nous faisions partir ce gars," dit Emmett. "Il n'est pas bon."

"Pourquoi?" demanda Jake.

"Parce que," rétorqua Emmett.

"Pourquoi?" demanda à nouveau Jake.

Emmett roula des yeux. "Parce que c'est comme ça, imbécile, voilà pourquoi."

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous voulez le chasser. Je l'aime bien. Il sait faire le chocolat chaud de la bonne façon."

"Ça ne veut pas dire que nous avons besoin de lui," argua Emmett. "Je n'aime pas la façon dont il regarde maman."

"Comment?" demanda Jake.

"Bon sang vas-tu enfin arrêter de poser des questions stupides?" dit Emmett en approchant son visage de Jake.

"C'est toi que est le plus stupide," dit Jake en hochant la tête. "Tu as cassé le pare-brise."

"Ce n'est pas la question ici. Le visage d'Emmett devenait tout rouge. "Jake aide-moi..."

"Sale caboche," cracha-t-il.

"Les gars..." dit Seth dit en cachant son impatience.

"Ecoutez tous, il n'y a qu'une chose qui intéresse ce gars, Edward," leur dit Emmett.

"Quoi?" demanda Jake. "Qu'est-ce qui l'intéresse?"

"Peu importe," répondirent Emmett et Seth en même temps.

"Jake tira la langue. "Je ne veux pas qu'on s'en débarrasse si vous ne m'expliquez pas pourquoi."

Emmett soupira et se leva, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. "Parce qu'il regarde maman comme si elle était un casse-croûte et qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis dix ans."

Jake fronça les sourcils. "Il mange tout le temps. Il a même pris quatre parts de pizza hier soir."

"Peu importe," grommela Emmett. "Disons juste que de toute évidence, il le font et laisse tomber."

"Ils font quoi?" demanda Jake complètement largué.

Emmett leva la main. "J'abandonne, j'abandonne."

"Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?" dit Jake en regardant les visages de ses frères.

"Rien tu n'y peux rien," expliqua Seth gentiment. " Ne t'inquiète pas minus."

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!" hurla Jake. Il sauta sur ses pieds et tapa dans le torse de Seth.

"Sérieusement oublie tout ça," dit Emmett. "Je vais m'en occuper."

"Et que vas-tu faire, Emmett?" demanda Sam sceptique.

"Ne t'en inquiète pas," dit-il. "J'ai tout sous contrôle."

"C'est bien ce qui m'effraie," dit Sam.

* * *

Avec cet outtake nous inaugurons une série de chapitres consacrés aux enfants de Bella...

Merci à toutes...


	9. Chapter 9

**The harder they fall de LadyExcalibur2010**

Je ne suis que la traductrice

**/ - 9 - \**

**Quatrième round**

Janvier 2000

Je me réveillai au milieu de la nuit. Ou peut-être tôt le matin. Je n'étais pas sûre. Je regardai le réveil, deux heures. A côté de moi, Mac gémit et se blottit plus près. Il faisait froid et je n'essayai pas de le repousser. La chaleur de son corps était plus que la bienvenue. Mac fit passer une de ses jambes par-dessus moi me faisant grogner. Je le poussai un peu. Il était lourd.

Ça ne le fit pas bouger. Il ne le faisait habituellement pas. C'était l'un des inconvénients d'être marié à un homme de sa taille. Je plaisantais lui disant que j'aurai dû être une amazone. Il fit semblant d'être offensé. Puis nous nous embrassions et finissions notre prétendue querelle. Ça c'était les meilleures choses.

Je restai lovée contre Mac profitant de sa simple présence. Il n'était à la maison que depuis quelques mois alors c'était toujours une bonne surprise de se réveiller et de le trouver là, occupant tout le lit.

Et il lui fallait vraiment tout le lit.

Peu importe pensai-je à moitié endormie en me blottissant aussi près que je pouvais. Puis j'entendis un rire résonner dans son torse imposant.

"Reste comme ça, chérie et tu vas obtenir plus que ce que tu as négocié." Il posa ses lèvres sur le sommet de ma tête.

Je fis courir ma main de son torse vers l'endroit où je pensais que son sexe s'était érigé. Pour moi. Je l'entourai de mes doigts et le serrai légèrement. Il gémit et enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux. "Je vois que quelqu'un ne dort plus," murmura-t-il.

Je bougeai mon visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Je le tirai au-dessus de moi et il me couvrit , son corps massif m'emprisonnant entièrement, me faisait me sentir en sécurité et aimée. Je connaissais sa force et je savais que dans sa jeunesse il avait du caractère, mais pour moi il était cet homme, mon amoureux, mon mari bourru mais tendre. Je fis glisser mes hanches contre lui, lui faisant savoir ce que je voulais.

La nausée me surprit tout à coup. La minute avant j'étais prête à accueillir mon mari et à passer un bon moment avec lui, et celle d'après j'essayai de m'extirper pour sortir du lit et me précipiter à la salle de bain. Je ne pris même pas la peine de fermer la porte. Que diable, il m'avait déjà vu vomir. D'ailleurs j'étais trop nauséeuse pour m'en préoccuper.

J'eus tout juste conscience que Mac allumait la lumière. Encore mieux pour être le témoin de mon humiliation. Putain. Nous étions mariés. Il avait vu pire. Comme la fois où j'avais trop bu en Californie. Ça avait été spectaculaire. J'avais vomi sur tout le côté de son camion. Il ne s'était pas plaint, avait nettoyé le lendemain et m'avait traitée de fêtarde.

Une fois le premier spasme passé, j'essayai d'attraper une serviette et de m'essuyer la bouche. Mac passa un gant mouillé sur ma nuque. Je soupirai de soulagement et m'agenouillai de nouveau. "Merci," marmonnai-je.

"Est-ce que ça va?" Sa voix était préoccupée... perplexe.

Il posa sa grosse main sur mon front. "Tu n'es pas chaude," remarqua-t-il.

"Je ne me sens pas chaude non plus," essayai-je de plaisanter. Ça tomba à plat et il fallut que je me penche au-dessus des toilettes à nouveau : ding, ding, ding, deuxième round.

Une fois que j'eus rendu tout ce que contenait mon estomac, Mac m'essuya le visage avec un gant de toilette chaud, ça ressemblait au paradis. "Bells?" Sa voix sourde paraissait incertaine.

"Je vais bien," promis-je. Je me levai. "Je me sens beaucoup mieux à présent." Et c'était vrai. Je me sentais remarquablement bien même si je venais de passer les quelques minutes précédentes penchée au dessus des toilettes.

Il se releva lui aussi. "Euh hum," murmura-t-il.

"C'est supposé vouloir dire quoi?" J'attrapai ma brosse à dent. Oui menthe fraiche à nouveau.

Il me regarda dans le miroir. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent. "Quand est-ce tu as tu des règles pour la dernière fois, ma belle?"

Je crachai le dentifrice et soufflai. "Quoi?"

Il me fit une sorte de sourire. "Quand?"

Je sourcillai, en essayant d'y réfléchir. "Euh..."

"Bon je crois que cette réponse est suffisante." Mac frotta sa barbe, un signe certain qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à quelque chose.

Je me souvenais avoir eu mon cycle juste avant que Mac ne rentre à la maison et j'avais été ravie de savoir que ça ne se passerait pas les premiers jours de son retour à la maison. Cela a toujours été une loterie terrifiante. Ça ne nous arrêtait pas mais ce n'était pas aussi agréable. Je prenais la pilule mais lorsque mon médecin a voulu que j'en essaie une nouvelle, j'ai pris du poids et j'ai été envahie par les boutons, ça m'a fait changer d'avis. Nous avons considéré toutes nos options et utilisions des préservatifs. Bon la plupart du temps. Cette première nuit à la maison nous étions trop anxieux et trop occupés pour en chercher. En fait si je me souvenais bien il m'avait sauté dessus et s'était glissé en moi avant même d'avoir enlevé ses bottes. Pas que ça m'ait dérangé le moins du monde.

Je déglutis.

"Ouais," dit Mac.

"Oh..." je m'assis sur les toilettes me sentant faible tout à coup. "Tu crois que ...?"

"Oui, je le crois."

Mac s'agenouilla devant moi et se servit du gant pour chasser les dernières traces de transpiration de mon visage. Je détestai vomir. Heureusement les seules fois où ça arrivait c'était quand j'avais trop bu. Ou lorsque j'étais enceinte.

Merde.

"D'accord," dis-je en me relevant. "Ne paniquons pas. Nous n'en savons rien encore." Je commençai à arpenter la petite salle de bain dans mon agitation. "Je veux dire ça pourrait juste être..."

"Ça pourrait être quoi? "me demanda Mac. Il paraissait amusé. Je le fixai.

"Je ne sais pas," admis-je. "Mais autre chose qu'être enceinte."

"Je vais aller acheter un test dès que les magasins seront ouverts," suggéra-t-il. "Tu le feras et nous saurons avec certitude."

Je me rassis sur les toilettes. "Je croyais en avoir fini avec les couches," geignis-je.

Mac se pencha et me souleva comme si je ne pesais rien, éteignant la lumière en passant. Cette façon de faire stimulait toujours mon égo et je me sentais aimée, je me blottis tout contre lui et enfouit mon nez dans son torse. Il m'installa dans le lit et se lova contre moi. Il se mit à caresser mes cheveux tendrement.

"Ce serait vraiment aussi terrible que ça que tu sois enceinte?" demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Je soupirai et secouai la tête. "Non pas terrible, juste... inattendu." Nous avions décidé qu'après Sam ça suffisait mais avions repoussé la vasectomie de Mac pour un an, juste pour être sûrs. Nous avions tout prévu. Et nous y tenions.

Et maintenant voilà ce qui arrivait.

Peut-être. Nous n'étions encore sûrs de rien.

Cependant en repensant aux deux mois précédents j'étais presque sûre d'être enceinte. Je connaissais assez bien les signes. J'étais fatiguée et un peu trop émotive. Bien sûr les premiers mois où Mac rentrait après une longue absence j'étais émotive. Cette fois il était parti pour quatre mois de formation. Ce n'était pas aussi long que quelquefois mais c'était toujours difficile. Je posai mes mains sur mes seins.

Oui, ils avaient grossi.

J'entendis Mac rire. "Je pensais qu'ils avaient l'air plus gros." Il en pinça un gentiment. "Je t'aime toi."

"Homme des cavernes," marmonnai-je.

Je le sentis hausser les épaules. "Hey j'aime les seins. Que puis-je dire?" Il me serra contre lui. "Mais ce sont les tiens que je préfère."

"Je me sens honorée," dis-je.

"Tu devrais, je suis un grand connaisseur en matière de seins tu sais."

"Tu es un obsédé, voilà ce que tu es Monsieur."

"Et tu ne me changeras pas," plaisanta-t-il. Il soupira et m'embrassa de nouveau. "Alors, j'irai acheter ce test?"

"Ouais," dis-je.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. "Tu vas probablement penser que je suis fou mais j'espérai en quelque sorte que tu sois..."

"Ah tu n'es pas seulement obsédé, en plus tu es fou."

"Hey nous avons fait de merveilleux enfants," murmura-t-il à mon oreille, son souffle chaud fit frissonner ma colonne vertébrale.

"Considère que c'est notre contribution pour rendre cet endroit plus beau."

"Fou, obsédé mais aussi ringard. Ouah, j'ai vraiment tiré le gros lot," me moquai-je.

Il banda son biceps qui je le reconnaissais était impressionnant. "Ça c'est sûr chéri, sûr et certain."

Je gémis et mordit son mamelon ce qui le fit taire assez rapidement à mon goût.

**000**

Sept heures et trente six minutes plus tard Mac et moi regardions le bâtonnet. Il nous apprit que nos vies allaient changer. Je levai les yeux vers Mac et sourit. "Alors... Tu es prêt pour le quatrième, Monsieur James?"

"Avec toi Madame James? Tu parles!" Il rit et me souleva en me faisant tourner jusqu'à ce que je le menace de vomir sur lui. Il me posa immédiatement.

"Merci mon dieu," marmonna-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour m'embrasser passionnément. "Et une fois que les garçons seront au lit, nous reprendrons où nous nous en étions arrêtés avant que tu ne sois nauséeuse cette nuit." Il mordilla le lobe de mon oreille. Salaud. Il connaissait toutes mes faiblesses.

"Tu ferais bien," grondai-je. "Tu sais comment je suis quand je suis enceinte." C'était vrai. A chacune de mes grossesses j'étais devenue incroyablement obsédée, même les premières semaines lorsque la nausée me frappait sans aucun avertissement.

Mac agita ses sourcils en ayant l'air parfaitement ridicule. "Pourquoi penses-tu que je veuille te garder enceinte?"

"Et pourquoi crois-tu que je continue à te laisser faire?"

* * *

**La prochaine fois nous retrouverons Bella. Elle aura une conversation **

**téléphonique avec son frère Will.**

**Outtake plus ou moins gai... selon les passages  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**The harder they fall **de** LadyExcalibur2010**

Je ne fais que traduire

* * *

**/ - 10 - \**

**Se remettre à vivre**

**Bella**

**Juin 2008**

Je tapai du pied impatiemment en écoutant le téléphone sonner. S'il ne répondait pas j'aillais laisser sonner son téléphone et celui de Josh jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux cède et me réponde. J'étais sur le point d'appuyer sur la touche _off_ quand j'entendis la voix de Will sur la ligne. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella?" dit-il d'une voix anxieuse. Bien sûr il s'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas l'heure à laquelle j'appelais d'habitude.

Et ça faisait des mois depuis que je l'avais appelé pour pleurer sur son épaule ou pour parler.

Je me sentis très mal en me souvenant d'un autre coup de téléphone que j'avais dû passer il y avait deux ans. Cette conversation particulière resterait toujours aussi claire que du cristal.

**•••**

**4 juillet 2006**

Mes mains ne pouvaient s'arrêter de trembler tandis que je composai le seul numéro dont j'arrivai à me souvenir.

"Will?" ma voix s'exprimait mais on aurait dit que ce n'était pas moi. Peut-être que je n'étais pas moi-même. J'étais une personne différente à présent. Mon monde avait complètement changé en un instant.

"Qui est-ce?" demanda la voix de mon frère. La personne qui était la plus proche de moi après Mac. Je me raccrochai à la voix de Will comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

"Will?" Je pus tout sentir s'effondrer autour de moi.

"Bells?" demanda-t-il semblant inquiet maintenant. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chérie?"

Je ne pouvais pas parler. Les larmes, la colère et le choc me nouaient la gorge et la langue. Peut être que si je ne pouvais pas dire les mots ce ne serait pas vrai. Linda m'avait offert de téléphoner mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. Non il fallait que je le fasse. Il fallait que je me souvienne qu'il fallait que je sois forte. Je ne voulais pas le faire. Je ne voulais pas dire les mots. C'était comme s'il allaient m'ouvrir et me faire saigner jusqu'à ce que je meure.

Ma première pensée avait été d'appeler Will. Nous prenions soin l'un de l'autre depuis toujours, aussi proches que des jumeaux disait ma mère. Nous avions toujours été proches depuis le jour où ma mère le ramena de la maternité. Je m'étais proclamée son gardien personnel et sa nounou la première fois que je l'avais vu.

Des années plus tard je découvris qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un pour le protéger, une sorte de tuteur. Ça avait été une bonne chose que j'y sois préparée. C'était mon petit frère et j'avais appris à être une maman Ourse pour lui. J'étais sa protectrice. Mais à présent j'avais désespérément besoin qu'il me protège, moi. Il était ma ligne de vie, mon roc juste comme je l'avais toujours été pour lui.

"Will?" finis-je par dire.

"Bella? C'est toi?" il soupira. "Qu'y-a-t-il?"

"Oh Will..." Mes larmes diminuaient mais je n'arrivai pas à prononcer les mots.

"Bella? Il est arrivé quelque chose?"

Je hochai la tête oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir. "Bella qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Will..." j'inspirai profondément. "C'est Mac, Will. Quelque chose est..." Je ne pouvais pas dire les mots.

"Putain de merde," murmura-t-il dans sa barbe. "Bella? Qu'est-il arrivé à Mac? Prends ton temps, chérie."

J'entendais Josh dans le fond. Il devait juste venir de se réveiller. Il était plus tôt là-bas qu'ici à San Diego. "Qu'est-ce que c'est Will?" j'entendis Josh demander à voix basse.

"C'est Bella quelque chose est arrivé à Mac," lui expliqua Will brièvement. "Bella? Parle-moi, tu me fais peur."

"Will, il est ... Il est parti, Will," je sanglotai. "Il est mort. Ils viennent juste de partir. Ils m'ont dit qu'il était mort. Il est mort, Will. Mac est mort. Il a été tué... là-bas..." Je devais le dire encore. Peut-être que ça me paraitrait vrai à force de le répéter. Ces mots ressemblaient encore à un mensonge.

Il y eut un silence abasourdi de l'autre côté du téléphone. "Oh Bella," souffla-t-il enfin. "Putain, je suis tellement désolé..."

"J'ai besoin de toi Will," dis-je. "J'ai besoin de toi. Est-ce que tu peux venir ici?"

"Comme si tu avais besoin de demander?" me dit-il. "Patiente une seconde." Je l'entendis commencer à parler à Josh. "Mac é été tué." Ça semblait plus réel lorsque c'était lui qui le disait et ça me fit tressaillir. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il fallait que ce soit faux. Parce que j'allais avoir mal si c'était vrai. Je voulais dire à Will de ne pas le répéter. Ne plus jamais le répéter. "Il faut que j'aille chez Bella. Réserve-moi un vol pour le Texas... Ça m'est égal... peu importe la compagnie mais je veux être parti d'ici, avant le déjeuner."

"Je vais nous réserver une place à chacun," entendis-je Josh.

"Josh tu as des patients et... "

"On ne parle pas de ça, là," cria-t-il. Je ris mais ça sortit plutôt comme un sanglot. Je sentis quelque chose de serré et de douloureux en moi se relâcher. Will allait arriver. Il serait là pour moi ... pour les garçons. J'allais tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

"Nous venons aussi vite que possible, Bella. _Aujourd'hui.. _tiens bon chérie. Nous arrivons," me rassura-t-il.

Il fit une pause. "Est-ce que Maman et papa sont au courant?"

Je secouai la tête et me souvins que j'étais au téléphone. "Non c'est toi que j'aie appelé en premier. Tu es le premier pour moi Will tu sais?"

"Je sais," dit-il gentiment. "Et toi pour moi Bells."

Ça me fit mal d'entendre ce surnom parce que Mac l'avait en quelque sorte volé à mon frère. Mais il appartenait à Mac aussi. Mais Mac n'était plus là. Mac ne m'appellerait plus jamais Bells.

Chaque détail de cette putain de réalité me ramenait au présent.

"Veux-tu que je les préviennes?" offrit-il. Je sentis un poids glisser de mes épaules.

"Tu voudrais?" demandai-je désespérément.

"Oui, oui," dit-il . "Bien sûr. "il soupira. "Comment vont les garçons, ils le savent?"

"Ouais, ils euh... ils se sont levés et ils étaient encore là," expliquai-je. _Les hommes..._ je ne penseraient plus à eux que comme ça. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir de leurs visages ni de leurs noms et ça faisait moins d'une heure qu'ils étaient partis.

Le temps de toute une vie.

"Comment le prennent-ils?" demanda Will, me ramenant à la réalité.

"Comme moi? "dis-je. "Pas très bien."

"Merde Bella," dit Will sa voix était aussi tremblante que la mienne. "Je suis tellement désolé." Il souffla. "Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part que je suis désolé, putain."

"Oui je suis désolée aussi Will," chuchotai-je. "Je t'en prie dépêche-toi, fais aussi vite que tu peux. Et remercie Josh de tout laisser tomber pour être avec moi. Dis-lui que je l'aime."

"La famille est là pour ça Bella. C'est ce que font les parents," dit-il tranquillement. "Je t'aime. Nous serons là très bientôt."

"Et tu vas appeler papa et maman?"

"Oui dès que je raccroche. Je leur dirai de ne pas t'appeler d'accord? Tu as autre chose à faire que de supporter maman." Nous l'aimions mais nous savions tous les deux que notre mère pouvait être excessivement émotive. Et je ne pourrai pas gérer ça maintenant et Will le savait. Il le ferait de loin.

"Merci Will. Pour tout."

"Je t'aime."

Je respirai profondément. Will allait arriver. Je n'avais qu'à tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit là.

**•••**

**Juin 2008**

"Les garçons vont bien?" demanda-t-il abruptement. "Tu vas bien?"

"Oui, oui, tout le monde va bien," le rassurai-je à la hâte. "Désolé , j'ai ... je veux parler."

Will rit et je pus presque le voir se détendre sur son fauteuil préféré. "C'est bon, parle-moi, grande sœur?" dit-il. "Comment vont les garçons?"

"Il me font devenir folle et augmenter ma tension," répondis-je.

"Alors c'est bon, non?" ricana-t-il.

"Normal en quelque sorte," confirmai-je.

"Alors à part mes compétences et ma conversation brillante ainsi que mon bel esprit à quoi dois-je l'honneur de cet appel?" Je pus entendre la curiosité dans sa voix, il me connaissait trop bien. Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Je respirai profondément et décidai d'y aller. "Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit qu'Emmett à fait éclater le pare-brise de cet homme?

"Oh oui M. Hottie McSmoothie pants?"

"Quoi?"

"C'est comme ça que je l'appelle," expliqua-t-il. "je ne vais pas l'appeler Sergent Major Cullen. Ça n'est pas du tout séduisant."

"Je vais essayer de me rappeler pourquoi je t'ai appelé?" plaisantai-je.

"Josh dit que ça fait rêver," ajouta Will. J'avais dû être un tantinet trop enthousiaste lorsque j'avais décrit Edward à mon frère. "Monsieur McDreamy _[DrMamour]_ est déjà pris."

"Tu es encore obsédé par cette série?" lu demandai-je.

"Peut-être pourrions nous l'appeler Sergent McSmoothie?" suggéra-t-il.

"Tu as bu?"

"Chérie, je commence juste."

Je soupirai en essayant de ne pas rire mais c'était impossible. "D'accord, calme-toi alors," l'avertis-je. "Est-ce que tu veux les ragots les plus chauds ou non?"

"Vas-y," ordonna-t-il.

"C'était son anniversaire hier," commençai-je.

"Est-ce que tu as fait toute la tradition de la famille James pour les anniversaires?" demanda-t-il paraissant amusé.

"Bien sûr," répondis-je. "Tu t'attendais à quoi?"

"D'accord alors le Sergent McSmoothie a eu son anniversaire," m'incita-t-il. "A-t-il réussi à avoir petite Bella à la mode comme cadeau?"

"Will!"

"Je _demande_ c'est tout." dit-il. "Je veux dire , Bella chérie... je t'aime, je le fais. Et j'adorais Mac tu le sais. Mais sérieusement tu as déjà assez porté ta ceinture de chasteté pendant ces deux dernières années. Tout à déjà du tomber en poussière à présent. "

"William Swan!"

"Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de parler," persista-t-il. Il continua. "Tu as trente-six ans Bella. Est-ce que tu réalises qu'il y a des femmes qui commencent leur vie à cet âge là... une famille, se marier pour la _première _fois?" Il poussa un très long soupir. "Bella la trentaine c'est une nouvelle vingtaine et tout le monde sait qu'une femme n'a pas réellement commencé sa vie avant qu'elle ait quarante ans."

"Est-ce que c'est ta façon de me faire sentir vieille, salaud!"

"Non! Je voulais juste obtenir l'effet inverse!" argua-t-il. "Tu es jeune, une jeune et _belle_ femme et tu mérites de trouver le bonheur à nouveau."

"Tu penses que je suis belle?" plaisantai-je.

"Oui, pour une fille je suppose," plaisanta-t-il en retour. Puis il soupira. "Bella, Mac aurait été le premier à dire qu'il voulait que tu sois heureuse. Tu as encore tant d'années devant toi, ma belle. Il n'y a aucune raison valable que tu les passes seule, aucune putain de raison."

Je devins silencieuse car je n'ai pas de réponse à ça. Puis je rigolai, me souvenant du pourquoi j'avais appelé - en partie pour me rassurer mais aussi en partie pour me vanter. "Alors tu seras heureux de savoir qu'il m'a embrassée."

Le silence se fit de l'autre côté. Je comptais. J'attendis...

"Putain de merde!" hurla Will pratiquement. "Josh! Josh! Bella est en train de me dire que finalement elle s'est remise à vivre."

J'entendis Josh rire dans le fond. "Transmets-lui mes félicitations!" l'entendis-je crier.

"Et c'était bien?" demanda Will. "Monsieur McSmoothie embrasse-t-il bien comme il semblerait qu'il le fasse?"

"Will tu le fais ressembler à un dessert de Mc Do?" je soufflais.

"Eh bien c'est toi qui a dit en premier qu'il ressemblait à un mélange de péché et de chocolat," rétorqua-t-il. "Les desserts c'est ce qu'il m'est venu en premier à l'esprit."

"Je n'ai pas dit ça!" Non je ne l'avais pas fait. SI? Non j'étais presque sûre que je le l'avais pas dit. Peut être péché et miel...

Will rit. "Peut-être que c'est moi alors," concéda-t-il. "Mais tu n'as pas répondu, Bella."

"A quelle question?"

"Comment était ce baiser?"

"Ces baisers, Will au pluriel."

"Excellents progrès alors," dit Will. "Alors... comment?"

Je marquai un arrêt en me souvenant de ses baisers. Je souris. Oh Will ... Docteur Mc Dreamy peut l'envier."

* * *

**_La prochaine fois une autre conversation téléphonique..._**

**_entre Esmée et Masen, le frère d'Edward..._**

**_Vous allez rire!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**THE HARDER THEY FALL **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

* * *

Conversation entre Esmée et Masen, le frère d'Edward

.

**/ - 11 - \**

**J'ai pris un billet pour un voyage...**

**.**

"Allô?" Esmée sourit au de la voix de son plus jeune fils.

"Mase? C'est maman," dit-elle.

Masen rit. "Ouais, maman je sais. C'est écrit là sur mon téléphone."

"Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi agaçant?" demanda-t-elle.

"Juste parce que je le peux," répondit-il.

Elle soupira. "Bon si tu veux être insupportable alors je ne vais pas te dire pourquoi je t'ai appelé."

"Recommence?"

"Je t'appelais pour te raconter des ragots absolument adorables concernant ton frère," dit-elle tranquillement. "Mais si ça t'intéresse plus de jouer, je vais juste aller finir la vaisselle puis aller au lit." Sa voix était délibérément désinvolte.

"Ah non, pas question," dit Masen. "Maintenant il faut que tu craches le morceau ou alors je..."

"Tu quoi?" lui demanda-t-elle amusée.

"Je bouderai," la menace-t-il. "Et tu sais que je suis bon à ce petit jeu."

"Ouais, mais les yeux de chien battu ne fonctionnent pas bien de si loin," lui fit-elle remarquer.

"J'ai d'autres moyens," insista-t-il.

"Bon alors tu veux savoir ou pas?" demanda-t-elle.

"C'est bon?"

"Intéressant," répond-elle dans un souffle.

"Merde! Edward a rencontré quelqu'un. C'est ça? Je sais que c'est ça. Je peux le dire rien qu'au son de ta voix. Elle est magnifique, pas vrai? Pour une raison quelconque les nanas adorent son si joli visage. Je ne vois pas ce qui les attire vraiment, mais bon les goûts et les couleurs... C'est une blonde aux longues jambes? Que fait-elle dans la vie? Je parierai que c'est ... humm... une représentante en pharmacie?"

"Masen?"

"Ouais?"

"Tais-toi donc et je t'en dirai davantage," dit Esmée.

"D'accord." Il y eut un long silence. "Euh maman, je me tais là..."

"Oui c'était juste pour m'en assurer, mon cher."

"Maman..."

"Oui, Edward a rencontré une jeune femme adorable," lui confirma-t-elle.

"Blonde avec de longues jambes?"

"Non pas d'après ce que j'ai entendu, une brunette et elle est professeur," répondit-elle. " Et je dois avouer que je n'ai aucune informations sur euh... la longueur de ses jambes."

"Qui te l'a dit? Tu ne l'as pas encore rencontrée?"

"J'en ai entendu parler hier soir, chéri," dit Esmée. "Edward m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il l'avait invitée à la maison pour le 4 juillet." Elle fit une pause pour amplifier l'effet dramatique. "Il l'a invitée, elle et ses fils."

Il y eut un long silence de l'autre côté du téléphone. "Non merde, Edward a rencontré une femme avec des enfants. Ça c'est tout à fait inattendu. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Edward était fait pour fonder une famille." Un autre silence. "Attends, tu as dit _ses fils _au pluriel?"

"Comme quatre," dit Esmée en riant.

"Oh merde, ça y est Eddie fait les choses en grand de nouveau, n'est-ce pas?" dit Masen à voix basse.

"Ce salaud a toujours essayé de faire les choses mieux que moi."

"Hey langage, chéri," le gronda-t-elle. "Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'mieux faire les choses'?"

Masen soupira comme si c'était évident. "Bon j'ai deux enfants et à présent il est avec une femme qui en a _quatre_." Silence. "Je me demande si Alyssa en voudrait deux de plus?"

"Non," répondit Esmée à la place de sa belle-fille. "En tous cas pas pour cette raison."

"Oh maman."

"Ne me fais pas appeler Alyssa directement pour lui rapporter ce que tu viens de me dire."

"C'est déloyal!" se plaignit-il.

"Souviens-t-en!"

"Alors, dis m'en plus," demanda-t-il. "Je veux tout savoir de cette merveilleuse femme qui a capté l'attention de notre Eddy."

"Tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas être appelé comme ça."

"Oui c'est vrai."

"Masen Carlisle Cullen."

"Maman, je suis très touché ... vraiment. Tu te souviens de mon nom complet et ça représente beaucoup pour moi." Masen renifla faisant semblant de pleurer.

"Tu veux entendre ce que je sais sur Bella ou pas?"

"Bella, euh?" Masen fit un bruit d'appréciation. "Ça me plait, c'est exotique. Brunette, tu as dit? On dirait que les goûts de notre Eddie ont changé."

"Tu peux le dire."

"C'est quoi l'histoire du père de ses fils?" demanda Masen. "Il est toujours par là? C'est un con? Edward l'a rencontré? Lui a-t-il déjà botté le cul? Il est plus fort qu'Eddie? Est-ce qu'Eddie a besoin d'aide pour lui botter le cul? J'y vais spécialement s'il le faut."

"Masen..."

"Oui, oui, je sais. Je me tais."

"Merci."

"Alors?"

"Alors quoi?"

"Maman ne crois pas que je vais me taire si tu ne me dis rien de ce que je veux savoir."

"Elle est veuve, Masen. Alors pas de blague inappropriée."

"Désolé maman," dit-il d'une voix calme.

"Ça va je sais bien que tu es idiot. Mais tu es mon fils et je continue à t'aimer."

"Vraiment maman, tous ces bons sentiments que tu m'envoies vont finir par m'étouffer."

"J'aime bien t'envoyer des choses, chéri, mais tu es vraiment trop loin."

"Aïe, maman, ça, ça fait mal. Vraiment."

"Masen?

"Oui, je la ferme."

"Elle était mariée à un soldat et il est mort à la guerre il y a presque deux ans, Masen," expliqua Esmée. "En fait il a été tué le 4 juillet, alors Edward veut les amener hors de la ville pour qu'ils aient un peu de tranquillité et de calme pour l'anniversaire."

"C'est très gentil à lui," dit Masen.

"Oui c'est vrai."

"Mais souviens-toi qu'il ne peut pas partager une chambre avec elle. Vous ne nous avez pas laissé partagé une chambre à Alyssa et moi la première fois que nous sommes restés dormir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est ton préféré qu'il doit bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur."

"Ce n'est pas mon préféré," fit-elle remarquer.

"Alors comment se fait-il que je devais toujours porter ses vêtements?" il fit une pause. "Et comment se fait-il qu'il fallait que je rentre toujours avant lui?"

"Tout ça c'est parce que tu es idiot, souviens-toi?"

"Oh oui, j'arrête pas d'oublier."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Alyssa et moi te le rappellerons."

"Vous êtes bien braves. Peu importe ce que disent les autres."

"En même temps," Esmée continue à parler comme s'il n'avait rien dit, quelquefois il fallait procéder ainsi avec Masen. "Elle aura ses fils avec elle et j'imagine qu'ils ne seraient pas très contents de voir un homme partager le lit de leur mère, et plus spécialement le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mort."

"Quel âge ont ses enfants?" demanda-t-il. "Y-a-t-il une chance que nous puissions faire équipe avec Kyle et Alex pour faire de la vie d'Edward un enfer? Parce que ça m'amuserait beaucoup et je pourrai même être le sponsor."

"Ils ont 14, 12, 10 et 7," répondit-elle.

Masen siffla longuement. "Et bien dis donc Edward va avoir les mains pleines."

Il y eut à nouveau un long silence et Esmée rit. "Oui, c'est certain."

"Il va devenir fou," fit observer Masen.

"Oui, j'en suis presque sûre," convint-elle.

"Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend."

"Non, pas avant que ce soit trop tard," dit-elle.

Masen souffla. "Merde je voudrai pouvoir assister à tout ça en direct."

"Je te tiendrai au courant," le rassura-t-elle. "Et peut-être que vous pourriez aller les voir?"

"Tu es un démon, voilà ce que tu es," dit Masen.

"Je fais ce que je peux, chéri."

"Peut-être une visite surprise?" demanda-t-il.

"Oh oui, ce sont toujours les meilleures," songea-t-elle.

"Pas tout de suite mais quand même avant la rentrée des classes."

"Ton père et moi viendrons en voiture comme ça nous pourrons voir les garçons et Alyssa."

"Et moi."

"Vraiment?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui vous devez, c'est dans notre contrat."

"Oh bon je suppose que nous pourrons supporter ça," soupira-t-elle.

"Nous pourrons rester chez lui, pas vrai?"

"Sinon comment faire pour lui rendre visite?" demanda Esmée avec un rire de sorcière.

"Il va péter les plombs."

"Masen... ton langage."

"Désolé Maman mais ça fait juste du bien de pouvoir le croire." Il rit. "Mon grand frère, tombé amoureux d'une belle veuve qui a quatre garçons, a acheté lui-même le billet pour un voyage dont il n'a aucune idée où il va le mener..."

Esmée rit. "Oui... n'est-ce pas merveilleux?"

* * *

_Nous apprendrons plus tard, dans les outtakes aussi, _

_que Masen a hérité du caractère de sa mère..._


	12. Chapter 12

**The harder they fall** appartient à **LadyExcalibur2010**

Se passe le soir du 4 juillet, lorsque Bella passe du temps seule avec ses fils.

* * *

**/ - 12 - \**

**Ce qui reste**

**Bella**

Ça y est nous y étions - le deuxième anniversaire de la mort de Mac. Cette année, ça semblait mieux et c'est comme ça que c'est censé être, je suppose. _Guérir prend du temps. _Combien de fois avais-je entendu cela dans ces groupes de soutien? J'avais arrêté d'y aller un an auparavant. Ce n'était plus utile au point où nous en étions.

D'une certaine façon nous faisions ça ensemble, les garçons et moi.

"D'abord je voudrai vous dire que vous vous êtes bien comportés avec les Cullen." Jake fit un grand sourire et poussa Sam du coude.

"Deuxièmement avant que nous parlions de papa, je voudrai vous parler de demain soir. M. Edward et moi pourrions sortir demain soir. Et je veux savoir si ça vous convient de rester ici avec le docteur et Mme Cullen pendant que nous serons absents?"

Ils hochèrent la tête tous les quatre.

Je m'arrêtai un instant. "Donc ça ne vous pose pas de problème de rester ici avec M. et Mme Cullen?"

"Le Docteur est sympa," dit Emmett avec un haussement d'épaules. "Ça me convient." Puis il fit un petit sourire. "Il te suffit de ne pas rentrer trop tard."

"J'essaierai," le rassurai-je. "Seth?"

"Ça me va, Mme Cullen parait gentille aussi."

"Sam?"

"Le docteur Cullen m'a dit que je pouvais aller dans son bureau. Il a tellement de livres." Voilà qui allait occuper Sam, je le savais. Quiconque lui donnait accès à des livres s'en faisait un ami pour la vie.

"Jake?"

"Elle a préparé une tonne de cookies," confia-t-il avec un sourire. "Nous nous entendons _très bien_ tous les deux."

Je me retins de grogner. Jake était sans cesse à la recherche de sucre et c'est ce qu'il ferait lorsque je ne serait pas là. "D'accord j'en conclus que c'est bon pour demain soir. " Je supposai que ma nervosité se voyait parce que Seth tendit sa main et tapota la mienne.

"Ne sois pas nerveuse, maman c'est juste un rendez-vous."

Je hochai la tête essayant de ne pas rire à son expression sérieuse. "D'accord les gars... maintenant parlons d'aujourd'hui et ce que ça représente pour chacun d'entre nous."

Leurs visages devinrent solennels.

Lorsque nous avions quitté la maison, je leur avais dit de prendre deux choses avec eux spécialement pour ce soir. D'abord une chose qui était en relation avec un bon moment, un jour ou un événement qu'ils avaient passé avec leur père. Cet objet n'aurait aucun sens pour d'autres, juste pour eux. Et deuxièmement leur souvenir préféré avec Mac, une image de lui qui resterait à jamais gravée dans leur mémoire parce qu'ensemble, nous ne nous laisserions pas oublier.

Je fixai mes fils assis en cercle autour de moi. Nous étions par terre ; chacun de nous avait quelque chose posé devant lui. Nous allions en parler dans quelques minutes. Je les regardais, tous, ces visages familiers et aimés. Emmett qui ressemblait et agissait comme son père. Il avait été le premier miracle que nous avions créé.

Après qu'Emmett soit arrivé Mac avait été très fier, il s'était pavané dans tout l'hôpital comme s'il venait de réussir quelque chose que personne d'autre n'avait jamais fait. Bien sûr il avait raison, personne d'autre n'avait fait un Emmett. Mac avait distribué des cigares puants à tout le monde dans son unité rendant l'atmosphère irrespirable en peu de temps. Je n'étais pas là mais ses copains m'avaient raconté.

Je me rappelai de certains de leurs visages : Johnny Whitaker (il était mort 6 mois avant Mac dans un accident de la circulation en rentrant chez lui, après son travail), Marshall Terigson qui avait quitté l'armée et aux dernières nouvelles vivait à Hawaï. Red McPherson, un petit homme mince qui avait tendance à provoquer des bagarres avec des mecs plus costauds que lui - ça incluait Mac. Il avait épousé une chef pâtissière et il possédait une petite pâtisserie à Phoenix. Je pouvais l'imaginer dans la cuisine en train de terroriser tout le monde autour de lui. Ils le surnommaient Napoléon pour des raisons évidentes. Ensuite il y avait Thomas Reynolds. Nous étions très proches depuis longtemps, restant en contact nous rapprochant ou nous éloignant comme les familles de militaires le font. Il était toujours dans l'armée pour ce que j'en savais. C'était ceux que je connaissais le mieux sur la base.

Ils venaient chez nous au moins un week-end par mois pour boire de la bière et fanfaronner. Nous avions été les premiers à avoir un bébé alors ils n'arrêtaient pas de poser des questions bizarres à Mac. Quand je l'entendis parler de notre vie sexuelle, je mis le holà. Pas d'informations personnelles.

Mac honora ma requête - il savait bien évidemment que c'était un ordre.

Je souris en voyant ce qu'Emmett avait choisi. Ça avait du sens. Il prenait son rôle auprès de ses frère très au sérieux. Je le regardai et caressai son visage comme je l'aurais fait s'il avait l'âge de Jake. Et pour l'instant il l 'avait. Jeune, petit et vulnérable. Il était toujours vulnérable, peut importe l'image qu'il voulait donner. Ses souvenirs de Mac étaient les plus forts, les plus vivants et c'était pour ça que c'était lui qui avait souffert le plus.

Mes yeux vagabondèrent vers Seth. Lorsque le travail commença pour que Seth naisse, onze jours trop tôt, Mac était partit pour des manœuvres. Un voisin dut me conduire à l'hôpital rapidement et un autre dut garder Emmett. Mac était arrivé dans la salle de travail, couvert de boue et puant. Mais il était arrivé trois minutes avant que Seth ne naisse alors je lui avais pardonné.

J'appris plus tard qu'il avait fait une partie du chemin en tank. Ce qui m'avait toujours fait rire. Il était venu vers moi dans le genre Pony express*, traversant les marais à toute vitesse avec le tank, l'échangeant ensuite contre une jeep de l'armée puis contre la voiture d'un ami. L'un de ses copains avait fini de le conduire à hôpital.

Quand Emmett avait accueilli son nouveau frère en lui mordant le pied, Mac l'avait pris dans le couloir pour lui expliquer pourquoi il ne fallait pas le faire. Emmett n'avait pas eu l'air très impressionné par le raisonnement de son père mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas lui désobéir. Lorsqu'ils revinrent ils avaient tous les deux les sourcils froncés de la même façon et leurs deux paires d'yeux bleus étaient plissées identiquement. Ça avait été très difficile de ne pas rire.

Seth faisait passer ses objets d'une main à l'autre, ses doigts s'agitaient rapidement sans s'arrêter. Ses yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre, regardant ses frères me regardant. Attendant...

Sam attendait patiemment que mes yeux se posent sur lui. Ce garçon - cet enfant avec un cerveau qui ne manquait jamais de m'étonner - et sa compassion m'avaient toujours aidé à me bouger...J'étais bénie d'être sa mère. Mac et moi n'avions jamais pu comprendre d'où Sam tenait cette faculté, certainement pas de notre famille, il n'y avait aucun génie. Même Mac avait admis que les ivrognes n'utilisaient pas leur cerveau de manière très efficace. Mon père était intelligent mais pas un génie. Il travaillait dur et faisait passer ça pour de l'intelligence. Ma mère était rêveuse mais créative. L'esprit de Will était rapide et intuitif mais rien de génial.

Sam utilisait sa tête sans effort comme il utilisait ses poumons. Pour lui c'était simplement sa façon d'appréhender le monde.

Lorsqu'il eut un an et demi son pédiatre vit qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui. Trois ans plus tard, Sam lisait comme les grands et Mac et moi ne pouvions que rester là à l'admirer. Mac avait été si fier de ce merveilleux enfant, notre troisième fils, qui devait, en principe être le dernier.

Jake se tortillait, son derrière frottant le tapis. Nul doute que son anxiété allait de pair avec son niveau de glycémie. Il avait un talent rare pour renifler les choses, même dans la cuisine la plus propre. Il se lécha les lèvres se souvenant sans doute de ce qu'il ait réussi à voler comme gourmandise. Mais ce soir il n'y aurait pas de punition.

Il serrait très fort une photo entre ses mains. C'était sa photo préférée de Mac. Ce n'était pas surprenant de voir que c'était ça qu'il avait amené avec lui.

"D'accord les frères James," dis-je. " Je vois que chacun a pris sa chose préférée qui vous fait penser à papa." Ils hochèrent tous la tête, leurs visages solennels, les mains tranquilles.

Je pinçai les lèvres et regardai Seth. "Pourquoi ne parlerais-tu pas en premier Seth?" Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Emmett , car c'était toujours lui qui commençait. Emmett haussa les épaules. Seth n'était jamais le premier, donc ça l'inquiétait. Il fallait que je fasse plus d'efforts pour le faire passer en premier. Quelquefois il était perdu dans le tourbillon et c'était ma faute.

Seth s'éclaircit la voix. "Euh... j'ai amené le jeu de cartes préféré de papa," dit-il en tendant la boite usée rouge et blanche. Mac emmenait toujours ces cartes quand il était déployé et il faisait très attention de ne pas les perdre. J'avais offert de lui en acheter d'autres une bonne douzaine de fois. Il avait toujours refusé. "Non mon cœur," me dirait-il. "Ces cartes me portent chance."

Elles étaient dans sa poche le jour où il est mort. Ils me les avaient mises dans le paquet de ses effets personnels.

Seth s'éclaircit la voix de nouveau. "Je me souviens quand papa m'a appris à jouer au poker," dit-il. "Je venais d'avoir huit ans et il m'avait dit que j'avais l'âge d'apprendre et que tous les hommes devraient savoir jouer au poker et fumer le cigare. Il me dit que le cigare pouvait attendre jusqu'à ce que j'aie douze ans. " Il rit mais nous savions tous que son père ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour le voir quand il aurait douze ans. "J'ai râlé mais il m'a dit que c'était comme ça et puis c'est tout." Il haussa les épaules. "Je me souviens que nous étions seuls lui et moi et il y avait tout un tas de cure-dents sur la table." Il me regarda. "Et c'est l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs de papa, apprendre à jouer au poker, juste lui et moi." Il cligna des yeux. "Il faisait vraiment froid dehors parce que c'était juste après mon anniversaire."

Je me souvenais de ce jour-là aussi. J'étais restée silencieusement adossée à la porte alors que Mac lui donnait toutes les instructions pour que son visage reste aussi impassible que possible. Regarder Seth alors qu'il essayait d'imiter l'expression du visage de son père avait été inestimable. Je me souvins quand Seth avait baissé la tête pour regarder son jeu, Mac avait regardé notre fils et souri, rendant son amour et sa fierté évidents.

J'étais retombée amoureuse de Mac une fois de plus ce jour-là.

Je déglutis difficilement et je hochai la tête. "Merci de m'avoir rappelé ce jour, Seth." Je souris. "C'est l'un de mes souvenirs préféré aussi."

Sam se mit à parler, ce qui était assez inhabituel. "Puis -je parler maintenant maman?"

"Bien sûr, chéri."

Il tendit un dessin. Une empreinte de main et de pied d'enfant sur un papier jaune vif. Sam fait toujours des choses qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Son professeur avait été surpris lorsqu'il s'était enlevé la chaussure pour faire cette empreinte. Quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi, il me dit que son père ne reconnaitrait pas sa main mais qu'il pourrait tout à fait reconnaître son pied. Sa logique m'échappait jusqu'au moment où Sam expliqua qu'il se souvenait que Mac lui faisait des chatouilles sous les pieds. J'aurai dû mieux le savoir et ne pas douter de la logique implacable de Sam.. Sur le papier '_Je t'aime papa. Tu nous manques. Nous sommes fiers de toi' _étaient griffonnés. "J'avais fait ça pour papa," dit-il. "Et tu le lui as envoyé par mail," continua-t-il en me regardant. "Et papa s'est fait prendre en photo par un de ses copains tenant ce dessin puis il me l'a envoyé." Sam sourit.

"Et ton père l'a ramené à la maison," dis-je tranquillement.

Sam hocha la tête. "Papa m'a dit que c'était le courrier le plus important qu'il avait jamais reçu." L'expression de Sam me toucha beaucoup et je fis l'effort de ne pas me laisser aller. Je suis sûre que je pleurerai ce soir à moment donné mais avant je voulais que cette petite réunion soit finie.

Emmett mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure. "Emmett tu es prêt?" Je savais pour plusieurs raisons que ce jour était plus difficile pour lui. Il avait été proche de son père. Avant que Mac ne parte la dernière fois, Emmett et lui avait commencé à parler de choses comme de la première voiture, commencer l'école secondaire, sortir... Et puis Mac était parti définitivement avant d'avoir pu l'aider avec tout ça.

Il y avait un manque là.

"Euh... ouais..." Emmett vouta ses épaules, une autre posture qui lui venait de Mac. Ça signifiait qu'il était mal à l'aise. Sa main alla vers sa mâchoire pour la frotter. Il était anxieux. Il tendit une montre à gousset. "Elle était à papa," dit-il simplement. "C'était la seule chose qu'il avait de _son_ père." Il la touchait avec révérence. Comme pour le jeu de carte elle était revenue avec ses effets personnels. Je leur avait distribué à chacun quelque chose que leur père avait toujours avec lui en zone de guerre.

D'où j'étais je ne pouvais pas les voir mais je savais qu'il y avait des gouttelettes de sang dans les petits creux. Ce devait être du sang de Mac ou peut-être pas. Peu importait, elle représentait la fin de sa vie. A Dover les gens avait pris grand soin de tout nettoyer avant de nous rendre ses affaires mais si vous regardiez de près vous pouviez le voir. Et j'avais regardé attentivement.

Emmett haussa les épaules et remit la montre dans sa poche. Comme son père il était un homme de peu de mots. C'était fini pour lui.

Jake tremblait sur place pratiquement. Je ris et le regardai. "D'accord, je crois que c'est ton tour cette fois."

"J'en ai assez d'être toujours le dernier juste parce que je suis le plus jeune'", dit-il.

"Tu as raison," admis-je.

"C'est vrai?" Il parut surpris.

Je hochai la tête et il regarda Emmett d'un air de défi. Emmett leva des yeux et lui fit signe de passer à autre chose. Jake leva un leurre de pêche et je revins au jour où Mac le lui avait donné.

"C'était le préféré de papa," dit-il doucement. Il me regarda. " Et le jour avant qu'il ne parte, il m'avait promis qu'il m'apprendrait à m'en servir dès qu'il rentrerait." Bien sûr Mac n'avait pas été capable de tenir cette promesse. Je regardai Jake dans les yeux et il n'y avait pas de colère comme dans ceux d'Emmett. Il n'y avait que de la tristesse. Jake était triste que son père ne puisse plus lui apprendre à pêcher mais il n'était pas en colère. Pour Jake l'acceptation avait été plus facile. Son père était mort c'est tout.

En les regardant je savais que c'était ce qui me manquerait le plus. Les moments où il n'était pas là et que son absence se faisait sentir. Il n'apprendrait jamais Emmett à conduire, il n'aiderait jamais Seth à améliorer son bluff au poker. Il ne verrait pas Sam obtenir son diplôme à l'université et il n'apprendrait pas Jake à pêcher.

Nous parlâmes et rîmes et pleurâmes.

"Vous vous souvenez de la fois où M. Thomas l'a ramené à la maison?" demanda Emmett. Je m'en souvenais. Thomas fêtait la naissance de son fils et Mac était allait l'aider. Un peu trop. Thomas m'avait aidé à monter Mac dans notre lit tandis que Mac avait décidé qu'il fallait que nous écoutions Freebird. Il était un grand fan de Skynyrd Lynyrd.

"Tu te souviens comment il coupait un petit bout de gâteau chaque fois que maman en faisait un?" dit Seth calmement. Je grognai et ris en même temps, me souvenant de la colère que je piquais quand je découvrais qu'il manquait un petit bout de gâteau, chaque fois.

"Ou la fois qu'il m'a aidé à chasser le monstre de sous mon lit?" dit Jake d'un air tranquille. Pendant des mois il avait fait des cauchemars à propos d'un monstre sous son lit. Puis un jour, Mac était parti à la chasse au monstre et en avait débarrassé la chambre de Jake. Pour toujours.

"Je me souviens qu'il me laissait lire pour lui," chuchota Sam. "Il montait et s'asseyait sur mon lit." Mac était infiniment patient avec Sam quand il déchiffrait les mots et les sons. Souvent je les voyais lovés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'étaient endormis. Mac avait toujours un petit sourire sur le visage, et ses grosses bottes salissait la couette de Sam.

"Et toi maman?" demanda enfin Seth. "Qu'as-tu ramené en souvenir de papa?"

Je les regardai tous les quatre et souris à travers mes larmes. "Je n'ai besoin de rien pour me rappeler de lui tant que je vous ai, vous."

* * *

* Le _Pony Express_ était un service de distribution rapide du courrier aux États-Unis entre 1860 et 1861


	13. Chapter 13

**THE HARDER THEY FALL** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

_Je ne fais que traduire_

* * *

**/ - 13 - \**

**Recoller les morceaux**

**Rosalie**

La jeune fille enroulait ses cheveux autour de son doigt nerveusement en entendant le téléphone sonner. Elle était habituée à se sentir mal à l'aise et anxieuse, mais ce à quoi elle n'était pas habituée c'était ce sentiment d'urgence qui la submergeait.

Elle raccrocha au bout de trois sonneries, perdant sa détermination. Pendant une heure elle avait écouté de la musique et ignoré le mail de sa mère qui l'attendait sur son ordi. Elle aurait le temps plus tard pour gérer ça.

Le téléphone était posé sur la table de nuit et il devenait plus gros au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Il semblait clignoter pour attirer son attention. Ses yeux allaient et venaient sur lui avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

Bien que de nature timide elle n'était pas facile à effrayer. Elle tenait le choc dans son monde, au lycée, plus par son intelligence que par sa beauté. Son beau visage pouvait ouvrir toutes les portes mais c'est à son cœur et à son cerveau qu'elle faisait confiance.

La beauté était fluctuante et temporaire. Elle n'avait qu'à regarder sa mère pour s'en rendre compte. Mieux valait ne pas faire confiance aux apparences.

C'est vrai elle avait ignoré le malabar Emmett James à la fête d'anniversaire d'Adam. Elle supposait que les autres disaient que c'était la vanité ou ses mauvaises manières ou un accès de bouderie adolescente qui la faisait se comporter ainsi. Mais elle savait que c'était parce qu'elle était tellement attirée par lui qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui parler et c'est ce constat qui l'empêchait de prendre ce téléphone pour appeler un garçon qu'elle connaissait tout juste. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait simplement su. _Ce garçon serait important dans ma vie..._ Cette pensée était venue spontanément et de façon inattendue, mais elle savait que c'était tout de même vrai.

Elle avait senti ses yeux sur elle. Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle avait senti son intérêt, sa fascination. Comme tous les autres garçons il était mû par l'apparence. Mais elle sentait aussi quelque chose d'autre en lui, elle supposait que peut-être il le ressentait lui aussi ce ... quelque chose entre eux. Ce n'était ni romantique ni sexuel ni même de l'amour ; c''était juste comme si son âme avait reconnu la sienne. Il ne s'était pas encore approché, ne lui avait même pas parlé. Il l'avait regardée, ses yeux bleus plein de quelque chose qu'elle pouvait reconnaître et comprendre. Elle l'avait vu dans son propre reflet assez souvent.

Emmett James était cassé aussi, changé dans le sens où il ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Comme elle, il avait caché ses cicatrices quelque part où personne ne pourraient les voir. Elle voulait gratter sous la surface et voir qui se cachait sous ce masque. Elle voulait savoir ce qui le rendait malade. Et ce qui lui donnait cette force qu'elle voyait en lui.

Son père était mort à la guerre, elle savait ça parce qu'elle avait entendu les adultes en parler. Son père à elle n'était pas mort mais c'était tout comme. En fait il pourrait être mort qu'elle ne le saurait pas. Elle ne savait même pas où il était. L'aimait-il toujours? Pensait-il à elle? Sa mère semblait penser que la réponse à ces questions était non et Rosalie n'avait rien pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tort.

Sa mère...

Bien sûr sa mère lui manquait mais en vérité elle se sentait mieux d'être loin d'elle. La maladie de sa mère n'était qu'une manifestation physique du poison qui était dans son cœur. Sa mère ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimée. Elle l'avait élevée mais pas _aimée_. Il y avait une différence bien sûr et Rosalie était assez intelligente pour le savoir.

Et maintenant sa mère était en train de mourir - ils essayaient de le cacher mais les faits demeuraient - et Rosalie savait que très bientôt elle serait seule au monde. Oncle Jasper et tante Alice l'avaient accueillie pour l'été mais quelques mois étaient différents d'une vie entière. Rosalie ne voulait pas demander car ça la gênait mais une part d'elle souhaitait...

Puis, enfin elle prit une profonde inspiration et redressa ses épaules. _Maintenant ou jamais, s_e dit-elle.

Avant de recommencer à y réfléchir ou à ressasser à nouveau, Rosalie s'empara du téléphone et tapa les chiffres qu'elle avait appris par cœur un peu plus tôt. Ils étaient écrits sur le calendrier de tante Alice. _**Bella James - xxx-xxxx**_

"Allô?" dit-elle quand une voix de garçon répondit. Ce n'était pas _sa _voix. Elle reconnaissait cette voix. Elle l'avait écouté parler avec ses frères, elle aimait le son de sa voix. C'était l'un des jeunes frères. "Est-ce qu'Emmett est là?"

"Salut! C'est Jake," dit le garçon. "Qui c'est?"

Rosalie sourit, elle aimait les enfants, ils n'étaient pas encore souillés par le monde et toute sa laideur. Ils étaient innocents et doux, un moyen qu'avait le monde de se régénérer.

Le monde méritait une nouvelle chance.

"C'est Rosalie Hale," dit-elle. "Puis-je parler à Emmett?"

Jake rigola. "Ouais mais pourquoi voudrais-tu lui parler?"

Rose rit. Elle aimait ce garçon. "Bon je suppose que je veux c'est tout. Peux-tu l'appeler pour moi?"

"Bien sûr," dit-il gentiment. Ensuite il s'éloigna un peu du téléphone. "Hey Emmett! Une fille qui s'appelle Rosalie veut te parler!" Il paraissait choqué que quelqu'un veuille parler à son frère.

Rose tressaillit au bruit de sa voix mais sourit quand elle entendit des pas. Apparemment Jake tenait le téléphone hors de portée de son frère. "Donne-moi ce téléphone _ou_ je vais t'aplatir!"

"Je le dirai à maman," cria Jake. Puis Emmett récupéra le téléphone, il respirait fort.

"Rosalie? C'est vraiment toi?" Il paraissait sceptique comme si son frère avait voulu lui faire une farce.

"Ouais, c'est Rosalie." Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Et maintenant quoi? Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse maintenant qu'elle l'avait au bout du fil.

"Patiente une minute, je vais en haut," dit Emmett et elle l'entendit marcher, ses grands pieds faisait du bruit sur les marches de l'escalier.

Elle entendit une porte se fermer. "Voilà j'y suis," dit Emmett un peu essoufflé.

"Ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle?" demanda-t-elle peu sûre d'elle. Que lui était-il passé par la tête? Même là elle ne savait pas bien encore. Où avait-elle trouvé ce genre de courage.

"Oh oui, je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait," répondit-il. "Je suis surpris, mais euh... très content."

"D'accord," répondit-elle doucement.

Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment mais ça ne lui parut pas inconfortable. Au contraire ils semblaient s'installer pour une longue conversation agréable mais en se contentant d'attendre. "Alors ... je suppose que tu es content d'avoir fini l'école?" demanda-t-elle. Ce sujet paraissait assez innocent.

"Oui," murmura-t-il. "Tu iras où à l'école ici? … cet automne."

Il y eut un silence. "Je l'espère," dit-elle finalement. "Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer chez moi."

"Pourquoi?" Il paraissait vraiment désireux de savoir.

"Ma mère est malade," dit-elle.

"Malade comment?"

"Elle est mourante," chuchota-t-elle. "Ils ne veulent pas me le dire mais je ne suis pas stupide."

"Je suis désolé," lui dit Emmett et elle pouvait sentir qu'il l'était vraiment. "Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y retourner?"

"Elle ... n'est pas bonne pour moi." C'était comme ça purement et simplement. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à le lui expliquer.

"Oh." Acceptation. C'était bien. Elle se sentit se détendre.

"C'est comment quand un parent meurt?" demanda-t-elle et à présent elle savait exactement pourquoi elle l'avait appelé. Il avait le savoir qu'il lui fallait. Sa mère n'avait jamais été particulièrement une bonne mère mais une mère indifférente était mieux que pas de mère du tout. Et là elle allait même perdre ça.

Emmett avait probablement un bon père, un du genre d'oncle Jasper. Sa perte avait été plus grande. Et il avait survécu au pire … en quelque sorte. Peut-être que s'il était là pour elle, elle pourrait survivre elle aussi.

Ils seraient encore perdus mais ils y feraient face ensemble.

"Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir te décrire ça," répondit-il avec le plus d'honnêteté possible. "C'est comme si ton monde explosait et que tu essayais de recoller les morceaux mais rien ne _concorde_, tu comprends?"

Etrangement elle comprenait. Sa vie tout entière avait été un ensemble de pièces qui ne s'assemblaient pas convenablement. Mais au moment où elle avait vu Emmett elle avait su qu'il allait rentrer dans sa vie. Il devait faire partie de sa vie tout simplement. C'était étrange et réconfortant et aussi effrayant en même temps. Mais ce n'était même pas la peine de lutter. "J'ignore les e-mail de ma mère," admit Rose.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que rien de tout ça ne m'importe plus," murmura-t-elle. "Elle ne veut pas de moi là-bas. Et maintenant je ne veux plus y être non plus. Je ne veux pas voir les hommes rentrer et sortir de notre maison. Je ne veux pas voir leurs yeux se poser sur moi." Elle frissonna. "Ils me font me sentir..."

"T'ont-ils fait du mal?" Il y avait du feu et de la glace dans la voix d'Emmett et aussi de la rage malgré son jeune âge. Mais son emportement était atténué par la tragédie qui l'avait fait mûrir.

"Non," le rassura Rosalie. "Mais ils me regardent, quelques-uns." Elle soupira. "Bien sûr ils ont dû partir maintenant qu'elle est malade."

"Tu pourras rester avec ton oncle Jasper?"

"Je l'espère."

"Ils aiment t'avoir auprès d'eux," offrit Emmett

"Je ne suis pas à eux," lui rappela-t-elle. "Je suis juste une ado ennuyeuse de leur connaissance."

"Ils vont te garder," dit Emmett et bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de promesse à leur place, elle se trouva réconforté par sa certitude.

"Emmett?"

"Oui?"

"Tu voudrais bien rester assis là et au téléphone ... Même si nous ne parlons pas?"

"Oui bien sûr."

"Merci Emmett."

"Pas de problème Rose."


	14. Chapter 14

**The harder they fall **appartient** à LadyExcalibur2010**

**/ - 14 - \**

**Flotter **

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon sac pour m'assurer une fois de plus que j'avais bien la liste des choses dont j'avais besoin pour l'anniversaire de Jake. J'aurais dû y aller plus tôt dans la journée mais le lave-linge n'avait pas voulu coopérer et si je ne lavai pas les affaires des garçons je serai vite été dépassée. Et _personne_ ne voulait être témoin de ça.

Une partie de moi admettait que je voulais être jolie quand nous irions chez Edward ce soir. Bon sang la partie féminine en moi voulait sautiller partout et danser le tango pour lui. Avec lui. Au-dessus de lui. Sous lui. Je ferais même du trapèze au point où j'en étais si je pensais que ça me ferait du bien. C'était de plus en plus frustrant. Correction. _J_'étais de plus en plus frustrée..

J'avais la volonté. J'avais le désir. J'avais même la jolie lingerie, merci à Alice pour sa session de shopping. Victoria Street avait fait des affaires et j'avais un stock de quelques tenues provocantes. Des trucs en dentelles extra fin qu'aucune maman n'admettrait jamais posséder.

Par contre nous n'avions aucune intimité. Et même si nous en avions, Edward se comportait froidement, il allait à la vitesse du glacier tandis que moi je pensais qu'une avalanche pourrait être la bonne solution.

Et pour être honnête même si j'appréciais qu'Edward soit un parfait gentleman pour tout ce qui concernait le sexe, je commençais à faire des complexes. Il me traitait comme si j'étais en verre et franchement j'en avais assez. Je voulais savoir quelle sensation sa magnifique queue provoquerait en moi, je voulais l'entendre gémir mon prénom. Putain je le _voulais, _ c'est tout. Ça faisait deux ans. Deux _très longues _années et finalement mes besoins étaient de retour, ils étaient revenus pour se venger.

Je me sentais comme si j'allais tirer sur Godzilla et l'écraser comme s'il était mon propre Tokyo. Je voulais poliment demander aux garçons de nous laisser seuls pendant quelques jours et le jeter par terre et faire de vilaines, vilaines choses avec lui. Je voulais être avec lui de toutes les façons possibles et ne nous interrompre que pour reprendre des forces. Ce qui était étrange c'est que je ne m'étais jamais sentie coupable de le désirer autant. J'avais enfin accepté d'être une jeune femme avec des besoins et des désirs normaux et j'étais assez chanceuse d'avoir un mec génial qui semblait s'intéresser à moi. Mais pas assez pour participer activement.

Oh les baisers sont merveilleux ne me comprenez pas mal. Ses mains lorsqu'il les autorise à me toucher tracent des chemins de feu sur ma peau. Cet homme est du sexe en barre ce qui évidemment est difficile pour moi à chaque minute que nous passons ensemble et lui qui semble toujours capable d'arrêter les choses sans le moindre effort. Il s'arrête c'est tout, se réajuste, me fait un petit sourire embarrassé et continue ce qu'il faisait.

Durant ces deux mois je suis allée acheter vingt-huit piles. Ça commence à me revenir cher.

Demain je vais laisser tomber et je me commanderai quelque chose qui puisse se recharger. Je vais avoir des ennuis s'il faut que j'explique à mes fils pourquoi j'achète autant de piles tout le temps. Ils commencent à être assez grands maintenant pour comprendre tout ça et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est qu'ils devinent ce que maman fait lorsqu'elle prend de 'longs bains' pour se détendre. C'est sûr je devrais l'être, détendue.

Je devrai trouver quelque chose d'étanche mais ça ne règlera pas le problème des piles. Peut-être qu'il me faut les deux en même temps .

Je soupire, la voiture devant moi qui est conduite par une mamie avec les cheveux bleutés, hésite un _long_ moment au stop. Ouais, ouais, c'est bon tu peux y aller, je pense impatiemment. Ensuite elle se décide et avance. J'arrive moi aussi au stop et le fait. On m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait respecter la loi après tout.

Je vérifie. Gauche, droite, gauche. Personne. Je m'engage dans l'intersection.

J'entends le bruit du moteur avant de le voir. Un énorme pick-up, vieux... qui me fonce droit dessus.

Je n'arrive à penser qu'à mes fils tandis que je me prépare à l'impact. _ Je vous en prie faites qu'ils ne restent pas seuls... mes fils.. mes garçons... Emmett... Seth... Sam... Jake... je ne peux pas les laisser... ils ont besoin de moi._

C'est comme si j'avais percuté un mur en brique sauf que là c'est le mur de briques qui est venu à moi. J'entends une petite explosion et quelque chose qui sent le plastique brûlé me saute à la figure.

L'airbag.

Mon SUV tourne sur lui-même. Mon pied me fait vraiment très mal. Mon pare-brise explose sous l'impact._ Au moins cette fois Emmett n'y est pour rien._..

La voiture s'arrête et j'entends des voix. Je réalise que mes yeux sont fermés. Je les ouvre et me concentre sur le visage qui me fixe. "Madame? Vous allez bien?"

Je cligne des yeux. Est-ce que je vais bien? A part des nausées à cause de cette odeur de brûlé, mon pied qui me fait mal comme une dent pourrie et une légère douleur au front je suis sûre que je vais aussi bien que possible. Je suis en un seul morceau et je suis vraiment très soulagée que mes garçons ne restent pas seuls.

Je suis vivante. Mes fils vont aller bien. Ils m'ont encore.

"L'autre conducteur?" demandai-je en posant ma main sur mon front. Aïe! Note à moi-même - ne pas toucher.

"Ça va," dit-il. "Ivre mort."

Je hoche la tête, ça me fait mal aussi. Je sens quelque chose couler de mon nez et dans ma bouche. J'essuie. Du sang. Beurk. Je regarde la gars, un jeune sûrement pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'Emmett. "Aurais-je encore un visage," je lui demande. Pour une raison quelconque, le film _Volte-face _ me vient à l'esprit. Je commence à flipper un peu.

Il me regarde ne comprenant pas. "Je veux dire est-ce que mon visage est abimé? C'est pour ça que je saigne?" Il faut que je sache.

Il rit en secouant la tête. "Non c'est juste le nez qui saigne." Bon à savoir. Je doute qu'Edward voudrait avoir une relation avec une femme sans visage.

Et vraiment, vraiment je veux avoir des rapports sexuels au moins une autre fois avant de mourir. _S'il vous plait mon Dieu je sais que c'est probablement de mauvais goût à cet instant. Mais je veux vraiment, vraiment baiser._

Une fois que je réalisais que je n'étais ni morte ni défigurée, je fus étonnamment patiente pendant que les pompiers me libéraient du métal tordu qui avait été autrefois mon SUV. Je ne pus pas voir tous les dégâts d'où j'étais mais je pouvais dire qu'ils étaient importants. Une fois qu'ils m'eurent sortie, ils me mirent sur une civière ignorant mes protestations. L'officier de police vint avec moi vers le véhicule de secours. "Pouvez-vous appeler mes enfants s'il vous plait? Ou mieux est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait y aller?" demandai-je. "Ils sont seuls à la maison. J'allais à l'épicerie. Mon fils Emmett a presque quinze ans. Il surveille ses frères."

Le policier hocha la tête et me fit un sourire rassurant. Ensuite ils me chargèrent et les portes se refermèrent avant que je puisse lui parler d'Edward. Merde. Emmett allait avoir très peur quand il verrait les policiers arriver. J'aurai dû leur dire d'appeler Edward en premier. Stupide, stupide, stupide.

Le trajet pour arriver jusqu'à l'hôpital ne prit pas longtemps mais à chaque vibration mon pied me faisait sacrément mal. Je mordis ma langue pour m'empêcher de crier Mais ils ne voulaient me laisser tranquille. Piquer ou m'ausculter sans arrêt et toujours me poser les mêmes questions stupides, encore et encore.

Ensuite tout ce que je pus faire était de penser à comment aller se sentir mes garçons quand les policiers allaient frapper à la porte.

_Deux hommes à la porte..._

Putain.

Deux hommes en uniforme à la porte annonçaient toujours de mauvaises nouvelles et ils le savaient. Ils étaient déjà passés par là une fois. Je pouvais seulement espérer qu'Emmett penserait à appeler quelqu'un, Edward de préférence. Ou Alice. L'un ou l'autre était un bon choix pour les amener à l'hôpital mais je devais bien admettre que je voulais vraiment, que ce soit Edward.

Je commençai à pleurer un peu alors qu'ils m'emmenaient aux urgences me sentant complètement pathétique parce que tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'Edward me serre dans ses bras pour que je puisse sangloter et soulager ma tension et ma peur. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais pas ce luxe.

Et Edward n'était pas ici.

Ils me firent des radios et me piquèrent encore pour faire bonne mesure. Ils me demandaient si je savais où j'étais, _qui_ j'étais et quel jour on était. Un médecin arriva dans la petite pièce pour m'examiner, je me sentais bien et désolé pour moi-même. Mon corps tremblait à cause de l'adrénaline qui avait fini de faire son effet, mon pied me faisait très mal, j'avais mal à la tête et je souffrais d'un cas terminal de putain de tension sexuelle non soulagée.

Entre tout, je ne passai pas une bonne journée.

Je voulais savoir ce que faisaient mes fils. Je voulais les voir et les tenir dans mes bras pour qu'ils sachent que j'allais bien. Je voulais sentir la chaleur d'Edward, son odeur masculine et savoir qu'il surveillerait mes garçons et les rassurerait en leur disant que ça irait. Puis l'infirmier, un jeune trop zélé pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'Emmett - ce qui me fit sentir très, mais très vieille - me dit qu'il allait me donner quelque chose contre la douleur.

Je ne voulais plus entendre parler d'aiguilles, vous pouvez bien avoir accouché quatre fois et avoir toujours une mauvaise opinion des aiguilles. Mais honnêtement est-ce que c'était vraiment trop leur demander de me laisser seule au moins jusqu'à ce que mes fils arrivent? Je ne trouvais pas mon sac pour me servir de mon téléphone et pour les appeler. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il avait dû rester dans l'épave.

Je sentais les larmes arriver de nouveau et je détestais ça.

Le médecin racontait des bêtises au sujet d'un plâtre pour mon pied, voilà une nouvelle qui allait rendre ma journée plus joyeuse. Et ensuite il me laissa entre les mains de l'infirmier. Il prit mon bras - un peu impatiemment - "Laissez-moi juste une minute!" me plaignis-je. Puis il me fit une piqûre. "Et vous visez l'os avec cette aiguille. Si oui et bien vous avez gagné le gros lot!"

Putain, ça faisait mal.

Je pris mon air renfrogné en lui faisant mon meilleur regard breveté de l'enseignant, voulant lui faire savoir que je gardai un œil sur lui et ses mains manieuses d'aiguilles.

"Ce médicament contre la douleur va faire effet presque tout de suite. Le docteur sera bientôt là pour vous plâtrer." Il me parlait comme si j'étais une idiote. Je voulais lui mettre mon poing dans la figure mais je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir à faire plus de paperasse. Mac m'avait appris à frapper et j'étais vraiment bonne. Il ferait bien de se méfier.

"Laissez-moi voir ma famille avant de commencer à me torturer avec un plâtre. D'accord?"

"Maintenant, Madame." Il essayait de me calmer mais ça n'allait pas le faire. Je voulais mes fils et je voulais mon Edward, maintenant. Je ferais ma Veruca Salt* si je devais le faire.

"Pas de Madame avec moi. Mon pied me fait un mal de chien et vous me parlez comme si j'étais une grand-mère." Je voulais lui rire au visage mais je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine et soufflait un peu. Il n'avait pas la moindre de putain d'idée d'avec quoi il était en train de jouer. Et je commençai à me sentir ... flotter.

C'était un joli mot.

Je clignai des yeux et vis le rideau bouger autour de mon lit.

Ils étaient là... ces cinq visages qui rendaient ma vie complète. Emmett inquiet mais qui sourit un peu quand il me vit. Seth qui tenait Jake par la main. Sam, qui recensait mes blessures et qui calculait combien de temps il me faudrait pour me remettre. Et le visage de Jake qui s'illumina d'un sourire.

Et Edward. Mon Edward.

"Je reviens," dit l'infirmier. Je voulais lui faire un doigt d'honneur mais mes mains n'étaient pas très coopératives. Elles semblaient flotter elles aussi.

Edward avait ce petit sourire sexy et je me demandai à quoi il ressemblerait, son visage plongé entre mes cuisses. Je pensai que je ferai mieux de ne pas poser cette question à voix haute. "Tu te fais des amis, je vois?" dit-il.

Mes fils souriaient mais leurs visages étaient un peu bizarres. Je me demandais s'ils flottaient eux aussi. J'aimais la sonorité de ce mot.

Flotter.

C'était un joli mot.

"Tu savais que ça pue les airbags quand ils explosent?" Ça me semblait très important de lui dire ça. Il fallait qu'il le sache. Quelqu'un devrait avertir les médias aussi. "Une puanteur qui te donne envie de vomir."

"Vraiment?" demanda Edward et il sembla amusé pendant une minute. Pas amusé comme quelqu'un qui flotte, juste différent. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me souvins de ce que j'avais voulu avant - mes garçons, _tous_ mes garçons.

"Mes garçons," soufflai-je.

Et j'ai su que tout allait bien. Parce que je flottais là et que rien ne pouvait plus me faire du mal.

J'aimais flotter. Flotter était bien.

Edward était bon.

Je voulais lécher Edward.

Il avait un beau cou. Et des mamelons. Les siens étaient très jolis. Et ses oreilles, jolis lobes.

J'avais besoin d'autres piles.

...

**Veruca Salt****est l'****enfant gâtée ****de****de Charlie et la chocolaterie****.**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!  
**

_**Le prochain outtake sera un point de vue de Mac, qui s'intitule "Compte à rebours"**_

_**A bientôt!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**THE HARDER THEY FALL** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

_Je ne fais que traduire_

**/ - 14 - \**

**Compte à rebours**

**Mac**

**7 juin 2006**

Je fermais la porte de la chambre de Jake et de Sam aussi doucement que possible. Il s'étaient finalement endormis, non sans quelques larmes de la part de Jake. Je partais demain. Je regardai ma montre. Il me restait moins de huit heures avant de quitter la maison et j'avais besoin d'utiliser toutes les secondes de ce temps. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de marcher dans le petit couloir vers la chambre où ma femme m'attendait.

Je l'espérai du moins. Je savais qu'au point où nous en étions rien n'était garanti. Je posai ma main sur la poignée mais j'hésitai. Elle était toujours en colère mais les disputes avaient cessé quelques jours auparavant. Une fois qu'elle avait réalisé que rien de ce qu'elle dirait ne me ferait changer d'avis, Bella était entrée en mode silencieux. C'est ce qu'elle faisait quand elle était vraiment fâchée.

Je restais là dans le couloir ma main touchant la porte et je n'arrivais pas à l'ouvrir. Serait-elle contente que je vienne dans notre lit pour notre dernière nuit ou est-ce que ça la mettrait plus en colère?

Je soupirai et ouvrit la porte ayant confiance en la Bella que je connaissais. Peu importe combien elle était furieuse je savais qu'elle ne voudrait pas gaspiller cela - notre dernière nuit ensemble avant longtemps.

Elle était assise au pied du lit brossant ses cheveux d'un air absent. Les informations étaient allumées ce qui ne jouait sûrement pas en ma faveur. Je jetai un coup d'œil au petit écran. C'était bien ma chance, ils parlaient de la guerre et des dernières conséquences. Bella me fit un sourire triste et prit la télécommande pour éteindre. Elle se leva et posa la brosse sur la commode et se tourna vers moi.

Elle portait l'un de mes vieux tee-shirts de l'armée. Je décidai de prendre ça comme un bon signe. Si elle avait eu l'intention de me rejeter elle aurait mis un de ses pantalons de survêtement et ses chaussettes, ceux qu'elle appelait des vêtements à hors zone. Heureusement je ne les avais vus que deux fois durant notre mariage et chaque fois parce que j'avais bien merdé ou parce qu'elle avait la grippe.

Bella n'utilisait pas l'amour comme une arme mais j'étais toujours sensible à ses émotions. Si elle n'était pas contente de moi c'était difficile de la mettre en mode câlins. C'était la façon dont elle fonctionnait. Je l'avais acceptée. Tout comme elle avait accepté que je pouvais aller n'importe où et n'importe quand mais seulement avec elle.

Si elle avait été en lingerie sexy, cela m'aurait montré qu'elle m'avait pardonné. Je n'avais donc pas encore gagné. C'était bien car au moins je savais que Bella était honnête dans ses réactions. Elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir avec un mensonge sur ses lèvres.

Je m'approchai d'elle prudemment mes mains en avant. Tendrement elle posa ses mains fines dans les miennes et les serra fortement. Puis elle enroula ses bras autour de ma taille très fermement.

Je laissai repartir ma respiration ... je ne savais même pas que je la retenais.

"Bella," je soufflai enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux. "Dieu, je t'aime."

"Je t'aime tellement, chuchota-t-elle en relevant la tête, m'invitant à un baiser. Je n'avais pas besoin de davantage d'encouragement. Ma bouche recouvrit la sienne et je grognais à la sensation de sa langue chaude glissant contre la mienne. Putain elle allait me manquer... ça allait me manquer.

Mes bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle et elle fit un petit grognement me rappelant de desserrer un peu mon étreinte. Je le fis en chuchotant des excuses et en embrassant le lobe de son oreille et en le grignotant un peu.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière me révélant les courbes fines de son cou. "Bella chérie," murmurai-je. "Tu es magnifique putain."

Ensuite je la pris et l'amenai au lit, ce lit où nous avions passé de nombreuses nuits à faire l'amour, nous rendant fou l'un l'autre, profitant simplement de la présence réconfortante de l'autre. C'était notre refuge, notre port d'attache dans une vie très occupée. Je voulais garder le goût de cette nuit, je voulais me souvenir de tout pour pouvoir y repenser encore et encore, plus tard, dans les mois à venir quand je dormirai sous la tente sous un ciel étranger, luttant pour une guerre que je n'étais même pas sur de comprendre.

Je le savais par expérience, l'année à venir allait être pleine de terreur et de difficultés mais surtout elle serait solitaire. Cette stupide solitude qui fait mal physiquement. Bella me manquerait comme un amputé qui a perdu sa jambe. Une douleur fantôme assez lancinante pour me rendre fou.

Et je me faisais ça tout seul.

Je repoussai ces pensées qui tournaient en rond. La décision avait été prise et il était trop tard maintenant pour changer d'avis. Il m'avait semblé que c'était la bonne chose à faire à l'époque mais maintenant...

A présent je tenais ma femme et je savais que j'aurais du mal avec la solitude et je savais aussi que demain soir elle serait seule dans notre grand lit et ce pour les douze prochains mois ... et ça me tuait.

Je repoussai la couette et la déposai sur les draps jaune pâle. Ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller et je savais que je me souviendrai toujours d'elle comme cela - tristesse et amour dans ses yeux, la façon dont ses cheveux s'enroulaient sur le bord de l'oreiller, avec son sourire accueillant qui tremblait un peu.

Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, je me couchai dans le lit faisant reposer mon poids sur mes coudes. Bella secoua la tête et me rapprocha d'elle, m'incitant à mettre mon corps contre le sien. Je le fis avec précaution. Nous soupirâmes tous les deux à ce contact et pendant un moment ce fut suffisant.

Ses jambes s'accrochèrent à mes hanches m'encourageant à bouger. Nous sifflâmes ensemble lorsque mon érection toucha sa chaleur. Je pouvais dire à sa respiration qu'elle était déjà prête. Ce rouge sur ses joues, la façon dont elle retint son souffle pour pousser un petit gémissement.

Dieu oui.

Ses mains se saisirent de la ceinture de mon boxer et son pied finit le travail. Elle l'envoya loin avec ses orteils et il tomba sur le sol. Je ris et murmurai, "orteils de singe..."

Nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau et c'était urgent et féroce comme si nos bouches voulaient mémoriser l'autre encore et encore. C'était la première fois et la dernière - c'était tout. Je fis passer son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête et il rejoignit mon boxer par terre. Ses seins rebondissaient chaque fois que je poussai mes hanches contre les siennes.

Ils étaient si beaux que je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de les embrasser.

Elle grogna et s'agrippa à mes cheveux. Elle aimait quand je suçais ses mamelons alors je le fis, fort, la sentant trembler sous moi. J'aimais la sentir et la voir jouir - et savoir que c'était mon contact qui l'affectait si fort.

"Mac!" hurla-t-elle doucement et je sus que c'était le bon moment.

Je guidais ma queue à son entrée caressant de haut en bas sa fente humide. Elle était chaude et prête pour moi et je m'introduisis en elle avec un soupir de plaisir et de contentement.

C'était ça c'était le paradis.

Nos mouvements étaient lents et elle murmurait des mots d'amour et de reconnaissance tandis que j'allais et venait en elle. Des choses idiotes et des choses qui avaient des conséquences et que personne sur terre ne voudrait entendre ou connaitre - des secrets qui n'étaient que pour nous seuls. Je lui dis qu'elle m'avait sauvé le jour où elle m'avait épousé, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait entendu parce qu'à ce moment elle lâcha prise et je la suivis juste après en poussant un cri rauque.

Plus tard elle s'endormit dans mes bras. Je ne dormis pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas gaspiller ce temps précieux en dormant. Je la tenais et je surveillais l'heure regardant les minutes s'écouler... le compte à rebours de notre temps ensemble.

•••

Nous y étions, le moment de vérité, en quelque sorte. Ils nous appelèrent pour que nous allions vers les gros avions de transport qui allaient nous prendre pour la première étape du voyage à l'autre bout du monde. Nous étions entourés de beaucoup de gens, leurs voix et leurs larmes se mêlant dans ce triste décor. Nous étions retenus par nos derniers au revoir.

Mais je ne voyais que Bella et nos fils. Je m'agenouillai et serrai Jake. "Je sais que quand je serai de retour tu sera grand mais souviens-toi que tu seras toujours mon petit gars, ok?" Il hocha la tête et me fit un sourire timide. J'allais manquer son anniversaire qui arrivait bientôt. J'avais déjà acheté le cadeau et une carte pour lui ; Bella les lui donnerait pour son jour spécial. "Et n'oublie pas de penser à papa. " Je tapotai sa montre Spiderman à son poignet. Je l'avais mise à l'heure de Bagdad comme ça il pourrait savoir ce que papa faisait. Jake passa ses bras autour de mon cou et me serra fort.

J'allai vers Sam après que Jake m'ait relâché. J'ébouriffai ses cheveux. "Je sais que bientôt tu commenceras l'école. Tu riras et tu leur montreras que tu es intelligent mais n'oublie pas de t'amuser non plus, d'accord?" Sam renifla et hocha la tête. Il regarda vers Emmett probablement pour savoir quoi faire. Il en était là maintenant.

"D'accord papa," dit-il. "Et je m'occuperai de maman aussi."

"Je sais que tu le feras Sammy,"l'assurai-je.

Seth glissa sur ses pieds. Il détestait toute sorte de désaccord, de confrontation ou de malheur. Les choses étaient bien assez tristes pour nos tous en ce moment donc Seth n'était pas un optimiste. "Surveille tes frères, Seth. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse leur faire entendre raison s'il se mettent à se comporter comme un James." C'était une vieille blague entre nous. Il n'y avait que Seth qui n'avait pas hérité de mon tempérament. Il ressemblait plus au grand père Charlie, calme et décontracté, réfléchi dans ses actions prenant la vie comme elle venait. C'est lui qui gardait notre paix.

"Je ne les laisserai pas aller trop loin," promit-il.

Ensuite je me retrouvai face à Emmett. Il se tenait à l'écart. Je le regardai dans le yeux, qui ressemblaient tellement aux miens et je savais que c'était lui qui me ressemblait le plus. Je me sentis mal à ce sujet mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose contre l'hérédité. Il souffrirait pour apprendre à contrôler son coté impulsif - tout comme moi. Mais il était plus chanceux, il avait Bella pour mère et un père qui l'aimait profondément même s'il était imparfait.

"Tu pars," dit-il d'une voix morne. Oh merde. Il savait que je partais comme volontaire. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Je pouvais aussi voir que jusqu'au dernier moment il ne l'avait pas cru -jusqu'à ce qu'il me voie sur la piste, prêt à monter dans l'avion.

"Oui," dis-je calmement. "Je dois".

"Non, tu ne dois pas," répliqua-t-il dans un sifflement. Il rencontra mes yeux. "Tu veux partir."

"Je ne veux pas partir," dis-je. "Mais je dois le faire. Un jour tu comprendras la différence."

Il voulait me croire, voulait croire au meilleur en moi. Alors il le fit. C'était le côté de Bella en lui ; peut-être n'était-il pas autant comme moi après tout. "Ok," dit-il enfin. "Je ferai attention à elle."

"Je le sais," dis-je simplement. "Tu y feras toujours attention. Et cela me fait sentir beaucoup mieux, Em. Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée."

Il hocha la tête. "Bon d'accord." Comme moi il n'avait pas besoin de dire dix mots si seulement deux étaient nécessaires. Nous nous comprenions tous les deux. Je l'étreignis et il fit de même. J'étais reconnaissant.

Bella enroula ses bras autour de moi et posa un féroce baiser sur ma bouche se moquant de la présence des autres ou des yeux curieux de nos fils. "Je t'aime McCarty James," dit-elle doucement. "Souviens-toi de faire attention à toi et donne-moi de tes nouvelles aussi vite que tu veux où j'irai te pourchasser dans ce désert et je malmènerai tes attributs."

"Ça ira, je ferai attention." La férocité quitta ses yeux me laissant que de la tristesse.

"Je t'aime Mac de tout mon être." Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds. " Peu importe ce qu'il se passe je t'aime. N'oublie pas ça." Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle me pardonnait mais elle avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. C'était ce qui était le plus important ; tout pourrait s'arrangear si elle m'aimait.

Je voulais pleurer mais j'étais entouré par des soldats. Ouais, je ne serais pas le premier mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je savais qu'elle voyait les larmes dans mes yeux avant que je les chasse.

Ils nous appelaient de nouveau et il fallait que j'y aille, il fallait que je la laisse.

Je me reculai me promettant de ne pas regarder en arrière mais je le fis.

Elle me fixait. Elle souriait mais c'était un petit sourire tremblant. Je lui fis un dernier signe de main et continuai à avancer pour embarquer dans cet avion qui m'emmenait loin d'eux.

* * *

_**Pas très gai! Je sais...**_

_**Il fallait bien que je le mette quelque part hein?**_

_**Le prochain sera plus drôle, si!**_

_**Ce sera "Pour leur propre bien..."**_


	16. Chapter 16

**THE HARDER THEY FALL** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

* * *

Il se passe en même temps que les chapitres 24 et 25 mais du point de vue de Bella.

**/ - 16 - \**

**Pour leur propre bien**

**Bella**

Je regardai Edward et son 'jumeau' blond qui marchaient hors de chez moi. J'avais vu des photos d'eux chez les Cullen bien sûr. Mais les voir ensemble se déplacer de la même façon fluide et gracieuse, la façon dont leur yeux se plissaient de façon identique et le son de leur voix ... c'était un peu déconcertant. Et puis il y avait cette déesse, Alyssa. Les photos n'étaient pas prêtes à lui rendre justice.

Je la regardai. Après m'être remise du choc de son look fabuleux je savais que je devrais probablement être intimidée par elle. Je veux dire, les gens normaux ne ressemblent pas à ça, n'est-ce pas? Et si c'et le cas on ne les voit que dans les magazines. Edward et son frères étaient magnifiques bien entendu, mais Alyssa était…

Elle tourna son visage vers moi et fronça le nez. "Les garçons puent, murmura-t-elle.

Et c'est grâce à cela que je réalisai que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance comment elle était physiquement. Cette femme et moi pourrions devenir amies. Elle était, entre autres choses, simplement très gentille. Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'être en sa présence plus que quelques minutes pour le réaliser. Je hochai la tête pour montrer mon accord. "Littéralement."

Elle parut sérieuse un instant puis elle rit. "Allez viens montre moi le chemin de la cuisine. Je veux me faire du café ainsi je peux rester là un long moment et harceler Masen pendant qu'il essaie de s'endormir . Je ne vis que pour cela."

"Maintenant tu arrives même à le harceler à différents horaire avec le décalage."

Alyssa soupira de contentement. "La vie est belle."

Nous arrivâmes à la cuisine et je démarrai un café. . Alyssa fouilla dans les placards et en sortit des mugs. "D'accord je vais te parler rapidement tant qu'ils ne sont pas là," dit-elle finalement tandis que nous nous installions à la petite table de la cuisine. "C'est sortir avec un Cullen et le cours commence."

Je ris et pris une gorgée de mon café. Alyssa fit un petit sourire. "Bon, je suppose que la première chose que je devrais te dire c'est qu'ils sont tous malades - y compris Mama Cullen. Peut-être _spécialement _Mama Cullen."

"Elle parait si douce," murmurai-je.

"Oh elle l'est, sans aucun doute. Je l'aime autant que ma propre mère. Mais ça ne signifie pas qu'elle n'est pas folle." Alyssa hocha la tête sagement. "Sérieusement où crois-tu que Masen ait attrapé ça?"

"Son père?" En vérité le docteur Cullen m'avait parut très doux et très agréable.

"D'eux tous Carlisle est le plus normal, peut-être parce qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup," m'informa-t-elle. " Etre fou n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, ça signifie juste qu'une fille doit se préparer pour cette expérience complètement Cullen.

"L'expérience Cullen?"

"Bon je ne suis pas sure de comment ça se passe avec Edward mais je peux faire de bonnes suppositions car ça fait presque vingt ans que je le connais. Et ils sont assez semblables avec son frère. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils se tapent si facilement sur les nerfs - ils savent exactement sur quels boutons appuyer." Ça me semblait familier. Je l'avais vu en action sur mes fils assez souvent.

"Quand as-tu rencontré Masen?"

"Pendant notre première année d'université," répondit-elle. "Il était avec une espèce de Barbie - aussi blonde et parfaite que lui," soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules. "Je voulais mettre son monde sens dessus dessous mais il était ... entêté."

"Comment?"

"C'était juste..." dit Alyssa. "Au début il a essayé que l'on soit 'amis'. Probablement parce que j'allais parfois avec son colocataire. Bien sûr le fait qu'il sorte avec la mienne rendait les choses très étranges."

"Etrange," convins-je.

"Puis la première année finit et je rentrai chez moi pour l'été. Lorsque je revins il m'a semblé qu'il avait grandi pendant ces vacances et il m'a enfin demandé de sortir avec lui." Elle me fit un clin d'œil. "Je l'ai fait souffrir un moment - juste parce qu'il m'avait fait attendre aussi longtemps - mais j'ai finalement eu pitié de lui et je lui ai laissé voir ce qu'il avait manqué." Elle soupira et prit une autre gorgée de café. "Et c'est depuis ce temps-là que nous sommes ensemble."

"C'est adorable,"dis-je.

"Oui mais il faut être préparé. Les Cullen ont une force intérieure... comme, je ne sais pas... une avalanche ou quelque chose de puissant. Ils vous entrainent dans leur folie et vous ne savez pas ce qui vous arrive."

"Je le suis déjà - folle," me sentis-je obligée d'avouer.

"Ne le sommes -nous pas tous?" demanda-t-elle. Elle tendit son bras pour me tapoter la main. "Mais tu ne sais pas combien c'est bon de savoir qu'Edward a enfin trouvé la personne qui lui correspond."

"Je ne sais pas..."

Elle me serra la main et secoua la tête. "Je sais, c'est beaucoup à assimiler. Je le comprends, vraiment."

Je me tus et regardai au fond de ma tasse de café comme si toutes les réponses pouvaient magiquement s'y trouver. "Il est..." soupirai-je. "Il me fait ressentir des choses que je ne pensais plus pouvoir ressentir," admis-je enfin tranquillement. Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi je me livrais ainsi à cette magnifique femme. C'était peut-être sa gentillesse qui apparaissait comme une évidence dans ses yeu, ou peut-être est-ce que j'avais juste besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un - les deux derniers jours avaient été très agités pour le moins.

"Et tu lui fais ressentir des choses qu'il ne pensait pas être pour lui," fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire. "Depuis que je connais Edward, il y a cette partie de lui qui se cache... qui reste à l'extérieur et qui regarde... qui se retient." Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de café. "J'ai demandé à Masen une fois et il m'a dit qu'Edward pensait que cette chose, 'tomber amoureux', n'était juste pas pour lui."

"Pourquoi?"

"Eh bien en partie à cause de cette garce, Lilith," Alyssa ricana. "Je suis étonnée que la bite d'Edward ne se soit pas transformée en glace et tombée, tellement cette femme était froide." Je restai bouche bée en entendant ces mots complètement inattendus. J'entendis un petit rire sortir de moi mais finalement je le ravalai. Elle me fit un clin d'œil effronté. "Ouais, je l'ai vraiment dit." Elle s'arrêta et pencha sa tête. "Honnêtement je pense que le fait de rester avec Masen trop longtemps déteint sur moi.

"Alors Lilith l'a vraiment fait tourner en bourrique?"

"Alyssa y réfléchit pendant un moment. "Bon, ce n'était pas tellement cette idée qu'Edward pense qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle mais plutôt que ce qu'il lui offrait n'était pas suffisant pour un engagement à long terme. Il s'est recroquevillée sur lui-même et décida que si tout ce qu'il avait vraiment à offrir à une femme était occasionnel alors qu'il ferait de son mieux."

"Occasionnel, hein?" J'étais amusée par l'idée de l'homme tendre et attentif que j'avais commencé à connaitre durant ces derniers mois de façon assez proche. Etait-il comme ça? Nous n'avions vraiment jamais parlé de cette partie de sa vie. Et pour être parfaitement juste, il ne n'avait jamais dit qu'il ne sortait avec personne d'autre à présent. Je savais qu'il ne le faisait pas mais ce n'était pas quelque chose dont nous avions parlé.

Alyssa roula des yeux. "Ce garçon a donné un nouveau sens à 'ne pas s'attacher'," dit-elle. "C'est drôle mais je suis sûre que si tu lui demandes il te dira qu'il était juste impliqué avec une femme qui ne voulait rien de plus." Elle me fit un petit sourire. " Quand en réalité il a cette étrange capacité à s'éloigner des femmes qui commencent à vouloir plus que du sexe avec lui."

"S'éloigner?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Masen et moi avions l'habitude d'en rire. Ensuite nous nous sommes inquiétés et finalement nous avons compris qu'il allait se retrouver seul car Edward semblait tout le temps en train de tergiverser quand il s'agissait de quelque chose qui ressemble à un engagement. Il est doux et gentil, très gentleman mais chaque femme qui a voulu plus a été poliment et fermement éconduite et puis il s'en éloignait. Ce qu'il a vécu avec Claire a fait cristalliser cette tendance et Edward a continué à profiter de la vie." Elle me regarda. "Jusqu'à toi."

"Moi?"

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Ma fille, il est vraiment mal pour toi," murmura-t-elle. "Masen a pu le dire avant même qu'il lui en parle." Elle rit et secoua la tête. "Quand il a parlé à Edward, Masen m'a dit que son grand frère était finalement tombé amoureux, mais vraiment très fort, de quelqu'un." Elle soupira. "Et je ne peux qu'en être heureuse pour dire la vérité."

"Pourquoi?" J'étais amusée. Alyssa semblait être très protectrice pour Edward et je me demandai si c'était une chose que les Cullen, nés ou mariés dans la famille, avaient en commun.

"Edward est l'un des hommes les plus ... _gentils_ que je connaisse," dit-elle. "Il était content de sa vie mais il n'était pas _heureux, _ tu comprends ce que je veux dire? "Nous voulions qu'il soit heureux, qu'il ait ce que nous avons. Mais ça ne lui est jamais arrivé. "

Je pouvais comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire quand elle disait content mais pas heureux. "Je sais que Masen peut-être insupportable mais il est à moi et je l'aime et j'aime notre vie ensemble." Elle serra les lèvres. "Edward a toujours été le bon élève et Masen le clown de la classe. Ça a marché pour lui et dieu sait que ça le rend très bon dans ce qu'il fait dans la vie." Elle secoua la tête. "Mais Edward semblait toujours être à part... séparé des autres d'une certaine façon. En partie à cause des circonstances, en partie par choix mais j'ai toujours voulu pour lui quelqu'un de spécial qui complèterait sa vie." Elle tapota ma main à nouveau. "Maintenant je crois qu'il a trouvé."

"Oh." Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Mes sentiments pour Edward étaient si nouveaux et nous devions vraiment commencer à les explorer. Plus tôt aujourd'hui, alors que nous nous débattions avec nos sentiments, je m'étais faite à l'idée que nous en étions enfin au point de passer à la prochaine étape de notre relation. Où cela nous mènerait-il, je n'en étais pas sûre. Je pense qu'Edward ne le savait pas plus mais nous étions tous les deux ouverts à cette possibilité.

Alyssa frotta ma main de nouveau. "Ecoute je voulais juste que tu saches, Edward est quelqu'un de bien. Tu peux lui faire confiance. Il ne te fera pas de mal... ni à tes garçons."

"Je sais," dis-je tranquillement. Et je le savais. Ça avait été la première chose dont j'avais été sûre - Edward était quelqu'un de bien.

"Alors si tu peux oublier son frère un peu fou, donne lui une chance," plaisanta-t-elle.

"Masen est adorable," lui dis-je. "Surtout parce qu'il rend Edward absolument fou."

"Je sais, et c'est vraiment très drôle de les observer, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle se leva et resservit du café. "Quoiqu'il en soit, je veux que tu saches que je comprends, en tant que mère, que tes fils soient ta première priorité. Spécialement à cause des circonstances de la mort de leur père." J'aimais le fait qu'Alyssa me parlait directement de la mort de Mac. La plupart des gens employait d'autres mots pour aplanir la question "quitté" ou "perdu". Mais Mac n'était pas perdu. Je savais exactement où son corps était - Mac était mort. Il ne reviendrait jamais. Mac était mort et parfois c'était un soulagement d'entendre juste quelqu'un le dire vraiment. "Mais on peut faire confiance à Edward pas seulement pour ton cœur mais aussi celui de tes fils." Alyssa sourit. "Edward Cullen est une rare race parmi les homme, et ne lui dit pas que je t'ai dit cela, Masen aussi. Toi et moi sommes des femmes chanceuses, Bella James."

"Spécialement moi," dis-je.

Alyssa inclina la tête et me regarda curieusement. Je lui souris. "Eh bien d'abord j'ai eu Mac et je l'aimais et il m'aimait. " Je haussai les épaules. "Il était l'un des meilleurs aussi et il était à moi." Je ris. "Et maintenant..." Je pris une profonde inspiration. "Tout ce que je sais c'est que je pensais en avoir fini avec cette sorte de sentiments et que tout cela était terminé pour toujours... et puis Edward Cullen est arrivé." Je soupirai. "Ouais, je suis très chanceuse."

"Mais tu ne le leur diras jamais sous peine de mort," dit-elle impassible.

"C'est évident," rétorquai-je.

"Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour que je t'apprécie," répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. "Oh ce que nous allons pouvoir leur faire..."

"Ça va être amusant de les regarder se débattre, n'est-ce pas?" demandai-je.

Alyssa hocha la tête."Oui."

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je levai mon mug pour porter un toast. "Aux Cullen et aux femmes qui les agacent," dis-je doucement.

"Avec les meilleures intentions, bien sûr," dit Alyssa avec solennité. "Et pour leur propre bien."

"Pour leur propre bien," répétai-je.

* * *

**_La prochaine fois ce sera une discussion entre Masen et Alyssa _**

**_à propos de leur rencontre avec Bella_**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Harder they fall de LadyExcalibur2010**

Conversation entre Alyssa et Masen après leur première rencontre avec Bella.

**/ - 17 - \**

**Conversations dans l'obscurité.**

**Masen**

Les enfants étaient finalement couchés. Quand nous étions partis de chez Bella ils étaient fatigués et pleurnichards. Il a fallu toute la magie d'Alyssa pour qu'ils se laissent engloutir par la fatigue. Si c'était moi qui m'en était occupé ils auraient essayé de discuter. Et ils auraient probablement réussi, Alyssa aurait été énervée et tout ça aurait sûrement mal fini.

Et plus important, elle ne serait pas confortablement installée dans mes bras en ce moment, pensai-je avec une sorte de satisfaction somnolente. J'embrassai les boucles qui chatouillait mon nez. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment sauvages et après une journée entière à voyager et rencontrer celle qui, j'en étais sûr allait devenir ma belle-sœur, c'était devenu n'importe quoi. Elle avait la tête pleine de cheveux fous.

Je les aplatis et ris. "Tu as ta coupe afro ma belle," murmurai-je.

"Ne te moque pas de mes cheveux," murmura-t-elle tranquillement. "Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas d'ennuyeux vieux cheveux caucasiens qu'il faut les insulter, Masen Cullen." Il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans sa voix et c'était une vieille conversation familière.

"J'aime tes cheveux de femme folle," lui dis-je. Elle soupira et se blottit encore plus. Elle resta là un moment puis elle gémit et se remit sur le dos, allongeant sa longue jambe pour la faire reposer sur la mienne, elle manqua mes couilles de quelques millimètres. Quand je me protégeai instinctivement elle rit.

"Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour tes gars," plaisanta-t-elle . "J'ai des réflexes d'athlète. Je ne vais pas te donner de coups dans tes précieux bijoux."

Je grognai et les éloignai un peu de sa jambe. Alyssa avait quelquefois un sens de l'humour étrange, la plupart des gens ne le comprenait pas. Elle avait dû juste penser que c'était drôle de me taquiner en déplaçant sa jambe vraiment très près de mes gars et de les effleurer juste pour me faire peur.

Elle soupira de nouveau, c'était de la frustration. Elle ne pouvait pas s'endormir. Je reconnaissais tous les signes. "Tu n'aurais pas dû boire tout ce café," dis-je.

"Ouais, bon il était vraiment bon," dit Alyssa. "Il en valait vraiment la peine. Bella James est très forte pour le café."

"Alors que penses-tu d'elle?" Je posai la question finalement ça faisait un moment que je mourrais de le faire.

Elle rit et se tourna vers moi, faisant en sorte de lever son genou assez haut. Je saisis mes boules et elle rit de nouveau. "Je l'aime," murmura-t-elle. "Elle est parfaite pour lui."

"Je le pense aussi," répondis-je. Je ris. "Je n'aurai jamais pensé voir ce jour où mon grand frère tomberait amoureux - raide dingue, que nous élèverions nos enfants ensemble et paierions nos crédits tout en étant fous amoureux.

"Eh bien tu l'as fait," dit Alyssa. "Et tu as très bien géré le challenge de la monogamie," plaisanta-t-elle.

"Ha ha " dis-je. "Tu me connais, une fois que je t'ai vue, j'ai accepté cette idée, que je n'étais l'homme que d'une seule femme. Après toi pas d'autre femme n'aurait été à la hauteur." Je l'embrassai sur la bouche. L'une des choses que j'aimais chez Alyssa était sa grande taille. Sa bouche était tout près de la mienne juste là où je voulais qu'elle soit.

"De quoi avez-vous parlé avec Edward?" demanda-t-elle.

Je ricanai. "Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est le code Lys, _Le Code_. Tu ne parles jamais de Fight Club."

"Quelle est donc cette fascination masculine pour ce film? "demanda-t-elle distraite soudainement. "Je veux dire, Dieu oui, Brad Pitt est sexy mais je n'irai pas me battre par plaisir.

"Tu n'as pas de couilles, " lui dis-je. "Alors bien sûr tu ne peux pas comprendre."

"Tu as raison, j'avais oublié que les couilles étaient ce qui remplaçait le cerveau chez les hommes," rétorqua-t-elle. Dieu, que je l'aimais elle et sa bouche impertinente. Elle était si décontractée que bien peu se rendait compte qu'elle possédait cet esprit mordant.

Alyssa soupira de nouveau et se tortilla contre moi. "Continue comme ça ma dame et j'arrêterai de faire de vilaines choses à ton corps."

"Et tu crois que c'est ce qui est supposé m'arrêter?" demanda-t-elle. Sa main glissa le long de mon torse et s'arrêta à la ceinture de mon boxer. "D'accord que je me suis arrêtée." Et elle enleva sa main.

Je grognai et la serrai contre moi. "Je plaisantais," accusai-je.

"Tu devrais t'en souvenir quelquefois," m'avertit-elle. "Alors ... revenons à Edward et Bella."

"Nous devons vraiment?" Je me blottis dans son cou. Les garçons étaient endormis et Edward était probablement dans sa salle de bain en train de se faire du bien. D'accord, problème résolu. Je grognai et me frottai le visage de ma main libre. "Quoi alors?"

"Est-ce que tu as dit à Edward qu'il fallait qu'il arrive à voir Bella toute seule?" demanda-t-elle en effleurant mon torse.

"Ouais, bien sûr," lui dis-je. "Je lui ai dit qu'il était temps qu'il accélère."

Je pus la voir rouler des yeux. "Tu lui as probablement dit ça juste comme ça, n'est-ce pas?"

J'étais perdu. N'avais-je pas dit ça? "Eh bien, oui."

"Les hommes..." soupira-t-elle. "Bon j'ai pu parler avec Bella pendant que vous étiez partis et je peux de dire que la petite dame est vraiment très excitée par ton frère."

"Je ne veux pas le savoir," murmurai-je.

"D'accord," grommela-t-elle. " Mais pour les besoins de la discussion, crois-moi juste. Elle veut coucher avec lui, sérieux et ne plus perdre de temps."

"C'est une bonne chose parce qu'Edward n'en peut plus il va se l'abimer à force." Il fallait que je rie. La situation était vraiment trop drôle .

"Tu lui as parlé des massages de pied?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sûr," ricanai-je. "Je veux le voir tirer son coup pas mourir comme un vieux célibataire teigneux."

"Le massage des pieds ramène de nombreux points," m'assura-t-elle. "N'es-tu pas chanceux à chaque fois?"

"Je pensais que c'était mes regards langoureux, mon charme incomparable et le fait que tu adorais le sol que je foule qui me rendait heureux."

Alyssa y réfléchit pendant un moment puis secoua la tête. "Non c'est définitivement le massage des pieds."

"Joli, Madame Cullen, très agréable."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, c'est comme ça."

Je fis semblant de bouder. Mais ça ne lui fit rien.

"Est-ce que tu as proposé à Bella que nous gardions ses fils chez elle?" lui demandai-je enfin quand je compris que Lys n'allait pas me 'consoler'.

"Bien sûr," dit-elle. "Ne t'ai-je pas donné le signal?"

"Ouais, mais je n'ai pas compris si tu avais vraiment le nez qui te démangeait."

Elle secoua la tête. "J'aurais dû me retourner et me l'écorcher. Vraiment Masen est-ce que tu crois que je suis un amateur?"

"Est-ce que tu penses qu'on intervient et que ce n'est pas bien?" lui demandai-je après un moment de silence.

Elle fit immédiatement un signe de tête négatif. "Non nous leur fournissons juste l'occasion. " Elle m'embrassa sur la joue. "Je pense que c'est adorable que tu veuilles que ton frère soit heureux."

Je ris. "Non, je veux le voir gérer quatre garçons," la corrigeai-je. " Etre heureux est juste le bon côté des choses."

"Tu es impossible, tu le sais," se plaignit-elle.

"Mais tu m'aimes," lui rappelai-je.

"Oui," admit-elle. "Dieu seul sait pourquoi, mais oui."

"Je devrais me sentir insulté mais je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi je suis si chanceux," lui dis-je.

"Ça devait être en quelque sorte la journée de la poupée Ken," me rappela-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas à ça, je ne voulais pas l'encourager dans cette voie. "Tu es une femme étrange Alyssa Cullen."

"C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité!"

"Oui, tu gagnes," concédai-je.

Ensuite elle sourit. "As-tu parlé du travail à Edward?"

"Putain non," dis-je. "Je ne l'ai pas dit à maman ni à papa non plus."

"Edward va mourir," dit-elle.

"Eh bien espérons qu'il sera content avant de mourir."

"Je pense que Bella serait d'accord avec ça," nota-telle avec un acquiescement. Elle laissa sa tête reposer contre mon épaule de nouveau et les caresses avec le nez recommencèrent. Femme aux cheveux indomptés. "Je pense que je vais aimer vivre ici," dit-elle. "Les fils de Bella sont géniaux. Et ce serait bien pour Alex et Kyle d'avoir des cousins à proximité, et nos parents ne sont plus très loin. Ta mère va sauter partout."

"Péter les plombs tu devrais dire," renchéris-je. Ce travail m'était juste tombé dessus et c'était vraiment une heureuse coïncidence qu'il me ramène auprès de ma famille. Une promotion et un retour vers chez moi tout cela en même temps. J'étais vraiment très chanceux - et rien ne le prouvait davantage que la femme qui était près de moi.

"Promets-moi quelque chose," dit-elle.

"Oui c'est promis."

"Je veux être là quand tu vas le leur dire. Je veux voir la tête d'Edward," dit-elle en riant.

"Tu es diabolique."

"A force de te fréquenter c'est inévitable," dit-elle.

"C'est vrai..." Je me rapprochai d'elle pour lui murmurer. "Viens du côté obscur ma belle."

Elle grogna et secoua la tête. "Bonne nuit," dit-elle déterminée. Elle me tourna le dos mais son absolument spectaculaire cul s'appuya sur mon côté. Alors je fis ce que n'importe quel homme aurait fait dans ces circonstances, je frottai ma bite contre son cul. Ah... c'était mieux.

"Oh tu n'auras rien," dit-elle.

"D'accord," dis-je en posant ma main sur sa taille. Ensuite je m'emparai de son sein et fermai les yeux. "Quoi qu'il en soit c'est mieux qu'un doudou."

Elle ricana et s'installa confortablement. Merde. Satanés souvenirs. La main de papa sous la jupe de maman. Edward se masturbant... d'accord maintenant je bande. Il peut se soulager avec sa main lui au moins.

A l'instant où je me sentis glisser vers le sommeil, je me penchai pour murmurer à l'oreille d'Alyssa. "Je t'aime, Lys. Merci d'être toi et de rendre ma vie complète."

"De rien," marmonna-t-elle. "Mais tu ne peux pas toujours tout avoir, je suis crevée..."

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux. Ça valait le coup.

* * *

_**Voilà Masen nous offre souvent des moments très drôles, tout le monde l'aime malgré ses défauts...**_


	18. Chapter 18

**The harder they fall **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

A lire après le chapitre 29

* * *

**/ - 18 - \**

**Dr Big Shot***

**Will**

Je me tournai vers Josh et sourit. "Tu me dois vingt dollars," lui dis-je.

Josh secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle m'ait fait ça," marmonna-t-il. "Je _comptais _ sur elle.

Je souris. "Je t'avais bien dit que je connaissais ma grande sœur mais tu n'as juste pas voulu écouter." Je lui tirai la langue. "Quand apprendras-tu Dr Big Shot?"

Josh me fit un clin d'œil. "Peut-être que je devrais être du Missouri?" suggéra-t-il.

Je roulai des yeux. "Et Jake te remercie pour les Lego©. Il dit que c'est lui qui en a le plus grand nombre à Fayetteville."

Josh rit et s'assit sur le canapé. Je m'affalai près de lui et ensemble nous posions nos pieds sur la table basse. Josh passa son bras autour de moi et je me lovai un peu plus. "Alors," dit-il. "Raconte-moi, ce Sergent Mc Smoothie."

"Dieu j'ai failli l'appeler comme ça _deux fois _!" Je lui donnai un petit coup de poing tandis qu'il ricanait. "Ça l'aurait gêné lui ... et moi - alors estime-toi heureux que je ne l'ai pas fait. Il faut que nous nous habituions à l'appeler Edward ici chez nous ou c'est sûr ça va m'échapper."

"Peut-être que nous pourrions l'appeler Sergent McSmoothie," suggéra-t-il avec un sourire timide.

"Peut-être que je devrai t'appeler Docteur McSmoothie?" plaisantai-je.

"Quand tu veux," répliqua-t-il. "Alors dis-moi tout sur le nouvel homme dans la vie de ta sœur."

Je me réinstallai contre Josh et repensai au coup de fil. "Il était nerveux, je peux le dire. Il avait déjà parlé à Maman et à Papa. Et tu sais comment est papa." Je le regardai et il me sourit en connaissance de cause. Josh avait été lui aussi confronté au "il n'y aura pas un coin de la terre assez reculé pour vous cacher..." de mon père. "Alors j'ai essayé de le mettre à l'aise avec eux ... enfin lui. Maman c'est tout à fait autre chose, mais elle l'aimera tant qu'il l'appréciera donc il n'y aura de souci de ce côté là."

C'était vrai, ma mère adorait Josh. Quelquefois je pensais qu'elle l'aimait plus que moi. Ça ne faisait pas de mal que Josh soit un chirurgien plastique, poli et bien élevé pour ne pas mentionner qu'il était beau et avait un cœur d'or. Vous n'y pouviez rien vous deviez apprécier Josh ... comme je l'avais moi-même découvert. Je n'avais aucun doute que cet Edward trouverait Josh charmant et gentil — tout simplement parce qu'il l 'était.

"Et alors comment le Sergent McSmoothie a pris la grande nouvelle?" demanda Josh de l'amusement dans la voix.

"_Edward _ l'a très bien pris, merci beaucoup," répondis-je. "Et honnêtement je pense qu'il était plus énervé que Bella ne le lui ai rien dit que par autre chose. Il n'a pas hésité un instant quand je lui ai que les garçons avaient deux oncles." Je ris et hochai la tête. "Il a dit quelque chose à propos de noyer des chatons et que ce n'était pas joli-joli mais à part ça il parait être un mec sain d'esprit, tout à fait normal et terre-à-terre. Il ne ressemble pas à un de ces mecs musclé sans cervelle."

"S'il l'était, il ne conviendrait pas à Bella," me rappela-t-il.

"Vrai."

"Et les garçons que pensent-ils de lui?" continua Josh car nous savions que cette question était cruciale pour Bella. Si les garçons le détestaient il n'aurait eu aucune chance et peu importait ce que Bella ressentait pour lui.

"Jake l'adore," dis-je. Et il va apprendre à Seth à jouer de la guitare. Il a accompagné Sam à une conférence sur l'astronomie et c'est suffisant pour contenter Sam."

"Et Emmett?" demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

"Eh bien ça c'est intéressant," dis-je. "Em n'était pas vraiment impressionné au début tu sais." Il hocha la tête. Il savait. Emmett nous avait appelés pour tout nous dire sur l'intrus qui était arrivé dans leur vie et ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas flatteur. Heureusement nous réalisions qu'Emmett était en colère pour autre chose qu'un homme qui trouvait sa mère magnifique. "Mais maintenant il a changé de disque. Apparemment quelque chose que McSmoo - _fais chier_ et c'est entièrement _ta_ faute, _Edward _luiaurait dit aurait résonné en Em et il est prêt à concéder que ... peut-être ... Edward pourrait rendre sa mère heureuse."

"Ah Emmett... il ne peut pas rendre les choses faciles, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ce ne serait plus Emmett si c'était le cas," fis-je observer. "Mais vraiment je pense qu'Emmett est impressionné et prêt à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute." Je souris. "Il semblerait que Bella ait eu un petit accident de voiture."

"Quoi?" Josh s'assit brusquement et je tapotai son bras.

"Elle va bien, son pied est cassé," lui dis-je. Il s'agitait et s'inquiétait, je devais le calmer tout de suite. "Mais il semble qu'Edward soit intervenu et ait accompagné les garçons à l'hôpital."

"Hôpital?" Josh était de plus en plus inquiet.

"Est-ce que tu vas me laisser finir?" lui demandai-je, l'obligeant à se rassoir sur le canapé une fois de plus. Je vous jure cet homme est comme une vieille femme quand il s'agit de Bella et de ses fils. "Quoiqu'il en soit il a pris les garçons aux urgences et ils ont pu voir que leur mère allait bien et il les a tous ramenés à la maison et est resté toute la nuit pour la surveiller et s'en occuper."

"Est-ce que Bella va bien?" insista Josh.

Je roulai des yeux. "Penses-tu que je pourrais en discuter aussi tranquillement si ce n'était pas le cas?"

"Tu marques un point," acquiesça Josh en haussant un sourcil. Puis son expression s'apaisa. "Donc il est digne de notre Bella?" demanda-t-il. "Et de nos garçons?"

Je me réinstallai contre lui. "Je le pense oui, J, je le pense vraiment."

Josh me fit un sourire satisfait et s'adossa au canapé me tirant avec lui. "Ce sont d'excellentes nouvelles, Will, vraiment excellentes."

Josh avait eu le cœur brisé lorsque Mac était mort. Il avait tout laissé tomber quand Bella avait eu besoin de nous et j'étais encore plus amoureux de lui depuis. Il aurait pu facilement prétexter que son travail l'obligeait à rester en Californie mais à la place il avait pris l'avion avec moi, volant vers ma sœur et mes neveux moins de trois heures après le coup de fil.

C'était l'amour véritable.

Il s'était occupé des garçons pendant que j'apportai un peu de réconfort à ma sœur. Il avait cuisiné, fait la lessive, empêché les voisins de nous envahir, il avait simplement été là pour eux tous. Il leur avait donné une épaule pour pleurer et les avait écoutés s'ils en avaient besoin. Josh avait été là pour moi aussi. Je ne sais pas trop comment j'aurais pu faire s'il n'avait pas été là. C'était vraiment très pénible, avoir Mac à la maison et faire tout ce qu'il fallait faire et Bella qui était en état de choc. Je m'étais occupé de tout moi-même car c'était juste la bonne chose à faire.

Nous avions, tous les deux, été là pour elle. Il avait tenu ma main quand j'avais appelé mes parents pour leur faire savoir que Mac était mort. Il m'avait aidé à passer d'autres coups de fil qui devaient l'être. Josh avait été solide, la seule chose sur laquelle j'avais pu compter en ces jours difficiles. Aussi triste que cela avait été, la mort de Mac nous avait rapprochés, nous faisant réaliser que ce que nous partagions allait durer et ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre. Ça avait été un tournant dans notre relation parce que nous avions réalisé combien le bonheur était fragile. Et nous voulions en profiter tant que nous le pouvions.

La pensée que Bella ne pourrait plus jamais ressentir ça avait été difficile pour chacun de nous. Nous l'aimions tous les deux et nous voulions qu'elle soit heureuse. Nous voulions que les garçons soient heureux aussi. Et la disparition de Mac avait laissé un trou béant dans leur vies qui serait difficile à combler.

J'avais un bon pressentiment concernant le Sergent McSmoothie - _Edward._ Lui avoir parlé m'avait soulagé et m'avait donné une idée de ce qu'il avait en tête. Et tout comme Mac, Edward était un homme honnête et bon. Il ne la blesserait pas ni elle, ni les garçons et c'est tout ce dont je me souciais. C'était un bonus mais je pensais que nous allions bien nous entendre avec lui.

Je soupirai joyeusement et déposai un tendre baiser dans le cou de Josh. "Ce sera merveilleux de savoir qu'elle est heureuse," dis-je doucement.

"Et tout ce qu'il a fallu, c'est juste un pare-brise éclaté," plaisanta-t-il.

Je me tournai pour le regarder. "Et tout ce qu'il nous a fallu à nous c'est juste ce discours au lycée et c'était bon."

"Vrai," concéda-t-il. "Je regardai dans la foule du gymnase et je pensai "Hey bien'!"

"Très explicite," plaisantai-je.

Josh haussa les épaules. "Que puis-je dire? Ma libido prenait tout en charge à l'époque, pas mon cœur."

"Et moi j'étais prêt à te détester au premier regard," me souvins-je. "Dr Big Shot venu là pour corrompre mes élèves avec ses rêves de grosses voitures ou de grandes maisons et de vie dénuées de sens..." Je secouai la tête. "Et puis tu m'a complètement bluffé en parlant de se mettre au service de la communauté voire du monde..." Les souvenirs de lui là-bas debout et de moi en train d'écouter ses mots, étaient particulièrement vivaces. "J'étais fichu à partir de là."

"Alors tu es en train de dire que toi et ta sœur êtes tombés amoureux de façon étrange," me taquina-t-il.

"Ecoute bien Dr Galloway," dis-je en me rasseyant.

Josh me fit un petit sourire et me tira pour un doux baiser. "Pas d'affolement Swan."

Je me réinstallai contre lui et me souvins de cette première rencontre. Le Dr Joshua Galloway, chirurgien plasticien avait été choisi pour parler aux élèves le jour où des professionnels venaient parler de leur métier. Je l'avais détesté par principe avant même de lui avoir parlé. Il portait un costume cher, semblait indifférent et tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il était l'un des meilleurs chirurgiens esthétiques de la région. J'avais jugé le livre sur sa couverture... quelque chose que j'aurais dû savoir.

Puis il commença à parler. Tous mes préjugés sur quoi et qui il était s'envolèrent en fumée et je restai là debout en admiration. Avant de savoir qu'il était gay j'étais déjà un peu tombé amoureux de lui. Je vous l'accorde cela aurait un peu gênant s'il ne l'avait pas été. Au lieu de parler d'argent et de grande vie, il expliqué aux élèves comment ils devaient utiliser leur influence pour faire de ce monde un monde meilleur. Il leur dit comment il fallait qu'ils se servent de leurs talents et de leur don - peu importe ce qu'ils étaient - pour faire quelque chose de bon aussi bien pour les autres que pour eux-mêmes.

Il ne prêchait pas uniquement, il le vivait. Josh faisait de la chirurgie gratuite quelques jours par mois pour aider ceux qui en avait besoin. Oui les opérations des seins et autres lui fournissaient un salaire très généreux mais au lieu de combler son emploi du temps avec ce genre de patients, il trouvait un bon équilibre. Deux fois par an il voyageait dans les pays du tiers-monde avec une équipe de chirurgiens pour corriger des déformations et transformer des vies.

Comment ne pourrais-je pas l'aimer?

Après que le speech soit terminé, le principal avait proposé que les élèves se réunissent après la fin des cours pour discuter avec lui. M. Hanson essayait probablement d'obtenir une opération gratuite pour sa femme ou quelque chose d'autre mais il m'avait donné la chance de me rapprocher de lui alors je n'allais pas discuter.

Je m'approchai et une expression qui ressemblait à quelque chose comme du soulagement traversa son incroyable visage. Après lui avoir parlé quelques instants, je réalisai que ce que j'avais cru être de la distance était en fait de la timidité. Le grand ponte était timide. Mais il s'est ouvert à moi répondant tranquillement à mes questions et m'en posant. Les autres personnes dans la pièce avaient disparu d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous laissant Josh et moi dans notre petite bulle.

"Est-ce que votre femme supporte bien vos petits voyages?" lui demandai-je finalement. Il fallait que je sache. J'avais eu une intuition mais la question était extrêmement délicate. Certaines personnes s'en offusqueraient. Ma question lui laissait une façon de me faire savoir ce que je voulais - s'il voulait bien répondre.

"Pas de femme," dit-il tranquillement. "Pas de petite-amie." Il me sourit et ses yeux rencontrèrent brièvement les miens. "Ma dernière relation s'est terminée il y a un an." Une fois de plus ses yeux bleus papillonnèrent vers moi. "Il est parti. Rien de traumatisant, ni de dramatique... ça c'est juste terminé." Il haussa les épaules. "Je suppose que ça n'est pas très intéressant."

Mais si ça _l'était_, très intéressant même. Et je savais ce que je voulais savoir. Le reste, comme on dit c'est de l'histoire.

A présent il semblerait que ma sœur ait trouvé celui qui lui correspondait - de nouveau. Si quelqu'un méritait de rencontrer l'amour deux fois c'était bien Bella.

Bella, qui avait été ma gardienne et mon champion d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, méritait le meilleur. Quand j'étais petit elle embrassait mes genoux écorchés. Quand j'ai grandi elle apaisait mon cœur meurtri. Quand j'avais dit à Maman et à Papa que j'étais gay c'était Bella qui m'avait tenu la main et s'était dressée pour moi. C'était elle enfin qui avait fait comprendre à papa ce que je traversais. Bella a été la première à accepter ce que je suis sans réserve ou condition. Chacun de nous devrait pouvoir connaître ce genre d'amour au moins une fois dans sa vie. J'avais eu de la chance de le connaître depuis ma naissance. C'était un cadeau inestimable.

Lorsque Mac était mort j'avais vu comment ça avait brisé Bella et ses fils. Je ne voulais rien de plus que les aider mais ce qu'il y avait à faire allait bien au-delà de toute aide. Les deux années passées avaient été très dures pour nous tous mais pour Bella elles avaient été un enfer. Elle avait déménagé et je comprenais ses raisons. Elle voulait un nouveau départ et il y avait des raisons pratiques pour qu'elle accepte ce travail en Caroline du Nord. Son argent partirait moins vite là-bas. Il y avait de trop nombreux souvenirs sur la côte ouest et Maman et papa pourraient probablement partir dans l'est. Ils voudraient être près de leurs petits enfants. Josh et moi ne désirions pas d'enfants alors Bella était leur seul espoir d'immortalité pour ainsi dire.

Mais elle était seule même avec quatre garçons et nous le savions. Josh et moi nous inquiétions et geignions mais Bella avait été catégorique et nous avait dit qu'aucun homme ne pourrait toucher son cœur à nouveau. Même quand nous lui avions dit qu'elle avait des besoins - des besoins physiques - elle avait rit et nous avait demandé à quoi servait les vibromasseurs.

"Ce n'est pas une pile qui va te consoler quand tu es épuisée," lui avais-je dit. "Ça ne te rassurera pas ou ne t'aimera pas non plus, ni te tiendra la main."

"J'ai déjà eu tout ça, Will," me dit-elle fermement. "Je ne suis pas si stupide, je ne vais pas espérer avoir ça deux fois dans ma vie. Personne n'est aussi chanceux."

Il semblerait toutefois que le destin veuille lui prouver qu'elle avait tort et je ne pouvais en être que plus heureux. Bella avait un cœur tendre et spécial et elle méritait de trouver le bonheur - deux fois.

J'étirai mon bras et tirai le visage de Josh vers le mien pour l'embrasser. "Nous sommes chanceux en amour, nous les Swan," murmurai-je.

Josh rit et me rendit mon baiser. "Non je pense que ce sont ceux qui sont aimés par les Swan qui sont chanceux."

Rien d'étonnant à ce que j'aime cet homme.

...

*Dr Big shot : il y a là un jeu de mot un big shot est littéralement un 'grand ponte' (en médecine) c'est aussi le nom d'un chef indien du Missouri, alors ça devient un 'grand manitou'... Difficile de rendre tout ça en français...

* * *

_**La prochaine fois on retrouve Bella et Mac...**_

_**Merci à vous toutes de continuer à lire!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**The harder they fall **de** LadyExcalibur2010**

Je ne fais que traduire

* * *

A lire après le chapitre 32

**/ - 19 - \**

**Tendre amour**

**Bella**

Megan m'avait avertie. Thomas l'avait appelée pour lui dire qu'il raccompagnait Mac et quelqu'un d'autre chez eux. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il ramène Mac en dernier puisque c'est lui qui poserait le plus de problème. Sa grande taille le garantissait. Il était difficile de déplacer un homme aussi grand.

Je n'ai pas vraiment été surprise lorsque j'ai entendu les bruits et les jurons étouffés en bas. En fait je m'y attendais. J'ai regardé l'heure, trois heures du matin... c'était à peu près normal.

"Sssymmpaa de me ramener chez moi, mec," entendis-je Mac hurler.

"Calme-toi, James," siffla Thomas.

"Tu ferais mieux d'être tranquille," rugit Mac." Ou Bella te prendra les boules." Puis il rit à sa plaisanterie.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je sortis du lit et marchai vers le salon. J'étais pieds nus et c'était froid par terre.

Mac était affalé contre Thomas. Ils me souriaient largement tous les deux. Mac était un peu chancelant. Thomas avait l'air sobre ce qui était normal puisque c'est lui qui avait ramené Mac à la maison.

"Hey chérie!" hurla-t-il et je lui fis signe de se taire.

"On dirait que vous avez eu du bon temps," dis-je d'un ton sec.

"Thomas est papa," me dit Mac solennellement. "Et il fallait que nous célé... célé... fêtions ça."

Ça prit un certain temps mais il y arriva. Presque. Je secouai la tête. "Je vois ça."

Mac regarda Thomas qui était sûrement le seul gars dans l'unité de Mac à pouvoir le soutenir. "Nous avons bien céléé...bré, hein mec?"

Thomas acquiesça. "Ça c'est sûr." Il me regarda. "C'est une bonne chose que Megan m'ait dit de ne pas boire ou alors elle aurait mes couilles," dit-il avec un sourire. Megan m'avait dit qu'elle l'avait averti que puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas boire - elle nourrissait son bébé, il n'était absolument pas question que lui puisse le faire. C'était juste après tout. "Sa voiture est toujours au bar. J'ai supposé que vous pourriez la récupérer demain." Mac serait très reconnaissant de ne pas travailler demain, mais je pourrais juste le forcer à tondre la pelouse ou autre chose pour lui faire apprendre la leçon.

Mac me regardait comme s'il avait du mal à se concentrer. "Il a un enfant maintenant chérie," me dit-il. " Un petit gars, c'est génial, n'est-ce pas?" Il frappa Thomas dans le dos, très fort. "Tu vas devenir un excellent père," lui assura-t-il. "Et sois reconnaissant d'avoir eu un fils... Putain elle... il... ton enfant ne sera jamais enceinte!" Mac fronça les sourcils en me regardant. "Pas vrai, chérie?"

"Ouais Mac," dis-je, ne pouvant m'empêcher de rire. Il était vraiment adorable lorsqu'il était soûl, si sérieux. Et tellement _bruyant_.

"Chérie," dit-il en titubant en arrière. "Tu m'as manqué. Vraiment. J'étais seul là-bas." Il se rapprocha de quelques pas et puis se pencha contre moi et grogna. Ce n'était pas facile pour moi de soutenir son poids, du pur muscle. Il essaya de se redresser et de rester stable sur ses pieds. "Cette sale garce a essayé de m'embarquer," me confia-t-il, fort. "Mais je lui ai dit que j'avais la meilleure épouse au monde et d'aller voir ailleurs." Il hocha la tête. "Ailleurs. Je n'ai..." Il rota - fort. Il allait réveiller les garçons, je le savais. Et alors je serai énervée. "Pas vrai Thomas?"

Thomas acquiesça, son sourire menaçant d'exploser. "Ouais tu l'as fait mec. Tu lui as dit d'aller voir ailleurs." Thomas me regarda. "Et il l'a dit fort très fort même. Je pense que les personnes qui habitent les états d'à côté l'ont même entendu."

Je ricanai et enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille. "Tu seras malade demain," fis-je observer.

Il secoua la tête. "Non ... suis... pas malade, chérie," murmura-t-il, ou enfin, il essaya... "Je suis juste..." Il s'essuya le visage sur mon cou en quelque sorte. "Je suis vraiment très excité c'est..."

Oh mon dieu aidez-moi. Thomas était mort de rire, il se tapait sur les cuisses.

"Et tu vas m'aider avec ça hein Bells?" demanda-t-il en léchant mon oreille." P'ace que j'a...pprécie...rai vraiment ça."

Il se laissa aller contre moi et je vacillai. Je cherchai son bras qui était autour de Thomas et levai les yeux vers lui. "Un peu d'aide par là?"

Thomas hocha la tête. "Ok," dit-il finalement. "Mais je veux toujours ma Bella... mon ange." Il me regarda, la tête pendant sur ses épaules. "Tu es si jolie mon ange. J'ai su que tu étais un ange la première fois que je t'ai vue et que tu m'as dit de me soulager avec ma main."

Les yeux de Thomas s'écarquillèrent et il me regarda. "Ne demande pas," marmonnai-je. "C'est une longue histoire."

"L'une de celle que je dois absolument connaitre..." dit-il fermement. "J'insiste."

"Ouais, ouais, un jour?" grommelai-je. "Viens on va le mettre au lit."

"Nous allons au lit et nous allons le faire," annonça Mac fièrement.

"Ok tigre," dis-je.

"Je vais chanter parce que les femmes aiment ce genre de merde?" dit Mac et avant que je puisse protester, il beuglait les paroles de l'une de ses chansons préférés. Enfin en quelque sorte, tous les mots se mélangeaient.

"Si je pars d'ici... un jour...

Te rappelleras-tu de moi...?"

Il s'arrêta brusquement de chanter et me regarda. "Te ra...ppelle...ras-tu de moi baby?"

"Oui je me souviendrais de toi toujours , baby," lui promis-je. Je rencontrai les yeux de Thomas et nous ricanâmes ensemble.

"Je dois voyager maintenant..." chanta-t-il. J'entendis la porte d'Emmett s'ouvrir et il resta planté là à nous regarder.

"Est-ce qu'il a _bu_?" demanda Emmett dans l'incompréhension. Ça n'était pas arrivé souvent mais quand Mac se laissait aller ... il se laisser vraiment aller.

"Euh ouais, Thomas m'aide à le mettre au lit. Je ne voulais pas donner davantage d'explications.

"Classique," dit Emmett avec un sourire.

"Retourne au lit Em," lui ordonnai-je. Il m'écouta. Merci mon dieu.

"Hey Bells, si je devais voyager te souviendrais-tu toujours de moi?" demanda Mac.

"Tu sais bien que oui," dis-je en essayant de le guider vers notre chambre.

"C'essst bon," dit-il. "Mais je ne vais nulle part sauf au lit avec mon ange et nous pourrons le faire," hurla-t-il.

"Ouais mon pote, nous l'avons déjà eue notre première fois," l'interrompit Thomas. Il me regarda. "Je ne pense pas que notre garçon ici va être capable de faire quoi que ce soit ce soir mais au moins, il sait ce qu'il veut."

"La ferme Thomas," claquai-je. "Aide-moi à mettre ce gros tas de viande dans le lit."

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire?" Thomas soupira lorsque Mac fit reposer tout son poids sur lui.

Les yeux de Mac roulèrent pendant un moment et puis il grimaça. "Bells... mon ange... Je ne me sens pas bien."

"Oh putain," marmonna Thomas. "Ah s'il se met à vomir je veux que ce soit dans la salle de bain, je déteste ça. Vraiment."

Nous le fîmes dépêcher autant que possible.

"On pourra le faire une fois que j'aurai vomi," offrit-il généreusement. "Ce sera boooon."

"D'accord," répondis-je. Mais il faut que tu ailles à la salle de bain sinon tu vas vomir partout." Tout pour le faire bouger plus vite.

"Sûr," répondit-il gentiment. "Je me brosserai les dents aussi." Qui dit que le romantisme avait disparu?

Nous arrivâmes à la salle de bain juste à temps pour qu'il vomisse dans les toilettes. Thomas sortit comme s'il avait été blessé par une balle. Il attendit dans la chambre parce qu'il savait que j'aurai besoin de lui pour mettre Mac au lit.

Après plusieurs minutes, il dit. "J'ai fini."

"Heureux de l'entendre baby."

Je lui tendis sa brosse à dent puis la serviette une fois qu'il se fut rincé la bouche. Puis je lui essuyai le tour de la bouche car il avait du dentifrice partout et parce qu'il fallait que je dorme à côté de lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de venir sur moi.

"Ça va baby," dit-il. "Allons au lit."

Thomas vint m'aider à le faire assoir sur le lit. Je me penchai pour lui retirer ses chaussures et ensuite je descendis la fermeture de son jeans. Il regarda Thomas et lui dit laconiquement. "Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant Thomas... Je ne veux pas que tu vois les trésors de mon ange."

Thomas roula des yeux. "Tu peux t'en charger maintenant, Bella?"

Je hochai la tête. "Merci dis à Megan que je lui en dois une."

"Je le ferai," dit-il et puis il était parti.

Je regardai Mac. "Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi?"

Il y réfléchit un moment. "On peut le faire," offrit-il.

"Essayons d'abord de t'enlever ces habits." Ça ne faisait que l'encourager mais enlever son boxer suffit à l'épuiser.

"Au revoir baby, c'était un doux amour, oui oui,

Je ne peux changer ce sentiment..."

A cet instant il fit un riff de guitare, donnant l'impression qu'il pouvait vraiment jouer.

"Mac reste tranquille tu vas réveiller les garçons," lui dis-je.

Il répondit en chantant un autre vers.

"Mais s'il te plait ne le prend pas ... mal

"Car Dieu sait que je suis le seul à blâmer."

Il déformait les paroles mais il avait l'air si mignon. Je l'embrassai alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur l'oreiller toujours en marmonnant les paroles de "Freebird" dans la barbe. Mon fan de Skynyrd.

Je m'allongeai près de lui, me lovant contre son grand corps chaud. "C'est un doux amour..." murmurait-il et l'instant d'après il ronflait.

Je fermai les yeux et commençai à me rendormir.

* * *

**On retrouvera Mac dans le prochain**

**"Juste au cas où..."**


	20. Chapter 20

**The harder they fall** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

* * *

**/ - 20 - \**

**Juste au cas où**

**Mac**

"Hey Charlie?" Je savais qu'il devait attendre mon appel. Il savait ce qui allait se passer après-demain. C'était devenu comme une tradition entre nous. Si j'avais été maudit par l'homme qui avait été responsable de ma naissance, j'avais été béni par le père de la femme que j'aimais. Charlie était le père que j'aurais voulu être pour mes fils. Il m'avait montré comment être un père depuis qu'Emmett avait donné son premier coup de pied dans le ventre de Bella jusqu'à aujourd'hui alors que je m'apprêtais à les quitter.

"Hey Mac," répondit Charlie Swan. "Je me demandais quand tu allais appeler." Sa voix était calme et douce comme toujours. Charlie croyait beaucoup en cet adage : "Avance doucement mais garde une massue à portée de main.*" Je ne voudrais pas avoir affaire à lui c'est sûr.

"Ouais j'ai été très occupé à préparer toutes ces choses," répondis-je. "Tu sais comment c'est avant un déploiement.

"Ouais, "dit-il. "Je sais." Il soupira. "Comment va Bella?"

"Enervée," répondis-je sans réfléchir et nous rîmes. "Mais elle essaie de ne pas le montrer devant les garçons. "

"Ça c'est ma Bells," fit observer Charlie railleur. "Quand les portes sont fermées elle te mène la vie dure n'est-ce pas?"

Je soupirai. "Ouais, bon je dois le mériter, je suppose que je dois encaisser et écouter ce qu'elle a à me dire." Je ris. "Malgré tout il faut bien que je te le dise, Charlie, ta fille est la tête de cochon la plus têtue que la terre ait portée."

"Rien que je ne sache déjà fiston," me rassura-t-il. "Je l'ai élevée. Je sais tout de ce côté têtu. Ça me rendait fou, elle restait plantée là déterminée, me regardant avec ses yeux bruns et me disant : "Mais papa..." Il gronda. "Elle écoutait mes conseils puis elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête."

Ça me fit rire. "Jake fait exactement pareil," dis-je. "Il tient ça d'elle donc je suppose que tout ça est normal."

Charlie rigola. "Les garçons me manquent," dit-il. Peut-être que Renée et moi irons au Texas pour une petite visite dans quelques mois. Il faut que je voie mes petits-fils." Charlie est un grand-père exceptionnel et chacun des garçons l'idolâtre. Ils aiment leur grand-mère mais ils _adorent _ leur grand-père. Charlie est toujours partant pour les distraire, ramper sur le sol quand ils étaient petits, leur apprendre à pêcher ou à apprécier n'importe quel sport.

"Ce serait bien," dis-je. "J'ai l'impression que ce déploiement va être très dur." _Peut-être parce que tu n'aurais certainement pas dû y aller, imbécile._ Charlie connaissait toute l'histoire et il soupira.

"Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, Mac," dit-il d'une voix grave. "Je ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça. Mais je ne vais pas te dire que je ne comprends pas le point de vue de Bella non plus. Je vous aime tous les deux. Je déteste te voir souffrir mais ça ne peut pas être autrement à présent."

Charlie m'a toujours traité de façon juste. Même au début quand il a menacé ma virilité et ma vie - dans cet ordre - si je faisais du mal à Bella, il n'avait pas jugé a priori. J'étais un gars qui était du mauvais côté des choses, avec rien à offrir à sa fille à part mon cœur et ma paie de l'armée. Pourtant il m'a accueilli tout en me faisant comprendre que si je lui faisais du mal, je le regretterai. Beaucoup. J'avais tenu ma part du marché - jusqu'à maintenant, je suppose. J'avais blessé Bella en me portant volontaire mais j'avais fait la promesse - à Charlie et à moi-même - d'arranger tout ça dès mon retour. Plus qu'un an et nous pourrions vivre la vie dont nous rêvions tous les deux.

Un an de plus. Il fallait que je m'y fasse. Un an en enfer et puis... le paradis.

"Bon tu sais pourquoi je t'appelle, Charlie," dis-je.

Il soupira et je l'entendis se racler la gorge. "Oui, je devine," convint-il. "Bien que je déteste penser à cette possibilité."

"Ça ne plait pas plus," dis-je. "Mais ce serait stupide de penser que ça ne puisse pas arriver. J'ai été chanceux deux fois, j'espère avoir de la chance pour la troisième. Mais je veux pas y compter."

"Je sais, fiston, je sais," dit-il doucement.

"Je t'ai envoyé les copies de mes assurances," dis-je. "Bella a tout aussi mais si quelque chose venait à arriver..." Je m'éclaircis la voix. "Bon je m'attends à... je suppose qu'elle sera en colère et qu'elle ne pourra pas penser clairement pendant un moment."

"J'ai rangé tout ça en sécurité," me rassura-t-il. "Je les ai mises dans un endroit où même Renée pourrait les trouver." Ça me fit rire. Si Bella était énervée à cause de mon déploiement et bien Renée était désespérée. Elle avait rendu tout le monde fou tellement elle se faisait du souci. Je le savais parce que Bella m'avait parlé des lettres qu'elle lui envoyait. Renée regarderait religieusement les informations pour essayer de savoir si nous étions en zone dangereuse ou pas. Bella au contraire essayait de ne pas s'occuper de ça - elle disait que ça l'inquiétait plus encore et qu'il n'y aurait plus moyen qu'elle fasse autre chose tellement elle s'inquiéterait. Finalement c'est l'approche de Bella que je préférais. Je n'enviais pas du tout Charlie pour la vie qu'il allait avoir auprès de Renée dans l'année à venir.

Actuellement j'étais content de ma vie avec Bella, en colère ou pas. _Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté chez toi, James?_

"Ecoute Charlie, si quelque chose arrive..."

"Est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter de parler de ça?" m'interrompit-il.

"C'est pour ça que j'aie appelé, Charlie alors laisse-moi juste te dire ce que j'aie sur le cœur et ensuite ce sera fini d'accord?"

Charlie soupira de résignation. "Bon d'accord."

"D'accord alors les polices d'assurances sont toutes ensemble," dis-je. "J'ai écrit ce que je voulais pour l'enterrement juste au cas où tu sais..."

"Mais enfin tu trouves pas que tu vas un peu loin?" cracha Charlie.

"Non si je ne veux pas que Bella soit ennuyée par toutes ces choses si le pire venait à se produire," signalai-je. "Elle a suffisamment de choses à gérer avec les garçons." _ Mes fils... mon Dieu laissez-moi rentrer à la maison et continuer à être leur père.. Ne m'arrachez pas à eux. C'est tout ce que je demande. Je sais que j'ai fait quelque chose de stupide mais j'aime Bella et j'aime nos fils. Je veux être ici avec eux. Donnez-moi juste cette chance et je jure de ne pas refaire quelque chose d'aussi stupide._

Je ne suis pas sûr que Dieu m'entende. Il n'a jamais entendu ma mère quand elle priait pour que mon père arrête de boire. Mais je devais lui laisser une chance.

"Je pense que c'est tout pour ça," dis-je. "C'est tout simple il y a l'assurance de l'armée qui va directement revenir à Bella et une autre plus petite qui l'aidera pour les choses à court terme. J'ai déjà payé pas mal de choses en avance. D'habitude c'est Bella qui le fait, elle n'a pas voulu entendre parler de pourquoi c'est moi qui le faisait cette fois-ci, mais elle le sait." Payer toute ces choses d'avance laisserait du temps à Bella pour se retourner si je venais à mourir. Elle essayait de rester à jour de tous les paiements lorsque je n'étais pas là. Nous avions procédé ainsi les deux fois précédentes sans discuter entre nous le _pourquoi_ de la chose. Il y a des choses dont nous ne parlions pas et celle-là en faisait partie.

"Tu es un homme bon, Mac James," dit Charlie après une minute. " Et je veux que tu saches que tu as pris grand soin de ma Bella. Vraiment bien." Il s'éclaircit la voix. Charlie n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments ou de ce genre de merde. "Alors maintenant fais attention à toi là-bas et nous n'aurons pas besoin d'avoir recours à tout ça, tu m'entends?"

"Je t'entends Charlie." Je me sentis mieux maintenant que pendant les dernières semaines. Bella ne serait pas seule si quelque chose arrivait. Elle aurait ses parents, son frère et Josh. Tous ensemble ils feraient attention à elle et aux garçons. " Encore une chose Charlie."

"Ah l'enfer," marmonna-t-il.

Je ris. "Rien de sérieux," dis-je. "Si quelque chose..."

"Mac, ça suffit là," siffla-t-il.

"Ecoute-moi vieil homme."

"Je te montrerai quel vieil homme je suis quand tu rentreras," me promit-il. "Je peux encore te fiche une raclée et tu le sais."

"Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde, vieil homme," plaisantai-je. "Mais écoute, si... bon, si ça arrive et si je ne rentre pas, promets-moi de ne pas laisser Bella se lamenter trop longtemps. Cette idée d'elle voulant rester seule pour le restant de ses jours m'est absolument insupportable."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce genre de conversation?" me demanda Charlie.

"C'est une conversation sérieuse, répondis-je. "Juste au cas où, tu sais.. si ce jour arrive. Sois là pour elle. Fais lui juste comprendre que c'est bien pour elle qu'elle continue à avancer. Pas tout de suite, parce qu'elle serait capable de te botter les fesses mais tu sais... au bon moment... si... eh bien, tu sauras quoi lui dire quand ce temps viendra.

"Bon sang Mac, je déteste être d'accord avec toute cette merde," dit Charlie.

"Je le sais, mais tu le fais parce que tu sais que ce sera la bonne chose à faire," dis-je.

Il y eut un silence assez long et puis finalement Charlie soupira longuement. "D'accord, Mac. D'accord, mais s'il te plait... fais en sorte que ce ne soit pas nécessaire."

"D'accord Charlie, je ferai de mon mieux."

"C'est bon alors," dit-il. "Transmets tout notre amour à Bella et aux garçons. Je les appellerai lorsque tu seras parti."

"Merci Charlie," murmurai-je. "Pour tout."

"Fais attention à toi Mac."

"Je le fais toujours," répondis-je avec un sourire.

"Je prendrai soin de notre fille, Mac."

"Tu le fais toujours Charlie."

.

*"walk softly and carry a big stick": c'est la vision de la diplomatie selon T. Roosevelt...

* * *

_**La prochaine fois on retrouvera Emmett... et avec Rosalie  
**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu pour vos commentaires, messages, mises en alerte et en favori**_


	21. Chapter 21

**The harder they fall de LadyExcalibur2010**

A lire après le chapitre 37

**Avertissement** / j'ai trouvé ce chapitre difficile...

* * *

**/ - 21 - \**

**L'art du deuil **

**Emmett**

J'attendais que Rosie m'appelle. J'étais le seul à être autorisé à l'appeler ainsi et quand je le faisais il fallait que j'emporte le téléphone dans ma chambre et que je verrouille la porte. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'un ou deux de mes ennuyeux frères essaient d'écouter notre conversation. J'avais essayé de l'appeler plus tôt dans la journée mais ça ne répondait pas chez elle. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je m'inquiétais. C'est comme si nous avions prévu de parler aujourd'hui. Je m'inquiétais pour elle. Je lui laissai un message. Peut-être bien deux.

A l'anniversaire de Jake elle m'avait dit qu'elle se faisait du souci pour sa mère. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait appelé et parlé à oncle Jasper depuis un moment. "Et ça ne peut pas être de bonnes nouvelles," dit-elle. "Plus spécialement parce qu'ils ne n'ont pas appelée pour que je lui parle."

J'étais d'accord avec ça. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Les adultes pensaient toujours qu'ils pouvaient nous cacher des choses et parler quand les enfants n'étaient pas là. Mais honnêtement pensaient-ils vraiment que nos ne savions rien juste parce qu'ils arrêtent de parler quand nous entrions dans la pièce et qu'ils faisaient ces visages décomposés et coupables?

Ma mère avait essayé de faire ça quelquefois après que mon père soit mort. J'avais dû aller les voir, elle et oncle Will. Je savais qu'elle voulait me protéger ou toute autre chose dans ce genre mais ce que je voulais c'était savoir. Il fallait que je sache parce que mon cerveau allait imaginer n'importe quoi et probablement le pire. Je lui avais finalement dit que je voulais tout savoir. Savoir comment il était mort. Je voulais savoir comment ça allait se passer. Elle avait hésité pendant une minute puis elle avait accepté. Elle m'avait tout expliqué simplement.

Elle m'avait raconté l'explosion, l'éclat, l'hémorragie, les hommes qui étaient morts avec lui. Elle m'avait aussi dit que mon père serait vraiment lui-même dans le cercueil. Le jour avant l'enterrement on avait pu le voir. Elle nous a dit que si nous ne voulions pas le voir nous devions rester derrière. Que nous n'avions pas à le faire. Mais moi je voulais le voir. En fin de compte nous avions tous voulu le voir. Nous nous sommes approchés en nous tenant la main et nous avons regardé.

Elle l'avait déjà vu, seule. Oncle Will nous avait dit où elle allait. Il avait compris qu'on ne voulait pas qu'il nous cache des choses. Oncle Will était très compréhensif pour ce genre de chose. Il ne nous traitait pas comme des idiots. Oncle Josh s'était occupé de Jake mais je m'étais assis avec oncle Will. La sonnette de la porte retentissait souvent et c'était quelqu'un qui amenait quelque chose. La maison était pleine de nourriture mais nous n'avions pas faim.

Quand maman revint elle était pâle et tremblante. Oncle Josh lui dit d'aller se reposer et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est combien la maison était calme la première semaine que nous avons su pour papa. On pouvait entendre le tic-tac de la pendule. Mais dès le second jour je me mis à détester entendre ce bruit. Je pense qu'oncle Will aussi car il l'arrêta. Alors c'est devenu complètement silencieux.

C'était étrange.

Le jour où oncle Will a arrêté la pendule, maman nous a amenés voir papa. Il a proposé de nous accompagner . Mais elle lui a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle soit seule. Puis il nous l'a demandé à nouveau quand elle nous a pris avec elle. Elle lui a répondu que nous avions besoin d'être seuls avec lui. Grand-père et grand-mère lui avaient dit la même chose et quand grand-mère avait commencé à discuter, grand-père lui avait fait un drôle de regard et elle s'était immédiatement tue.

Je me souvenais de ça.

Le téléphone sonna, je décrochai vite avant qu'un de mes frères le fasse. "Allô?"

"Em?" c'était Rosie. Elle paraissait fatiguée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Rose?"

"Oncle Jasper et Tante Alice m'ont appelée pour me parler," dit-elle doucement. Ça n'était jamais bon. Même les enfants le savent "nous devons parler," n'annonce pas une conversation agréable. En général ça signifie que tu vas avoir des ennuis ou quelque chose mais dans le cas de Rose ça doit signifier quelque chose d'autrement plus sérieux.

"Et?"

Elle prit un petite inspiration. "C'est bien ce que je pensai," dit-elle. "Ma mère ... est mourante, Em."

"Oh Rose, ça craint." Des mots. Ils ne veulent rien dire. Des centaines de personnes nous avaient dit ces mots après que papa soit mort. Et je savais qu'ils étaient absolument inutiles. Bla bla bla... Ils ne nous faisaient pas sentir mieux mais c'est tout ce que je pouvais lui donner. Ça craignait. Un moment difficile. Rien que des mots.

"Les docteurs lui ont dit qu'il ne lui restait que quelques semaines c'est tout."

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment. Je voulais lui demander ce qui allait arriver ensuite mais je ne pouvais pas. Alors Rose m'aida. "Oncle Jasper m'a dit qu'il voulait que je reste avec eux," dit-elle calmement.

"C'est génial Rose."

"Oui," dit-elle avec soulagement. "J'étais surprise mais ils le pensaient vraiment."

"Pourquoi ne voudraient-ils pas te garder, Rose?"

Elle rit et ça la fit ressembler à la Rose que je connaissais si bien. "Ma mère est d'accord pour signer tous les papiers qui vont faire de Jasper mon tuteur ainsi personne ne pourra me faire mettre dans un foyer ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Je suis content," dis-je.

Un autre silence. "Je vais aller la voir... une dernière fois."

"Tu n'y vas pas seule n'est-ce pas?"

"Non," répondit-elle. "Ils viennent avec moi," ajouta-t-elle. "Ils veulent être sûrs que je ne sois pas seule. "Je pouvais entendre la surprise dans sa voix, la surprise que quelqu'un se préoccupe assez d'elle pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule.

"Ils t'aiment Rose," lui dis-je. "Ils sont ta famille. C'est ce que la famille fait."

"Ouais, je suppose." J'entendais le doute dans sa voix. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire.

"Quand mon père est mort, mes oncles sont arrivés dans la journée pour être avec nous, pour aider maman." C'était drôle que je me souvienne de ça maintenant. "Ils se sont occupés des voisins et nous ont surveillé pendant que maman s'occupaient de préparer l'enterrement."

"Vous avez eu de la chance," dit-elle. "Vous avez _deux _ oncles."

"Un ça peut suffire s'il est bien," plaisantai-je. "Et je pense que ton oncle fait du bon boulot en prenant soin de toi."

"Oui, et il veut me garder," convint-elle.

"Oui ils vont le faire."

Je sentais qu'elle voulait me demander quelque chose alors j'attendis. "Euh... Emmett?"

"Oui?"

"De quoi tu te souviens... pour l'enterrement de ton père?" Elle soupira. "Je n'ai jamais été à un enterrement et je sais que bientôt..." Rosalie inspira profondément. "Ça va arriver bientôt et je suis inquiète parce que je n'ai jamais vu et je ne veux pas être surprise. Si je pète un plomb...?"

"Euh bon... non, ce n'est pas comme ça." J'y repensai. "Bon pour mon père c'était sûrement différent parce qu'il a été enterré avec les honneurs militaires et tout ça. Il y a eu une salve de vingt et un coups de feu , le drapeau sur le cercueil... des trucs comme ça. Je m'arrêtais. "Les coups de feu ont fait peur à Jake et à Sam et ça les a fait pleurer." Je ne m'en souviens que trop.

"Est-ce que... tu l'as vu?"

"Oui."

"Comment c'était."

"Oui, je l'ai vu au funérarium le jour de la présentation du corps," lui dis-je.

"Présentation."

"Le jour où tout le monde vient voir le corps," dis-je. Je me souvins de la foule même ceux qui ne nous connaissaient pas. Mais maman avait dit que beaucoup de gens voulaient montrer leur respect aux soldats qui tombaient pour leur pays. Je ne savais pas bien comment je me sentais vis à vis de cela.. Quelquefois ça me rendait fou et quelquefois j'étais fier de ce que mon père avait fait. Je n'étais pas sûr encore aujourd'hui.

"Répugnant."

"Oui ça peut l'être," dis-je.

"Alors... à quoi ressemblait-il?" Puis elle fit une pause. "Ne me réponds pas. C'est grossier de ma part de te demander ça."

"Non, ce n'est pas un problème," la rassurai-je. "Euh.. bon.. il ressemblait à de la cire? Je suppose."

"Cire?"

"Presque comme s'il était irréel quelque chose comme ces statues en cire dans certains musées." Je souvins que j'avais eu ce besoin pressant et étrange de toucher sa joue pour voir à quoi ça ressemblait. Je ne l'avais pas fait mais j'avais voulu le faire. J'étais presque sûr que Seth avait ressenti la même chose, nous n'en avions jamais parlé. Trop étrange.

"Euh."

"C'était lui mais en même temps non," continuai-je. "Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer ça autrement."

"Il était abimé?"

"Non il paraissait normal," dis-je. "Il est mort, d'une hémorragie il n'y avait pas de marque ni rien qu'on puisse voir," je soupirais. "Je suppose que l'uniforme cachait ses blessures."

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, j'aurais voulu savoir à quoi elle pensait.

"Ils lui avaient mis son uniforme?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

"Oui c'est comme ça, ils le font pour tous," dis-je.

"Est-ce que c'est ta mère qui le leur a amené ou ...?"

"Non ils se sont occupés de ça à Dover, à la base, ils l'ont embaumé et habillé et tout ça." Maman m'avait expliqué tout ça quand j'avais demandé qu'est-ce qui prenait autant de temps pour qu'on le ramène chez lui. "Ils l'ont mit dans un cercueil et puis dans l'avion pour le faire revenir. Une escorte militaire accompagne chaque corps. Maman dit qu'ils veulent s'assurer que chaque corps reçoit le respect qu'il mérite." Elle avait parut plus énervée que triste quand elle m'avait dit ça. "Ensuite ils le conduisent au funérarium. Toujours avec une escorte motorisée cette fois - quelquefois il y a des gens qui attendent son passage dans la rue, ça dépend de combien de personnes sont au courant."

"Où est-il enterré?" demanda-t-elle.

"Il avait dit à maman que si lui arrivait quelque chose il ne voulait pas traverser tout le pays. Il est au cimetière du Fort Sam Houston à San Antonio. Nous étions au Texas quand c'est arrivé, alors..."

"Fort Hood alors?"

"Oui, maman a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de soldats là-bas, des gars qui ont eu des décorations et tout ça, elle a dit que c'était le bon endroit pour papa." Puis elle s'était mise à pleurer et s'était précipitée dans sa chambre. Oncle Will avait dû nous distraire. Ça n'avait pas marché. Jake s'était mis à pleurer aussi, si fort qu'il s'en était rendu malade. Oncle Josh a dû nettoyer et le prendre dans ses bras pour le bercer comme un bébé jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à s'endormir.

"Je ne sais pas où ma mère va être enterrée," dit-elle doucement.

"Demande à ton oncle," lui dis-je. "Il faut qu'il sache que tu te poses des questions." Perdre mon père m'avait appris cela. Les adultes ne te racontent pas ces choses à moins que tu ne les leur demandes.

"Oui, je le ferai," dit-elle.

"Est-ce que ça va aller Rose?"

"Pas pour le moment, mais ça ira... je suppose," dit-elle. Long silence. "Et toi?"

"Mieux?" dis-je. "Des jours c'est pire mais ça va mieux." Je ris. "Pas facile mais plus facile. C'est étrange quelquefois. Prépare-toi les gens te jettent des regards curieux lorsque tu dis que ta mère ou ton père est mort."

"Je suppose que c'est bizarre. Inhabituel de toute façon."

"Inhabituel et étrange," dis-je.

"Merci Emmett," murmura-t-elle. "Je me sens mieux."

"Va faire la sieste ou quelque chose," lui dis-je. "Tu es fatiguée."

Elle bailla et nous rîmes. "Ouais j'y vais. "

Merci encore."

"Quand tu veux, mais maintenant va te reposer."

"Autoritaire," grommela-t-elle.

"Rappelle-moi quand tu te réveilles."

"Peut-être," plaisanta-t-elle et elle raccrocha.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois, ce sera complètement autre chose,**_

_**une conversation téléphonique entre Bella et Charlie,**_

_**le bonus est intitulé "Suis ton cœur"**_

_**Merci à tous d'avoir lu!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**The harder they fall **de** LadyExcalibur2010**

A lire après le chapitre 38

**/ - 22 - \**

**Suis ton cœur**

**Bella**

J'entends les enfants se précipiter au téléphone. Jake gagne la course sûrement parce Emmett est sous la douche. Je peux l'entendre triompher et dire à ses frères qu'ils sont nuls. Je soupire. Il semblerait que ce soit sa phrase préférée et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Mais chaque fois qu'il le dit je lui lance un regard affligé et il me regarde avec ses grands yeux bruns me promettant solennellement de ne plus le dire.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Puis quand je lui rappellerai sa promesse, il aura l'air de vouloir s'excuser et sera pitoyable en me disant qu'il a oublié. Ce gamin m'embobine et il le sait. Je ressentis un moment de pitié pour la femme qui allait tomber amoureuse de lui. J'espérai qu'elle soit faite d'une autre trempe que moi sinon il en ferait ce qu'il voudrait.

Jake bavarda quelques minutes. Je savais qu'il me donnerait le téléphone une fois qu'il aurait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. C'était soit mon frère ou l'un de mes parents. Ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre car sinon Jake n'aurait pas bavardé autant. Sauf si c'était Rosalie et même si c'était ça je supposai que c'était plus pour embêter Emmett qu'autre chose. Quoique Rosalie paraissait être contente de parler avec Jake.

Enfin il vint vers moi le téléphone dans la main. "Hé c'est grand-père."

"Merci chéri," dis-je, en portant le téléphone à mon oreille. "Bonjour papa." Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire mon père me posait toujours les mêmes questions et je savais ce qu'il allait demander en premier.

"Comment vont les garçons?" Question #1.

"Ils vont bien, papa," le rassurai-je. "Jake te l'a déjà dit j'en suis sûre."

Il grommela et c'était la réponse que j'attendais.

"Et toi, ma petite fille?" Peu importe mon âge je soupçonnais qu'il m'appellerait toujours ainsi. Question #2

"Je vais bien aussi, papa," dis-je et c'était beaucoup plus honnête que ça l'avait été depuis ces deux dernières années. "Vraiment bien."

Un autre grognement. Je suppose que le comportement homme des cavernes fonctionne avec le chromosome Y. Dieu sait que c'est comme ça avec les garçons. Grognements, reniflements et roulements des yeux est la forme de communication la plus courante entre eux. Et pourtant ils semblent toujours savoir ce que les autres veulent leur dire. Les hommes sont bizarres.

"Alors..." Oh oh, je pouvais sentir papa travailler sur la toute nouvelle question, la #3, qui avait envahi sa vilaine tête depuis la fin juin.

Je ris. "Papa vas-y continue et pose la ta troisième question."

"Quelle troisième question?" Il semblait complètement perdu.

"Tu as des habitudes, papa. D'habitude c'est seulement deux questions mais à présent il y en a une troisième." Je me souvins avec moins de tristesse que je l'aurai cru possible la façon dont il me posait cette troisième question légèrement différente. Quand Mac était mort il ne l'avait plus jamais posée.

Il soupira et je pouvais pratiquement le voir tortiller sa moustache qu'il avait décidé de laissé pousser quand il était parti de l'armée. "Comment va ce jeune homme qui est dans ta vie?"

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à nouveau. "Ce jeune homme papa, à presque quarante ans."

"C'est encore un jeune homme pour moi," rétorqua-t-il.

"Il va bien papa," le rassurai-je. "Son frère et sa famille sont ici alors je les ai tous rencontrés."

Il grogna mais il n'avait pas l'air mécontent.

"Mais oui papa, ils m'ont prêté leurs crayons et ont même partagé leur dessert avec moi," plaisantai-je.

"Toujours cette langue..." marmonna-t-il.

"Tu devrais le savoir c'est toi qui me l'a donnée," répliquai-je.

Il rit et je l'imaginai secouant la tête. Ensuite il tortillerait sa moustache à nouveau. C'était toujours étrange de la voir sur son visage alors qu'il n'en avait pas eu pendant toute sa vie. Ça plaisait à maman et je suppose que c'était suffisant pour lui.

"Ton frère n'a jamais eu autant d'audace," me rappela-t-il.

"C'est parce que Will est plus gentil que moi," dis-je. "Je pensais que c'était un fait établi."

"Bon je ne vais pas discuter de ça avec toi, c'est sûr," ronchonna-t-il. "Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être gentille avec moi? Je suis un vieil homme, tu sais?" Il plaisantait.

"Papa pour un vieil homme tu fais beaucoup de choses," lui rappelai-je. "Maman m'a raconté que tu es allé à la pêche et n'est pas rentré avant dix heures du soir, trempé et misérable et tout froid." Je soupirai. "Tu vas attraper une pneumonie et être hospitalisé et je sais que tu seras le plus mauvais patient du monde, alors je préfèrerai que tu restes en bonne santé en faisant attention à toi, d'accord?"

"Quoi? Tu crois vraiment qu'une petite pluie va me rendre malade, petite fille?" Il semblait froissé et il venait juste de s'appeler lui-même vieil homme. Vieil homme! C'est ça!

"Je pense que tu devrais faire attention à toi," dis-je. "C'est tout. Je m'inquiète c'est tout."

"Il me semble que je devrais être le seul à m'inquiéter ici," me gronda-t-il. "Tu as assez de choses à penser pour toi-même."

"Les garçons vont bien," dis-je. "Tu sais bien que je deviens folle s'ils ne sont pas près de moi."

"Et comment c'est d'avoir ce gars... Cullen près de toi?" Il lâcha la question en un éclair. Bon sang. C'était une bonne question. Maintenant il jouait au bon policier _et_ au vilain policier.

Je pris un air renfrogné au téléphone. "Ça va papa. Je l'apprécie." Et tout à coup j'avais seize ans à nouveau.

"Je pense qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup aussi, chérie."

Je restai silencieuse un instant. "Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ressentir ça de nouveau. Je ... Je ne m'y attendais pas... Je ne l'attendais pas _lui."_

"Tu n'attendais pas Mac non plus mais ça s'est bien passé non?"

Je soupirai. "Oui, oui." C'était vrai. Mac et moi avions eu un bon mariage, pas parfait car les mariages ne le sont jamais - mais c'était réel et les émotions qui nous liaient étaient profondes et durables. J'aimerai toujours Mac. Mais cela n'empêchait pas mes sentiments de grandir pour Edward.

"Alors je pense que tu peux faire confiance à ton jugement, petite fille," dit-il doucement. "Tu as toujours eu la tête sur les épaules. Toujours. Même quand tu étais petite tu savais ce que tu voulais et tu essayais de l'obtenir. Tu n'as jamais laissé personne s'interposer et je suppose que tu ne vas pas commencer à présent.

"Il n'y a personne sur mon chemin, papa," lui rappelai-je.

"Juste toi," répondit-il. "Mais si tu le veux... si tu le veux lui, alors il faut que tu te lances." C'était tellement rare d'entendre mon père parler comme ça que j'en restais sans voix.

"Je suppose... Je suppose que je devrais me sentir coupable, papa. Et quelquefois c'est le cas." Je soupirai. "Mais ça n'a pas de sens."

"Si bien sûr," m'assura-t-il. "Laisse-moi juste de dire quelques choses. " Oh oh le slogan de Charlie Swan. "Premièrement tu as aimé Mac et tu as été une bonne épouse autant que lui a été un bon époux pour toi. Tu l'as suivi partout dans tout le pays sans te plaindre, tu lui as donné une grande famille et tu l'aimais de tout ton cœur."

"Il faisait la même chose pour moi papa."

"Je sais qu'il le faisait et toute la question est là, petite fille."

"Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir papa."

"Crois-tu vraiment que Mac aurait voulu que tu restes misérable et seule pour le restant des jours? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il t'aimait plus que ça?"

Je déglutis difficilement.

"Il m'aimait papa." Je balayai la larme qui m'avait échappée. "Je le sais. Il voulait que je sois heureuse. Je le sais aussi. Et je veux être heureuse à nouveau. Je le veux plus que tout, depuis très longtemps. Mais je ne veux pas l'oublier papa. Je ne veux pas que les garçons l'oublient."

"Est-ce que ce jeune homme a dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait pu te montrer qu'il était mal à l'aise concernant Mac?" demanda-t-il. Ça aurait dû me faire rire la façon dont il persistait à appeler Edward un jeune homme. Je savais qu'il l'avait appelé mon garçon aussi. Ouais probablement et face à lui en plus.

"Non papa, il est beaucoup plus compréhensif que ce à quoi je suis en droit de m'attendre." Et c'était vrai, incroyablement et indéniablement vrai.

"Bon, petite fille, il semblerait que tu aies mis la main sur un homme qui veuille faire partie de ta vie ainsi que de celle des garçons, et qu'il t'aime assez pour vous accepter tous - ainsi que Mac."

"Oui c'est vrai, il le fait papa."

Il soupira. "Ta mère et moi viendrons bientôt et je veux m'assoir pour discuter avec toi, chérie. Je voudrais te rapporter la conversation que j'aie eue avec Mac... avant qu'il parte."

"Papa?"

"Je veux juste m'assoir et te parler de vive voix, chérie. Laisse-moi faire ça. Je suis ton père et je vais me servir de mes droits pour reporter cette conversation quand nous serons ensemble. D'accord?"

Je soupirai. Je tenais mon entêtement de mon père alors je savais que je ne le ferai pas changer d'avis. "D'accord papa."

"Mais je t'aime, Bells, et je te fais confiance. Tu ne me décevras jamais. Pas une seule fois. Tu es plus forte et plus intelligente que nous étions en droit de l'attendre. Alors écoute juste ton cœur petite fille."

"Je t'aime papa."

"Je t'aime aussi," il fit une pause. "Beaucoup."

"On se voit bientôt alors, d'accord?"

"Dis aux garçons que nous les aimons aussi." Long silence. "Et dis à ce jeune homme que nous serons heureux de lui parler."

Je ris. "D'accord, je dirai à ce _jeune homme_ que tu as été ravi de lui faire peur."

"Je lui ai fait peur, hein?" Il paraissait un peu trop content de lui même.

"Je vais raccrocher maintenant, papa."

"D'accord," dit-il en riant. "Mais c'est vraiment bon de savoir que j'ai réussi ce que je voulais faire."

* * *

_**La prochaine fois ce sera une conversation entre Charlie et Renée...**_

_**Bonne journée!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**The harder they fall** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

A lire après le chapitre 40

**/ - 23 - \**

**Sur quels boutons appuyer**

_**Charlie**_

Renée entra dans la cuisine où j'étais en train de boire mon café. Je l'avais fait moi-même parce que Renée ne savait pas le faire comme je l'aimais. Je pensai qu'elle le faisait exprès. _Mon _ café était très noir presque comme du goudron mais c'est juste la façon dont je l'aimais. S'il ne brûle pas en passant dans la gorge alors ce n'est pas du bon café. Je levai les yeux et secouai la tête. Oh Oh. Elle faisait cette tête. "Que fais-tu?" me demanda-t-elle.

Elle sourit juste et haussa les épaules et ensuite se déplaça très élégamment pour passer derrière le comptoir en poussant les choses. Je grognai et avalai une autre gorgée de mon breuvage. Elle ne voudrait rien me dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien prête. Près de quarante et une années de mariage m'avait assez bien appris cela.

Je pris le journal et l'ouvris même si je n'étais pas sûr que ça en vaille la peine. Il n'y aurait rien d'autre que de mauvaises nouvelles de toute façon. Des meurtres, des vols, des crimes de haine... Les gens ne changeraient jamais. Je grognai une fois de plus juste parce que je sais que ça embêtait Renée. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers elle espérant la voir froncer les sourcils. Mais non rien d'autre que ce sourire sur son visage.

Oh elle mijotait quelque chose ça c'était sûr.

Je remuai le journal de nouveau et elle rit. Bon sang. Je tirai toutes les ficelles mais elle ne réagissait pas. "Idiots," murmurai-je en faisant semblant de rire. "Rien d'autre que des putain d'idiots dans le monde aujourd'hui," ajoutai-je pour faire bonne mesure.

"Oui, chéri je sais," compatit-elle sans se déprendre de son sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme était -il censé faire face à ça? Quand une femme était si facilement d'accord avec son mari ça le mettait en déséquilibre. Les choses n'allaient plus bien dans le monde. Nos femmes le faisaient exprès. Elles aimaient bien nous voir nous agiter et nous tortiller.

Je fronçai les sourcils et laissai mes yeux errer sur le journal. Elle avait quelque chose en tête. Je pouvais le voir sur son visage, ses mouvements et ses petits soupirs. Je l'avais entendue au téléphone. Will ou Bella? Je tortillai ma moustache en y réfléchissant. Ma moustache avait du mal à s'y habituer mais je serai damné si je la rasai. Renée disait que ça me donnait un air distingué, mais j'étais sûr que c'était des conneries et une façon de me dire que je ressemblai à un vieux schnock. Mais la moustache resterait là.

Will ou Bella? Mes pensées étaient coincées là. Si j'avais aimé parier je n'aurai pas hésité trop longtemps et parié sur Bella.

Will et Josh étaient bien installés dans leur vie et à ce que je sache il n'y aurait plus de grands changements à venir pour eux. Josh était rentré d'un voyage il y avait quelques mois et maintenant il ne partirait plus pendant un moment. Et Will était parti pour une nouvelle année scolaire, tout comme Bella. Le garçon savait gérer un budget mais dieu sait où il avait appris. Je détestai m'occuper de ça et Renée pensait que tant qu'il restait des chèques il y avait toujours de l'argent sur le compte.

Je grondai à nouveau et je jetai un œil pour voir si Renée allait dire quelque chose à ce sujet. Non elle continua à m'ignorer en se faisant du thé. Du thé? Qui buvait de cette merde de toute façon?

Je tortillai ma moustache un peu plus décidant qu'il était tant que je l'arrange. Je ne travaillai pas aujourd'hui j'allais être désœuvré. Et pas de pêche non plus. Elle avait été très en colère la dernière fois que j'y étais allé et que j'étais rentré en toussant et soufflant, complètement enrhumé. Elle m'avait envoyé au lit sans ménagement comme si j'avais cinq ans et m'avait donné des saletés de thés à boire. Je m'étais presque attendu à ce qu'elle me mouche pour me soigner. Le miel et le whisky n'avait pas suffi à faire passer la tisane mais j'avais tout avalé parce que ce n'était pas la peine d'argumenter à ce moment là. Je me sentais trop mal pour le faire de toute façon. Et le fait que ce thé stupide m'avait fait me sentir mieux ne comptait pas. Pas du tout.

"Comment va Bella?" demandai-je innocemment. C'était le seul moyen d'obtenir quelque chose de Renée. Choc et crainte. Distraction. Un élément de surprise était indispensable. Quelquefois on dirait que cette satanée femme pouvait lire dans les pensées.

"Je suppose qu'elle va bien," dit Renée en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers ma moustache. "Tu as besoin de l'arranger," fit-elle observer.

"Tu le penses aussi? Je pense que ça va." Je n'étais pas sûr pourquoi j'étais prêt à en discuter avec elle alors que je venais de penser de la même façon qu'elle. Quelquefois je voulais juste voir le feu dans ses yeux. Un petit désagrément maintenant mais ça conduirait à plus de satisfaction plus tard. Cela faisait longtemps que nous étions mariés mais nous n'étions pas _mort_, comme j'aimais à le dire.

Elle roula des yeux. "Tu sais bien que c'est vrai. Je me demande parfois pourquoi tu veux discuter."

_Parce que j'aime bien me réconcilier avec toi, _pensai-je en cachant mon sourire.

Je haussai les épaules ce qui l'agaça. L'une des meilleures et des pires choses lorsqu'on connait quelqu'un aussi bien c'est que tu sais sur quels boutons appuyer et quand. Bien sûr elle sait exactement les mêmes choses à mon sujet et il est fort probable que c'est elle qui mène la danse en ce moment même. Mais je peux vivre avec ça.

"Je pensai que tu lui avais parlé?" dis-je faisant semblant de lire le journal. Rien d'autre que des idiots, ce n'est pas comme si ça me manquait.

"Non," dit-elle en me faisant un sourire narquois. Elle pencha la tête et m'observa. "Je parlais à Edward."

Ça _c'était_ une surprise. "Ah vraiment? C'est ce garçon qu'elle voie?"

Renée secoua la tête. "Garçon? Vraiment Charlie." Elle sourit à nouveau et les sirènes d'alerte sonnèrent dans ma tête. "Il a presque quarante ans, tu sais."

Je grognai parce que je le pouvais et que ça l'agaçai. Mes ses yeux ne flanchèrent même pas. "Il est sur terre depuis moins longtemps que nous sommes mariés," grognai-je pour souligner cela et pour lui montrer que j'avais réfléchi à la question. "Cela fait de lui un garçon."

Renée posa sa main et tapota la mienne comme si elle pouvait lire toutes les inquiétudes dans mon esprit. Enfer, elle le pouvait certainement. Nous avions tellement partagé de choses tous les deux.

"Il l'aime Charlie," dit-elle doucement. Une autre surprise. Je n'aimais pas trop les surprises.

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?" lui demandai-je sceptique.

Elle se pencha et m'embrassa sans raison ou des raisons qu'elle seule connaissait à ce moment précis. On ne pouvait pas dire avec Renée. Mais ça m'allait.

"Il va transférer tous ses films familiaux sur des dvd," dit-elle. "Même ceux avec Mac," ajouta-t-elle, comme si ça la surprenait.

Je n'étais pas surpris. Je détestai les surprises.

Je grognai. Elle roula des yeux et je dus cacher mon sourire. Tout allait bien dans mon monde. "Ce serait stupide d'essayer d'éliminer Mac," fis-je observer. "Il ne m'apas paru stupide." C'est le moins que je puisse lui accorder avant de pouvoir le jauger en personne.

Elle soupira.

"Il y a autre chose," dit-elle.

Je levai les yeux de mon journal. "Et c'est...?"

"Il m'a dit que Sam lui avait donné l'idée d'ajouter des photos sur le dvd," dit-elle. Je souris. Ce gamin était intelligent. Il piochait dans les livres et le bon sens le conduirait loin à mon avis. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait les deux. Ce qu'il y a dans les livres n'est pas suffisant si tu n'as pas de bon sens.

"Bonne idée," convins-je. "Bravo Sam!" Nous nous sourîmes nous étions tous les deux très fiers de nos petits-fils.

"Oui, bon il voudrait ajouter quelques photos de bébé et ce genre de choses," continua-t-elle. "Et comme tu en as déjà scannée certaines je lui ai dit que tu pourrais lui envoyer par e-mail ce que tu avais."

Ah bon maintenant une autre surprise. Mais j'aimais bien celle-là. Je grognai. "D'accord," dis-je. "Donne-moi son adresse et je m'en occupe." Je lui souris et je devais avoir une expression qui lui fit penser que j'allais drôlement m'amuser. Et j'allai pouvoir l'appeler garçon à nouveau.

Elle fronça les sourcils et me tapota le torse. "Sois gentil, Charles Swan."

Je frottai là où elle m'avait fait mal et lui fis un regard offensé. "Je suis toujours gentil," protestai-je.

Elle me regarda tout juste.

"D'accord, je le suis _la plupart du temps,_" corrigeai-je.

Un seul regard.

"Très bien, je suis gentil avec les gens qui ne sont pas des idiots. Est-ce ma faute si les gens sont des idiots la plupart du temps?"

Elle me regarda et puis poussa un soupir. "Sois sympa Charlie. Cet homme ... est important pour Bella." Comme si je ne le savais pas. N'avais-je pas parlé à ma petite fille? Avait-elle pensé que je n'avais pas pu entendre cela dans sa voix. Bella et moi nous comprenions, nous l'avions toujours fait.

"Oui, oui, c'est sûr," murmurai-je en retournant à mon journal.

"Je ne plaisante pas Charlie," dit-elle.

"Je t'ai entendue, je t'ai entendue," grognai-je à nouveau.

Elle soupira et tapota mon bras. "Les garçons l'apprécient aussi," ajouta-t-elle tranquillement. Je l'ignorai et fis semblant de lire mon journal. Finalement elle soupira de nouveau et se leva m'embrassant sur le front. Je fis comme si ça m'était égal.

Puis elle se rapprocha davantage et appuya son visage contre le mien. "La prochaine fois que tu fais semblant de lire le journal, fais juste attention que ce ne soit pas la page des divertissements." Elle embrassa ma tempe. "En quarante ans tu n'as jamais regardé cette partie. Je ne crois pas que tu vas commencer aujourd'hui."

Je grognai à nouveau et essayai de ne pas rire. elle s'éloigna en fredonnant, visiblement très contente d'elle.

Je souris une fois que j'étais hors de sa vue.

Il fallait aimer une femme qui savait juste sur quels boutons appuyer. Je sifflai et je trouvai la page des sports.

* * *

**_Je ne peux rien vous dire au sujet du bonus suivant _**

**_car vous n'avez pas encore eu le chapitre qui lui correspond dans la fic principale_**

**_A tout bientôt!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**The harder they fall** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

A lire après le chapitre 45

**/ - 24 - \**

**Garder Monsieur Edward**

Jake aimait partir en voiture avec Edward. Il aimait être seul avec lui et ne pas à avoir à se battre avec ses frères pour avoir son attention. Il aimait ne pas avoir à partager Edward même si ce n'était que pour un court moment. Comme ses frères il avait presque tout partagé dans sa vie. Il était content ce matin bien qu'ils ne soient pas encore allés au magasin. Il était quasiment certain que Monsieur Edward lui achèterait quelque chose.

Puis alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin là, il commença à être énervé.

Plus qu'énervé, il se faisait du souci. Pas trop. Jake aimait être content. Mais ce matin lorsque cette femme avait parlé avec Edward, l'estomac de Jake s'était serré. Ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que la fois qu'il était descendu et avait trouvé sa mère en pleurs quand ils avaient compris que leur papa était mort. Mais cette sensation était bien là et Jake n'aimait pas ça.

Il était le plus jeune, il était le plus petit. Et quelquefois on le négligeait. Lorsqu'il se leva et prit la main d'Edward c'était juste pour rappeler aux autres qu'il était là. Personne n'allait le négliger. Et si Monsieur Edward l'aimait? Beaucoup? Jake ne lui faisait pas confiance. Ensuite le mari de la femme était arrivé et Jake s'était senti mieux mais ce pincement à l'estomac était toujours présent.

Quand la femme fut partie Jake se sentit mieux. Mais il réalisa qu'Edward pouvait partir aussi. Rien ne l'attachait à la famille James. Il n'était même pas un beau-père. Jake savait ce que c'était. Beaucoup d'enfants en avait un. Jake était le seul dans sa classe à ne pas avoir de père. Le père de Jenny vivait en Alaska et elle ne le voyait que pendant l'été. Le père de Colton était déployé mais il était censé rentrer pour son anniversaire. Un des enfants avait deux mamans alors Jake supposa que ça comptait comme un père et une mère. Mais Jake était le seul dont le père était mort. Il n'avait pas de beau-père, ni de petit-ami de sa mère ni de père qui vivait ailleurs. Ce que Jake avait c'était Monsieur Edward.

Edward fréquentait la mère de Jake - Jake s'en doutait même avant que sa mère ne le lui dise mais les petits-amis ne restaient pas longtemps. Son copain Tommy à l'école avait aimé le dernier petit-ami de sa mère mais un jour il était parti. Il avait emballé ses affaires et était parti. Tommy ne l'avait plus jamais vu. Il n'était même pas venu lui dire au revoir.

Edward ne vivait même pas avec eux. Il n'aurait même pas d'affaires à rassembler. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de ne plus venir. Et alors que ferait Jake? Il ne pourrait même pas trouver le chemin de la maison d'Edward tout seul. Il vivait trop loin pour y aller à pied même s'il pouvait la trouver.

Que faire si Edward décidait qu'il ne les voulait plus? Emmett faisait toujours des bêtises. D'abord le pare-brise cassé. Bien sûr ça avait été une bonne chose puisque ça avait amené M. Edward chez eux. Même si maman avait d'abord été furieuse, ensuite elle avait commencé à être contente. Elle était toujours contente quand M. Edward était dans les parages.

Et Jake aimait voir sa mère heureuse. Il regardait dehors alors qu'Edward arrivait. Il parla un peu. Il parla de son père. Il lui raconta les choses qu'il avait préféré faire avec son père. Peut-être qu'Edward aimerait ces choses aussi. Jake essayait de lui montrer combien ce serait amusant d'être papa.

Le papa de Jake.

Jake n'était pas stupide. Il savait qu'il avait un père. Et il aimait son père - beaucoup. Mai son père ne rentrerait jamais à la maison et quelquefois... eh bien quelquefois Jake voulait qu'un homme le soulève dans ses bras et le fasse tourner, lui fasse des chatouilles jusqu'à ce qu'il le menace de faire pipi, de s'assoir pour lire ou regarder Star Wars avec lui ou regarder ensemble sa mère préparer le repas. Il se souvenait d'avoir fait toutes ces choses avec son père et ça lui manquait.

Emmett se souvenait de beaucoup plus de choses au sujet de papa mais même Emmett voyait bien qu'avoir Edward près d'eux était une bonne chose - pour eux tous. Il était drôle et gentil et rendait maman heureuse. Même quand il avait essayé de lui demander d'avoir un autre chien Edward avait gentiment répondu non. Jake se demandait si peut-être, juste peut-être, il pourrait garder Edward.

Monsieur Jasper gardait Rosalie. Rosalie gardait M. Jasper et Mlle Alice. Alors ce n'était pas comme si on ne pouvait pas garder des gens. Jake savait que Rose vivait avec eux et qu'ils l'a gardaient. Peut-être...?

"Emmett m'a dit que M. Jasper et Mlle Alice gardait Rosalie. C'est vrai?"

"Oui, je suppose." Excellent. Alors c'était vrai.

Jake y réfléchit pendant un moment. "Em dit que sa mère va mourir."

M. Edward regarda Jake et le garçon attendit. "Oui sa mère est vraiment malade. Les médecins ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la guérir. " Jake savait cela mais il était content que M. Edward n'ait pas essayé de lui mentir. Il détestait quand les adultes le faisaient spécialement quand il savait déjà la vérité.

Jake se tourna vers la vitre et pensa à ces choses. "Alors elle vivra avec M. Jasper maintenant?"

"Oui." Encore mieux.

"Alors ils vont la garder juste comme ça?" C'était réellement possible alors de garder quelqu'un? Il t'appartenait et ils lui appartenait?

"Ouais." M. Edward sourit. " Ils l'aiment et veulent qu'elle fasse partie de leur famille. Rose a besoin d'une famille et ils veulent être cette famille, ainsi tout le monde est content."

Bon s'ils peuvent garder Rosalie, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas garder M. Edward? Jake n'avait plus de père et M. Edward n'avait pas d'enfant. Il paraissait aimer les enfants. Il aimait probablement avoir des enfants autour de lui. "Alors on peut juste garder les gens quand on veut qu'ils fassent partie de sa famille?"

"Bon, s'ils sont d'accord je suppose qu'on peut, oui. C'est ce qui arrive lorsque des gens adoptent des enfants. Les enfants ont besoin d'une famille et la famille a besoin d'un enfant."

Exactement. Jake a besoin d'un père et M. Edward a besoin d'un enfant. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être mieux?

"Ainsi tout le monde est gagnant," dit M. Edward. Jake pensait la même chose.

"C'est obligé que ce soit des enfants?" Il fallait qu'il soit sûr.

"Euh... je suppose que non."

Jake fronça les sourcils et regarda ses mains, en mordant sa lèvre. Il lui semblait que c'était le bon moment pour demander. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux et qui sait quand ça se produirait à nouveau. "Alors..." Il soupira et souleva ses épaules. "Puis-je te garder?"

Son cœur se brisa lorsqu'il vit M. Edward restait là sans répondre la bouche ouverte. Il avait ce regard bizarre qu'ont les adultes lorsque les enfants posent une question à laquelle ils ne veulent pas répondre.

"Euh... bon, pour être honnête Jake c'est quelque chose qui nous regarde, ta mère et moi. C'est une décision d'adulte en quelque sorte."

"Je ne demande pas si _Maman_ veut te garder." Jake savait que parfois les adultes ne pouvaient pas s'entendre, bien qu'ils disent aux enfants d'être gentils. Mais là il ne parlait pas de sa mère. Il parlait de lui. Juste lui. "Je veux juste te garder. Tu n'as pas de famille et je n'ai pas de père. Alors tout le monde serait gagnant." M. Edward ne voulait pas ça. Ou peut-être... peut-être il ne voulait juste pas d'enfant. Peut être qu'il ne voulait pas de _Jake_.

"Euh... Bon Jake, que dirais-tu si nous y réfléchissions pendant un moment et ensuite nous prendrions une décision."

"C'est ce que les adultes disent quand la réponse est non. _Y réfléchir, signifie non_. Maman _avait dû réfléchir_ pendant des années pour avoir un chien et nous n'avons pas eu jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve Emily sur la route. Elle avait dû réfléchir pour Emmett et son téléphone. Et est-ce qu'Emmett a eu son téléphone? Non. Maman et papa avaient dit une fois qu'il réfléchiraient à propos d'une petite sœur. Est-ce que Jake avait eu une petite sœur? Non. Alors Monsieur Edward ne devait pas vouloir d'enfant.

"Non mon gars, je te promets que je ne dis pas non." Bien sûr. D'accord. Juste comme si Jake pouvait le croire. "Je te dis juste que nous allons y penser. Qui sait? Peut-être que quand tu me connaitras mieux tu ne voudras plus de moi. Y as-tu déjà pensé?"

"Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera." Jake connaissait Edward. Il l'estimait. En fait il l'aimait peut-être.

"Bon on ne sait jamais."

"Je sais," l'assura Jake.

"Tu es un enfant génial, tu le sais n'est-ce pas,"

Il sourit et haussa les épaules. "Ouais. Je sais." Puis le sourire de Jake se fana lorsqu'Edward reporta ses yeux sur la route. S'il était un enfant génial alors pourquoi M. Edward ne voulait-il pas le garder?

Ils arrivèrent à la maison et Jake oublia tout ça pendant un certain temps. Ensuite il monta dans sa chambre et déballa ses nouvelles figurines. Il aimait les voir là toutes alignées. Mais lorsqu'il regarda celles qu'Edward lui avaient achetées pour son anniversaire il commença à s'inquiéter.

Et si M. Edward n'étais plus là pour son _prochain_ anniversaire?

Papa avait été là pour son cinquième anniversaire. Jake s'en souvenait. Ils avaient eu du chocolat, un gâteau au chocolat et ils avaient regardé tous les films de Star Wars. D'un seul coup. Mais pour l'anniversaire suivant, papa n'était pas là. Papa était mort. Il était parti pour _toujours_.

Alors comment ce serait si Edward n'était pas là pour son prochain anniversaire? Pas parce qu'il serait mort mais juste parce qu'il ne _voulait _ plus y être? Et s'il décidait que quatre garçons c'était beaucoup trop? Et si Emmett était insupportable? Et si Jake demandait trop de gourmandises?

Tout cela était de la faute d'Emmett. Si Emmett avait été plus gentil au départ, Edward aurait voulu le garder. Si Emmett n'avait pas essayé de s'en débarrasser alors Jake serait en mesure de garder Edward.

Jake sortit de sa chambre et alla dans celle d'Emmett et cogna à la porte.

"Quoi?" cracha Emmett quand il ouvrit la porte

Emmett fut surpris lorsque Jake lui donna des coups de pied dans le tibia. Il lui fit mal. Deux fois. Jake regarda son frère ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. "S'il ne me laisse pas le garder, c'est de ta faute!" déclara Jake.

Puis il repartit dans sa chambre et regarda ses figurines Star Wars.

Et il s'inquiéta.

* * *

_**Le prochain bonus s'intitule "Petits cœurs"**_

_**et il y est toujours question de Jake**_


	25. Chapter 25

**The harder they fall** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**/ - 25 -\**

**Petits cœurs**

Je tachais de cacher ma préoccupation en regardant Jake manger son petit-déjeuner. Un Jake triste était comme un chiot triste.. ça faisait mal au cœur et vous ne vouliez rien d'autre que les faire se sentir mieux - peu importait ce qu'il faudrait faire. On pouvait escalader des montagnes et traverser des océans si besoin était.

Quelque chose tracassait Jake depuis plusieurs jours. Je reconnaissais tous les signes assez bien. Jake n'était pas quelqu'un d'anxieux mais si ça lui arrivait c'était terrible.

A présent mon plus jeune fils retournait le problème dans sa tête encore et encore. Il devait tout examiner sous tous les angles, essayant toujours de voir le bon côté des choses - ce garçon était un optimiste né - mais tout ce qui le taraudait le rendait confus et anxieux.

Et je n'aimais pas voir mes fils dans cet état.

Maintenant je l'observais, essayant de trouver la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet et de le faire s'ouvrir à moi. Il était d'un naturel ouvert et bavard. Il aimait les gens et il aimait bien partager avec eux. Mais quelquefois quand il prenait quelque chose à cœur il démontrait qu'il était bien le fils de sa mère et il se fermait comme une huitre. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir nous étions ainsi, nous ses parents. Mac n'était pas exactement jovial et ne partageait pas facilement ses sentiments. Nous étions réticents tous les deux c'était dans notre nature. Jake était une anomalie, il était notre papillon social.

"Alors ce petit-déjeuner, Jake?" Commencer simplement. Le faire parler de choses simples puis en arriver à _la_ conversation.

"Bon," marmonna-t-il. On aurait dit qu'il mangeait des œufs brouillés avec des toasts alors qu'en réalité c'était des pop tarts au chocolat. Il aurait dû sauter partout de contentement. Il aurait dû.

Mais non, depuis assez longtemps. C'était inquiétant.

"Tu te sens bien chéri?" lui demandai-je, en posant ma main sur son front. Non, pas de fièvre. Pas que ça me surprenne. Lorsqu'il était malade il se plaignait sans arrêt, là il était trop calme. Un Jake trop calme signifiait qu'il n'allait pas bien, il avait un problème ou quelque chose le tracassait.

Il n'avait pas de problème.

"Je vais bien," dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Tu es sûr?" lui demandai-je en relevant son petit menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. Quelquefois il me rappelait vraiment Will et là, c'était l'un de ces moments. Il avait ce même regard lorsque quelqu'un lui avait dit quelque chose de méchant et qu'il ne voulait pas me le dire. Il savait que je leur botterai le derrière. Vous n'embêtiez pas mon petit frère. Et vous ne le faisiez pas avec mes fils non plus.

Will ne m'appelait pas Maman ours pour rien.

"Ouais," dit-il ses yeux évitant les miens. Oh oh. Mon garçon me cachait définitivement quelque chose. Et il savait que ses yeux exprimaient beaucoup de choses. Il était malin. "Je vais bien."

Je m'assis à côté de lui et lui prit un morceau de Pop-tart et le mangeai. "Pourtant je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse," lui dis-je.

Il me jeta un regard coupable avec ses yeux sombres puis regarda son assiette de nouveau. "Je vais bien." Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

"Tu sais quelquefois quand quelque chose t'inquiète ça aide d'en parler à quelqu'un."

"Je sais," dit-il. "Tu nous l'as dit." C'est vrai je leur avais dit plus d'une fois spécialement pendant les premiers mois après la mort de Mac.

"Ce ne doit pas être si grave," l'incitai-je. "Quelquefois les petites choses sont celles qui inquiètent le plus."

Encore un regard de côté. "Euh... ouais, je sais. Je vais bien."

"Je dis ça comme ça," dis-je négligemment. Puis je me levai et allai dans la cuisine d'où je pouvais encore garder un œil sur lui.

J'essayai de comprendre depuis quand il était dans cet état. Tout ce que je pouvais voir me ramenai à ce jour où il était parti avec Edward. Je savais que rien ne s'était vraiment passé ou Edward me l'aurait dit. Bon rien ne s'est passé mais peut-être qu'Edward n'a rien vu. Peut-être que pour Jake il s'est passé quelque chose. C'était ça. Les adultes ne voient pas les choses comme les enfants.

"Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Edward?" lui demandai-je.

Ses épaules se crispèrent. Pas un bon signe. S'il le fallait je demanderais à Edward tout ce dont ils avaient parlé. Mais je voulais d'abord essayer avec Jake. Discuter avec Edward ne serait pas forcément une aide car la vision des choses de Jake était très différente de celle d'Edward. Ce qui était évident et simple pour Edward devenait un truc important pour Jake.

"Bien," marmonna-t-il.

"Vraiment?" demandai-je. "Même quand vous avez rencontré Lilith?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Elle est bien. Son mari est gentil." D'accord ce n'est pas Lilith le problème.

"Est-ce que vous avez eu une conversation intéressante avec Edward? Ça t'a plu d'être avec lui?"

Ses petites épaules se crispèrent de nouveau sous son tee-shirt. Mon instinct de mère me disait que j'avais visé juste. Je revins m'assoir près de lui et fis pivoter son visage. J'attendis qu'il me regarde ça prit un certain temps mais il le fit. Les larmes emplissaient ses yeux. "Jakey..." soufflai-je. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Il renifla. "Tu me promets que tu ne vas pas te fâcher?" Sa petite lèvre tremblait et ça me donnait envie de pleurer aussi.

"Comment pourrais-je me fâcher?" Je me forçai à lui sourire, le rassurant du mieux que je pouvais.

"Promis?"

"Je te le promets. Jake tu sais que tu peux tout me dire."

Il hocha la tête. "J'ai demandé à Edward si..." Il prit une petite inspiration. "Je lui ai dit que je voulais le garder. Tu sais, comme M. Jasper qui garde Rosalie?" Je hochai la tête. " Et je lui ai dit que je voulais le garder aussi. Je pensais qu'il aimerait avoir un enfant. Et il m'a dit que j'étais un enfant génial alors j'ai pensé..." Ses épaules se tendirent à nouveau.

"Et il a dit non?" Ça ne me paraissait pas bien. Mais je savais aussi que les enfants entendait les choses que les adultes leur expliquaient différemment.. ça ne venait pas toujours des enfants non plus.

"Il a dit... "Il s'essuya les yeux. "Il a dit qu'il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse," il serra ses lèvres. " Et quand les adultes disent qu'il faut qu'ils réfléchissent, ça veut dire non. Ils ne veulent juste pas le dire."

Je dus m'empêcher de sourire. C'était assez précis en fait. Mais j'étais sûre et certaine qu'Edward n'avait pas dit ça dans ce contexte. "C'est vraiment une décision très importante," essayai-je de l'apaiser. "C'est une grande décision."

Jake ne l'avait pas compris. Il secoua la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. "Non je pense juste qu'il ne veut pas d'enfant."

Mon cœur se brisa. Je voulais le rassurer mais ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Je ne voulais pas assumer ça. J'étais absolument certaine qu'Edward et moi étions sûrs de vers où nous voulions aller. Mais nous n'avions rien dit aux enfants pour le moment, rien de spécifique ni de concret... est-ce que j'avais commis une faute de ne rien leur expliquer?

"Je ne crois pas Jake," essayai-je de nouveau.

Il secoua juste la tête une nouvelle fois. "Si ça doit être ça," dit-il avec assurance et je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre que 'je dois y réfléchir'.

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça?" demandai-je en coiffant ses cheveux avec mes doigts. Il avait les mêmes cheveux que Mac, épais et raides.

Jake me regarda, malheureux. "Il n'est pas venu depuis que je lui ai demandé," dit-il enfin, après un long moment de silence. "Je pense qu'il est fâché. Il ne veut pas d'enfant, et il ne veut pas me garder!"

Et il commença à pleurer. Il repoussa sa chaise brusquement et courut dans l'escalier. Quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis sa porte claquer. Fort. Je soupirai en me demandant comment gérer ça. Je n'y pouvais rien. C'était le travail d'Edward. Il avait sans le faire exprès malmené Jake mais j'avais appris il y a longtemps que ce n'est pas souvent intentionnellement que l'on s'attire les ennuis. Ça arrive ou plus précisément c'est ce que croient les enfants.

Edward doit réparer cela.

Je réfléchis à la meilleure façon d'aborder ça avec Edward. Rien de compliqué mais plutôt quelque chose de simple et de direct, ça avait bien marché pour nous jusqu'à présent. Lui dire ce que pense Jake, lui demander ce qu'il pense de sa demande et partir de là. Je me souris à moi-même en pensant au désir de Jake de garder Edward. Je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Je lui dirai que Jake a juste besoin d'être rassuré. Il faut qu'il sache qu'Edward veut le garder - veut tous nous garder. Je le lui dirai comme ça.

Je sais quelle sera la réponse d'Edward.

Et je suis sûre qu'il pourra réparer le cœur d'un petit garçon.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois on retrouve Charlie avec Bella...**_


	26. Chapter 26

**The harder they fall **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

Ce chapitre se déroule le matin après que Charlie ait rencontré Edward

après le chapitre 49

**/ - 26 - \**

**La conviction de Mac**

Bella

Je m'étais levée tôt devançant même mon père. Ça n'arrivait pas très souvent. Je pris ma tasse de café dehors sur la terrasse. Le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait levé et je profitai de ces quelques moments de paix et de solitude. J'étais contente que mes parents soient là, ainsi que Will et Josh mais ces moments de tranquillité étaient exquis et je n'en avais pas souvent.

J'avais fini ma première tasse et en étais à ma seconde lorsque j'entendis la baie coulisser et mon père me rejoignit sur la terrasse. "Hé ma petite fille," murmura-t-il en prenant une gorgée de café.

"Bonjour Papa," répondis-je en souriant. Il s'assit près de moi. "Jake est debout?" C'était lui le premier d'habitude.

Papa sourit et secoua la tête. "Le petit chenapan ronflait encore lorsque j'ai passé ma tête dans sa chambre."

"Il était si excité à la pensée de tous vous voir que je pense que ça l'a épuisé," dis-je.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment. Nous étions toujours à l'aise avec le silence. Maman et Will aimaient le combler par des mots mais avec nous c'était juste un bon moment de tranquillité. Papa finit sa première tasse et partit pour en chercher une seconde. Comme moi, il avait besoin de caféine pour être bien réveillé. C'était une mauvaise habitude mais aucun de nous ne voulait arrêter. Ce n'était pas très mauvais comme vice après tout.

Vices...

A présent cette pensée devenait intéressante. J'avais un autre vice depuis quelques mois. En fait, ça m'était venu à l'idée tôt ce matin alors que j'étais encore au lit. Des pensées concernant Edward occupaient mon esprit. Je le voulais. Oui, physiquement. Oh oui physiquement. Les choses que je faisais à cet homme dans mes rêves étaient probablement illégales.

Mais plus que ça, je le voulais. Je voulais le garder, comme le disait Jake. Je savais exactement ce que ressentait Jake. Lorsque Edward lui avait dit qu'il pouvait le garder, quelque chose avait été libéré en moi. Tous les désirs inexprimés de mon cœur réclamaient de l'attention.

J'avais reconnu l'engagement qu'impliquaient ces mots dits à un enfant. Edward le savait aussi. S'il n'avait pas compris, il ne les aurait pas prononcés.

Will et Josh lui avaient donné leur plein accord et je n'en étais pas surprise. Will m'avait posé tout un tas de questions sans fin et il avait toujours été content de mes réponses. Je me doutais qu'il avait aussi parlé aux garçons mais il avait dû le faire subtilement. Jake aurait chanté les louanges d'Edward, Emmett aurait grogné mais il aurait été honnête dans ses commentaires. Alors ... Edward les avait de son côté à présent.

Ma mère l'adorait déjà. Bien qu'elle soit inconstante et ne réfléchisse pas toujours bien aux choses, elle possédait cet instinct surnaturel de savoir ce que les gens sont au fond d'eux-mêmes. Elle peut voir la laideur ou la beauté qui se cachent sous les masques. Et il est difficile de la tromper. Parfois elle agit de manière puérile mais une femme habile se cache derrière ce comportement. Mon père en est venu à faire confiance à son intuition et alors moi aussi.

Donc si Renée disait qu'il était un bijou, c'est qu'il l'était... je n'avais pas besoin que quelqu'un d'autre me le dise.

Seul mon père n'avait rien dit à ce sujet et je supposai que s'il venait s'assoir avec moi dehors, une tasse de café à la main, je pourrais enfin entendre ce qu'il en pensait.

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit à nouveau et papa parut plus réveillé. Il se rassit et prit une autre gorgée. "Alors..."

Je souris et le regardai. "Que penses-tu de lui?"

Une expression déconcertée passa sur son visage. "Comment tu sais?"

Je roulai des yeux. "Papa nous pensons de la même façon, souviens-toi!"

Il me sourit et secoua la tête. "Oui c'est vrai ma petite fille." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Bon je l'ai bien observé hier quand je l'ai surpris au travail. Barty était sur place pour que je sache où il serait et ce qu'il serait en train de faire.

"C'était sournois tu sais d'appeler le Major." Peu importe que je l'aie fait moi-même, la première fois avant qu'Edward n'amène Emmett ce premier matin. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser partir votre gamin avec le premier venu, uniforme ou pas.

Papa haussa les épaules, ne cherchant clairement pas à s'excuser. "Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai bien pu le voir hier avec ses hommes. Tu peux en apprendre beaucoup sur un homme en voyant comment il agit avec les autres et comment il les dirige."

"Et?"

Il grogna." Il est très bon." C'était vraiment un énorme compliment de la part de Charlie.

"Oui il est très bon," convins-je et papa ricana et secoua la tête. Il n'aimait pas se rappeller que j'étais une adulte avec des besoins. J'essayai de ne pas le lui dire directement mais quelquefois c'était difficile de résister. Comme maintenant.

"C'est un homme bon," dit-il enfin.

"Oui papa, c'est vrai,' acquiesçai-je.

"Et tu l'aimes," continua-t-il

Je hochai la tête. Pas moyen de dire le contraire. C'était là, sur mon visage, chaque fois que je le voyais, dans ma voix, chaque fois que je parlais de lui. "Oui."

"Il t'aime et il aime tes garçons."

Je me tournai et sourit à mon père sachant que j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Ça allait, il n'y avait personne d'autre pour voir ça. Et il ne le dirait pas. Nous gardions ces secrets pour nous. "Ouais difficile à croire, mais ouais."

Il resta tranquille un long moment puis il se racla la gorge. "Tu sais, Mac m'a appelé cette fois aussi, avant d'être déployé."

Mac avait toujours aimé appeler mon père pour s'assurer qu'il s'occuperait de nous. C'était un geste bon bien que superflu. Jusqu'à la dernière fois. J'avais vraiment eu besoin de mon père et il était venu comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Je hochai la tête en me mordant la lèvre.

"Nous avons parlé des choses habituelles et puis..." Il soupira et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure aussi. "Eh bien ma petite fille, je ne sais pas comment dire ça au juste mais je vais le dire simplement." Il me regarda. "Il a dit que si quelque chose lui arrivait il voulait que tu ailles de l'avant, alors je pense que c'est le bon moment. Il voulait que tu sois heureuse."

Je clignai des yeux. Les larmes menaçaient. Ma respiration semblait coincée dans ma gorge. Mac... c'était drôle comme ce sentiment douloureux de perte me frappait quelquefois. Je l'avais aimé, je le faisais encore. Et pour toujours. Mais Edward avait fait son chemin dans mon cœur aussi. Ça ne paraissait ni étrange ni mal de les aimer tous les deux. Ça ressemblait au destin.

"Il t'aimait ma petite fille," continua-t-il. "Et il voulait que tu aies une bonne vie même s'il n'était plus là pour la partager avec toi." Il tendit sa main et caressa la mienne. "Il te faisait confiance Bells. Il te faisait assez confiance pour que tu t'assures que l'homme qui entrerait dans ta vie prendrait bien soin de vos enfants. Il savait que tu les ferais passer en premier. Je pense qu'il apprécierait cet Edward. Il aimerait la façon dont Edward se comporte avec ses fils. Il serait content de savoir que tu as trouvé quelqu'un digne de toi."

J'étais à peu près sûre de ne jamais avoir entendu mon père mettre autant de mots ensemble. Ma gorge était serrée. J'étais complètement submergée non seulement par les capacités soudaines de mon père à s'exprimer mais aussi par la confiance de Mac. Mac m'avait fait confiance. Il m'avait fait confiance pour nos enfants. Il m'avait fait confiance pour que je m'assure que n'importe quel homme qui entre dans ma vie serait aussi bon pour eux qu'il l'était pour moi. Il voulait que je sois heureuse, peu importe comment. Tout à coup je réalisai combien Mac m'avait aimée.

Ça aurait pu me faire douter de ce que j'avais avec Edward. Mais au lieu de ça, ça ne faisait que renforcer ce que je pensais. Mac avait foi en moi. J'avais trouvé un homme, le bon, celui qui aurait obtenu l'approbation de Mac. Edward était bon pour moi mais aussi pour les fils de Mac et c'était le meilleur cadeau que je puisse attendre. C'était un cadeau que Mac aurait voulu pour moi.

Je sentis la sérénité descendre en moi.

Je regardai mon papa et lui fis un petit sourire. "Ouais Edward est très spécial." Puis je souris davantage. "Et nous allons le garder." Jake avait raison depuis longtemps.

Papa me retourna mon sourire. "Jake me l'a dit."

Je haussai les épaules. "Cet enfant sait, il a raison."

Nous finîmes nos cafés et profitâmes d'une matinée tranquille.

* * *

**La prochaine fois le premier coup de téléphone de Bella au Major Hutchinson...**

**Bonne journée tout le monde!**


	27. Chapter 27

**The harder they fall **de ** LadyExcalibur2010**

_Le coup de téléphone de Bella au major Hutchinson au tout début de la fic_

**/ - 27 -\**

**Les six grades de Charlie Swan**

J'étais nerveuse. Je pouvais l'admettre. Je me sentais un peu coupable. Ce n'était généralement pas une bonne idée d'appeler un commandant pour quelque raison que ce soit. Je ne connaissais pas Edward Cullen et je ne voulais pas lui causer de problèmes. Mais cet homme allait rester seul avec mon fils et il fallait que je m'assure qu'Emmett soit entre de bonnes mains. Il n'y avait aucune chance que je laisse un étranger même s'il ressemblait à un dieu grec et sentait comme le paradis prendre mon fils toute la journée sans avoir aucune idée de quel genre d'homme il était.

Monsieur Cullen et sa voix douce, sexy et rauque avait été assez aimable pour me donner le numéro de téléphone de son supérieur. Ça rendait les choses plus faciles mais je serai bien arrivée à trouver cette information d'une façon ou d'une autre. Une vie entière à me débrouiller avec les militaires m'avait laissée bien équipée pour trouver les informations que je voulais ainsi que les tenants et les aboutissants. Je savais comment naviguer en eaux troubles.

Il était tard mais j'étais déterminée. Ça ne me prit que trois coups de fil pour avoir l'homme en personne. Ça m'aidait toujours de connaitre des gens dans l'armée. C'était un genre de mafia - on n'en partait jamais vraiment.

"Ici Hutchinson." Je me détendis me sentant à l'aise avec le ton cassant de l'homme à qui je voulais parler.

"Major Hutchinson?" demandai-je poliment.

"C'est moi," il répondit d'une voix plus douce. C'était une autre des choses sur laquelle je comptais - les militaires était très polis avec les femmes la plupart du temps surtout les plus âgés. La galanterie n'était pas morte pour eux et il le montraient. Je n'allais pas en profiter outre mesure.

"Oui monsieur," commençai-je. "Bon ça peut vous paraitre étrange mais mon fils Emmett..." Je soupirai et décidai de jouer franc jeu. " Bon en fait mon mari est mort en Irak il y a deux ans et notre fils aîné a quelques difficultés avec ça."

"Je suis désolé d'entendre ça madame, " dit-il poliment même s'il se demandait encore pourquoi je l'appelais.

"Merci monsieur," répondis-je. "Il a fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû - en fait il a cassé le pare-brise du sergent-major Cullen et M. Cullen a été assez gentil pour proposer à Emmett de travailler pour lui pour le rembourser."

"Ah je vois," dit le major Hutchinson. "Oui ça ressemble bien au sergent-major Cullen."

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. "Alors il est sous vos ordres?" Bon ça devrait marcher comme ça.

"Oui madame il l'est," me rassura-t-il. "C'est un bon soldat. Il travaille avec les jeunes soldats tout le temps, madame, il les entraine et les maintient en forme, il s'occupera bien de votre fils."

"Merci," dis-je. "Mon père est dans l'armée et il m'a dit que je devrais juste vous appeler pour me sentir mieux. Je déteste vraiment vous ennuyer mais c'est mon fils et ..." Il rit un peu.

"Vous vouliez vérifier," dit le major. "Ma femme aurait fait la même chose."

"Oui vous savez comment c'est," lui dis-je.

"Oui madame. Je sais. Ça fait longtemps que je suis dans l'armée et quelquefois les garçons font des bêtises. Ça ne signifie pas qu'ils ne sont pas de bons garçons, il faut juste les reprendre en main."

"Oui monsieur," dis-je. _Et j'essaie. Oh mon Dieu. J'essaie vraiment. _

"Est-ce que votre père vit dans le coin, madame?" demanda-t-il. "Ne pourrait-il pas s'occuper de votre fils un moment?" Ça se faisait comme ça d'habitude je suppose. Tout le monde voulait aider à arranger le problème. On aurait dit que je parlais à mon père.

"Non pas actuellement," répondis-je. "Après... après que mon mari soit mort nous avons déménagé de Fort Hood à ici. Mes parents sont à la retraite et j'ai voulu avancer et nous nous sommes installés ici..." Avais-je pris la bonne décision? Je commençai à me le demander. A ce moment-là ça m'avait parut plus important de partir loin de tout ce qui me rappelait Mac.

"Ah oui je comprends." Et ensuite il y eut un petit rire de l'autre côté de la ligne. "Je sais, c'est assez improbable mais je me demandais si j'avais rencontré votre père. Nous avons été à beaucoup d'endroits et on ne sait jamais."

Je ris parce que c'était un jeu que je connaissais bien. Je l'avais appelé les six grades de Charlie Swan. Nous aussi avions été partout dans le pays et c'était toujours curieux de se rendre compte que toujours quelqu'un connaissait quelqu'un qui connaissait mon père. "Son nom est Charles Swan, monsieur. Il était dans la police militaire."

Il y eut un long moment de silence de l'autre côté. "Sans blague?" Le major semblait choqué. "Ça c'est une excellente surprise." J'entendis un rire. "Votre père ne reconnaitrait pas mon nom mais si vous lui demandez s'il se souvient d'un incident à Fort Riley, il avait raccompagné un lieutenant chez lui. Il peut s'en souvenir parce que ma femme lui avait offert le café et le meilleur quatre-quarts qui soit.

Je ris. "Je lui demanderai monsieur. Je le ferai. Et merci pour m'avoir accordé de votre temps. Je me sens mieux maintenant au sujet du sergent-major Cullen et d'Emmett pour demain."

"Il fera attention à votre fils je peux vous l'assurer. Il est solide et on peut s'y fier. Je lui ferai confiance si je devais le laisser avec mes petits enfants et ça c'est la meilleure recommandation que je puisse faire."

J'ignorai le battement de mon cœur en entendant le compliment. Je me dis que j'étais heureuse de ne plus avoir à me soucier de ça. Ce n'est pas le fait d'apprendre que le sergent-major pourrait en fait être un homme bon... Non... Ce n'était pas ça du tout.

"Je vous remercie monsieur et je vous souhaite une bonne soirée."

**OOO**

Lorsque le major Barty Hutchinson raccrocha, il fixa le téléphone pendant un moment. Il était toujours étonné de voir une fois de plus que le monde était petit et que tous les actes qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais avaient une répercussion sur votre vie. Sa femme était à la porte de son bureau. "Tout va bien?" demanda Carolyn. Comme d'habitude elle pouvait deviner son humeur d'un seul coup d'œil.

"Ouais," répondit-il en frottant son visage. "Des souvenirs."

Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur ses genoux. Ça faisait un long moment qu'ils étaient mariés mais il aimait toujours sa chaleur près de lui. Il était tranquille comme d'habitude, Carolyn s'assit là et ils partagèrent son silence. Il parlerait quand il serait prêt.

"A quoi penses-tu?" dit-elle enfin, lorsqu'il soupira bruyamment.

Il répondit honnêtement. "Je pensai à John."

Carolyn sourit tristement. John avait été leur seul fils. L'aîné. Clarissa était née quand John avait cinq ans. Andrea était arrivée deux ans plus tard. Ils avaient été la parfaite famille américaine sans aucune raison de penser que ça changerait un jour. Il ne savaient pas que John était allergique aux abeilles. C'était au mois d'août et à la tombée de la nuit John qui avait douze ans était parti. Ils avaient eu leurs enfants tôt et rien ne les avait préparés à la douleur de perdre un enfant.

Repoussant ces souvenirs, Carolyn remit les cheveux, rares, de Barty en place. "Et qu'est-ce qui t'a rappelé ça?" Ils n'en parlaient pas souvent. Deux décennies avaient estompé leur douleur mais pas leur perte.

Barty soupira et secoua la tête. "Tu ne le croiras même pas si je te le disais."

"Essaie toujours!"

Il la regarda. "Est-ce que tu te souviens de l'hiver après la mort de John?" Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier? Elle hocha la tête. "Souviens-toi la fois où j'avais tellement bu que la police militaire m'avait ramené à la maison? Et au lieu de m'enfermer il m'avait juste dit d'aller dormir? Même si j'avais fait n'importe quoi dans ce bar et avait même commencé à me bagarrer..." Barty secoua la tête à nouveau. C'était une époque très sombre de sa vie. Pas à cause de John mais parce qu'il avait presque perdu Carolyn et ses filles tandis qu'il culpabilisait. Cette nuit là il avait appris à gérer la mort de John. Ils avaient tous passé un étape ce soir là.

"Swan," chuchota Carolyn. "Je me rappelle du nom parce que ça me paraissait si ... féminin," elle sourit. " Et il ne l'était pas vraiment, féminin."

"Charlie Swan," murmura Barty. Il se souvenait. Il l'avait remercié quelques jours plus tard, redevenu sobre et désolé pour les problèmes qu'il avait provoqués. Charlie Swan lui avait dit combien il était triste pour la perte de leur fils. Il n'avait plus reparlé à Charlie depuis mais il le voyait sur la base. Ils se saluaient de temps en temps. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en dire davantage.

"Oui, c'était ça, Charlie Swan,"

"Eh bien ce coup de fil, c'était sa fille," dit-il à sa femme.

"J'espère que tout va bien," dit-elle sans sembler surprise de cette coïncidence. Elle devait être habituée à ce genre de choses.

"Non ça va, enfin à peu près je pense." Carolyn le regarda pour qu'il s'explique mieux. "Son fils a cassé un pare-brise et on lui a donné une chance de réparer les dommages. Ce pare-brise appartenait à l'un de mes hommes, le sergent-major Cullen et elle voulait s'assurer qu'on pouvait lui faire assez confiance pour lui laisser son fils."

"On n'est jamais trop prudent c'est vrai," convint -elle. Ensuite elle fronça les sourcils. "Est-ce que ce garçon est un fauteur de troubles?"

"Non je ne pense pas," dit-il. "Son père est mort à la guerre. Et ça doit être difficile pour lui." Ils étaient silencieux tous les deux, habitués au chemin sinueux qu'il fallait emprunter à cause du chagrin. "Je pense que Cullen sera une bonne chose pour lui. C'est un homme bon... un bon soldat. Il est juste tout ce que le garçon a besoin en ce moment. Il va le remettre dans le droit chemin." Pour Barty rien n'était plus satisfaisant que d'aider un jeune garçon...

Carolyn sourit. "Tu ne penses pas que...?"

"Que quoi?"

Un jour qu'elle rendait visite à son mari, Carolyn avait aperçu le sergent-major. Elle était mariée mais pas aveugle. Edward Cullen était un très bel homme. Si ses deux filles n'étaient pas heureusement mariées elle aurait bien essayé de les lui présenter mais Barty n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié. "Tu ne penses pas que quelque chose pourrait se passer entre ton Cullen et la fille de Charlie Swan?"

Il ricana. "Difficilement," dit-il. Cullen est un célibataire endurci. "Des rendez-vous mais c'est tout. Il est un héros pour les jeunes hommes en quelque sorte; ils pensent qu'il a une sorte de secret pour attirer les femmes." Barty roula des yeux. Bien sûr il l'admettait il n'avait jamais eu aucune indication que Cullen voyait quelqu'un, même pas un coup de téléphone au travail. En vieillissant les hommes réfléchissaient et peut-être que Cullen avait décidé de se calmer un peu. Ça arrivait même aux plus impétueux. N'en avait-il pas été lui-même le parfait exemple?

Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle le faisait souvent quand elle pensait avoir raison et lui tort. "Nous verrons," murmura-t-elle.

Barty secoua la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Tu es si romantique Carolyn Hutchinson."

Elle pinça les lèvres et acquiesça. "Je parie sur la vie - et l'amour - tout le temps."

"Tu te trompes," lui dit-il catégoriquement. "Il va aider le garçon pour qu'il lui rembourse la réparation et c'est tout."

Carolyn sourit et quitta les genoux de Barty. Elle fredonna un petit air en retournant à la cuisine pour sortir les assiettes. Elle avait juste ce pressentiment...

* * *

_**Nous retrouverons Carolyn et Barty dans la fic principale...**_

_**Le prochain outtake sera juste une petite histoire concernant Carlisle et Esmée...**_


	28. Chapter 28

**The harder they fall** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

_Juste un petit moment entre Carlisle et Esmée._

**/ - 28 - \**

**L'effet papillon**

Carlisle et Esmée marchaient sur la plage à l'aube. Ça faisait partie de leurs habitudes au moins trois fois par semaine lorsque le temps le permettait. Ça faisait dix ans qu'ils le faisaient. Ils se tenaient par la main comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Esmée soupira de contentement et regarda l'océan noir tandis qu'ils marchaient.

"Qu'as-tu en tête?" demanda Carlisle et elle lui sourit.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je pense à des choses," répondit-elle tranquillement. La plage était quasiment déserte à cette heure et c'est pour cela qu'ils aimaient y venir.

"Des choses heureuses, je suppose?" Sa voix était douce.

"Oui," répondit-elle simplement. Il attendit pour qu'elle développe. "Nous avons une belle vie, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui," répondit-il. "Nous sommes bénis."

"J'ai parlé à Masen hier," dit Esmée.

"Comment se passe le déménagement?"

Esmée rit. "Comme c'était prévu, le chaos..."

"Ça sera bien de les avoir plus près," songea Carlisle à haute voix. "Ils me manquent, plus particulièrement les enfants."

"Oui, bon c'est un peu comme si nous triplions le nombre de nos petits-enfants tout à coup," plaisanta Esmée.

Carlisle sourit et hocha la tête. "Oui j'ai cette impression aussi. Il était ravi de cet état de choses, content de voir son fils si heureux. Ils s'étaient inquiétés pour Edward, inquiétés qu'il se retrouve tout seul.

"Il était temps," se plaignit un peu Esmée. Pas trop car elle était ravie que son fils ait finalement trouvé avant d'être trop aigri. Mais quand même... il aurait pu l'avoir fait plus tôt. Bien sûr ça n'aurait pas été Bella. Et Bella était parfaite pour lui, tout le monde pouvait le voir.

Carlisle rit et s'arrêta pour l'embrasser. "Il a attendu la femme parfaite," lui dit-il en écho à ses pensées comme il le faisait souvent. "Il n'a pas été aussi chanceux que moi pour la trouver facilement.

"Bon... si tu veux parler de ça," marmonna-t-elle. Puis elle rit et l'agrippa pour un baiser beaucoup plus long. Puis ils continuèrent à marcher toujours main dans la main.

"T'ai-je dis à quel point j'aimais nos promenades matinales? "dit Esmée après un long silence.

"Moi aussi," admit-il. Ils avaient commencé dix ans auparavant. Un matin ils s'étaient regardés à la table du petit déjeuné et avaient réalisé qu'ils étaient presque devenus des étrangers, vivant dans la même maison mais s'éloignant plus le temps passait. Au lieu de démissionner ou pire encore, de simplement laisser les choses aller comme elles étaient, ils avaient décidé de se réapproprier leur mariage.

Il n'y avait rien eu de dramatique, juste une volonté très réelle de rétablir la connexion qui les avait fait tomber amoureux au début. Ils avaient renforcé leur amitié et ce faisant avaient récupéré leur idylle. Ils se promenaient ensemble en se tenant la main et parler de choses et d'autres avait été le premier pas. Ils avaient tous les deux été agréablement surpris par la rapidité et la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle routine, montrant à l'autre combien il l'aimait. Les bonnes habitudes sont aussi faciles à prendre que les mauvaises, la mère d'Esmée le lui avait dit une fois.

"Masen m'a parlé du frère de Bella," continua-t-elle. Carlisle suivait les changements de conversation facilement ... une vie de pratique.

"Will?" Il savait tout concernant la famille de Bella. Edward devenait très bavard dès qu'il s'agissait de Bella ou de sa famille.

"Will, oui," acquiesça-t-elle. "Et son compagnon, Josh."

"Josh est médecin, n'est-ca pas?" demanda Carlisle.

"Oui est chirurgien plasticien," répondit-elle pensivement. "Il fait don de son temps à des œuvres caritatives, en faisant de la chirurgie gratuitement pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas se le permettre. Il se déplace même à l'étranger."

"Et ça t'a fait penser à ... quoi?" Carlisle connaissait la façon de penser de sa femme. Elle réfléchissait évidemment longuement à quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec Will et Josh.

"Bien..." Elle inspira profondément. "Honnêtement nous sommes égoïstes tu ne penses pas Carlisle?" Ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau se tenant toujours la main.. Il caressa sa joue avec le dos de sa main.

"De quoi tu parles," il ne démentit pas. Ils avaient eu de la chance, ils étaient à l'aise dans leur vie. Oui, ils donnaient tous les deux de leur temps mais ils avaient plus de chance que la plupart des autres gens.

"Tu es médecin," dit Esmée. "Je suis infirmière. Nous avons des compétences Carlisle. Des compétences pour aider des gens, des compétences qui manquent quelque part."

Il sourit comprenant enfin où elle voulait en venir. "Alors tu veux voyager à travers le monde? Tu veux qu'on utilise nos vieilles mains pour faire du bien. C'est ça que tu es en train de dire?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Oui je suppose." Elle pencha la tête. "Je ne pensai pas à parcourir le monde au moins pas de suite Je suis assez égoïste pour ne pas vouloir m'éloigner trop loin de mes fils et de leur famille pour trop longtemps. Mais il ne doit pas y avoir besoin de quitter le pays pour trouver des gens qui ont besoin de ce que nous pouvons offrir, tu sais."

"C'est vrai," dit Carlisle. "C'est très vrai, malheureusement."

"Alors peut-être qu'on pourrait quitter de temps en temps notre vie agréable. Essayons de voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour les autres qui ont besoin de nous. Nos fils nous aiment mais ils n'ont plus vraiment besoin de nous avec leur famille. Nous pouvons profiter de nos vies mais peut-être que nous pourrions faire juste un tout petit plus... je ne sais pas?"

"C'est ce que tu voudrais faire?" lui demanda-t-il.

Elle y réfléchit un moment. Finalement elle hocha la tête. "Oui, je voudrais bien. Je veux quelque chose de plus. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je veux donner quelque chose de plus. J'ai tout ce que je peux vouloir ou avoir besoin. Mais nous ne nous serons plus jamais jeunes." Carlisle opina en ricanant. " J'aime à penser que nous avons encore des choses à offrir. Notre travail nous a donné ce quelque chose et j'aimerais en faire bon usage. Je ne dis pas que nous le ferons tout le temps. Ni que nous nous aventurerons dans le monde mais j'aimerais au moins commencer à donner de notre temps ici."

"Il y a des endroits partout dans le pays où ils sont un besoin urgent d'aide médicale qualifiée," dit Carlisle en réfléchissant à voix haute.

Esmée hocha la tête. "Exactement. Le mois dernier j'ai lu ce qu'il se passait dans la région des Appalaches. Ils sont sévèrement en déficit de médecins là-bas. Et ce n'est pas si loin que ça. Peut-être qu'après les vacances nous pourrons nous occuper de louer un maison là-bas pour quelques mois et nous rendre utiles."

Carlisle se pencha pour l'embrasser. "Toi mon amour tu es toujours plus merveilleuse et fascinante que lorsque je t'ai rencontrée la première fois. "

Elle rit et s'appuya contre son torse en sentant la paix descendre en elle. C'était la bonne chose à faire pour eux à ce moment de leur vie. Ils pourraient faire la différence. Ils avaient encore quelque chose à offrir. Elle leva les yeux pour le voir. Ils étaient encore tous les deux et c'était la meilleure des choses.

"Je t'aime Carlisle Cullen," murmura-t-elle.

Ses yeux se plissèrent de rire. "Je pense Mme Cullen que nous devrions rentrer à la maison et nous pourrions aller au lit dans une vingtaine de minute à nous cajoler et ... "il haussa les épaules. "Bon je suppose que tu comprends ce que je veux dire?"

"J'aime bien ta façon de voir les choses," approuva-t-elle. "Vraiment."

Il reprit sa main et ils firent demi-tour. "Allez à la maison... et concluons notre accord." Il fit remuer ses sourcils.

Elle rit en secouant la tête. "Tu es toujours au moins autant excité que lorsque je t'ai rencontré."

"Oui mais au moins maintenant je sais ce que je fais,"plaisanta-t-il.

"Oh oui," murmura-t-elle en le tirant pour le faire avancer plus vite. "Mais peut-être que tu pourrais me rafraichir la mémoire."

...

_**Note de l'auteur. Edward dit que ce chapitre est dégoûtant. Il est assis dans un coin avec ses mains sur ses oreilles et il fredonne. Pour une fois Masen est d'accord avec lui...**_

* * *

_**Le prochain outtake s'intitulera "L'amour est patient" **_

_**et c'est un PoV de Bella sur le chapitre 52.. à venir... demain**_


	29. Chapter 29

**The harder they fall **de **LadyExcalibur20140**

POV Bella - chapitre 52

**/ - 29 - \**

_"L'amour est patient, il est plein de bonté; l'amour n'est point envieux, il ne se vante point, il ne s'enfle pas d'orgueil. Il ne fait rien de malhonnête. Il ne cherche point son intérêt, il ne s'irrite point, il ne soupçonne point le mal. Il ne se réjouit point de l'injustice, mais il se réjouit de la vérité. Il excuse tout, il croit tout, il espère tout, il supporte tout." (1Corinthiens 13, 4-13)_

**L'amour est patient**

Je regardai, fascinée, le choc et la stupeur hébétée me clouaient sur place. Des images de ma vie défilaient, des images d'une vie que je pensais ne plus jamais avoir. Une vie avait été brisée j'avais été sûre de cela lorsque ces deux hommes s'étaient présentés à ma porte pour me donner des nouvelles qui avaient tout dévasté.

Puis une autre photo - l'une de mes préférées. Pas notre dernière photo en tant que famille mais je sus immédiatement quand elle avait été prise.

C'était un an avant que ne Mac parte, la semaine avant le 4 juillet. Je m'en souvenais parce qu'il avait pris une semaine de congé et nous avions décidé de partir camper. Sept jours dans la nature avec cinq mâles aurait dû être intimidant pour une femme mais j'avais apprécié. Ils aimaient aller pisser dans les bois et ça m'était égal de faire la cuisine au-dessus du feu de camp, par contre trouver un arbre pour m'occuper de ce que moi j'avais à faire n'était pas ma partie préférée de cette expérience.. Cette photo avait été prise le premier jour. Nous étions contents et idiots et stupidement inconscient de ce qu'allait nous apporter l'avenir. Je ne savais pas encore que je ne l'avais plus que pour un an. Cinquante-deux semaines. Cinquante-deux lundis et mardis et puis... plus rien. Ça ne ressemblait à rien, un clignement d'œil.

Et pourtant. Avant que je le réalise cette année s'était écoulée et Mac était parti.

Mais sur cette photo il était vivant pour toujours. Jeune pour toujours, heureux pour toujours, avec nous pour toujours. Nous ne l'avions pas complètement perdu. Il était toujours là avec nous si nous le gardions vivant dans nos mémoires. Et Edward voulait que nous le fassions, putain... il nous aidait même à le faire.

Je ne pouvais même pas regarder les garçons. Plus tard, je les rassurerai. Je leur dirai combien ce cadeau est précieux. Pour l'instant il fallait que je digère cela. Ce n'était pas juste les dvd et ce qu'ils montraient. Non les films étaient merveilleux mais c'était tellement plus que ça.

Si c'était mon père qui l'avait fait j'aurais été ravie. Si ça avait été ma mère, j'aurais été surprise. C'était une chose que Will aurait pu faire. Mais ça avait été _Edward_. Edward. Le seul homme qui avait une raison d'être jaloux de Mac, la seule personne qui aurait pu me demander d'oublier mes souvenirs de Mac dans l'intérêt de notre relation - et au lieu de ça c'était _lui_, lui qui avait fait cela.

Finalement je ne pus plus supporter tous leurs regards sur moi. Je me tournai vers Edward. "C'est ... parfait." Je devais le lui dire avant de m'échapper. Il fallait qu'il sache que ce cadeau signifiait énormément pour moi. "Parfait de toutes les façons possibles."

Je me levai. Mes jambes étaient chancelantes. Quelque chose de chaud coulait sur ma joue.

J'ai besoin ... d'un instant. "Je vais revenir bientôt." Quelque part je savais qu'Edward comprendrais que j'avais juste besoin d'un petit moment d'isolement. Il attendrait, il le faisait toujours. Il me laissait considérer les choses à mon rythme, il ne me poussait jamais.

Je savais que mes fils allait penser que j'étais en colère. Peut-être qu'Edward pensa la même chose. Je les rassurerai plus tard. Edward pourrait le faire dès maintenant.

Ce moment, quoiqu'il en soit, ce moment était pour moi. J'avais beaucoup à digérer. Combien de fois une femme peut-elle réaliser avec une clarté saisissante et une certitude absolue qu'elle a droit à une seconde chance? Une deuxième vie, un deuxième bonheur? Comment êtes-vous censé réagir lorsque vous comprenez que vous avez tout reçu deux fois?"

Ce que j'avais partagé avec Mac avait été très spécial, si vrai, et avait complètement changé ma vie et je n'avais jamais envisagé de pouvoir retrouver la même chose à nouveau. En rêver même paraitrait avide et égoïste. Trouver ça deux fois serait ... impossible, incroyable, au-delà même du domaine du possible.

Ensuite mon Emmett avait cassé le pare-brise et un homme était arrivé dans mon allée. Un homme qui, pour une raison connue de Dieu seul et peut-être d'un cupidon crédule et miséricordieux, me voulait. Nous voulait. Aimait chacun d'entre nous.

Si jamais j'avais eu un moment de doute sur ce qu'il ressentait pour mes enfants, au moment où je vis ces dvd rassemblés dans cette boite, j'ai su. Je ne douterai plus jamais. Nous pourrions nous disputer et nous battre ou nous ennuyer l'un avec l'autre mais il nous aimait. Il n'irait nulle part. Un homme qui peut garder la mémoire d'un homme que nous avions tous aimé - et pleuré - prenait un engagement qui était plus grand que n'importe quel vœu de mariage.

Cet homme était celui à qui je pouvais confier mes enfants... les fils de Mac.

"Oh Mac," murmurai-je. "J'aimerai que tu puisses voir ça. J'espère que tu peux... d'où tu es." Je voulais pleurer. Je voulais rire. Je voulais courir et crier comme un enfant lors de son premier jour de vacances d'été. Je voulais embrasser mes garçons et leur dire que même si leur père n'était plus là, il approuverait que cet homme soit dans nos vies. Je voulais qu'ils sachent qu'Edward serait là, à la place de leur père, avec sa bénédiction et son approbation.

Le destin avait fait des miracles avec un caillou et un pare-brise.

"Il aime nos enfants, Mac," murmurai-je. Je fermai les yeux et Mac fut là avec moi dans la salle de bain... Il attendit patiemment que je lui parle. Il resterait aussi longtemps que je garderai les yeux fermés et que j'y croyais.

Tout était une question de foi. Je l'avais maintenant. Je l'avais même en abondance.

"Il les aime," dis-je à nouveau. "Il essaie très dur d'être ce dont ils ont besoin." Je ris. "Jake est allé vers lui en premier." Je secouai ma tête. "Tu sais comment il est."

Je pus presque entendre le murmure approbateur de Mac. Combien de fois avions-nous rit comme des idiots aux pitreries de Jake?

"Emmett a essayé très fort de lui résister mais à présent il demande quand Edward sera de retour. Il a besoin d'un homme près de lui. Il a tellement de volonté." Je souris. "Il est tellement comme toi. Je m'inquiète pour lui Mac. Je m'inquiète de savoir ce qui lui serait arrivé si je n'avais pas été assez forte pour le garder là où il devait être."

Mac attendit. Il écoutait. Il avait toujours été bon pour écouter, me laissant ramer, râler et brasser du vent quand j'en avais besoin.

"Mais Edward ne l'a pas provoqué," continuai-je. "Il l'a laissé venir à lui. Il a juste laissé Emmett choisir son rythme et c'est ce dont Em a besoin.

Je pris une grande inspiration, remplissant mes poumons alors que Mac et Edward remplissaient mon cœur.

"Et Seth..." je secouai la tête. "Il a toujours aimé la musique. Mais toi et moi..." Je ris. "Nous n'avons pas la moindre fibre musicienne en nous, pas vrai, mon coeur? Mais Edward l'a. Et Seth est sorti de sa réserve quand il est arrivé avec cette vieille guitare dans les mains. C'était magnifique à voir. Il a finalement trouvé ce qui était lui, et juste à lui."

Je fermai les yeux pour m'assurer que Mac allait rester et continuer à m'écouter.

"Et notre Sammy..." Je soupirai. "Dieu je suis tellement fière de lui et Edward l'est aussi. Tu peux le voir sur son visage lorsqu'il lui parle. Il est aussi étonné que nous. Mais il n'oublie jamais que ce n'est qu'un enfant."

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le silence dans la petite salle de bain mais je pouvais sentir Mac. "Et Jake l'aime, Mac. Vraiment. Ça a été difficile pour lui. J'ai vu qu'il était désespéré de t'avoir perdu... en silence... mais si, si profondément. Il est tellement sensible. Tu sais comment il est. Mais il le cache, notre petit clown. Edward et Jake, ils sont comme... je ne sais pas... connectés d'une certaine façon." Je resserrais mes bras autour de moi parce que Mac ne pouvait pas le faire. "Honnêtement je pense qu'il est tombé amoureux de Jake en premier... _puis _de moi. Et tu sais quoi? Je suis d'accord avec ça."

Le silence mais je savais que Mac m'écoutait.

"Il m'aime Mac. Il m'aime autant que tu m'aimais. Et je l'aime. C'est différent, mais aussi fort, aussi... je n'ai pas les mots pour l'exprimer. Ce que je ressens pour lui n'a pas pris la place de ce que je ressens pour toi. Je ne voudrais changer pour rien au monde la vie que nous avons eue ensemble. C'était si doux, Mac. Et tu étais si bien pour moi. Mais je sais que tu m'aimes assez pour vouloir que je sois heureuse, alors c'est ce que je vais faire Mac. Je vais aimer Edward et nous allons être heureux ensemble. Il fera attention à moi que je le veuille ou pas." Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à la pensée de mon adorable obsédé du contrôle. "Mais plus important il fera attention à nos garçons. Il les guidera pour devenir des hommes, de bons hommes dont tu aurais pu être fier. "

Je savais qu'il fallait que je sorte très vite de là. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent de m'avoir contrariée. Ils m'avaient fait un cadeau immense.

"Alors merci à toi Mac, si c'est toi, de l'avoir envoyé sur mon chemin ce jour-là," dis-je avec un petit sourire. Ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée. Mac avait toujours été un farceur. Ce serait tout lui d'envoyer un homme dans ma vie de cette façon. Si de telles choses étaient possibles, Mac aurait pu le faire.

Puis j'ouvris les yeux parce que peu importe que Mac soit ici avec moi en ce moment. Il serait toujours avec moi, dans mon cœur. Je n'avais pas besoin de laisser partir Mac pour aimer Edward. Je pouvais les aimer tous les deux. Mac était mon passé mais Edward était mon avenir.

"Je t'aime Mac... Je le ferai ... toujours, tu le sais. Tout ça ne change rien."

Je respirai profondément et ouvris la porte. Je savais que quoi qu'il arrive nous irons bien. Nous irions mieux que bien.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward... Il était près de Sam. Bine sûr. Il devait l'avoir réconforté lorsque j'avais fait ma sortie dramatique. Edward était rentré dans le rôle du père sans hésitation et sans rien enlever à Mac. C'était un équilibre difficile à trouver mais Edward le faisait avec bonté et générosité.

J'étreignis mon fils, en le serrant un peu plus fort. "Merci," dis-je.

J'étreignis mon Edward aussi et ensuite l'embrassai sur ses magnifiques lèvres. J'étais partagée entre brailler comme un bébé et bousculer Edward contre le mur pour qu'il me prenne.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de nous et vis nos spectateurs. D'accord il fallait que ce soit tranquille. "Et merci," lui dis-je. Merci de m'aimer. Merci d'aimer mes fils. Merci de ne pas essayer de leur arracher ce qu'il leur reste de leur père. Merci d'être toi. "Je t'aime."

Et ça ne paraissait pas mal de le dire, de savoir que mon cœur était rempli d'eux tous. Parce qu'Edward m'a fait comprendre que c'était une bonne chose de les aimer tous les deux.

_Je t'ai dit que ton cœur est assez grand, Bells._

* * *

_**Chapitre très touchant... encore**_

_**La prochaine fois une discussion, **_

_**de celles que vous aimez : entre les fils James**_

_**A mardi!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**The harder they fall ** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

_**Evidemment les garçons ont eu une discussion sur les intentions d'Edward envers leur mère. Voilà comment tout est arrivé...**_

**/ - 30 - \**

**Les théories de la relativité**

Emmett venait juste de raccrocher d'avec Rose lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit. Seth entra et s'affala sur le lit lançant et rattrapant un ballon de foot. Emmett était reconnaissant que ce ne soit pas sa guitare qu'il avait dans les mains. Pendant un moment Emmett n'entendit que le doux bruit du ballon qui atterrissait dans les mains de Seth.

Lorsque Seth poussa son troisième gros soupir en seulement quelques minutes, Emmett arrêta de regarder son magazine de jeux pour fixer son frère.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-il. Seth était tranquille mais quand quelque chose le turlupinait parfois il n'y avait qu'Emmett qui arrivait à le faire parler.

Seth lança le ballon une fois de plus et ensuite il se coucha sur le côté en regardant Emmett. "Que crois-tu qu'il se passe entre maman et Edward?"

Emmett fronça les sourcils et ricana. "Ils couchent ensemble, évidemment."

Seth s'assit en soupirant et en repoussant ses cheveux de son visage. "Dégoûtant, Em. Juste... c'est dégoûtant."

"Quoi? C'est bien toi qui a demandé," lui fit remarquer Emmett.

"Ce n'est pas ça dont je parle, " dit Seth.

"Alors de quoi tu parles?" demanda Emmett.

"Lorsqu'il a donné les dvd à maman elle était... je suppose qu'excitée n'est pas le mot qui convient," dit Seth. "Mais elle a apprécié... beaucoup."

Emmett haussa les épaules. "Ouais et alors?"

"Eh bien ce n'est pas le genre de cadeau que tu fais à une femme quand la seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est..." La voix de Seth s'effilocha et ses oreilles devinrent toutes rouges.

"Maintenant qui c'est qui est dégoûtant?"

"Tu comprends ce que je veux dire," insista Seth.

"D'accord, d'accord, je sais," répondit-il avec un air menaçant. Il mit son magazine de côté. Il était évident que Seth avait quelque chose en tête et Emmett savait par expérience que ça allait être difficile de le lui faire dire mais que s'il continuait à se taire ça allait être encore plus difficile.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre eux?" demanda Seth.

"Il a dit qu'il gardait Jake," fit remarquer Emmett.

"Ouais je sais," répondit Seth. "Ce petit chiant le répète plusieurs fois par heure..."

"Flash spécial! Les petits frères sont insupportables," dit Emmett laconiquement.

"Tout comme les _grands _ frères," se moqua Seth.

"Mords moi," dit Emmett.

"Oh c'est malin," rétorqua Seth.

"Je pourrais te taper dessus à la place," lui offrit Emmett.

"Nan, ça va," lui répondit-il. Ils s'étaient battus suffisamment au cours des années et ça mettait maman en colère à chaque fois. Et personne ne voulait qu'elle soit en colère. Une fois elle les avait fait tenir par la main un jour entier parce que leurs disputes n'en finissaient pas. Trois ans plus tard ce souvenir était encore embarrassant. Les garçons furent silencieux pendant un moment et Emmett se remit à lire son magazine. Seth recommença à envoyer son ballon en l'air. Puis tout à coup il regarda Emmett et lui demanda. "Tu crois qu'il vont se marier?"

Surpris, Emmett froissa la page de son magazine. "Quoi?"

"Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont se marier?" demanda Seth à nouveau en articulant bien comme si Emmett avait des difficultés à comprendre. "Lequel de ces mots ne comprends-tu pas?"

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'ils vont se marier?" demanda Emmett oubliant complètement le magazine.

"Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils le feraient," fit-il remarquer. "Je te posai la question pour savoir ce que en pensais."

"Pourquoi feraient-ils ça?"

Seth ricana et se rassit. "T'es vraiment bête ou quoi, il l'aime. C'est tellement évident même s'ils ne se le chuchotent pas tout le temps." Il roula des yeux.

Emmett cligna des yeux. C'est quoi ça? Seth devait avoir vu sa confusion parce qu'il rit et secoua la tête. "Em, est-ce que tu crois honnêtement qu'il va partir?"'

"J'sais pas. "dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Je pense que nous devrions y penser. Ce mec est là pour rester."

"Et ça n'a pas l'air de te rendre malheureux," accusa Emmett.

"Non," admit Seth "C'est un chic type." Puis une pause. "Je veux dire, ce n'est pas papa mais..." Il haussa les épaules.

"Ouais beaucoup de types sont de chics types. Ça ne veut pas dire que je veuille qu'ils tournent autour de maman."

"Maintenant tu fais juste ta tête de cochon."

"Non."

"Dit le cochon," rétorqua Seth.

"Je peux te mettre une raclée," offrit Emmett.

Seth soupira et secoua la tête. "Em pourquoi tu repousses cette idée si fort?"

"Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas?" cria-t-il fort.

"Parce qu'il rend maman heureuse," dit Seth tranquillement.

C'était la seule réponse qui pouvait surprendre Emmett. "Tu crois?"

Seth roula des yeux. "Tu les as bien vus tous les deux, quand ils sont ensemble." Il hocha la tête. "Ouais il la rend heureuse, Em."

"Tout ce que je vois c'est que tu dois juste accepter ce qui arrive ou tu peux le combattre et rendre tout le monde malheureux mais quoi qu'il en soit ça finira quand même par arriver."

Emmett resta silencieux en fixant son frère. "Tu crois _vraiment_ qu'il la rend heureuse?"

"Mec," dit Seth. "Le gars vient juste de lui donner les films familiaux de son mari mort ... notre père... pour lui montrer qu'il l'aime. C'est tellement évident si tu me le demandes."

"Ouais, mais c'est notre _père," _protesta Emmett.

"Ouais et à combien d'enfants as-tu parlé à l'école dont les _beaux_-pères et le _vrai_ père se disputaient tout le temps?" demanda Seth.

Emmett fronça les sourcils.

"Alors... tu penses? Mariage?" l'incita Seth.

Emmett haussa les épaules. "J'sais pas. Ils n'ont rien dit de ce genre."

"Peut-être qu'ils ont peur de nous le dire?" réfléchit Seth.

Emmett fit une pause. "Peut-être."

Il y eut un coup à la porte puis elle s'ouvrit sur Sam. Sam les regarda tous les deux et referma la porte derrière lui. "Oh oh," fit-il. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" dit-il en regardant Emmett.

"Hey pourquoi tout le monde croit que c'est moi qui ait fait quelque chose?" Il regarda Sam puis Seth. Ils le fixaient. "D'accord, en principe c'est moi," admit-il. "Mais pas cette fois-ci." Il fit un signe vers Seth. "Allez continue dis-nous ta théorie."

"Quelle théorie?" demanda Sam.

"Pas une théorie," corrigea Seth. "Une question."

Seth regarda Emmett qui hocha juste la tête à nouveau. "Bon," commença Seth à nouveau. "Je lui demandai s'il pensait que maman et Edward allaient se marier."

Emmett s'attendait à moitié à ce que Sam réfute cette idée absurde. Et ils rigoleraient bien tous les deux aux idioties de Seth. Mais au lieu de ça Sam réfléchit. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour Emmett. "Hmm ... je suppose que c'est une possibilité," dit Sam finalement.

Emmett jeta son magazine sur le sol. "Voilà c'est juste génial."

Sam regarda Emmett, surpris. "Oui, c'est comme ça Em."

Emmett fixa son frère choqué. "Quoi?"

Sam regarda de Seth à Emmett plusieurs fois. Il haussa les épaules. "Je dis juste que bon.. je veux dire... Edward aime maman. Ne croyez-vous pas?"

"Et alors?" demanda Emmett.

"Alors quoi?" demanda Sam indigné. "Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un fait assez important?"

"Non," persista Emmett dans son entêtement.

Sam inspira profondément. "D'accord Em laisse-moi t'expliquer pour que ton petit cerveau d'homme des cavernes comprenne..." Il y eut un silence. "Tu ne penses pas que papa aurait voulu que maman soit heureuse? Qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui l'aime? Ou penses-tu que papa aurait voulu qu'elle soit seule et malheureuse pour le reste de sa vie?"

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Emmett buté.

Sam regarda Seth. "Ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec lui.

Emmett soupira et secoua la tête. "Peux-tu dire honnêtement que papa voudrait que maman se marie avec Edward?"

"Je pense qu'il voudrait que maman soit heureuse et ... Edward la rend heureuse," insista Sam. "Qu'en dis-tu Seth?"

Seth resta silencieux un long moment puis il fit des hochements de tête saccadés. Ouais je pense que papa voudrait que maman soit heureuse. Il fixa Emmett tristement. "Honnêtement Emmett tu sais qu'il le voudrait."

Il serra la mâchoire et resta silencieux un long moment. "Peut-on lui faire confiance, sera-t-il bon pour maman?" demanda-t-il calmement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" répondit Seth.

Emmett y réfléchit. Il avait pensé à aider les soldats qui étaient au loin. Il repensa à la réaction d'Edward quand il lui avait parlé de la décision de son père de partir pour l'Irak alors qu'il n'y était pas obligé. Ça aurait été facile pour Edward d'essayer de marquer des points contre son père. Au lieu de ça il avait dit que peut-être son père avait de bonnes raisons. Grand-père avait dit la même chose. Grand-père avait aussi dit qu'Edward semblait être un homme bon et après son père et son grand-père, Edward était l'homme auquel il faisait le plus confiance. Oncle Will et Oncle Josh l'appréciaient aussi.

Si maman _devait_ se marier à nouveau ne serait-il pas mieux que l'homme soit bon et que tout le monde l'apprécie? Il avait assez entendu d'histoires d'horreur à l'école sur les petits-amis et les beaux-pères qui ne se préoccupaient en rien des enfants et voulaient se débarrasser d'eux le plus vite possible. Au moins Edward ne semblaient pas vouloir se débarrasser d'eux. Il semblerait même qu'il apprécie de les avoir avec lui - même _Jake, _bonté divine!

Si ça devait arriver alors Edward était sans doute la meilleure option.

"Ouais, ils serait bon pour maman," admit-il finalement bien que ce soit difficile à dire pour lui. "Mais nous devons nous assurer qu'ils se marient, peu importe ce que tu penses."

"Bon... nous pouvons en être sûrs," fit observer Sam.

"Et comment ça?" demanda Emmett.

Sam leur fit un petit sourire. "Nous pouvons le lui demander."

* * *

_**Le prochain bonus concernera Bella**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**The harder they fall **de **LadyExaclibur2010**

**/ - 31 - \**

_Bella - chapitre 55_

**Ma Cosmo girl intérieure**

Environ un an après la mort de Mac j'étais partie en mission. Personne n'en avait rien su. Je n'en avais parlé à personne. D'abord parce que cette mission avait été un échec complet et deuxièmement parce que j'étais honteuse et confuse de la mission et de cet échec. Ce n'était pas mon meilleur moment.

C'était l'été après que Mac soit mort et mes parents nous avaient rendu visite. Je leur avais dit que j'avais besoin d'une soirée seule et étant les bons parents qu'ils sont, ils m'avaient dit d'y aller et de passer une bonne soirée, qu'ils garderaient les garçons.

Pour la première fois depuis des années - une vie me semblait-il - je me trouvais seule à un bar. Je savais exactement ce que je faisais là ; je savais exactement ce que je voulais.

Je voulais trouver un homme bien, un qui ne voudrait rien de plus de moi mais qui était d'extérieur agréable. Je voulais trouver ce gars et j'allais baiser avec lui.

Et j'allais le faire non pas parce que mon corps avait un besoin urgent d'un homme mais parce que je _voulais _qu'il en désire un. Ce manque total de désir me remplissait de vide. Mac et moi avions eu une vie sexuelle très satisfaisante durant tout notre mariage. Ouais parfois ça c'était un peu tari. Nous étions normaux et quelquefois la vie interférait ou j'étais fatiguée ou il était stressé à cause du travail ou les enfants étaient malades. Il y avait une bonne centaine de raisons différentes qui pouvaient nous empêcher de nous retrouver de cette façon instinctive et physique.

Mais nous dépassions toujours cela, non seulement parce que nous nous aimions mais aussi parce que nous nous voulions. Je pouvais encore regarder Mac de l'autre côté de la pièce après une décennie de mariage et penser: "Oh mon dieu je ne peux pas attendre d'avoir cet homme à la maison et dans notre lit."

Je le surprenais en train de m'observer, léchant ses lèvres et se rajustant. Nous n'étions pas des animaux mais nous aimions ce désir entre nous. Ça nous avait aidé à dépasser certaines choses quand nous étions éloignés. Ce lien physique renforçait le lien émotionnel que nous partagions.

A présent je n'avais plus aucun lien affectif avec un homme et un lien physique n'était même pas une possibilité. Puis cette idée m'était venue de gratter cette démangeaison que je voulais là, je savais qu'elle aurait dû y être. Les femmes dans la trentaine voulait toujours du sexe, non? C'est ce que me disait ma Cosmo girl et ça devait être vrai.

Je m'assis là sur un tabouret au bar me sentant comme si ma Cosmo était de sortie. Je n'étais pas la femme la plus âgée et ce grand shot aurait dû me faire me sentir mieux. Mais tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser en voyant ces femmes dans la quarantaine, la cinquantaine et putain oui, la soixantaine, c'était que je ne voulais pas finir comme elles.

Je ne voulais pas passer mes soirées dans un bar une fois que les garçons seraient grands et partis, cherchant quelque chose qui ressemblerait à l'amour ou au moins à de l'affection, auprès d'étrangers qui n'en aurait vraiment rien à fiche de moi. Je ne voulais pas puer le désespoir, la crainte et la solitude.

Putain qu'est-ce que je faisais? Je m'étais décidée à partir lorsqu'une voix à côté de moi dit "Puis-je vous offrir un verre?"

Le fait qu'il ait dit "puis-je " au lieu de "je vous offre un verre?" me fit réfléchir. J'étais enseignante, je remarque donc des trucs comme ça même si je ne le fais pas exprès. J'étais sur le point de partir. J'avais décidé que je préférais vivre seule plutôt que d'essayer de remplacer quelque chose qui avait été bon et sain par quelque chose d'occasionnel et de destructeur.

Mac ne pourrait pas être remplacé par des rencontres fortuites.

Mais un verre ne pouvait pas faire de mal, non? Juste un. Je choisis un club soda. J'étais seule avec quatre garçons et je conduisais, m'enivrer n'aller pas arriver. J'avais des enfants à protéger et à choyer. Alors oui un verre, je me décidais avant de me tourner vers lui.

Il était joli garçon avec un visage qui avait trop pris le soleil. Cheveux bruns, yeux bleus, rien de spectaculaire. J'ouvris la bouche pour accepter le verre lorsque je vis quelque chose dans ses yeux. Il souffrait trop. Quoi que ce soit qui l'ait poussé dans ce bar ça devait être une raison aussi pathétique que la mienne.

Nous étions deux idiots.

Il se pencha pour me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille parce que la musique était trop forte et que vous ne pouviez même pas entendre vos propres pensées et je respirai une bouffée de son odeur. La bière passée et la cigarette. Ça fit retourner mon estomac, tout simplement parce que je connaissais trop bien cette odeur, je l'avais sentie des centaines de fois sur Mac et ça ne m'empêchait pas de me blottir dans ses bras.

La différence c'est que ce n'était pas Mac et que ça n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas moi non plus.

"Désolée," dis-je en secouant la tête. "Je partais." Il semblait vouloir insister alors je lâchai le coup fatal. "J'ai quatre gamins à la maison et ils n'aiment pas que je sois en retard."

Il cligna des yeux. Mentionner les enfants tuait l'ambiance et j'en avais beaucoup. Je souris et glissai de mon tabouret. Je rentrai à la maison, partagée entre la gratitude de ne pas avoir commis une erreur et l'énervement de ne plus pouvoir coucher avec un homme. J'avais pourri l'occasion moi-même.

Toutes les petites Cosmo rougiraient de honte pour moi.

**OOO**

Pour une raison quelconque cette nuit me revint en mémoire tandis que j'étais blottie contre Edward. Quelle folle j'avais été de penser que ce que j'avais avec Mac pouvait être remplacé par un gars dont je n'aurais rien à faire. D'abord il ne pourrait jamais être remplacé. Mais j'avais trouvé quelque chose de semblable, bien que différent. Edward avait pris mon cœur aussi sûrement que Mac l'avait fait. Et puis j'avais été idiote de penser que le doux feu du désir s'en était allé pour toujours. J'avais été tellement sûre cette nuit-là que la passion et le désir étaient tout simplement sortis de ma vie .

Mais j'avais eu tort. Je m'étais totalement trompée.

Parce qu'Edward était allé de l'avant avec ses rangers et ce sourire qui me rendait toute chose. Alors... oui le désir faisait encore partie de ma vie. Il avait remplacé le vide affreux. Je désirais et j'étais désirée. Ici avec Edward je pouvais être absolument certaine de toutes ces choses.

Il m'embrassa. C'était un baiser doux quelque chose qu'il aurait pu faire même si sa mère avait été là. Ou peut-être pas sachant que nous étions nus tous les deux et enroulés l'un autour de l'autre comme si nous avions fini.

"Bon il semblerait que tu te sois trompée, tu sais," dit-il doucement. J'essaie de lui prêter attention mais je suis distraite par le mouvement de ses lèvres. Dieu que cet homme a une bouche magnifique. Je veux la lécher, mordre ses lèvres juste assez fort pour le faire haleter et se cambrer contre moi.

"A quel sujet?" arrivai-je finalement à grogner. Il faut que je canalise ma Cosmo girl et que je lui réponde quelque chose de sexy. Au lieu de ça je lui dis "A_ quel sujet?" _Allez Bella!

"Bon aucun des garçons n'est tombé malade, tu n'as pas fait d'intoxication alimentaire et je n'ai pas vomi non plus." Il plaisantait et puis il m'embrassa. Et je fus distraite par ses lèvres une fois de plus. Cette bouche devrait être interdite... ou au moins elle devrait être sous license, Permis de tuer... Golden eyes... Pussy Galore* Edward serait super sexy en smoking il ressemblerait à James Bond. Cullen, Edward Cullen... concentre-toi Bella!

Je haussai les épaules, la jouant décontractée. "Je me suis assurée de tout ça quand j'ai décidé que nous le ferions avant ce week-end."

_"Tu as décidé?" _demanda-t-il avec étonnement_. _"Et en quoi c'est différent de tout prévoir dans le moindre détail, je te prie? Tu ne m'as pas du tout demandé mon avis et maintenant tu débites sur comment le _faire_."

"C'est différent parce que je l'ai dit, pas toi!" lui dis-je. Idiot, ne savait-il donc pas que les femmes pouvaient changer d'idée à tout moment et sans préavis?

"Il me semble qu'il y a là un peu deux poids, deux mesures,"

"Ouais c'est vrai?" Eh oui. Mais il est si adorable quand il est perdu. Ses lèvres sont boudeuses. Je pourrai donner à ces lèvres autre chose à faire que la moue. _Si tu laisses tes lèvres comme ça, Edward, quelqu'un pourrait les mordre..._

"Ce n'est pas très juste." Juste? Est-ce que c'est juste que je veuille lui sauter dessus à chaque instant de la journée? Est-ce que c'est juste que sa bouche soit sculptée à la perfection et qu'elle fasse opéra sa magie sur mes parties les plus intimes? Enfer non, ce n'est pas juste.

Je roulai des yeux. "Tu es un grand garçon. Tu sais bien que la vie n'est pas toujours juste."

J'en avais assez de parler. Je voulais plus de sexe. J'avais beaucoup de temps à rattraper. J'embrassai son torse me demandant combien de temps ça allait lui prendre pour qu'il comprenne. Sa queue tressaillit et je sus qu'il apprenait rapidement. Je le regardai et vis ses lèvres parfaites s'entrouvrir et son souffle s'accélérer. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ma bouche et je savais exactement où je le voulais. Il allait le comprendre... peut-être.

J'embrassai son ventre appréciant la sensation de ses poils sur mes lèvres. Il était mince, élégant et masculin avec des muscles durs étirant sa peau bronzée. Il avait une tache de rousseur sur sa hanche gauche et une petite cicatrice sur sa droite : un chemin parfait pour des baisers.

"J'adore ton goût," murmurai-je. "La sensation de ta peau. La façon dont tes muscles bougent quand nous faisons l'amour. " Je voulais dire baiser. J'aurai dû. Plus tard. Et je savais que ça l'exciterait. Il aime m'écouter pendant qu'il bouge en moi. Je peux sentir sa queue réagir à chaque fois que je lui dis combien il me fait me sentir bien.

"Putain... Bella..." sa voix rauque et murmurée et si masculine me rend plus mouillée encore.

Je voudrai rire de moi-même. Je me suis tellement inquiétée de ne désirer aucun autre homme que je n'ai jamais envisagé que je devais trouver la bonne personne pour réveiller cette partie de moi. Edward avait fait plus que la réveiller il l'avait tirée du lit et l'avait faite courir plusieurs kilomètres. Et là elle était prête à y aller.

Je le pris finalement dans ma bouche et il se cambra contre moi, ses mains dans mes cheveux. Il les tira doucement juste assez pour me sentir bien sans être brutal. Il semblait savoir exactement ce que je voulais parfois. Puis il guida ma tête et poussa dans ma bouche - pas trop et je gémis, ce qui le fit frissonner et contracter ses boules. Je les caressai doucement en amplifiant ma succion.

Il grogna, ses mouvements devinrent erratiques, ses hanches faisant ce petit mouvement de pivot qui me rendait folle lorsqu'il était à l'intérieur de moi. Je savais qu'il pouvait danser aussi et c'était vrai ce qu'on disait à propos des hommes qui pouvaient danser.

Puis il me fit changer de position et je me retrouvai à cheval sur ses hanches. Un mouvement supplémentaire et il me pénétra s'enfouissant jusqu'à la garde provoquant nos cris d'approbation. Edward pouvait crier aussi, bon sang. Peut-être devrions-nous faire insonoriser notre chambre...

Le mouvement suivant de ses hanches fit s'envoler toute pensée cohérente. Je posai ma main sur sa poitrine pour faire levier. "Bella... c'est si bon... quand on baise..." murmura-t-il, ses yeux allèrent de mon visage à mes seins et à l'endroit où nos corps se rejoignaient.

Je voulais répondre quelque chose de sexy et de coquin mais il refit ce mouvement de pivot avec ses hanches et je pus tout juste respirer, alors parler... Plus tard je lui montrerai que j'aie de la répartie, plus tard... si je suis toujours vivante.

Il poussa fort en grognant bruyamment et ses mains s'installèrent sur mes hanches pour me stabiliser. "J'en peux ... plus.. " marmonna-t-il juste pour lui-même et ensuite le bout de sa langue fit son apparition entre ses lèvres parfaites.

Putain.

J'explosai autour de lui et il continua à bouger. Il n'y était pas encore mais il travaillait dur. Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens et son expression était concentrée et désireuse. Les yeux verts descendirent vers mes seins et je savais ce qu'il allait faire. Il les voulait dans ma bouche. Quand mon orgasme se calma je me penchai positionnant mes seins à hauteur de sa bouche.

Il grogna son appréciation et se rapprocha de l'un puis de l'autre. Allant et venant, léchant, tourmentant, accélérant ses mouvements, ses mains me maintenait en place tandis que sa bouche taquinait mes seins. Ensuite il serra mon mamelon plus fort faisant intervenir ses dents pour exercer un pincement plus fort. Je pouvais sentir qu'il était prêt à venir, à exploser.

Il fit glisser sa main de ma hanche sur mon clitoris et donna juste un petit mouvement, assez pour me faire partir de nouveau plus facilement cette fois comme en écho. Je le sentis palpiter en moi tandis que sa bouche suçait. Je m'effondrai contre lui , chassant sa bouche de moi. Il fit un petit gémissement de protestation. J'étais trop bien pour m'en préoccuper. Mais je me promis de le faire plus tard.

J'eus juste assez de force pour m'écrouler contre sa poitrine.

C'était ça que j'avais craint de ne plus jamais avoir. Cette connexion profonde qui vient juste améliorer le physique. Je la veux. Je la voudrai toujours. Et il me veut. J'embrasse le torse ferme sous moi.

Ma Cosmo girl, ma petite voix intérieure, me fait un clin d'œil d'approbation.

Oui, nous l'avions toujours.

...

*Goldfinger : troisième volet des aventures de James Bond 1964.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois nous retrouverons Emmett**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu!**_


	32. Chapter 32

**The harder they fall de LadyExcalibur2010**

**/ - 32 - \**

**La façon dont les choses sont censées être**

Emmett attendait impatiemment pendant que le téléphone sonnait. Il savait que ses frères ne le dérangeraient pas parce qu'il était dans sa chambre, porte close et qu'il avait le téléphone dans ses mains, ils le savaient. Et il pourrait être tranquille pour cette conversation.

Pour une fois ce n'était pas à Rose qu'il voulait parler. Il le ferait plus tard. D'abord il avait une affaire sérieuse à régler et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pourrait l'aider.

Enfin une voix de l'autre côté. "Allô?" C'était une voix féminine et Emmett soupira. "Hey grand-mère," dit-il poliment. "Comment vas-tu?" Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de sa grand-mère aussi vite, s'il voulait obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

"Je vais bien, Emmett," dit-elle. "Et comment vont tes frères?"

" Ils vont bien aussi, grand-mère," répondit-il. "Comment allez-vous tous les deux?"

"Très bien chéri," dit-elle. "Et maman?"

"Très bien grand-mère," dit Em. Ouais si tu estimes qu'être tripotée par Edward est une bonne chose, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Sa grand-mère devait avoir senti qu'il était préoccupé par quelque chose parce qu'elle rit. "Est-ce que tu veux parler à ton grand-père?" offrit-elle gentiment.

Emmett poussa un soupir de soulagement. "Oui si ça ne te dérange pas."

"Bien sûr, Em je vais le chercher." Il y eut un court silence tandis qu'elle partait à la recherche de Charlie.

"Attends un peu, Em. Il est dans le garage en train de jouer avec son attirail de pêche." Puis Emmett l'entendit murmurer. "Il pleut des seaux et lui veut aller pêcher..."

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant sa grand-mère râler.

Puis la voix grave passa dans le téléphone. "Hey Em, " dit grand-père. "Comment vas-tu?"

"Je vais bien," répondit-il automatiquement. Puis il soupira.

"Oh oh," dit Charlie. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Emmett prit une profonde inspiration. "Ça y est... c'est arrivé," annonça-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?"

"Maman et Edward... ils parlent de _mariage_," expliqua-t-il brièvement en faisant ressembler le mot mariage comme un vilain mot.

"Ils ont dit ça?" demanda Charlie.

"Parfaitement," répliqua-t-il. "C'était déjà assez mauvais lorsqu'Edward a dit à Jake qu'il le gardait. Maintenant ça..." dit Emmett mécontent. Il fut surpris d'entendre son grand-père rire un peu.

"Bon Em," le calma grand-père. "Nous savions tous que ça allait arriver. Cet homme est fou de ta mère et il y a pire."

Emmett haleta dans le téléphone. Non. Ça n'était pas supposé se passer ainsi. Grand-père était supposé dire que c'était une mauvaise idée et combien c'était stupide...

"Em?" la voix de Charlie était douce.

"Ouais?"

"Tu sais que je suis de ton côté hé gamin?"

Il soupira. "Je suppose."

Charlie soupira lui aussi. "Mais je suis aussi du côté de ta mère. C'est mon bébé même si elle en a quatre comme toi."

"Je sais," marmonna Emmett.

"Alors cela devrait bien signifier quelque chose," lui rappela Charlie. "C'est vrai grand-père," dit Em. "Mais qu'est-ce que ça va signifier ...pour nous."

"Pour vous les gars?"

"Oui, je veux dire... elle n'en n'a pas assez avec nous?"

"Est-ce que tu as posé cette question à maman?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Non," admit-il. "Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente mal."

"Ça ne la mettra pas mal à l'aise du moins pas de la façon dont tu le penses Emmett." La voix de Charlie était si assurée qu'Emmett se demanda s'il ne faisait pas fausse route. Il était complètement perdu. "Elle ne peut pas te parler de ce qui te tracasse si elle ne sait pas que ça te tracasse, d'accord?"

"Oui." Emmett était malade et fatigué par ces gens qui utilisait la raison avec lui alors que la situation était tout sauf raisonnable.

"Em?"

"Oui?"

"Ton père manque cruellement à ta mère," dit Charlie. "Et ce sera toujours le cas. Mais c'est une jeune femme avec - dieu le lui permette - de nombreuses années devant elle. Ce n'est pas juste qu'une femme comme ta mère reste seule, à moins qu'elle le veuille."

"Mais pourquoi lui?"

"C'est un bon gars, Em. Et tu le sais. Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas à tes préjugés tu pourras le voir."

"Et?"

Charlie Swan soupira fort. "Tu es assez âgé pour comprendre, Emmett James. Tu veux la vérité toute crue?"

Pas vraiment, pensa Emmett mais il avait le sentiment qu'il allait falloir de toute façon. Son grand-père prit son silence pour une acceptation.

"Votre mère vous aime les gars... de tout son cœur. Et si elle n'avait jamais rencontré cet Edward, elle aurait eu une vie heureuse rien qu'en vous élevant. Ça aurait été suffisant pour elle. Elle n'aurait pas cherché un homme. Votre mère a toujours été bien dans sa peau et Dieu sait que c'est une des personnes les plus fortes que j'aie jamais rencontrée." Il fit un petit rire. "Et l'une des plus têtue aussi." Emmett était d'accord avec ça. "Mais Edward est entré dans sa vie." Emmett ne préférait pas se souvenir ni comment ni pourquoi c'était arrivé alors il resta silencieux. "Et même si elle ne cherchait rien, ce qu'elle a trouvé avec lui la rend heureuse. Ça ne change absolument en rien ce qu'elle ressent pour ton père. Elle m'en a parlé récemment, alors si tu penses qu'elle n'aime plus ton père... ou que ce qu'elle ressent pour cet Edward diminue ce qu'elle partageait avec Mac alors tu te trompes."

"Elle a dit ça?" demanda Emmett. Entendre son grand-mère prononcer ces mots lui fit réaliser que ça avait touché une de ses peurs les plus profondes. Il s'inquiétait que sa mère n'ait pas aimé son père aussi fort qu'elle le croyait. Et si elle décidait que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Edward était mieux? Plus fort? Emmett ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait le supporter. L'amour que ses parents éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre avait était le fondement de toute sa vie. Emmett James savait que ses parents s'aimaient aussi sûrement que le soleil se levait. Il s'agissait d'une vérité première.

Mais maintenant il y avait Edward. Et Maman avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait aimer deux fois... aussi intensément?

"Emmett?"

"Oui grand-père?"

"Est-ce que tu penses que ta mère aime l'un de vous plus que les autres?" Emmett n'avait jamais pensé à ça de cette façon. Bien sûr elle les aimait tous pareil. "Quand Seth est né elle ne l'en avait pas moins aimé. Pareil pour Sam et Jake. Elle avait juste plus d'amour à leur donner. Elle n'en avait pas pris à l'un pour le donner à l'autre. Ta mère continue à aimer ton père. Elle le fera toujours." La voix de Charlie était douce. "Quelquefois je pense qu'il n'y a que les gens qui ont connu l'amour véritable qui peuvent s'ouvrir encore davantage et aimer à nouveau une fois qu'ils ont perdu leur premier amour." La voix de Charlie se serra et Emmett se souvint que la mort de son père avait affecté son grand-père aussi. Ils avaient été blessés pendant longtemps. "Ta mère croit en l'amour, Em parce qu'elle le ressent, elle l'avait et elle sait qu'il est là-bas. Alors c'est parce qu'elle a aimé ton père si fort qu'elle continue à avoir la foi. Elle n'a pas été trahie alors elle peut de nouveau faire confiance parce que ton père l'a gagnée et l'a gardée sacrée. Elle a été bouleversée quand ton père est mort et c'est une peine qu'elle gardera toujours, fiston. Tout comme toi. Mais ça ne signifie pas qu'elle ne peut pas être heureuse à nouveau... de la même façon que ça ne signifie pas qu'un jour tu seras capable d'être heureux à nouveau. Vous commencez à guérir, Emmett et c'est juste comme ça que les choses sont censées être. Si nous restons malheureux trop longtemps alors le monde deviendra un endroit terrible."

"Ouais," chuchota Emmett.

"Ta mère croit qu'il y a des hommes bons quelque part, Em, parce que c'est son expérience. Ton père était un homme bon. Comme tes oncles. On dirait que toi aussi tu vas devenir un homme bon, Emmett. Et je pense qu'Edward l'est aussi." Emmett restait silencieux. "Souviens-toi juste, Em il commettra des erreurs. Ton père les a commises, moi aussi. Ta mère en fera aussi. Nous sommes humains, alors c'est comme ça que c'est censé se passer. Il faut pardonner et continuer à aller de l'avant... et c'est ce que tu dois faire pour ta mère et moi... ou ton père."

Charlie rit. "Tu sais ce que Jake t'aurait dit, maître Yoda aurait dit d'essayer..."

Emmett rit aussi. "Oui oui, le faire ou ne pas le faire. Il n'y a pas d'essai."

La voix de Charlie était tendre lorsqu'il parla à nouveau. "Alors laisse-lui une chance, Emmett. Laisse-le juste aimer ta mère et laisse-la l'aimer. Il vous aime aussi, tu le sais. Tu ne veux pas l'admettre mais tu es assez juste pour t'en rendre compte. Alors... tu sais... ne sois pas trop dur avec lui."

"Je..." Il soupira. "J'essaierai, grand-père ... et merci."

"Je suis fier de toi fiston et nous t'aimons, n'oublie jamais cela."

"Je ne l'oublie pas," promit-il.

Il raccrocha se sentant mieux sur quelques sujets. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il dise ça à Seth.

Il voulait que maman soit heureuse et si c'était Edward qui permettait ça... alors... Emmett supposa qu'il pourrait apprendre à vivre avec ça.

* * *

**Le prochain bonus sera consacré à Emily.**


	33. Chapter 33

**The harder they fall de LadyExcalibur2013**

**/ - 33 - \**

**Bons chiens**

Elle était bien installée sur le lit du garçon - _son _ garçon. Il pleuvait dehors mais elle était au chaud et à l'abri. Son ventre était plein et elle faisait un beau rêve, celui de la chasse aux lapins. Cours, lapin, cours. Chasser chasser. Ses pattes se crispent sur le lit et une petite plainte sort de sa gorge. Le garçon bouge et fait un petit bruit et le rêve d'Emily est interrompu. Et avec ses yeux bruns elle étudie le garçon.

Il va bien, pas encore réveillé. Peut-être que son rêve de chasse au lapin l'a réveillé. Il aimerait chasser le lapin. Ses mains sont posées sur sa fourrure et elle les lèche. Bon garçon. _Son _ garçon, _son _Sam.

Maintenant elle est Emily, un bon chien.

Les bons chiens ont le ventre plein et sont bien soignés, ils peuvent dormir sur les lits et rêver de chasse aux lapins. Les mauvais chiens... ils dorment sous un arbre avec une chaine autour du cou et ils regardent à l'intérieur de la maison où les lumières sont allumées et rêvent de nourriture et d'être bien soignés.

Puis les humains oublient la chaine et les mauvais chiens s'échappent. Ils ont très faim et sont très seuls mais ils continuent à marcher. Puis il pleut et tout à coup il y a un homme et un enfant et la faim et la solitude disparaissent.

Et le mauvais chien est devenu un bon chien.

Emily est un bon chien.

Elle entend un bruit quelque part dans la maison et elle dresse la tête et écoute, les oreilles levées. Est-ce que quelque chose va venir déranger ses maîtres? Elle écoute. Non, tout va bien. Elle s'inquiète ... toujours. Elle descend du lit et va vers la porte et pousse. Le garçon la ferme toujours mais Emily le réveille une fois dans la nuit en grattant et en gémissant.

Comment peut-elle monter la garde si elle est enfermée dans la chambre.

Le garçon l'a compris et maintenant elle peut pousser la porte. Il est temps de faire un tour pour s'assurer que toutes les odeurs habituelles sont là et rien d'autre. Pas d'odeur de mauvais homme.

Garçons, garçons... oui, ils vont bien. Renifler. Elle écoute et leur lèche un peu les pieds. Il bouge. Bon garçon, le bon garçon d'Emily. Ils sont tous à elle. Bons garçons, bon chien.

Puis la chambre de la femme. Emily pousse la porte. Elle est intelligente. Elle a compris cela. Elle doit tous les protéger. Ah, cette fois-ci l'homme est là - celui qui lui a parlé sur la route sous la pluie et dans le froid. Il lui a parlé et puis elle a eu chaud, elle a été à l'abri et a eu le ventre plein. Cet homme est bon. Emily renifle. L'odeur de l'accouplement plane, pas nette ni récente, elle halète. C'est une bonne odeur, une odeur heureuse.

La main de l'homme pend au bord du lit. Emily la lèche. Homme bon. La chaleur vient avec cet homme. Le ventre plein. Plus besoin de chasser les lapins, sauf en rêve. Pas de crainte, juste du jeu, chasser.

Elle lèche sa main.

Il ouvre un œil et montre ses dents juste un peu. C'est une expression joyeuse que les hommes lui font quelquefois. Ses dents lui disent qu'il est content. Les hommes sont bizarres mais celui-là est gentil. Il est endormi, elle peut sentir l'odeur du sommeil sur lui. Lorsqu'il est ici, elle sent la joie en lui. Il n'est jamais rude avec elle. Il est bon pour ses garçons aussi. Il ne hurle pas avec une grosse voix. Ses mains ne frappent pas. Elles sont gentilles, de bonnes mains. Elles sentent bon. Il est bon. On peut lui faire confiance.

Elle lèche à nouveau. "Bon chien," marmonne-t-il et ses yeux se ferment.

Elle est un bon chien. Oui Emily est un bon chien.

Le mauvais chien s'appelait sale chien, mais Emily ... est un bon chien.

Elle descend l'escalier et écoute à la porte d'entrée. Personne ne frappe, personne ne respire dehors. Les humains sont en sécurité. Une autre vérification à la porte de derrière - celle par laquelle on passe quand on veut sortir faire ses besoins, pas de saletés par terre parce que c'est une mauvaise chose - et Emily sait que la famille est en sécurité.

Avant l'arbre, avant la chaine, elle vivait dans une maison avec d'autres gens. Elle n'était pas le sale chien là-bas. La petite fille l'appelait Shasha. Mais un jour la petite fille est partie et plus personne ne l'appelait Sasha. Il y eut une cage et les barreaux blessaient ses pattes. Elle pouvait sentir la peur des autres chiens. C'était un mauvais endroit mais la chaine et l'arbre étaient pires encore.

Emily est contente d'être Emily.

Ensuite la cuisine et Emily s'assied sur le sol et écoute tous ces bruits qui signifient qu'elle aura de la nourriture et le ventre plein. Le garçon prend la nourriture à cet endroit et elle remplit son bol. Plus de ventre vide qui fait mal. Lorsque les garçons s'assoient sur ces hautes chaises, ils ont les mains pleines de nourriture. Hot-dogs. Ce sont ses préférés, juteux et quelquefois trop chauds mais elle les mange toujours. Tellement bon. Quelquefois des haricots verts, moins bon mais elle les mange. Elle les avale en une fois et ça y est ils ont disparu et ça fait rigoler les garçons. Et les petits arbres verts et croustillants. Beurk elle n'en mange pas. Elle va manger du fromage, s'il y en a. Le fromage est bon, presque autant que les hot-dogs.

Les garçons lui donnent à manger quand leur mère ne les voit pas. La mère montre les dents souvent. Bon chien dit-elle, et elle est douce et ne la blesse pas. Quelquefois Emily oublie qu'elle est bien maintenant et esquive le toucher des humains. Mais ils lui rappellent, en l'appelant bonne Emily. Et elle se souvient qu'elle n'est plus le sale chien - elle est Emily et ce sont ses gens.

Il y a un mouvement dans l'escalier. Pas les garçons. Les garçons font beaucoup de bruit. Ça lui fait peur quand ils font tout ce bruit. Mais à présent elle sait que ces bruits ne signifient pas qu'elle va se faire battre mais ce sont juste les enfants.

Elle aime ces garçons.

Puis il y a l'homme et il caresse sa fourrure. Il sent toujours comme quand il dormait. Il parait surpris de la voir et il grommelle. "Emily quoi? Tu ne peux plus dormir?" Elle remue la queue. Peut-être qu'il va ouvrir la boite froide et en sortir quelque chose de bon à manger, pour les bons chiens.

L'homme ouvre la boite froide. Oui! Sa queue remue plus vite et elle couine. Les bons chiens peuvent le faire, juste un peu.

Il se penche et regarde à l'intérieur, il y a de bonnes choses à manger. Il prend quelque chose. Ça sent la viande. Pas aussi bon qu'un lapin mais ça s'en rapproche. Pas aussi bon que les hot-dogs mais bon quand même.

Elle couine encore et il se tourne vers elle. "Tu en veux?", demande-t-il et il tend sa main.

Elle prend la viande délicatement. Les bons chiens sont sages, il ne mordent, ni ne pincent ni ne grognent.

L'homme traverse le séjour et s'assit dans le canapé. Il tapote l'espace près de lui et Emily sait qu'il veut qu'elle s'assoie là avec lui. Elle lèche sa main de nouveau - ça sent la viande là. Bien. Il soupire et s'appuie contre le dossier et elle repose sa tête sur ses genoux. Il la cajole. La nourriture et les cajoleries, chasser le lapin en rêve - ça a été une excellente nuit.

Emily ferme les yeux et l'homme commence à ronfler. Elle le surveillera. C'est lui qui a chassé le froid, la faim et la solitude. Il a fait d'elle un bon chien.

Le bon chien se rendort.

* * *

_**Voilà c'était la vie d'Emily**_

_**La prochaine fois nous retrouverons Bella**_


	34. Chapter 34

**The harder they fall de LadyExcalibur2010**

**/ - 34 - \**

**Etrange berceuse**

Edward s'était endormi. Il ronflait un petit peu. Quelquefois, spécialement durant les deux dernières années, le calme de la nuit me pesait, un poids oppressant qui me rappelait que j'étais seule... je m'étais dit que je devais m'y habituer parce que cette partie de ma vie était maintenant terminée.

Et puis il était arrivé dans ma vie et les choses avaient changé. Je souris et ris doucement puis me tournai, son bras sortait du lit. Il _me cherchait._

Cette constatation avait toujours le pouvoir de m'étourdir. Edward Cullen était amoureux... de moi. Je n'avais rien de spécial. J'étais juste une veuve avec quatre garçons turbulents qui essayait d'avoir la patience d'une sainte. J'étais têtue et tendue parce que je gardais mes sentiments pour moi la plupart du temps. Je n'étais pas une de ces femmes hyper féminines. Je préférai les jeans et les tongs aux jupes droites et aux talons aiguilles. En même temps je ne pourrai pas m'occuper des garçons en talons aiguille, il fallait être rapide, c'était une nécessité avec eux.

Edward semblait s'en moquer, il préférait mon état d'esprit. Sa seule petite bizarrerie était sa fascination pour mes pieds mais ça c'était facile à satisfaire. Il aimait voir mes ongles de pieds vernis. Je pouvais bien vivre avec ça.

Endormi il paraissait plus jeune. Il avait très très bien vieilli_, très bien_ mais endormi on pouvait voir l'enfant magnifique qu'il avait été. Il avait été ... beau. Je ne pouvais probablement pas le lui dire, il insistait toujours en disant que les hommes ne pouvaient pas être beaux. Mais _il l'était. _Bien sûr le temps et l'expérience avaient accentué sa masculinité. Il avait une beauté masculine et les petites rides au coin de ses yeux rehaussait son apparence. Les garçons pouvaient être jolis mais cet homme était absolument beau.

Et ce n'était pas juste que son apparence qui faisait accélérer ma respiration. Non, ce qui m'attirait chez lui c'était son amour et son cœur généreux. Je l'aimais pour la façon dont il aimait mes fils, sa façon de patauger sans hésiter dans la confusion des courants et des tourbillons de la vie familiale. Il le faisait parfaitement bien. Ce n'était pas si facile de tenir compte de tout le monde.

Il n'aimait pas seulement mes fils mais il apprenait à les connaitre - pas comme un groupe mais comme des individus. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir lui faire comprendre combien cela signifiait pour moi mais j'espérais qu'il le savait. C'était quelque chose que leur père aurait pu faire, quelque chose qu'il aurait fait. Il avait reconnu chacun de nos fils comme les individus qu'ils étaient. Oui c'était bien nos garçons mais ils étaient aussi Emmett, Seth, Sam et Jake.

Et Edward les voyait aussi de cette façon.

Puis il s'agita de nouveau, ses yeux étaient ouverts et j'étais attiré par son intense regard vert. J'aimais ses yeux. Il y avait juste assez de lumière pour distinguer leur couleur. Ils devenaient plus sombres quand nous faisions l'amour, d'un vert mousse quand il riait et brillants comme l'océan tropical quand il était juste lui-même. "Hey ma beauté," murmura-t-il en tendant son bras vers moi. Ses longs doigts caressèrent ma joue. C'était même meilleur que le bruit de ses doux ronflements dans le silence.

Je me lovai contre lui et soupirai. Il était chaud et fort. Son corps se moulait parfaitement contre le mien. Je le tirai plus près encore, enfouissant mon visage dans son torse et inhalant son odeur masculine de propre.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Je secouai ma tête. "Rien," répondis-je honnêtement. "Rien du tout. Je te regardais juste dormir."

"Les somnifères font des merveilles, il me semble," taquina-t-il tranquillement. "Pas besoin de m'observer pour t'endormir."

En représailles je mordis gentiment son mamelon et il siffla avant d'appuyer sur ma tête. "Hummm..." gémit-il. "Refais-le encore."

Au lieu de ça je le léchai mais ça lui semblait égal. Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui. "Tu es très mignon lorsque tu dors, tu sais."

Il grogna et embrassa le dessus de ma tête. "Je vais le prendre pour ce que c'est," marmonna-t-il. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi plus serré. "Je suis sûr que je pourrai te tenir comme ça toute la nuit," murmura-t-il.

J'aimais ça aussi. J'aime la chaleur et son odeur dans mon lit. Ça n'est pas que le sexe, il y a quelque chose de plus. C'est parce que je sais que je ne suis plus seule. Parce que je sais que j'ai trouvé l'homme qui va m'aider à élever les fils de Mac. Parce qu'Edward m'aime aussi sincèrement et profondément et fidèlement que Mac l'avait fait. Je n'aurais pas pu me contenter de moins mais je n'aurais pas à le faire. Parce qu'Edward est unique et spécial et parfait pour moi. Etonnamment il est mon autre moitié. Il aime mes garçons et il m'aime moi, de sa façon unique, tout comme je l'aime. Nous allons bien ensemble. Il est autant ma destinée que mes garçons le sont. Nous avons été faits l'un pour l'autre. La route a été longue et dure et tortueuse mais c'est ainsi.

"J'aime quand tu me tiens toute la nuit," lui dis-je. Puis je ris. "Même si tu ronfles."

"Je ne ronfle pas!" protesta-t-il.

Je hochai la tête. "Si tu ronfles," confirmai-je. "Mais c'est vraiment très mignon!"

Il grogna à nouveau. "Ouais mais est-ce que tu penseras que c'est encore mignon dans vingt ans?"

"Oui j'en suis sûre," dis-je.

"Tu ferais mieux parce que tu es coincée avec moi," murmura-t-il en passant son nez le long de ma gorge. Cet homme aimait vraiment me sentir, j'avais remarqué ça. C'était une autre bizarrerie attachante. Bien sûr, moi aussi j'avais les miennes.

"Moi qui pensais que c'était toi qui était coincé avec moi," dis-je plaisantant à moitié.

Il se recula un peu et fronça les sourcils. "Ça suffit avec ça maintenant," dit-il.

"Quoi?"

Il soupira et releva mon menton, ses yeux verts plongèrent dans les miens. Ils étaient entre l'émeraude et la mer et ça signifiait qu'il était contrarié. "Arrête avec ça _s'il te plait." _Un baiser, un coup de langue à mon oreille, un pincement. "Tu me rends tellement heureux Bella, incroyablement heureux." Il bougea et me positionna sur lui. "Alors s'il te plait... ne parle pas comme ça." Je me reculai pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils s'étaient assombris de nouveau et je savais ce que ça signifiait.

"D'accord j'essaierai," murmurai-je.

Son sourire fut éblouissant. J'appuyai ma tête contre son torse laissant le bruit de son cœur remplir mon esprit, laissant son odeur emplir mes sens. J'étais contente d'être couchée là. Il était calme et ses mains allaient de mes cheveux à mon dos. Son toucher était doux et gentil.

"Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrai de nouveau avoir tout ça," confessai-je tout à coup, sans oser le regarder.

"Avoir quoi, baby?" ses mains continuaient à me caresser tendrement.

"Ce sentiment... je ne suis plus seule... je n'aurais plus à faire face toute seule à ce que la vie m'envoie..." C'était difficile pour moi d'exprimer tout ça. Quelquefois les mots restaient à l'intérieur de moi et il fallait que je lutte pour trouver une façon de les dire. Mais là, dans la sécurité de notre lit je pouvais le faire. Il fallait qu'il sache combien je l'aimais et combien cet amour m'avait transformé. "Tu es comme un miracle et tu ne le sais même pas."

Je le regardai et vis qu'il souriait tendrement. "Je me sens comme ça aussi, tu sais," murmura-t-il. " Tu continues à penser que je t'ai sauvé de la solitude mais tu ne te rends pas compte que tu m'a sauvé aussi." Il releva sa tête pour déposer un baiser sur le bout de mon nez. " Et c'est ce qui fait que ça marche entre nous. Nous étions tous les deux seuls et aucun de nous ne s'attendait à ce que ça change. Mais ça a changé et je dis que nous devons profiter de ce miracle... qui est _nous."_

Je lui souris. "Tu es drôlement malin, tu sais."

Il haussa les épaules et je sentis ses muscles durs bouger contre moi. Il est solide ce qui me procure un sentiment rassurant. "J'étais assez malin pour te poursuivre de mes assiduités," fit-il observer. "Ma maman ne m'a pas élevé comme un imbécile." Il agita les sourcils et je rigolai. Il faisait des gaffes par moment mais c'était juste une autre raison de l'aimer.

"Viens là," murmurai-je.

"Je _suis _là, répliqua-t-il mais ses mains me firent bouger et ses hanches poussèrent contre moi. Dieu j'aimais cette sensation, toute cette peau chaude contre moi, son corps si différent du mien - les muscles fermes, les poils sur son torse et la sensation de ses poils sur ses jambes frottant contre les miennes. Tout était parfait et ça m'appartenait.

Et je lui appartenais.

Je m'assis et imitai son mouvement de hanches. Il grogna et ses mains descendirent sur mes hanches. "Si tu continues comme ça nous ne quitteront jamais ce lit," dit-il de cette voix rauque que j'aimais tant.

"C'est bien ça," lui dis-je en fronçant un sourcil.

"Et le chaton sexy est de retour, " murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Je l'attrapai par les mains pour ajuster ma position afin qu'il puisse se glisser en moi. Nous sifflâmes tous les deux à cette sensation. Je bougeai paresseusement au-dessus de lui prenant mon temps pour nous faire atteindre notre apogée. Il était si beau au-dessous de moi, ses pommettes saillantes dans la pénombre, ses yeux brillants et sa langue qui pointait entre ses lèvres parfaites. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide et ses mouvements devinrent erratiques. Il ajouta son petit mouvement de hanche et je sus que je n'allais pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

"Bella," chuchota-t-il. "Dieu Baby..."

"Tu y es?" demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête avec ferveur fermant les yeux et se cambrant faisant rouler ses hanches tandis qu'il se cambrait. "Fuck" murmurai-je.

"Oui c'est ça baby," dit-il. "Vas-y..."

Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de fermer mes yeux et de me laisser aller. Ce qui avait commencé tranquillement explosait soudainement et waouh... Je tremblai le sentant venir vibrer sous moi. Je m'effondrai finalement contre lui savourant la sensation de sa chair humide et de ses muscles frémissants.

Je fermai les yeux. J'avais eu tellement peur de ne plus ressentir tout cela, ressentir cette satisfaction langoureuse de faire l'amour à un homme que j'aime. Je savais que le bonheur n'était jamais garanti, qu'il ne fallait rien prendre pour acquis. Et sûrement que quelque part cette connaissance faisait que ce que nous partagions étaient encore plus doux parce que je sais que nous l'avions trouvé contre toute attente.

"Je t'aime Edward Cullen," murmurai-je.

Je sentis ses lèvres sur ma tempe. Puis il souffla. Mon obsédé, Dieu que je l'aimais. "Je peux le voir," dit-il. Puis il rit et je sentis le grondement dans sa poitrine. "Je t'aime aussi Bella Swan James."

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai dériver vers le sommeil. Edward gagna la partie, ses doux ronflements devinrent une sorte d'étrange berceuse.

* * *

**_La prochaine fois un tout petit bonus qui arrivera après le chapitre 63_**

**_Je ne peux rien vous en dire..._**

**_Bonne journée!_**


	35. Chapter 35

**The harder they fall **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**/ ****- 35 - \**

**Quelque chose de merveilleux**

J'avais pensé me sentir coupable lorsque je fermai la boite avec le ruban, cette boite qui contenait le drapeau de Mac et sa photo. Mais au lieu de ça c'était de la tristesse et un peu de paix. Je rangeai l'âme de Mac pour qu'elle se repose quand je fermai cette boite. Cela ne voulait pas dire que je ne l'aimerai pas jusqu'au jour de ma mort mais je refermais le passé avec cette simple action et j'allais de l'avant... vers l'avenir.

L'avenir avec Edward.

Je restai là un moment et regardai tous ces cartons qui contenaient nos vies. Combien de fois avais-je déjà fait ça? Combien de fois avais-je emballé toutes les choses qui étaient toute notre existence. J'y étais habituée et je savais très bien le faire. J'étais rapide et efficace et jusqu'à ce que nous venions à Fayetteville j'avais toujours ressenti de l'anticipation en pensant à ce que nous allions vivre à présent.

Je vivais cela comme une aventure. J'avais grandi en changeant tout le temps d'amis et de visages. Dans ma vie de couple mon esprit agité avec été laissé libre. J'avais remarqué que soit les enfants de militaire se posaient plus profondément et rapidement que les adultes soit ils continuaient à errer de lieu en lieu les appelant leur chez eux.

J'avais erré, et ça m'avait procuré beaucoup de joie mais maintenant j'étais prête à m'enraciner, chose que j'avais rejetée jusqu'à présent.

Je regardai vers Edward. Il avait tellement hésité avant de dire qu'il ne voulait pas le drapeau d'Emmett dans son - _notre _- salon. Il était toujours si prévenant, si tolérant envers la mémoire de cet homme qui avait été là avant lui. Et par égard pour les garçons j'en étais heureuse.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit Edward et moi allions faire notre propre chemin. Nous commencions à nous bâtir une autre vie celle d'Edward et de Bella et pas celle de Bella, Mac et Edward, je ne pouvais pas faire moins. Je ne voulais pas.

Ces boites représentaient une vie. Elles attendaient dans une nouvelle maison pour une autre vie. L'ancienne avait été douce et malheureuse parce que la vie est comme ça. La nouvelle serait douce aussi et il y aurait aussi du chagrin pour nous. C'était inévitable. Mais quoi que ce soit qui nous attende, nous y ferions face ensemble.

Je pris la main d'Edward et sentis ses longs doigts s'enrouler autour des miens possessivement et j'aimais beaucoup cette sensation.

Puis très vite le dernier carton fut stocké dans la Suburban et nous partîmes.

Les garçons se précipitèrent sur les voitures et je pouvais entendre leurs cris excités et les aboiements enthousiastes d'Emily. Nous étions chez nous.

Mais tout cela était nouveau et spécial à cause d'Edward.

J'écoutai le bruit des pas des garçons dans l'escalier avec Emily qui suivait le mouvement. Cela faisait presque trois ans que Mac étaient mort et j'avais pensé que pendant ces trois ans il n'y aurait rien d'autre que mes fils et une sorte de non vie devant moi.

Je n'avais jamais soupçonné que quelque chose de merveilleux m'attendait. _Quelqu'un_ de merveilleux.

Nous étions dans la cuisine et je regardai ses muscles dorsaux se contracter tandis qu'il déballait les restes de nourriture. Je le voyais de profil d'où j'étais, la ligne de sa mâchoire, le profil de son nez, les petites rides au coin de ses yeux - lumineux, verts, tranquilles en ce moment. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il était heureux, tout comme moi.

Je restai là un moment appréciant le spectacle. Ses mouvements étaient rapides, efficaces et gracieux... avec lui toutes les choses banales ressemblaient à une sorte de danse élégante. Je n'étais pas maladroite mais je savais que je n'aurais jamais cette grâce facile qu'il possédait. C'était très sexy de voir un homme se mouvoir si fluidement. Ça me fit penser à ses mouvements dans une chambre à coucher, son corps mince et souple se déplaçant sous le mien ou sur le mien...

Il fallait que j'empêche mes pensées d'aller par là ou alors j'allais l'entrainer là-haut pour me rassasier de lui. Mais plus tard il n'avait pas à parier là-dessus. Je souris à cette pensée.

Je savais que j'aurais pu l'aider mais j'aimais trop le regarder pour m'arrêter. C'était si inattendu quelquefois que je devais me pincer pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. C'était un ange gardien qui avait jeté son dévolu sur moi et qui avait décidé que je méritait une seconde chance et il me l'avait donnée.

J'en ris presque parce que dans les années qui ont suivi la mort de Mac j'avais imaginé plus d'une fois que c'était un ange mal embouché, chantant faux des chansons paillardes, qui veillait sur nous.

Edward se tourna. "Quoi?" demanda-t-il, les yeux étincelants et les lèvres pincées.

"Rien," répondis-je. "Juste... toi." Je m'approchai et passai mes bras autour de sa taille et m'appuyai contre lui. Le battement calme et rassurant de son cœur m'emplit. "Je t'aime," chuchotai-je.

"Oh Bella," murmura-t-il, ses mains caressèrent mes cheveux puis s'arrêtèrent sur mes hanches. "Tu n'as pas idée de combien je t'aime aussi."

Je le regardai et essayai de lui montrer tout ce que je ressentais pour lui. "Je pense que je le fais et c'est ce qui fait que je t'aime autant."

Il rit doucement et embrassa le bout de mon nez. Il regarda autour de nous. "Alors ... que penses-u de notre nouvelle maison?"

Je passai en revue notre petit royaume et écoutai le chahut que ma descendance faisait à l'étage. "Je pense que nous sommes tous sacrément chanceux."

Il ricana et secoua la tête." La chance n'a rien à voir avec ça, baby. C'est le destin, voilà ce que c'est. "

"Chance," murmurai-je. "Destin... peu importe..."

Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes. Chance ou destin?

Sans doute les deux. Ou non.

Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois "Vu de l'extérieur", les réflexions de Bella **_

_**sur le passé militaire d'Edward...**_

_**Merci pour votre fidélité!**_


	36. Chapter 36

**The harder they fall ** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

_**Note de l'auteur**__: __Parce que je sais __que je ne pourrais __jamais, jamais __décrire les __expériences __de __quelqu'un __qui est allé __à la guerre,__ je n'ai même pas __essayé d'exprimer __ces sentiments __ici__. __Les réflexions de __Bella __sont celles de quelqu'un d'extérieur, __parce que honnêtement__, je __ne pense pas que __quelqu'un qui n'a pas __réellement __été à la guerre, puisse parler de ces expériences. __Je peux __toutefois m'en référer à __quelqu'un __que j'ai connu et __qui est allé __à la guerre.__Mon grand-père__, qui a fait __trois guerres __(__Seconde Guerre mondiale, la Corée et __le Vietnam__) __ne parlait __de ses expériences__ que __de manière__ superficielle__. __Mon père__, qui a fait __trois __campagnes __au Vietnam,__ faisait de même. __Nous avons eu __les histoires __drôles, __les __anecdotes amusantes__, __les __blagues __et les observations __gaies__. __Les expériences les plus__ horribles __ne sont pas __destinées à tout le monde, __surtout parce que nous__ ne pourrions jamais __comprendre. __Donc, mes __références __sont volontairement __vagues, __parce que même si je suis en mesure d'honorer__ leur __sacrifice__, je __ne peux pas vraiment __le comprendre__._

**/ -36 - \**

**Une observatrice extérieure**

Je regardais dans le miroir une dernière fois pour vérifier ma coiffure. Aussi bien que possible. Maquillage? Un tout petit peu plus que d'habitude mais pas trop. Robe? Un petit peu plus courte que d'ordinaire mais Edward appréciera la vue. Ce n'était pas trop court juste un peu d'audace. Ça convenait.

Mes mains tremblaient et j'arrangeais le décolleté de la robe une fois de plus. Ok c'était sûrement un peu plus audacieux qu'à l'ordinaire. Je fouillais dans le tiroir et je trouvais le ruban adhésif double-face, Alice avait insisté pour que je le prenne car 'toute femme devrait toujours en avoir avec elle, au cas où'. Peut-être qu'elle était obsédée ou quelque chose mais j'en aurais sûrement besoin aujourd'hui. Après avoir collé la bande à l'extérieur de mon soutien-gorge je me sentis plus en sécurité. Il n'y avait pas besoin de se faire remarquer.

Plus tard, pensai-je. Je me ferai remarquer plus tard. Pour Edward. Nous nous ferions remarquer dans la vie civile... encore.

C'était probablement la dernière fois que je le voyais dans son bel uniforme bleu. Et la première aussi. Evidemment... je l'avais vu dans son treillis des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Mais jamais dans son uniforme de cérémonie. Ça ne me gênait pas de reconnaitre que ma féminité devenait un peu pétillante en y pensant. Oui il y avait vraiment quelque chose avec un homme en uniforme. Ma mère et moi avions beaucoup ri à ce sujet, plus spécialement lorsque j'avais vieilli et que je m'étais mariée.

Et soyons honnête vivre sur une base offrait à une femme une quantité d'occasions d'apprécier ce spectacle. Et comme le disait ma mère. "Tu peux d'abord voir le menu que tu choisiras. Tu n'as même pas à commander." Même ma mère regardait. Je gardais son petit secret. "Je suis mariée et amoureuse," me dit-elle une fois. "Et je ne suis pas morte."

Ça me fit rire. C'était tellement typique de ma mère. Elle avait toujours l'esprit libre malgré son âge et ses responsabilités en tant que femme de mon père. Elle avait toujours été une femme d'officier parfaite et maintenant elle tenait son rôle de femme du chef de police avec grâce et chaleur. Je pensais qu'elle était probablement en droit de profiter du paysage.

C'était l'heure. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre de nouveau.

Je descendais l'escalier précautionneusement. Je pouvais marcher avec des talons mais je ne voulais pas provoquer le destin. Je gardais mes yeux sur mes pieds. Je vis l'éclat du vernis à ongle vif étinceler sur mes ongles. C'était pour Edward aussi. Dieu cet homme et mes orteils! C'était adorable et tordu tout comme Edward.

J'arrivai enfin à la dernière marche et levai la tête. Mon souffle resta coincé dans ma gorge.

Il trépignait nerveusement en tirant sur son col. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Il était magnifique. Il était... Je ne pouvais même pas trouver les mots. Je m'avançai vers lui et ajustai sa cravate, juste pour me donner une excuse pour le toucher. Il paraissait costaud sous les couches de tissu. Je lui souris. "Bonjour, soldat," taquinai-je et la lumière resplendit dans ses yeux verts.

"Salut," répondit-il. Sa voix rauque était de retour. Oh mon... Oui ma féminité aimait beaucoup ça, définitivement.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que je voudrais dire mais c'était coincé quelque part au fond de moi. Alors j'embrassai seulement ses lèvres et appuyai ma tête contre sa poitrine rapidement, laissant mes doigts glisser sur les médailles épinglées là. J'essayai de contenir le petit frisson de peur qui me parcourut en pensant à ce que ces médailles signifiaient. Il avait risqué sa vie. Il avait été en danger.

Mais c'était fini. Il était ici. Il était sain et sauf. Il était à moi.

Je souris en le regardant. "Allons-y, mon bel homme séduisant, prends ta retraite, repos et puis au lit." Il me sourit avec à la fois un air coquin et innocent. Ça devait être une spécialité Edward Cullen.

Puis je me tournai vers les garçons tous alignés. En costume. Ils devraient porter ces mêmes costumes pour notre mariage dans deux mois à moins qu'ils ne grandissent trop, ce qui reste une éventualité.

Et mon souffle se coupa à nouveau.

Quand est-ce avaient-ils autant grandi? Emmett était tout Mac. Ça me faisait mal quelquefois de le regarder mais ça me réconfortait aussi. Je n'avais pas connu Mac à son âge et il y avait très peu de photos de Mac aussi jeune mais je savais qu'il avait dû ressembler à ça. Je mordis ma lèvre. Pas de larmes, me rappelai-je. Pas de larmes aujourd'hui. C'est un jour heureux.

Seth était presque aussi grand qu'Emmett. Pas aussi large, plus fin, bâti plus comme de mon côté de la famille. Il serait grand et souple finalement. Il tira sur sa cravate un peu comme Edward l'avait fait avant.

Sam s'agitait paraissant mal à l'aise, il retroussait les manches de sa veste et piétinait sur place dans ses nouvelles chaussures cirées.

Jake me fit un sourire éclatant clairement impressionné par sa nouvelle tenue. "Je suis bien, dis?"

Je ris et acquiesçai. Puis nous partîmes pour la base. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward, surprise qu'il soit aussi nerveux. Il continuait à tirer sur son col.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" demandai-je.

Il tourna la tête difficilement comme s'il avait un torticolis. "Je ne sais pas, je n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention," marmonna-t-il.

J'étouffai mon rire. L'imbécile, il était le centre de l'attention partout, on le remarquait pour son beau corps bien proportionné. Et lui n'avait vraiment aucune idée de combien il était beau et ... en plus en uniforme? Eh bien disons juste que moi je l'appréciais à sa juste valeur.

J'avais vécu toute ma vie auprès d'hommes en uniforme. Honnêtement je me sentais plus à l'aise près d'eux que des hommes en civil mais je pouvais admettre que voir Edward en uniforme était une expérience totalement différente.

Je me demandai comment il se sentait à présent. Un énorme et important chapitre de sa vie allait prendre fin. Je connaissais Edward assez bien pour savoir qu'il s'était donné corps et âme à l'armée. Et ça ne devait pas être facile de laisser tout cela derrière lui. C'était une soirée de réflexion et de renouveau.

La plupart du temps Edward évitait de parler de ses expériences de la guerre. C'est une réaction assez banale. Même Mac qui ne se laissait pas prendre par tout ça, avait raconté quelques expériences mais simplement refusé de parler des autres. Et je comprenais cette réaction.

Edward était très différent. Il était plus ouvert émotionnellement, le cœur sur la main. Sauf quand il s'agissait de parler de ses expériences au combat. Celles-là étaient cachées derrière des murs, c'était une partie de sa vie qu'il ne partageait pas.

Je ne le poussais pas à en parler. Il gérait ces choses-là à sa façon. Ses cicatrices me révélaient une part de son histoire. Son silence me racontait le reste. Je comprenais parfaitement qu'il y avait une partie de sa vie que je ne connaitrais jamais. Cette partie là ne pouvait être comprise que par ceux qui l'avait partagée, vécue et qui y avaient _survécu_.

Alors d'une certaine façon j'étais une observatrice extérieure. Ce soir il allait dire au revoir à tout ça. Ses souvenirs seraient à lui à tout jamais mais ce soir il allait renoncer à une partie de ce qui le définissait. Il aurait un nouveau statut, de nouveaux rôles qui n'effaceraient rien de ce qu'il avait été dans l'armée. Il avait été soldat toute sa vie d'adulte et ça le définissait mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Je mis toutes ces pensées de côté et m'étirait pour l'embrasser. Je pouvais voir les ombres dans ses yeux. Vieilles blessures, vieilles peurs... Oui ce soir serait difficile pour lui et d'une manière que je ne pouvais pas comprendre.

Le trajet jusqu'à la base fut assez tranquille. Les garçons étaient sages eux aussi c'était sans doute leur manière de reconnaitre qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important. Comme moi, ils avaient été élevés dans cette vie. Ils avaient une idée, ils connaissaient ce genre de choses, la perte, l'honneur et le devoir plus que la plupart des enfants de leur âge. Ils en savaient plus que ce j'aurais voulu mais c'était à prévoir.

Ils étaient des gosses de l'armée avec tous les fardeaux, les expériences et les responsabilités que ça impliquait.

Nous arrivâmes et Edward se gara puis il fit une pause et resta assis là en silence. Ensuite il me regarda et les ombres étaient plus denses et plus sombres encore... Je pus voir qu'il les chassait en secouant la tête. A l'intérieur beaucoup de personnes étaient rassemblées et beaucoup d'uniformes, les femmes comme moi, étaient habillées pour impressionner ou peut-être pour distraire l'homme qu'elles aimaient.

Malgré l'ambiance festive tout ça était une affaire très sérieuse.

Son Commandant était là avec des mots qui indiquaient clairement combien Edward était estimé. C'était ce côté de lui que nous voyons rarement, le soldat et non pas l'homme. Il y eut des discours et tout ce qu'Edward avait accompli fut loué. Je pouvais voir Emmett fixer Edward avec un nouveau respect. Ils savaient ce qu'est le sacrifice, ils avaient perdu leur père à la guerre après tout. Mais à présent ils voyaient Edward pas juste comme l'homme qui aimait leur mère mais comme un soldat, un combattant qui était allé à la guerre. Ils étaient en train de réaliser qu'Edward avait vu les mêmes horreurs que leur père, qu'il avait fait les mêmes sacrifices et les mêmes choix. Il était un _soldat_ et pour eux ça signifiait quelque chose. Les termes honneur et respect suffisaient à leur faire comprendre les sacrifices que ces hommes faisaient parce qu'ils avaient vécu auprès d'eux et les avaient vus de près.

En écoutant j'en appris plus sur cet homme que j'aime. Je savais déjà qu'il était courageux et désintéressé mais c'était plus que ça. Il était la personnification même du soldat qu'il avait été pendant si longtemps, il avait tout donné de lui-même à une cause qui était bien plus grande que lui, servi une nation qui n'était pas toujours consciente ni reconnaissante des sacrifices qu'il avait consentis.

Et comme j'étais soulagée de ne pas avoir à craindre un autre déploiement j'étais très fière de lui. J'étais si fière de ce qu'il avait accompli que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur grossissait à l'intérieur de moi, qu'il devenait presque trop gros pour que ma poitrine puisse le contenir.

Ensuite il parla, en disant plus par ses silences que par les mots qu'il prononçait. Tellement de pertes, de douleur et de peur mais de ces choses il parlait très peu. Au lieu de ça il parla des hommes qui n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux, de ces hommes qui étaient morts si loin. D'une certaine façon il rendait hommage à Mac avec ses mots - Mac et tous les autres, hommes ou femmes qui n'étaient pas revenus. Il leur rendit hommage à eux, au prix qu'ils avaient payé.

Je voulais pleurer mais je ne le fis pas. Je mis mon masque comme toutes les autres épouses le faisaient. Nous avions un rôle à tenir. C'était notre rôle d'être fortes et silencieuses alors que nous voulions être faibles et que nous voulions pleurer sur notre solitude et nos craintes. C'était notre boulot de maintenir la cohésion de la famille, de garder à l'esprit notre but principal, donner de la force à ceux qui faisaient face aux terribles réalités de la guerre.

J'étais bonne à ce jeu-là presque aussi bonne qu'Edward l'était au sien. Je n'essaierai pas de détruire les murs qu'il avaient construits. Ses murs l'avaient rendu plus fort et d'une façon que je ne pourrais jamais mesurer. J'entendis son chagrin lorsqu'il énuméra les noms des hommes avec qui il avait servi et qui avaient disparu. J'entendis sa fierté quand il parla de ce qu'ils avaient accompli, lui restant dans l'ombre.

Et j'entendis son soulagement car il n'allait pas me laisser. Aussi difficile que cela soit de tourner la page et de clore ce chapitre de sa vie, il regardait vers l'avenir, pas vers le passé.

Nous étions tranquilles sur le chemin du retour chacun perdu dans ses pensées en repensant aux impressions laissées par cette cérémonie.

Les garçons partirent se coucher et Edward et moi allâmes dans notre chambre. Nous verrouillâmes la porte faisant disparaitre tout le reste.

Il me toucha, sa main chaude et affamée, sa bouche humide et chaude contre moi. Il ne parla pas, peut-être ne le pouvait-il pas. Mais son corps appelait le mien. Il avait besoin de guérison, de consolation et de célébration.

Il était à la fois désespéré et calmé par mon contact. Il voulait me satisfaire avant même de me supplier de m'occuper de lui. Les baisers commencèrent doucement, les grognements devinrent des gémissements par l'intermédiaire desquels je lui dis combien je l'aimais et avais besoin de lui, combien j'étais fière de lui et combien j'étais heureuse d'être là avec lui.

Quand finalement nous ne fîmes plus qu'un, quand son corps devint une partie du mien je sentis quelque chose se déplacer à l'intérieur de moi. Quelque chose dans mon corps, dans mon âme.

Je le tins serré et entendis son cœur ralentir.

Je le tins jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende et que ses muscles se relâchent dans le sommeil.

Je le tins tandis qu'il rêvait et que ces rêves le faisaient pleurer et qu'il me serrait tellement fort que les os m'en faisaient mal, presque autant que mon cœur.

Je montais la garde cette nuit là. Il dormait tandis que je veillais sur lui. J'étais une observatrice extérieure - forte moi aussi, aussi forte qu'il l'avait été.

* * *

_**Encore une fois un chapitre très émouvant et un bel hommage qui peut se passer de commentaires...**_


	37. Chapter 37

**The harder they are de LadyExcalibur2010**

**/ - 37 - \**

**Conversations maladroites**

Edward était chez Masen en train de s'occuper de mystérieuses choses d'homme, et les garçons m'avaient trouvé en train de faire du rangement de dernière minute. Il était difficile de croire que le mariage soit pour _demain. _Je refermai la valise et m'assis sur mon lit, tapotant la place à côté de moi pour inviter mes quatre fils à s'installer. Nous nous asseyions souvent sur mon lit, pour parler de choses et d'autres - plus spécialement depuis la mort de Mac.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment puis leurs yeux allèrent vers Emmett. Le grand frère qui était si souvent leur porte-parole. J'essayai de retenir mon sourire mais je n'y parvins pas tout à fait.

"Qu'y a-t-il les gars?" demandai-je pour faire démarrer la conversation.

"Euh, bon nous avons parlé," dit Emmett. Comme si je ne m'en doutais pas...

"D'accord," dis-je.

"Et nous sommes tombés d'accord," continua Emmett après avoir raclé sa gorge et tiré sur le col de son tee-shirt. Oh merde. C'était du sérieux. J'essayai de calmer la panique qui menaçait. S'ils avaient changé d'avis au sujet d'Edward dans leur vie...

"Allez bon sang, Em, dis-lui juste sinon elle va se trouver mal," fit remarquer Seth avec tellement d'à propos que j'en fus étonnée.

Je hochai la tête, incapable de dire un mot. La panique me quittait laissant place à la curiosité. Quelque chose avait changé en eux. Mais quoi?

"Nous sommes d'accord pour dire que ça nous fait bizarre d'appeler Edward, euh... Edward." Le bout de ses oreilles rougit.

"Vous savez que ça ne lui pose aucun problème, peu importe comment vous décidez de l'appeler," les rassurai-je. Edward m'avait dit qu'il n'allait pas obliger les garçons à l'appeler d'une façon particulière. Nous avions eu cette conversation cela faisait tout juste une semaine, lorsque nous avions parlé de la possibilité d'avoir un bébé.

"Ouais nous le savons," dit Emmett. "Et nous apprécions mais..." Il haussa les épaules. "Mais on commence à se sentir... idiots."

"D'accord," dis-je. "Quelle est votre idée alors?"

Jake se fit entendre. "On voudrait l'appeler Pops." Il me sourit et ses yeux bruns brillèrent. J'avais le sentiment que c'était Jake qui avait initié cette discussion. De tous les garçons c'était Jake qui s'était rapproché le plus vite de lui. Je suppose que c'était normal parce que ses souvenirs de Mac étaient plus vagues. Jake était à la recherche d'un père et Edward remplissait ce rôle à merveille.

"Pops?" demandai-je. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais pas anticipé. J'avais pensé que peut être Jake pourrait l'appeler Papa et que les autres ne seraient pas à l'aise avec ça. Ils avaient un papa et je ne voulais pas qu'ils tirent un trait dessus. Edward, dieu le bénisse, s'en moquait. Il avait été remarquablement tolérant avec la présence de Mac dans nos vies - même encore, trois ans après sa disparition. Les garçons ne l'oublieraient jamais et je ne voulais pas qu'ils le fassent. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de vouloir qu'ils gardent une place toute spéciale pour Edward dans leur vie. Edward le voulait aussi mais il était patient et prêt à attendre que les garçons soient à l'aise avec lui. Ils en étaient arrivés à voir quel homme très spécial il était. Alors il manquait quelque chose.

Mes fils, comme ils le faisaient souvent, avaient résolu le problème par eux-mêmes et étaient arrivés avec un compromis auquel je n'aurais jamais pensé. C'était simple et parfait, donnant à chacun de ces hommes une place spéciale dans leur vie sans écarter l'autre.

"Waouh," soufflai-je. "Vous êtes si... juste ... incroyables."

L'expression d'Emmett était soucieuse. "C'est bon pour toi que nous l'appelions comme ça?"

"C'est plus que bon," admis-je. "Je pense que ... bon, je pense que c'est une idée brillante."

Il resta un moment silencieux et regarda ses frères. Je pouvais voir les petits hochements de tête qu'ils lui firent en retour. "Alors que crois-tu qu'il en pensera, Pops? Au lieu d'Edward ou ... papa?"

C'est pour Emmett que tout ça était le plus difficile. Il avait toujours des souvenirs très vivants de son père. Et j'en étais reconnaissante. Mac le méritait. Mais ça rendait aussi plus difficile pour Emmett d'accepter Edward dans nos vies. Il avait fait du bon travail mais je voyais bien qu'il luttait encore. Je savais que c'était juste pour moi qu'il lui avait laissé une chance. Heureusement Edward avait fait plus que saisir cette seule chance avec tous les garçons.

Avec le temps Emmett se rendrait compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir Edward dans sa vie. Ça prendrait du temps comme pour la plupart des enfants. Honnêtement je n'avais apprécié mes parents que quand j'avais été moi-même adulte. Je pensais bien que ce serait la même chose pour Emmett et pour les autres.

Puis je me rendis compte qu'ils me fixaient dans l'attente d'une réponse. "Oh non, je veux dire, non je ne crois pas que ça le dérange du tout. En fait..." ajoutai-je avec un sourire. "Je pense même qu'il en sera ravi."

Emmett évalua ma réponse pendant un moment puis il hocha la tête. "D'accord, bien, c'est bien."

Les autres se levèrent et s'en allèrent mais Emmett traina un peu. Ça signifiait tout simplement qu'il avait autre chose à dire mais je le laissai sachant qu'il fallait qu'il trouve tout seul la façon de le faire. Il s'éclaircit la voix pendant que je rangeai mes affaires de toilette.

"Euh... je voulais juste que tu saches que je ... je sais qu'Edward est bon avec toi," dit-il visiblement mal à l'aise. "Il est bon _pour_ toi, je veux dire."

Je souris. "Oui c'est vrai, il l'est."

Il hocha la tête et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Je me demandai s'il avait réalisé qu'Edward faisait ça aussi quand il était mal à l'aise. "Alors je voulais juste que tu saches que nous ... nous étions heureux que tu sois heureuse et tout."

"Merci," dis-je. "Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas être heureuse si vous ne l'étiez pas." Il hocha la tête et releva ses épaules, l'imitation parfaite de Mac. "Alors ouais nous voulions que tu saches ça... avant demain."

"Je suis contente," lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers lui pour l'étreindre. Il était tellement grand à présent, plus grand que la plupart des hommes. En six mois il avait rattrapé Edward. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit plus grand que Mac quand il aurait fini sa croissance.

Il supporta mon étreinte, me la rendant brièvement avant de laisser ses bras retomber à ses côtés. Il avait cet âge où les embrassades avec sa mère devaient être subies mais jamais devant ses copains. Jamais.

"Ce que vous faites pour Edward, ça signifie beaucoup pour lui, vous savez." Je voulais qu'ils sachent combien c'était important pour moi et aussi pour Edward. Mais je devais le faire subtilement sinon Emmett se refermerait.

"Ouais, bon je peux le comprendre," dit-il. Je laissai couler.

"Et ça signifie beaucoup pour moi."

Les oreilles d'Emmett rougirent à nouveau. Mon dieu ce rougissement que je lui avais donné. C'était de ma faute. Il me fit un rapide câlin à un bras, la méthode préférée des adolescents quand ils sont obligés d'exprimer leur affection à quelqu'un, et en particulier leur mère, et se dirigea vers la porte.

Une fois qu'il fut à la porte, il s'arrêta. Oh oh. Les oreilles rouge fluo.

"Euh... Je voulais juste dire... Je sais que vous avez discuté d'avoir un bébé." Génial maintenant à mon tour de rougir.

"Oui." Nous avions été honnêtes avec les garçons, admettant qu'un autre frère était une possibilité si la nature le voulait.

Il me regarda et me fit un sourire dépité. "Je sais que vous avez parlé d'attendre, je vous ai entendus avec Alyssa au sujet de votre visite chez le médecin." Ses oreilles rougirent à nouveau intensément. " Et je pense que vous ne devriez pas attendre." Ses épaules se crispèrent si haut qu'elles touchaient presque ses oreilles rouges et chaudes. Et ses mains étaient dans ses poches très fortement serrées en un poing.."Ouais, juste ... euh.. pour te dire que plus tu attends, plus tu seras vieille." Aïe. Ça fait mal. Il déglutit difficilement. "Et plus ce sera difficile." D'accord Emmett, j'ai compris. Nous sommes vieux et cette pensée que nous couchons ensemble te mortifie. Il rit ensuite. "Alors tu sais, vous pouvez... bon, faire ce que vous voulez." Il regarda le sol. "Je veux dire c'est entre vous... évidemment."

Je pouvais exactement entendre ce qu'il voulait dire, même s'il ne l'avait pas dit, alors j'acquiesçai.

"Merci," lui dis-je. "Je garderai ça à l'esprit."

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, évidemment content de s'être débarrassé de ça. "Ouais, on se voit en bas."

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix de Jake accueillir Edward. J'aurais pu descendre mais je pris un moment. Je m'affalai sur le lit et repensai aux mots d'Emmett.

Il avait raison sur une chose. Le temps n'avait pas vraiment d'importance - six mois plus tôt ou plus tard. Quelle différence cela ferait-il? Les garçons savaient ce que nous voulions. Et ils avaient compris que nous n'avions pas trop de temps.

Alors... pourquoi _attendions-nous_?

Pourquoi?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la boite de pilules qui nous empêchait d'avoir le bébé dont nous rêvions. Je les jetai presque là, tout de suite. Mais non... ce ne serait pas juste. C'est quelque chose dont nous devions parler ... bientôt. Oui très bientôt.

Genre tout de suite après le mariage.

Je souris. Je savais exactement quand et comment aborder le sujet. J'avais l'impression que je ne devrais pas être trop persuasive. Edward était tellement excité à l'idée d'avoir un bébé.

Je fermai la valise, toujours en pensant à ce que j'allais dire. Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Edward entra. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et hérissés. Maintenant qu'ils étaient plus longs et plus sexy, ils touchaient son col. J'allai vers lui, l'enlaçai dans mes bras et le serrai fort.

Je me reculai pour mieux voir la ligne de sa gorge, son torse par sa chemise ouverte. Je ne me fatiguerai jamais de l'admirer.

"Hey ma belle," murmura-t-il. "Que fais-tu?" Il enfouit son nez dans mon cou, me chatouillant.

"Rien," dis-je." Je fais la valise."

Il agita ses sourcils de façon ridicule et sexy en même temps. "Rien qui ne m'intéresse?"

Je souris. "Peut-être, nous allons voir."


	38. Chapter 38

**The harder they fall de LadyExcalibur2010**

A lire après le chapitre** 71** - Bella**  
**

**/ - 38 - \**

**Se ressaisir**

Bon Putain.

J'avais essayé d'ignorer ces maux de ventre toute la journée. Je m'étais dit que la douleur et les saignements signifiaient autre chose, sûrement quelque chose de miraculeux. Quelque chose à fêter.

Je m'étais menti à moi-même.

Je me levai pour aller aux toilettes puis je baissai mon pantalon. J'aurai dû acheter d'autres tampons aujourd'hui mais je ne l'avais pas fait, ça craignait non?

Dans un élan d'optimisme je m'étais laissée aller à penser que je n'en aurais plus besoin. J'étais vraiment très féconde comme ma mère aimait à me taquiner.

Bien sûr mais ça c'était il y a presque dix ans. Beaucoup de choses changent en dix ans. Et qui pouvait le savoir mieux que moi?

A quoi diable pensai-je? Pourquoi étais-je convaincue que je tomberai enceinte le premier ou le deuxième mois que nous commencerions les essais? Parce que j'avais aisément conçu les garçons? Parce que nous le voulions tellement? Parce que je sentais tout au fond de moi que nous... Que dieu me vienne en aide, _que nous y avions droit?_

Qu'est-ce qui nous distingue des autres?

Il y a sûrement sur terre d'autres femmes qui veulent être enceintes autant que moi. Des femmes qui n'ont déjà pas eu le cadeau d'avoir eu quatre bébés en bonne santé. Des femmes qui veulent donner à l'homme qu'elles aiment le cadeau de voir ses traits reproduits sur un petit visage ou une petite boule de malice qui portera son nom. Je n'étais pas la seule. Je n'étais pas spéciale. J'étais égoïste. Je ne le mérite pas plus qu'une autre, une de ces femmes quelque part, ailleurs dans le monde, qui doit se débattre contre ses larmes en ce moment même, pour les mêmes raisons que moi.

Il me semble que mon corps me trahit.

Il faut que je descende dans quelques minutes et Edward n'aurait qu'à jeter un coup d'œil sur mon visage pour savoir. Il verrait que j'avais échoué. Une fois de plus. Pas qu'il m'ait déjà fait sentir que j'étais la cause de l'échec. Mais je sais...

Comme un enfant je veux me rouler par terre, pleurer et taper des pieds. Je veux hurler que ça n'est pas juste.

_Allez Bella la vie n'est pas juste. Tu le sais maintenant._

Je lave mon visage, essayant de cacher mes yeux légèrement bouffis et mon nez rose. Un peu de fond de teint fait des merveilles, un peu plus de mascara, d'eyeliner pour attirer l'attention ailleurs que sur la rougeur de mes yeux. J'observe mon reflet. Ça aide à cacher les signes mais pas mon âge. J'ai _trente-huit _ ans. Lorsque je pense à ma mère je la vois à cet âge. Quand est-ce que ça m'est arrivé à moi?

Je fais vieille. Je me sens vieille.

Je suis vieille et inutile, asséchée, vide et ... stérile.

Voilà comment je me sens.

Stérile.

Quel vilain mot. Mais une réalité encore plus laide.

Je soupire et ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir le reflet de cette vieille dame dans le miroir. Je ne suis pas prête à descendre et à faire comme si tout allait bien. Je vais rencontrer les yeux anxieux d'Edward sur moi. Il va voir que nos espoirs se sont envolés. Il essaiera de cacher sa déception mais je la verrai... Je sais que les garçons sentent cette tension subtile à la maison. Ils ne connaissent pas les détails, bien sûr mais ils ne sont pas stupides.

Nous leur avons dit que nous essayions toujours mais ils savent que quelque chose ne va pas. Ils sont intelligents. Quelquefois je me dis qu'Emmett a compris mais il ne dit jamais rien. Au début ça nous gênait tous. Puis, bon... ça nous embarrassait tous. Beaucoup. J'en ai assez dit.

Je rabats le couvercle des toilettes pour m'asseoir dessus essayant de me reprendre. Une partie de moi, la plus rationnelle et raisonnable réalise que je suis un peu trop mélodramatique. Trois mois d'espoirs de grossesse envolés ne sont certainement pas un reflet exact de ma fertilité. Même pour des jeunes femmes en pleine forme ça peut prendre un an de concevoir- comme mon médecin me l'a rappelé à plusieurs reprises.

Quelquefois je pense qu'elle voulait me préparer à cet échec. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Je ne me sens pas du tout prête à l'accepter.

J'avais été tellement sûre que d'arrêter la pilule serait suffisant. Je n'avais jamais de problème les fois d'avant. Jake avait été un heureux accident, un cadeau inattendu. Un préservatif oublié une seule fois et Jake était arrivé.

A présent après trois mois et demi de sexe sans contraception - eh bien rien du tout. Juste mes règles.

Je n'avais pas réalisé combien Edward voulait ça. Je n'avais même pas pensé qu'il le savait lui-même. Mais je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux tous les mois. L'espoir et l'anticipation se changeaient en déception en un instant. Il essayait de me le cacher et essayait de ne pas s'inquiéter. Mais je pouvais lire en lui assez facilement.

Je voulais un bébé. Mais encore plus je voulais un bébé _pour lui. _Je voulais le lui donner parce qu'il nous avait beaucoup donné à nous tous. Il avait pris cette nouvelle vie sans sourciller une seule fois. Certaines hommes pensent que c'est un fardeau de prendre une femme. Mais Edward nous avait pris et nous étions cinq. _Cinq_. Les doigts d'une seule main comme Jake avait l'habitude de le dire. Aimer cinq personnes vaut bien un petit bébé en retour, non?

Edward s'était autorisé à m'aimer, non seulement moi mais également mes garçons.

_Nos _ garçons, comme il les appelaient tout le temps. Nos garçons.

Je voulais lui en donner juste un de plus. Une petite fille qu'on pourrait gâter outrageusement ou un petit garçon espiègle comme lui.

Je soupirai et me levai. Je brossai mes cheveux et vérifiai mon maquillage, ignorant la douleur sourde dans mon ventre vide. Je clignai des yeux vers la femme dans le miroir.

"Il faut que tu te ressaisisses," lui dis-je.

Elle me regarda.

"Ça va arriver," essayai-je de la rassurer. Elle ne parut pas convaincue. Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait.

"Et si non..." Je déglutis difficilement. Je ne pouvais pas finir cette phrase. Elle ne voulait pas que je la finisse.

"Ressaisis-toi," murmura-t-elle doucement.

J'essayai.

Je retrouvai mes habitudes d'enfant. Je fis une promesse à Dieu. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il m'entende mais je pensai que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

"Mon dieu s'il vous plait," chuchotai-je. "Il nous a donné tellement... à moi et à mes fils. Laissez-moi lui donner ça. Ce petit miracle. _S'il vous plait."_

Je n'avais rien à offrir en retour mais si les bonnes intentions comptaient...

_"Amen_," ajoutai-je rapidement et puis j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain, affichant un sourire sur mon visage.

* * *

_**Voilà on sait maintenant que Bella se sent aussi coupable qu'Edward**_

_**Mais ils ont tort tous les deux c'est le cours naturel des choses...**_


	39. Chapter 39

**The harder they fall **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

A lire après le chapitre **72**

**/ - 39 - \**

**Rester calme quoi que ce soit**

"Tout ce que je veux dire c'est qu'un garçon serait mieux," souligna Seth.

Jake secoua la tête. "Non, je veux une fille. Une sœur." Il hocha la tête vers ses frères. "Et j'ai dit à Dieu que c'était ce que je voulais - alors vous pouvez vous y faire..." Pour Jake c'était suffisant.

Emmett ricana. "Donc comme ça c'est décidé, en quelque sorte petit frère."

"Quand ont-ils décidé?"

Emmett secoua la tête. "Peu t'importe quand ils l'ont fait."

"Je sais comment on fait les bébés," lui rappela-t-il. "D'abord l'homme met son..."

Seth posa sa main sur la bouche de Jake et il fit un clin d'œil. "Ouais on le sait," lui dit-il. "Pas besoin d'un rappel."

"Je veux quand même une petite sœur," insista Jake. "Il y a longtemps que j'en veux une. Avant même que papa meure je leur ai dit que je voulais une petite sœur. Et elle m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'ils y réfléchissent." Il fronça les sourcils. "Je ne l'ai pas eue et je la veux maintenant."

"Tu auras ce que tu auras," fit remarquer Sam. "Tu as un peu moins de 50 pour cent de chances."

"Un peu moins de cinquante pour cent?" demanda Emmett. "Il y aurait un troisième sexe dont je ne connaitrais pas l'existence?"

Sam haussa les épaules. "Statiquement parlant il y a un peu plus de garçons que de filles qui naissent."

"Parce que nous sommes meilleurs," proclama Emmett en bombant le torse.

"Surtout parce que nous sommes un peu plus stupides et irresponsables et que nous mourrons en plus grand nombre," rétorqua Sam. Puis il regarda Emmett. "Pas les meilleurs," rajouta-il en le faisant remarquer à son frère ainé.

Emmett l'ignora juste. "Tu vois bien petit? Tu as une chance sur deux d'avoir la petite sœur que tu souhaites tant." Puis il sourit. "Nous verrons si tu seras aussi excité quand tu sentiras les couches sales..."

"J'ai déjà bien senti tes pets," souligna Jake. "Ça ne peut pas être bien pire que ça."

"Ha ha," fit Emmett. Puis il fronça les sourcils. "Mec... Je ne peux pas croire que je vais devoir dire à tout le monde que ma mère est en cloque à la rentrée."

"Eh bien ne leur dis pas," conseilla Seth.

"Ouais, mais il y a plein de mes copains qui ont des frères ou des sœurs qui vont à l'école où travaille maman," dit-il sombrement. "Et tôt ou tard, tout le monde le saura."

"Et alors?" demanda Sam.

Emmett roula des yeux et secoua la tête avec impatience. "Tout le monde saura ce qu'ils font."

"Tu veux dire baiser?" plaisanta Seth. Habituellement le plus sage, il arrivait que Seth semble parfois vouloir secouer les barreaux de la cage du tigre juste pour voir ce qui allait se passer. C'était l'un de ces moments. "Ce qu'ils font? Coucher ensemble?"

"Oh la ferme!" rétorqua Emmett sèchement.

Seth ricana simplement et secoua la tête. "Je pense que tout le monde s'en doute maintenant, Emmett. Ils sont jeunes mariés."

"Ça ne signifie en rien que ce n'est pas dégoûtant," fit-il remarquer. "Et ça ne signifie pas non plus que je doive aimer ça." Il grimaça. "Ils sont _vieux_... C'est juste ... _Pas bien."_

"Dépasse ça," dit Seth. "Nous allons avoir un nouveau bébé à la maison."

"Dieu, du bruit," grinça Emmett. " Tu te souviens quand Sam est né? Des cris toute la nuit?"

"Tu te souviens des couches puantes de Jake?" ajouta Seth. " Ça sentait comme s'il avalait des crottes de chien pour le petit-déjeuner."

"Au moins il ne criait pas," dit Emmett.

"Ouais mais alors l'odeur..." dit-il en secouant la tête.

"Il y aura des affaires de bébé partout dans la maison," se rappela-t-il. "Des biberons, des hochets, des berceaux..."

"Et des poussettes, des sièges auto," ajouta Seth. Il soupira et haussa les épaules. "Je suppose que ce ne sera pas si mal. Je veux dire que généralement les bébés sont mignons."

"Sauf quand c'était Jake," fit observer Emmett.

"Ouais, il y a toujours une exception." Seth lança un coup d'œil vers Jake qui était clairement mécontent de la direction que prenait cette conversation.

"Souviens-toi, Papa disait que Jake était le moins bruyant de tous les James qui étaient nés," dit Emmett.

"Ouais, que lui est-il arrivé?" répliqua Seth.

Jake se leva et croisa ses bras sur sa petite poitrine." Hey!"

"Oh ne t'en mêle pas petit," lui dit Emmett. Puis il lui fit un sourire. "Alors... tu ne veux plus être le bébé à présent. Pourras-tu gérer ça? Pourras-tu gérer cette pression et cette responsabilité 'être le grand frère'?" Il fronça les sourcils tout en réfléchissant. "C'est un gros travail je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prêt pour ça."

Jake ricana. "Bien sûr que je le suis. Si tu peux le faire c'est que ça ne doit pas être si dur que ça, n'est-ce pas?"

"Tu veux que je te chatouilles jusqu'à ce que tu te pisses dessus, petit?" demanda Emmett en faisant craquer ses jointures.

"Je vais le dire à Pops," dit Jake en courant vers la porte.

Emmett le rattrapa et le serra dans ses bras. "Je ne crois pas, non, petit."

"Si, je vais le dire," répéta Jake.

"Oh hey, vas-tu te calmer?" demanda Emmett en remettant Jake sur ses pieds. "D'ailleurs nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de les embêter en ce moment. Pops est devenu vert quand maman s'est précipité à la salle de bain la dernière fois."

"Ouais c'est ... beurk," dit Jake en secouant la tête. "Elle va faire ça souvent?"

"Sûrement," répondit Emmett en haussant les épaules. "On va devoir s'y habituer."

"Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'habituer à ça," dit Jake tristement.

"Ce ne sera pas pour toujours," lui rappela Seth. "Je ne me souviens pas bien mais elle n'a pas vomi tout le temps de sa grossesse pour toi."

"Beurk," marmonna Jake.

"Eh oui c'est ça vouloir un bébé," dit Seth.

Jake regarda ses frères. "Je veux toujours une fille."

"Pourquoi?" demanda Seth. "On ne sait rien des filles. Si c'est une fille il y aura des dînettes et du maquillage et des _poupées_." Le dernier mot sortit avec dérision et les trois autres en frémirent.

"Ah non pas de maquillage pour moi," insista Jake. " Mais ça me serait égal de jouer à la dînette avec elle quand il n'y a personne et que je puisse avoir mon sabre laser." Son expression s'éclaira. "Je pourrai lui apprendre plein de trucs cool comme l'ont fait Dark Vador et Han Solo. Personne n'a dit que les filles ne sont pas cool." Il haussa les épaules. "Je veux dire, les garçons c'est mieux mais notre sœur sera géniale, pas vrai?"

"Oh Jake..." dit Emmett en battant des cils. "Tu seras si mignon dans une petite robe rose." Puis il pinça les lèvres et fit des bruits de baiser.

Jake lui tira la langue. "Tu es jaloux parce que le bébé m'aimera davantage que toi..."

"_Il _ saura que je suis le grand frère le plus merveilleux qui n'ait jamais existé," insista Emmett. "Pas vrai Sam?" Il bouscula son frère d'un coup de coude.

Sam roula des yeux. "J'ai faim. Vous pouvez rester là et continuer à discuter comme des idiots. Je vais trouver quelque chose à manger."

"Moi aussi," dit Jake. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte. "Mais bon, j'ai raison!"

Et il dévala l'escalier avant qu'Emmett puisse le rattraper.

* * *

**Le prochain bonus sera encore consacré aux fils de Bella...**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 73**


	40. Chapter 40

**The harder they fall **de** LadyExcalibur2010**

_A lire après le chapitre 74_

**/ - 40 - \**

**Le facteur sœur**

"Si, il a pleuré," dit Emmett tandis que les garçons s'installaient dans la petite chambre de Seth. "C'est classique."

"Non ce n'est pas vrai," insista Jake par loyauté.

"Si, il y avait juste une larme, là," Seth soutint son frère.

"Je te l'ai dit," ricana Emmett.

"Il a probablement compris qu'il est coincé avec vous," fit remarquer Jake. "Et cela ferait pleurer n'importe qui."

"Mords-moi," rétorqua Emmett.

"Au moins il ne nous ont pas renvoyés à l'école..." leur fit remarquer Jake. Au lieu de ça ils étaient allés chez Pete pour déjeuner. Maman avait déjà pris sa journée de congé et Pops ne partirait au travail que bien plus tard dans l'après midi.

"Oui, ça c'était sympa de leur part," dit Emmett.

Les garçons restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

"Alors... une fille," murmura finalement Emmett.

"Je vous l'avais dit," marmonna Jake.

"Que va-t-on faire d'une sœur?" demanda Seth.

"On va l'aimer, lui faire des grimaces, lui apprendre un tas de choses sur Star Wars..." répondit Jake en haussant les épaules. "Les mêmes choses que l'on ferait avec un frère."

"Ce n'est pas la même chose," discuta Emmett. "Les filles sont différentes."

"Il faut faire attention aux filles, les protéger," ajouta Seth.

"Protéger les frères aussi," dit Jake. " Vous avez bien veillé sur moi, non?"

"Oui bien sûr parce que personne ne peut te toucher à part _nous _," lui dit Seth. "C'est ainsi que ça fonctionne."

"Donc vous veillerez aussi sur une sœur," répondit Jake. "Facile."

"Non pas si facile, petit," discuta Emmett. "Les filles demandent davantage d'attention."

"Comment tu le sais?" interjeta Sam. "Tu vas avoir une sœur pour la première fois, tout comme nous."

"Parce que je le sais," rétorqua-t-il.

"Ça va, je suis convaincu, n'ajoute rien d'autre," dit Sam sarcastiquement.

"Sérieusement les gars," dit Seth pour calmer la discussion. "Réfléchissez un peu. Les choses vont être différente avec une fille."

"Maman est une fille," constata Jake.

"Ouais mais c'est une maman," dit Seth comme si ça expliquait tout.

Jake haussa les épaules. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes tous aussi contrariés. Nous allons avoir une sœur. C'est merveilleux."

Emmett s'affala sur le lit et attrapa le ballon de foot qui était par terre. Il s'appuya contre la tête de lit et commença à envoyer et à rattraper le ballon encore et encore. "Ça peut l'être, merveilleux," s'autorisa-t-il.

"Ah tu vois," dit Jake. "Je vous dis qu'une fille va être une bonne chose."

"Elle n'est pas encore là mon gars," signala Emmett.

"Sûr mais ça ne va pas être bien long," dit Jake.

"Et où vont-ils la mettre?" demanda Seth.

"Je les entendus parler," répondit Sam. "Pour les premiers mois, ils mettront le berceau dans leur chambre. Ensuite..." Il regarda vers Emmett. "Il semblerait que tu vas finalement avoir ta chambre dans le garage comme tu le souhaitais.

Emmett leva le poing en signe de victoire. "Oui!" Il regarda Jake. "Avoir cette fille est une nouvelle géniale. Ma propre chambre... et dans le garage." Il fit un clin d'œil. "C'est de ça dont je parlais."

"Et ça nous amène où?"

"Jake et moi continuerons à partager notre chambre. Je parie que ça nous laisse l'option de garder cette chambre ou de déménager dans celle d'Emmett," répondit Sam avec un haussement d'épaules.

Seth jeta un coup d'œil dans sa petite chambre. "Je veux bien prendre celle d'Emmett."

"Je suis entièrement d'accord avec le fait d'avoir un espace pour moi tout seul," se moqua Emmett. "Les petits frères n'y seront pas autorisés," ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Les petites amies non plus," tenta Jake. "Maman te bottera le cul si tu y amènes Rose."

"Il faudrait déjà qu'elle la trouve là-bas, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Emmett sournoisement.

"Oh, elle le fera parce que je le lui dirais," rétorqua Jake aussitôt.

Emmett roula des yeux et recommença à lancer son ballon mais son expression était loin d'être joyeuse.. quelquefois c'était plus difficile de supporter ses jeunes frères...

Les garçons furent ensuite tranquilles pendant un long moment. Puis Seth demanda : "Alors comment pensez-vous que ça va être? D'avoir une sœur? Je veux dire?"

"Elle va être petite et mignonne," supposa Jake. "Et elle m'aimera plus que vous."

"Elle va être bruyante et puante," contra Emmett.

Jake haussa les épaules. "Pas tout le temps."

Une fois de plus le silence s'installa. Puis Seth dit. "Et à propos de ses rendez-vous?"

"Elle n'est pas encore née. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il soit encore un peu tôt pour s'inquiéter de ses fréquentations," répondit Sam avec amusement.

"Pas vraiment," dit Emmett en haussant les épaules. "Ça arrivera très vite, avant qu'on s'en rende compte," ajouta-t-il avec la connaissance qu'il avait acquise durant ses seize ans et l'expérience qu'il avait des rendez-vous.

"Tu n'auras pas loin de trente ans quand elle pourra commencer à avoir des rendez-vous," fit remarquer Sam. "En fait, plus aucun de nous ne vivra à la maison lorsqu'elle sera au lycée."

"Oh." C'était Emmett qui fronça des sourcils et s'assit. "Bizarre."

"Mais vrai," l'assura Sam. "Nous serons tous partis. Même Jake. Il aura dix ans de plus que le bébé alors... Sam haussa les épaules. "Plus notre problème."

Emmett soupira lentement et secoua la tête. "Bien ce sera quand même notre problème puisque c'est notre _sœur_." Il parut étonné que Sam laisse passer ça.

"Mais nous ne vivrons plus ici lorsque tout cela pourra arriver," lui rappela Sam.

"Elle sera toujours notre sœur peu importe que nous vivions ici ou pas. Ce sera toujours le facteur sœur, peu importe que nous soyons ici ou pas," dit Emmett. "En même temps Pops sera vraiment âgé à ce moment là. Il aura besoin de muscles pour l'aider." Emmett banda ses muscles et hocha la tête.

"Pops ne sera pas vieux," protesta Jake.

"Je veux juste dire par là que si un mec traite mal notre sœur, il sera vraiment désolé mais très désolé," insista Emmett.

"Tu veux dire s'il pense aux mêmes choses que tu penses quand tu vois Rosalie?" tenta Seth et il évita la main d'Emmett. Seth fit des bruits de baisers et roula des yeux. "Oh ... Rose... oh ROSE!" Sa chambre était à côté de celle d'Emmett et il savait comment ça se passait.

Puis ses mots furent étouffés lorsqu'Emmett l'attrapa et enfonça son visage dans la couette. "Retire ça tout de suite!" lui ordonna-t-il.

Seth agita la tête et marmonna quelque chose que personne ne put comprendre. Enfin il tapa sur le lit et Emmett le libéra. "Retire ça," dit Emmett les dents serrées.

Seth roula et laissa échapper un souffle. "D'accord, d'accord mec... détends-toi un peu!"

Emmett sauta sur ses pieds et le saisit par la nuque en lui jetant un regard mauvais. "Les gars," dit Sam exaspéré.

"Vous êtes nuls, les gars," fit observer Jake.

Seth tira sur ses vêtements puis sur le doigt de son frère. Emmett répondit en nature. "Je vais le dire," leur annonça Jake. "Continuez comme ça et je vais le dire."

"Et tu le ferais, microbe," cracha Emmett. "Essaie donc pour voir."

"Les gars..." Répéta Sam.

"Quoi qu'il en soit... " dit Emmett.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," dit Seth. "Nous allons avoir une sœur." Il regarda chacun de ses frères. "Alors que ressentez-vous?"

Jake fit encore une danse de la victoire en ajoutant le mouvement de jambe qu'Emmett lui avait appris. Seth secoua sa tête. "Sam?"

"Alors c'est une fille," dit-il. "Eh bien nous ferons avec." Il haussa les épaules. "Tant que maman et pops sont contents..."

Seth regarda Emmett, qui paraissait étrangement pensif. "Et toi Emmett?"

"Euh ouais... une sœur... c'est un bon défi," murmura-t-il. "Il faut que j'y aille. On parlera plus tard les gars."

Avant que ses frères puissent rajouter un mot, Emmett était sorti et ils purent entendre le bruit de la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se fermer. "D'accord," dit Seth incertain. "Je suppose qu'Emmett est en train de donner la nouvelle de son côté. Comme d'habitude."

"Et toi Seth?" demanda Jake. "Que penses-tu du fait que le bébé soit une fille - juste comme je n'ai fait que le dire?" Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le souligner avec un sourire béat.

"Je pense que ce ne sera pas plus différent que de t'avoir toi," répliqua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.


	41. Chapter 41

**The harder they fall **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

A lire après le chapitre **76**

**/ - 41 - \**

**Speed démon**

**Emmett**

Son premier mot fut 'plus vite'.

Sa première phrase," Papa, plus vite."

Quand elle eut trois ans, son surnom fut "speed démon" ou alors Speedy Gonzalez. Vous commencez à comprendre n'est-ce pas? Et voyez-vous une ressemblance?

Ce qu'elle aimait le plus, était tout ce qui allait vite et qui était dangereux. Si ça allait vite et que c'était bruyant ça lui plaisait. Lorsqu'elle était malade ou de mauvaise humeur, pour l'apaiser ou la faire dormir il fallait lui faire regarder des shows de monster truck, de dragsters ou des courses du NASCAR. Et ça fonctionnait à la perfection. Certains bébés aiment les berceuses, Dani préféraient les bruits rugissants des moteurs.

Quand elle apprit à se retourner, elle oublia d'apprendre comment s'arrêter. Au moins tout de suite. A moins qu'elle ne l'ait fait exprès. Mais une fois qu'elle roulait, elle continuait à aller de l'avant. C'était dangereux de la laisser où que ce soit. Même par terre. On pouvait la mettre sur une couverture par terre et vous éloigner pour aller pisser elle la quittait tout de suite et vous la retrouviez sous la table basse ou coincée contre le canapé en train de hurler comme si on l'assassinait.

Vous ai-je dit que Dani ne supportait pas du tout d'être frustrée?

OK eh bien ça doit être mentionné. C'est très important de le savoir lorsque vous parlez de Dani. Elle veut ce qu'elle veut _quand _elle le veut. Et la plupart du temps ce qu'elle veut c'est aller plus vite. Quand Pops conduit, Dani peut commencer à sauter sur son siège. Quand maman conduit, Dani boude. Maman conduit trop lentement. Pops conduit trop vite et c'est ce que Dani apprécie.

Dani est arrivée quelques mois avant que j'aie dix-sept ans. Après que j'aie accepté l'idée de la grossesse de ma mère alors que j'avais presque fini mes études secondaires, je commençai à apprécier cette idée d'avoir un petit enfant dans la maison.

Puis nous découvrîmes que ça allait être une fille et ça nous a complètement déstabilisés.

J'allais avoir une sœur. J'étais habitué à des frères. Je pouvais contrôler mes frères. Je les mettais la tête en bas ou les pinçait ou les menaçait de m'attaquer à leur petite virilité et j'étais le patron de nouveau et l'ordre était rétabli.

Mais par l'enfer qu'allais-je pouvoir faire avec une sœur? Je décidai que je la menacerai comme je le faisais avec eux, sans les menaces physiques bien entendu. Les pincements seraient toujours à l'ordre du jour - sûr. Elle n'allait pas bénéficier d'un traitement spécial juste parce qu'elle était une fille.

Puis Dani est née. Vous savez ce qu'on dit, la route est pavée de bonnes intentions?

Ils nous ont appelés dès que Maman a été prête. Etant le plus âgé c'est moi qui l'ai prise dans mes bras en premier. Jake a fait l'enfant et a commencé à se plaindre mais j'ai réglé ça d'un seul regard. Maman nous a fixés ainsi que Pops et les autres aussi, puis je les ai regardé car je voulais qu'ils sachent qu'il n'y avait aucune dissension dans les rangs.

Mi-temps.

Je m'assis dans le fauteuil car honnêtement je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise et Pops me la remit dans les bras.

Je n'avais jamais rien senti d'aussi petit et d'aussi réel dans ma vie. Je posai une main sur elle et je fus surpris de constater combien son cœur battait fort. Je ne croyais pas cela possible que quelque chose d'aussi petit puisse être aussi vivant.

Puis elle a pris mon doigt dans son incroyablement petite main et c'est tout.

J'étais fait. C'était fini. Bien entendu je ne le dis à personne. Je n'aurais pas fini d'en entendre parler si je l'admettais. Mais Dani le savait. Et Dani s'en servit. Lorsqu'elle était petite et encore dans son berceau elle avait tourné ses grands yeux verts vers moi pour me faire continuer à la bercer. Quand elle voulait monter dans sa poussette elle rampait vers elle et tapait dessus puis elle me regardait par dessous ses longs cils, chose qu'elle avait appris à faire seulement trois heures après sa naissance. "Il faut bouger," semblait-elle dire. Elle ne tolérait pas les fainéants.

Plus tard, je lui tins les mains pour apprendre à marcher. Partout, dans toute la maison, le sol du salon, le couloir, la cuisine, partout où Miss Dani décidait que nos aventures se dérouleraient ce jour-là. J'étais tellement courbé que j'étais presque sûr que ce serait permanent. Non contente de vouloir apprendre à marcher, Dani voulait apprendre à marcher plus vite. Et elle me l'a dit.

"Plus vite, plus vite," disait-elle et alors nous avancions aussi vite que ses petites jambes le pouvaient. Puis elle tomba face contre terre et resta là une minute, une expression choquée sur son petit visage. Après une courte pause elle reprit mes mains et se releva toute seule et nous repartîmes. Elle n'a pas pleuré, elle s'est relevée et a recommencé.

Heure après heure après heure.

Puis Pops lui a acheté l'un de ces jouets que les bébés poussent devant eux pour avancer. Elle décida que Pops pouvaient bien passer toute le temps disponible avec elle à tourner autour de la maison en poussant cette chose. Lorsqu'il fallait aller dehors nous le remplacions.

Quatre garçons pouvaient être bruyants mais une petite fille pouvait créer un véritable chaos pire que les enfants à Disneyland lorsqu'ils ont bu de cette boisson énergisante...

"Papa, fais aller plus vite!" lui ordonnait-elle.

C'était sa phrase préférée.

"Em, fais aller plus vite," était sa deuxième phrase préférée.

Pops et moi étions comme ses serviteurs, employés, esclaves et jouets favoris et c'était bien commode. Nous n'avions pas eu la moindre chance.

Finalement bien que j'essayais de le cacher tout le monde l'avait bien compris. Il savaient que je lui appartenais. Rose me taquinait en disant que je devrais me le faire tatouer parce cette relation ne finirait jamais. Même si je voulais contester ce point, je ne pouvais pas alors je fermais ma gueule. Un mec a quand même un peu de fierté pourtant ce n'est pas ce que Dani me laissait le plus, la fierté... Elle m'épuisait surtout mais toujours avec les meilleurs intentions du monde bien sûr.

Mais bon c'était vrai que bien qu'on aime Dani elle était un peu épuisante.

A partir du moment où elle ouvrait les yeux jusqu'au moment où elle s'écroulait le soir il fallait qu'elle bouge. Elle apprit à marcher avant ses un an et pas très longtemps après cela elle courait déjà partout. Nous avions des protections pour les bébés partout et la première était au bout de l'escalier en haut et en bas. Honnêtement j'avais pensé que maman aurait eu une crise cardiaque la première fois qu'elle verrait Dani essayer d'escalader celle d'en haut et de descendre toute seule. Nous n'avons pas eu le coeur de lui dire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle essayait. Nous avons sauvé Dani de la mort plus d'une fois. Et ce ne fut juste qu'un échauffement comparé à la fois où elle avait trois ans et qu'elle essaya de "conduire" un grand morceau de carton dans l'escalier. Nous n'avons plus besoin d'en parler. Je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a encore récupéré.

Nous avions posé des loquets anti-bébé sur toutes les portes extérieures. Malheureusement elle n'étaient pas à l'épreuve de Dani et un système d'alarme fut bientôt une nécessité. Pops installa des alarmes indépendantes sur la clôture autour de la piscine qui se déclencheraient lorsque que quelque chose plus lourd qu'une feuille toucherait l'eau. Il l'avait fait lorsque Dani avait un mois. C'était comme s'il pouvait prévoir l'avenir.

Ce n'était pas que Dani soit mauvaise, c'était seulement qu'elle ne s'arrêtait jamais. Quand elle eut deux ans, grand-mère lui acheta un tricycle. Pops et moi nous regardâmes en soupirant sachant exactement ce qui nous attendait dans l'avenir.

C'est sûr nous avons passé plus de temps à courir derrière ce tricycle rouge, tellement que j'aie perdu quelques kilos. J'étais simplement fatigué. Même les voisins apprirent à s'écarter du passage lorsqu'il nous voyaient arriver. Ils voyaient Dani pédaler comme une folle sur le trottoir et puis sauter dans l'herbe. Elle n'auraient pas fait exprès de les heurter mais elle était tellement concentrée. Elle était, comme le disait Pops avec fierté et frustration, bornée lorsqu'elle avait un but. Apparemment son but était de nous conduire à la folie. Et elle réussissait.

J'étais à l'université à ce moment-là mais je vivais encore à la maison. J'avais toujours prévu de quitter la maison à cette époque. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen que je quitte la maison maintenant.

C'était avant Dani. J'avais fait un compromis. Je resterai à la maison les deux premières années.

Dani modifiait nos projets. Sa façon d'être changeait les gens. Elle m'a changé. Elle a changé Pops - même si je suis sûr qu'il aurait eu des cheveux gris de toute façon. Quoi qu'il en soit elle complétait notre famille.

Même si nous étions complètement épuisés à la fin de la journée.

Comme la nuit dernière où elle était dans une forme rare. Elle a essayé de comprendre comment enlever ses petites roues du tricycle. Jake avait commis l'erreur de lui laisser regarder du vélo tout terrain à la télévision. Et Dani fut presque sûre et certaine qu'elle aussi pouvait le faire. Tout. J'étais sûr que nous allions avoir des mois difficiles.

J'avais espéré qu'elle allait oublier ça... Puis dès que le soleil fut levé je sentis de petits doigts sur mes paupières. Si je n'ouvrais pas les yeux elle allait les ouvrir à ma place.

"Em?" La voix de Dani était impatiente et j'ouvris les yeux.

"Ouais?"

Elle récompensa mon obéissance par un sourire éblouissant et posa un petit baiser mouillé sur mes lèvres. "Tu as mangé de la gelée de raisin, ma puce?" lui demandai-je.

"Ouaip."

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Et tu l'as prise sur l'étagère?"

Elle secoua la tête et rigola. "C'est Jake qui me l'a donnée."

Je regardai par la petite fenêtre de ma chambre dans le garage. "C'est très tôt princesse."

Elle secoua la tête ce qui fit s'envoler ses boucles rousses. Elle fronça le nez, ce qui fit s'aligner les taches de rousseur sur son petit nez. "Je veux faire du vélo," me dit-elle.

Elle voulait faire du vélo, ce qui signifiait que je devrai courir derrière elle comme un chien de traineau mais à l'envers.

"Dani... Em est fatigué," essayai-je de lui expliquer.

Sa lèvre inférieure fit la moue et ses petites épaules s'effondrèrent. "Si te plait?" demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête. Sa lèvre tremblait. Bon sang, elle était vraiment bonne pour ça.

Je soupirai et sortis les pieds du lit. "Bon laisse-moi m'habiller." Et où était mes chaussures de sport? "Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Papa?"

Dani rigola. "Il m'a dit de venir te voir, Em."

Oh, il allait payer pour ça.

"Allez viens gamine," dis-je en prenant sa main. Elle a sauté à côté de moi. Le tricycle rouge nous attendait là. Apparemment elle avait été confiante... Je cédais _toujours_.

Nous étions dehors, moi courant et haletant derrière la petite fille aux boucles rousses qui s'envolaient. Elle riait et prenait de la vitesse, le vent dans ses cheveux. Avant Dani je ne me serai jamais douté qu'un tricycle était conçu pour aller aussi vite.

Puis elle me fit une peur bleue lorsqu'elle se tourna pour me voir tandis qu'elle continuait à pédaler comme une folle. "Dani! Regarde où tu vas!"

Elle rit et continua à aller tout droit. Puis elle fit demi-tour dans l'allée et fonça sur moi. J'évitai la collision de justesse mais elle ne ralentit pas. Pas du tout.

M. Hoyt s'écarta sur son passage lorsque nous revenions en sens inverse, il posa sa main sur son cœur quand elle tourna brusquement dans notre allée faisant décoller une roue du sol. Il était un peu pâle. "Elle ne ralentit jamais, pas vrai?"

Je me penchai , essoufflé et secouai ma tête. "Jamais," admis-je. "J'espère que je vivrai en Alaska lorsqu'elle aura son permis de conduire."

"Je suis d'accord," dit-il avec ferveur.

* * *

_**L'auteur dit qu'elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de nous présenter Dani  
**_

_**pour nous faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre **_

_**de ses frères...**_

_**Il y a deux autres bonus avant le chapitre 77**_

_**Bonne fin de semaine à tout le monde!**_


	42. Chapter 42

**The harder they fall **_de _**LadyExcalibur2010**

_Note de l'auteur : Juste quelque chose pour s'amuser un peu..._

**/ - 42 - \**

**Le génial et puissant Emmett**

"Em?" La voix était très aiguë et très familière. Je ris en réalisant qui était au téléphone.

"Oui princesse?" Ça avait été une bonne journée. On avait fait une descente et mon coéquipier m'avait dit que j'avais ce qu'il fallait pour être un bon flic - un jour. Pourtant il y avait de quoi se réjouir parce que Peterson n'était pas homme à faire des éloges. Donc je devais avoir fait correctement mon boulot aujourd'hui. Et voilà que ma personne préférée était au téléphone.

"Est-ce que tu m'aimes?" demanda Dani solennellement.

"Tu sais que oui." Oh Oh. J'allais me faire avoir bon gré mal gré. Dani avait bien une douzaine de façons de manipuler un homme en demandant ce qu'elle voulait.

"Tu m'aimes comment, Emmie?" L'artillerie lourde. Emmie. Si ça se transformait en Emmie-Bear [ours] j'étais cuit.

"Plus que tout au monde mon petit speed démon," lui dis-je et elle rigola.

"Emmie?"

"Oui princesse?" je soupirai et ouvris une bière en me laissant tomber dans mon fauteuil préféré. Ça avait été une bonne journée mais longue.

"Maman est méchante," dit Dani. "Pourrais-tu venir et l'arrêter?"

Une fois que je suis arrivé à me contrôler j'ai essayé de répondre sérieusement. "Euh Dani... chérie, ça ne se passe pas ainsi." Je pouvais entendre Pops en arrière-plan, il riait comme une hyène qui aurait fumé un truc illégal.

"Alors tu ne peux pas l'arrêter?" Elle paraissait déçue. "Mais elle est _vraiment_ méchante, Emmie-Bear," continua-t-elle de m'expliquer.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas princesse?" demandai-je.

Il y eut un long soupir sincère de l'autre côté de la ligne. "Je veux quelque chose et elle a dit non."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais, petite fille?" demandai-je, et je savais que ma mère me malmènerait la prochaine fois qu'elle me verrait. Il vaut encore mieux que ce soit maman qui le fasse que Dani...

"Tu m'aimes combien, Em?" Ah encore ce ton de marchandage... Et revenons-en à l'essentiel.

"Qu'as-tu demandé à maman, Dani?" lui demandai-je.

Un autre soupir qui révélait qu'elle était frustrée parce que je n'étais pas rentré directement dans son jeu. "Ce n'est pas grand chose," objecta-t-elle.

"Dani," réprimandai-je doucement, je ne pouvais pas être beaucoup plus sévère avec elle.

"Je veux juste un vélo tout terrain," expliqua-t-elle finalement." Et Maman a dit non. Elle est méchante."

"Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas que tu te fasses mal," lui expliquai-je.

"Je ne me ferai pas mal," me promit-elle. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je me retrouve au milieu de ce débat. En même temps, j'étais d'accord avec Maman cette fois-ci. Et Pops devait l'être aussi sinon il aurait influencé ma mère en le lui faisant acheter. S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle Pops était inflexible c'était bien la sécurité de Dani ; sinon il devenait tout mou comme un gros chat quand il s'agissait de sa princesse. Nous l'étions tous mais nous ne le laissions jamais tomber. Ce n'était pas de cette façon que ça se passait.

"Dani," dis-je.

"Oui Em?"

"Tu as six ans et tu n'a pas besoin d'un VTT."

* * *

"Em?" J'entendis quelque chose de bizarre en arrière plan. "Puis-je rester chez toi pour quelques jours?"

Je grognai et me demandai ce que Dani avait encore fait. Je connaissais ce ton. "Qu'as-tu fait, princesse?"

Il y eut un silence. "Pas grand-chose."

"Dani?" Je reconnus enfin le bruit.

"Oui Em?"

"Pourquoi j'entends l'alarme à incendie?" Il y eut un long silence et j'entendis Pops hurler quelque chose à maman et lui dire que tout était sous contrôle.

"Parce qu'il y a le feu," répondit-elle comme si j'étais stupide.

"Et pourquoi y-a-t-il le feu?" lui demandai-je.

"Parce que quelque chose a trop chauffé," expliqua-t-elle.

"Et comment quelque chose a pu trop chauffer?"

"Donc je peux rester chez toi quelques jours?" dit-elle en changeant de sujet.

"Qu'as-tu fait Dani Cullen?"

Il y eut un soupir. "J'ai peut-être mis un petit feu minuscule dans le garage, par erreur." Elle s'arrêta. " C'était tout à fait par hasard, je te le jure, Em."

Je ne voulais même pas savoir. Non pas question. "Dani! Passe-moi Pops s'il te plait?"

"Il est très occupé là."

"Que fait-il?"

Sa voix baissa comme si elle allait me confier un secret. "Il s'occupe de feu, Em. Il dit tout un tas de gros mots." Elle soupira de nouveau. "Il va avoir de gros ennuis si maman l'entend."

* * *

"Em?"

Je savais qu'il y avait des ennuis à la maison au moment où mon téléphone sonna. Pops m'avait appelé pour me dire la peur que leur avait faite Dani et ensuite j'avais été incapable de calmer le tremblement dans mes mains et mes jambes, j'avais été certain que ma sœur aller m'appeler pour me demander de venir pour l'aider à calmer notre mère.

Rien à faire.

D'ailleurs qui allait me calmer _moi_? J'essayai encore de faire ralentir mon cœur. Et Pops n'était en meilleur état lorsque nous avions parlé. Il m'avait raconté et puis avait dit, "Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de conneries."

"Bon sang à quoi tu pensais, Dani Cullen?" Les mots explosèrent, mes collègues me regardèrent comme si j'étais devenu fou.

Puis Harry poussa Jack du coude en disant silencieusement, "Dani doit avoir..."

Je ne compris pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite mais tous mes collègues connaissaient bien les facéties de Dani Cullen. En fait mon partenaire leur avait suggéré que nous devrions faire circuler une photo de Dani, qui actuellement était en train d'apprendre à conduire. "Juste pour savoir à quoi elle ressemble," expliqua-t-il. J'aurais pu penser que c'était drôle si ce n'était pas si vrai...

"Je n'ai pas été beaucoup... blessée," dit-elle d'une petite voix. "Je n'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup de points de suture!"

"Dani combien de fois on t'a dit de ne pas faire de sauts avec cette moto? Combien de fois? Une moto n'est pas un jouet, bon sang. Tu aurais pu te tuer, est-ce que tu m'entends? Tué comme morte. Est-ce que tu sais combien d'enfants stupides j'ai vus couchés sur la route juste parce qu'il faisaient n'importe quoi, parce que ça leur semblait être une bonne idée?" Chaque scène où j'avais vu la vie d'un enfant ruinée à cause d'un moment de bêtise passa dans mon esprit.

Il y eut un moment de silence stupéfait de l'autre côté. Il y eut aussi un silence stupéfait du côté de mes collègues à la table. Nous mangions lorsque Pops avait appelé. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de leur expliquer ce que Dani avait fait. J'avais eu besoin d'un moment pour me remettre.

Jack posa une main sur mon bras pour me calmer. "Calme-toi mec."

Tandis que Jack parlait j'entendis un sanglot étouffé de l'autre côté. C'était assez pour que je me demande si j'étais dans un univers parallèle. Dani ne pleurait pas. Elle s'énervait. Elle hurlait. Elle nous aurait même frappé si elle estimait qu'on le méritait. Mais Dani Cullen ne pleurait jamais.

"Em?" dit-elle finalement. "Tu es furieux après moi?"

"Les gars, je dois y aller," marmonnai-je. Je pris ma veste et partis vers la porte, murmurant dans le téléphone. "Non petite Dani. Je ne suis pas furieux. J'ai eu très peur c'est tout. Dis à Pops et à Maman que je suis en route. Sois gentille avec eux princesse? Ils ne sont plus aussi jeunes."

Dani rit et quelque chose se relâcha en moi. Elle allait bien. Nous allions tous bien.

Mais j'allais vraiment mettre mes collègues en garde contre Dani quand elle aurait obtenu son permis dans deux ans. Et aussi je me chercherai du travail ... en Alaska.

* * *

"Em..." La voix de Dani était câline.

"Dani Cullen, est-ce que tu te rends compte de la vitesse à laquelle tu roulais?" lui demandai-je à en la fixant par sa vitre ouverte.

"Je ne vais pas _si_ vite," m'apaisa-t-elle.

J'avais vu la voiture rouge cerise de loin - et surtout je l'avais entendue. Dani ne voulait conduire que la Chevelle 454 SS de 1970. N'importe quelle autre adolescente aurait voulu une "jolie" voiture Mais pas Dani. Elle voulait de la puissance. Pops aurait dû le savoir avant de lui acheter une voiture avec des bandes sur le capot. Enfer il aurait dû mieux le savoir et lui payer une mobylette. Elle aurait été capable de gonfler le moteur et de la faire voler...

Elle battit des cils jusqu'à ce que je sorte mon carnet de contraventions. "Entre toi et Pops, je fais mon quota tous les mois," marmonnai-je.

"Oh Em sérieusement tu ne vas pas me coller un PV, si?" Elle me regarda très choquée. C'était terriblement dur de lui résister.

"Si, bien sûr que je vais le faire," lui dis-je.

"Mais Emm.." Elle fit sa mine boudeuse. Il n'y avait pas le moindre os féminin en elle mais elle savait jouer la carte de la petite fille. "Je suis ta petite sœur... tu ne peux pas me donner un PV pas vrai?"

"Peut-être que ça te fera ralentir!" grommelai-je. Je savais que je devais lui donner le PV. C'était la chose responsable à faire. Mais en fait elle n'avait dépassé la limitation que de dix kilomètres / heure ce qui, pour Dani était rouler 20 km/h en dessous de la limitation. Je parie que mes collègues l'avaient arrêtée sur le bord de la route récemment. Je parie aussi qu'ils ne lui avaient pas mis de PV mais lui avaient donné un simple avertissement.

Elle les menait par le bout du nez ... juste comme elle le faisait avec moi.

La seule chose qui la sauvait c'est qu'elle conduisait foutrement bien. Elle ne dépassait que les limitations de vitesse sinon elle respectait tout le reste. Je savais qu'elle n'avait jamais bu en conduisant. Personne, personne dans notre famille ne l'aurait fait.

Elle n'avait eu aucun autre ennui sauf évidemment quand il s'agissait de la vitesse et de sa sécurité. Elle n'avait jamais fréquenté les mauvaises personnes. Elle n'avait jamais séché l'école ou n'était restée dehors tard le soir. Elle était trop occupée à étudier et à essayer des voitures pour faire ça.

C'était une bonne gamine. Une bonne gamine avec le pied lourd mais bon...

"Papa sera furieux si je ramène un autre manche," me rappela-t-elle.

"Il n'y a pas à en discuter," marmonnai-je. Le vieil homme n'avait pas encore appris. Quand maman était avec lui, il roulait comme un grand-père - ce qu'il était à présent, mais quand il était seul? C'était évident de qui Dani tenait ça.

Elle leva les yeux sur moi. "S'il te plait Em? Ce sera bien. Et tu sais que je ne vais pas aussi vite que d'habitude." Ses lèvres se froncèrent. "S'il te plait Em? Pour ta petite sœur?"

Je fermai les yeux. Putain. Je rangeai mon calepin sous mon bras et soupirai tandis que Dani poussait un petit cri et tapait dans ses mains. "Oh Em! Tu es le meilleur des grands-frères!"

Je lui parlai en la menaçant du doigt. "Si je t'attrape de nouveau je te mets ce PV. Et je dis à tous mes collègues que s'ils t'arrêtent, qu'ils t'en collent un. Tu m'as entendu?"

"J'ai compris, Emmett, je t'assure." J'étais presque convaincu.

"Allez file," lui dis-je.

"J'ai pas droit à un bisou?" plaisanta-t-elle.

"Quoi? Et puis j'entendrai dire qu'un officier a arrêté une jeune femme en excès de vitesse pour l'embrasser? Non merci," lui dis-je incapable de m'empêcher de sourire. Puis je soupirai. "Sérieusement Dani, va moins vite. Ne m'oblige pas à te retirer ton permis de conduire."

Ça ne m'échappa pas qu'elle ne me promit rien, au lieu de ça elle me dit qu'elle m'aimait et démarra, la musique à fond, faisant vrombir le moteur.

Enfer.

Je me demandai à quoi devait ressembler Anchorage à cette époque de l'année...


	43. Chapter 43

**The harder they fall **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**/ - 43 - \**

**Code rouge**

Il était tôt. Foutrement trop tôt pour un coup de téléphone, mais quand je l'attrapai, je vis le numéro. "Jake ça a intérêt à être plus qu'important," grommelai-je.

"Nous avons un code rouge," dit-il la tendue. "Je répète, nous avons un code rouge. Ce n'est pas un exercice grand frère."

Merde. C'était finalement arrivé. Je m'assis et j'entendis marmonner à côté de moi. "Retourne dormir chérie," dis-je. "C'est juste Jake."

"Tout va bien?" demanda-t-elle complètement endormie.

"Oui ça va," la rassurai-je, c'était un mensonge. Nous avions un code rouge et la merde allait nous tomber dessus. "Pourquoi tu m'appelles si tôt?"

"Je travaillais et je n'ai eu que le temps de vérifier mes messages," expliqua Jake. " Au moins tu as pu dormir un peu, toi." Il paraissait de mauvaise humeur et fatigué. Si la situation n'avait pas été si grave_, _je l'aurais remis à sa place.

Je me glissai hors du lit et marchai tranquillement dans le couloir. "Alors... qui est ce connard?" demandai-je.

Jake mâchait bruyamment et je soupirai. "Un con de sa classe intéressé par son physique apparemment," dit-il finalement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu manges, des céréales au marshmallow ou des Croque-cannelle?" lui demandai-je. Jake et le sucre. Il devrait avoir appris à présent mais il continuait à manger cette merde. Attendez qu'il ait trente ans et il verrait. Il réaliserait qu'il ne pouvait pas manger toute la merde qu'il aimait tant pour le restant de ses jours. Je ne pouvais pas attendre. "Mec tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de manger cette merde."

Une autre bouchée et encore mâcher. "Ecoute j'ai eu une longue semaine. Je suis debout depuis 36 heures et maintenant _ça_. Alors ne me parle pas de mes putains de céréales. Si je ne prends pas de sucre je vais m'effondrer."

"Alors que dois-je savoir à propos de ce type?" demandai-je. Je pourrai demander au poste et m'assurer de son casier. Même un excès de vitesse serait mauvais pour lui.

Jake mâchait et avalait. Dieu que c'était long. Jake mangeait beaucoup. Avec une bouchée d'un truc quelconque il marmonna. "Son nom est Dylan Morgan. Je l'ai cherché sur G**gl* mais il n'est rien sorti à part un prix en physique ou quelque chose. Oh..."

Dylan? Jen 'aimais pas ce nom déjà. Mais un prix en physique? Je pourrai chercher à partir de là. "Alors c'est un geek?" demandai-je en me sentant un peu mieux. Je me représentait Bill Nye mais avec plein d'acné. Je pouvais gérer ça. J'inspirai profondément.

"Est-ce que tu me laisserais finir?" dit Jake. "Ce connard est aussi dans une équipe de base-ball. Et il a été finaliste pour le Homecoming King*."

"Il est beau?" demandai-je. "Il le pense pas vrai? Un cadeau pour la gent féminine? Ouais? Je connais ce genre de gars. Il pense probablement qu'il est un étalon ou quelque chose comme ça." Il y avait des remèdes pour ça et j'en avais un spécialement à l'esprit.

J'entendis boire et avaler. Jake buvait surement directement à la boite de lait encore. Comme un porc.

"Je ne sais pas tout ça, mec," dit-il. "Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a invité notre petite sœur pour le bal de fin d'année."

"Est-ce que Pops est au courant?"

"Devine qui m'a envoyé un texto?" ricana-t-il. "Je suis sûr qu'il est malheureux, c'est certain."

"Que dit maman?"

"Apparemment elle est toute excitée d'aller faire du shopping avec Dani pour trouver la robe!" explosa Jake. "Est-ce que tu peux le croire?"

Je marmonnai à propos de ces choses de femmes et réfléchis profondément. "Pops a-t-il donné son accord?" Peut-être n'aurions nous pas à intervenir?

"Il a essayé de dire non, mais je parie que Maman lui a lancé LE regard", supposa-t-il. "Et tu sais combien elle est bonne pour ça. Dani a sûrement fait sa moue boudeuse. Entre Maman et Dani, Pops n'a aucune chance."

"Vrai," dis-je. "As-tu appelé Sam?"

"Il est sur la côte ouest à une conférence ou autre chose," expliqua-t-il. "En tous cas il ne répond pas au téléphone."

"Il est probablement dans une chambre d'hôtel avec une nana en train de lui raconter des conneries scientifiques pendant qu'il la prend," supposai-je. Ce sont toujours les plus calmes qui arrivent à vous surprendre. Sam en faisait partie, c'était sûr. Mais pour obtenir une quelconque information de sa part vous pouviez toujours courir. Quant aux détails vous pouviez oublier. Ça n'allait pas arriver. C'était bien dommage car j'avais vu quelques-unes de ces femmes qui allaient vers lui et elles pourraient probablement travailler pour Victoria Street. Qui aurait pu croire qu'être un génie attirait autant les femmes? Bien sûr, comme Pam du commissariat me l'avait dit ça aidait que Sam soit grand et musclé et bâti comme Clark Kent." Les femmes... toujours aussi difficiles à comprendre. "As-tu appelé Seth?"

"Je lui ai envoyé un texto ce matin et l'imbécile m'a dit de m'occuper de mes affaires et de laisser Dani tranquille, quelque chose concernant ce rite de passage et tout ça," dit-il déçu. "Est-ce que tu peux le croire?"

"Oh Seth fais toujours ça avec toi," dis-je. "Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui."

"Alors... tu vas t'en mêler?" demanda Jake, je l'entendis grignoter autre chose. Peut-être des cookies, probablement ses préférés très fins et croustillants.

"Par l'enfer oui," lui dis-je. Où avais-je posé mon maudit café. "Hey il est quand ce bal?"

"Je ne sais pas tu devrais demander à Pops." Il but de nouveau et mâcha puis rota - discrètement pour lui.

"Je m'en occupe," promis-je.

"Bien," répondit-il. "Ecoute j'en peux plus. Mais envoie-moi un texto et fais-moi savoir comment ça se passe."

"Comment ça va pour toi? Tu as quelqu'un?" Il fallait que je lui demande. Les femmes de ma vie allait me tuer lorsqu'elles comprendraient que j'avais parlé avec Jake. Et elles finiraient par le savoir. Merde.

Jake ricana. "Mec je n'ai même pas le temps de m'arrêter pour pisser alors un rendez-vous?" Il soupira et je savais qu'il était en train de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Peut-être dans quelques années... lorsque je serai redevenu humain."

"A plus tard."

* * *

Je garai ma voiture de fonction dans l'allée. Ça ne me coûtait pas beaucoup, je le savais. Mais je ne m'inquiétai pas. Si le petit con en question était là ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de lui rappeler que Dani avait quatre grands frères et que l'un d'eux était flic. Je vis que la voiture d'oncle Masen était là. Bien. Renforts.

J'entrai sans frapper. Aucun de nous ne le faisait. "Yo je suis de retour!"

Maman sortit de la cuisine s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon et tout à coup j'eus de nouveau douze ans. J'aspirai l'air. "Des cookies aux pépites de chocolat?" devinai-je. "J'en veux un peu."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Eh bien tout dépend de pourquoi tu es ici, jeune homme."

En parlant de se sentir comme si j'avais encore douze ans... J'enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches. "Est-ce que je ne peux pas venir voir maman pour lui dire que je l'aime?"

Elle ricana, tourna les talons et repartit dans la cuisine. Je la suivis et m'arrêtai net. Bon si j'avais des renforts et bien Dani aussi. "Salut tante Alyssa," dis-je en volant un cookie. "Comment vas-tu?"

Elle me fixa à par dessus ses lunettes.

"Comment vont les garçons ?" demandai-je.

Elle cligna des yeux et puis soupira. "Kyle va bien il fait de la plongée au large de l'Australie ou ailleurs." Elle haussa les épaules. Il était photographe sous marin et connaissait tous les bons endroits. "Alex s'occupe d'une affaire pour Masen au bureau. " Alex suivait les traces de son père prouvant à tous que la pomme de la publicité ne tombait jamais loin de l'arbre. "Mais Julie et lui m'ont annoncé que nous allions être grands-parents à nouveau aux alentours de Noël."

"Félicitations," dis-je avec un grand sourire. Je venais d'apercevoir Dani du coin de l'œil mais elle fit comme si elle ne m'avait pas vu. J'allai vers elle et essayai de l'éteindre. Elle m'esquiva puis prit quelque chose dans le four et le tint entre nous.

"Si tu es là pour ce à quoi je pense, tu peux juste oublier," dit-elle. "Je vais au bal et j'y vais avec Dylan et il n'y a absolument rien que tu puisses faire contre ça."

"Hey Emmett," c'était oncle Masen et il arrivait avec Pops sur ses talons.

"Salut oncle Mase... Pops!" dis-je. J'allais près de Pops. Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine en remarquant que Pops et Oncle Masen faisaient la même chose. Nous regardions vers les femmes que nous aimions et qui secrètement nous effrayaient.

Dani, tante Alyssa et Man' nous faisaient face, chacun d'entre nous lançant un regard aux autres. Je ne pense pas qu'elles avaient le moins du monde peur de nous.

"Dani, écoute-moi, le bal est juste une excuse pour les garçons, ils veulent essayer de te descendre ta culotte," tentai-je de lui dire. Mieux valait être direct, pas la peine de tourner autour du pot.

Elle fit un pas en avant et me tapa dans le torse. "Emmett James dis-moi une chose - pourquoi t'écouterai-je?"

Je ricanai. "Pourquoi pas?"

"Et toi?" demanda-t-elle. Je secouai la tête. "Peut-être Pops?"

"Quand bon me semble," répondis-je avec un sourire narquois.

"D'accord, alors qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je laisserai un garçon descendre ma culotte si je ne le veux pas?"

Pops grogna et posa sa main sur son coeur. "Dani..."

Elle lui lança un regard d'excuse. "Je suis désolé papa mais honnêtement tout ça est ridicule."

"Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas avec un groupe d'amis?" suggérai-je. "Des filles?"

"Pourquoi tu n'embrasserais pas mon...?"

"Dani!" la coupa maman.

Elle tourna sur elle-même. "Honnêtement j'ai presque dix-sept ans. Je vais au bal avec Dylan. Je le connais depuis la maternelle. Il est gentil, intelligent et il m'aime bien. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir."

Je posai ma main sur mon cœur. _Tu me poignardes directement là Dani, pourquoi ne t'en rends-tu pas compte? _

Elle alla vers Pops et le prit dans ses bras. "Papa tu me connais. Personne ne m'incitera à faire quelque chose si je ne veux pas. Dylan est gentil, ce n'est pas ce genre de gars."

"Dani je déteste te dire ça mais nous sommes tous comme ça," murmura Pops.

Enfer c'était vrai.

"Alors tu étais ce genre de gars?" demanda-t-elle en regardant Pops.

Je pouvais voir le cerf ébloui par les phares de la voiture. "Euh... bon, c'est.. euh... c'était différent. J'étais adulte et..." Il s'arrêta et regarda maman qui lui fit ce regard qui lui disait qu'il était seul sur ce coup là. "Ça n'est pas du tout la même chose Danica Elizabeth, pas du tout."

"Alors quel âge avais-tu?" le pressa Dani. "Tu sais quand tu l'as fait?"

"Quoi?" Pauvre Pops on aurait dit qu'il allait mourir. Je me demandai combien de temps ça allait prendre pour qu'il demande de l'aide.

"Tu sais quand tu l'as fait pour la première fois?" dit-elle ne me lançant un regard maléfique. Oh par l'enfer. J'allais être le suivant, je le savais.

"Quand je me suis marié avec ta mère, mentit-il grossièrement.

Dani ricana mais laissa couler. Maman roula simplement des yeux. "Et toi grand frère? Quel âge avais-tu?"

Il n'en était pas question. "Ça ne te regarde absolument pas," crachai-je.

"Eh bien je me demande bien en quoi ce sont tes affaires alors," me dit-elle. Elle se tourna vers maman et tante Alyssa. "Maman, tante Alyssa, vous me connaissez. Vous savez que je suis plus responsable que ça. Aucun garçon ne va me persuader de faire quelque chose si je ne veux pas le faire."

Ouais mais si c'était _Dani_ qui était celle qui voulait? Avait-elle pensé ou seulement considéré cette possibilité?

Puis elle alla vers Pops et posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. "Papa tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi. Tu m'as appris à penser par moi-même. Papa tu m'as appris ce qui était bien. Tu m'as appris à me respecter moi-même. Je n'ai pas oublié cela. Et Dylan me respecte et m'apprécie autant que je le fais moi-même."

J'allais lui rappeler que tous les garçons pensaient avec leur attribut masculin et ça les mettait souvent dans un sacré pétrin. Ouais Dani était intelligente et tout mais les garçons pouvaient être persuasifs. Je me souvins... Merde c'était drôle d'être de ce côté de cette discussion.

Elle avait dû sentir que j'allais sortir un argument de ce genre parce qu'elle se retourna et me pointa du doigt. "Et toi tais-toi maintenant. J'irai à ce bal. J'irai danser. Je flirterait avec Dylan un peu et oui je le laisserai m'embrasser. Mais ça n'ira pas plus loin, même si ce ne sont en aucune façon tes affaires."

Elle sortit de la cuisine dans un tourbillon, s'arrêtant pour embrasser oncle Masen sur la joue parce qu'il avait eu le bon sens de fermer sa gueule.

Maman secoua la tête et suivit Dani hors de la cuisine puis tante Alyssa suivit aussi, en serrant rapidement la main de son mari au passage.

Je regardai Pops. "Bon ... ça s'est bien passé."

"Elle n'avait jamais voulu aller à ces choses avant," dit Pops en s'asseyant. " J'espérai... bon j'espérai qu'on aurait pu sauter cette étape, tu sais?"

"Je sais," dis-je.

"Je ne comprends pas," dit Pops hébété. "Pas plus tard qu'hier elle nous faisait la poursuivre sur ce damné tricycle et maintenant..." Il secoua la tête. "Maintenant les garçons." Puis il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à Harley ou hardy je ne suis pas sûr. Peut-être barley. Qui pouvait bien savoir?

"Pops écoute, je vais m'assurer d'avoir des voitures qui feront leur ronde là-bas et tout ça. Je veux dire c'est un point chaud pour les ennuis, donc ce n'est pas comme..." Je laissai ma phrase en suspension quand il me regarda. Je tapai sur son épaule. "Je suis désolé, Pops, vraiment." Il avait été soldat. C'était un homme bien. Il pourrait accepter. Je l'espérai du moins.

"Je suppose que ça doit bien arriver un jour." A cet instant il ressemblait à un môme qui se serait fait voler sa glace par le tyran de sa classe.

Oncle Masen prit enfin la parole. "Si ça peut te consoler, petit Eddy, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait déjà couché... pas encore"

La tête de Pops tomba en avant sur la table en faisant un bruit sourd.

...

*C'est un tournoi qui réunit les anciens élèves dans chaque discipline et qui se déroule à la fin de la saison professionnelle.


End file.
